J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Je l'avais viré de la chambre à cause de toute cette … tension … entre nous. Et maintenant, le revoilà à l'assaut avec son putain de cul venu du paradis ! Il va me faire crever ! (SpaMano) [25/01/2016] CORRECTION: 3/18
1. Le plâtre de la loose

**J'aurai mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Chapitre un : Le plâtre de la loose**

Un sourire, une caresse dans les cheveux alors que je lui disais de ne pas m'approcher, et un léger baiser sur la joue. Il se mit à rire et à me dire que j'étais adorable et j'eus la terrible envie de lui dire de fermer sa grande gueule en lui donnant un coup entre les jambes …

Mais …

Mais je l'ai pas fait …

Parce qu'au final ç-ça …

C'était pas désagréable, putain !

Soudainement, j'étais allongé dans l'herbe et il était au-dessus de moi, me réchauffant le corps alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou, me faisant frissonner.

« Lovi » m'a-t-il murmuré. « Regarde-moi, je veux voir tes yeux … »

Putain, il était toujours comme ça …

« Antonio … »

J'ai levé la tête, et vu qu'il n'était plus là. C'était mon Grand-Père à la place. Il était géant ! Genre trois putain de mètres de haut ! J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais je pouvais l'entendre me crier dessus.

« C'est dans la cuisine qu'est ta place, pas dans cette école minable ! »

Et là il m'a donné un coup de pied m'envoyant voler dans les airs. J'ai crié mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

_Putain putain putain ! Je vais me péter quelque chose si j'atterris ! _j'ai pensé très fort.

Et j'ai eu raison.

Je suis tombé de mon lit, me réveillant aussitôt de ce rêve complètement tordu. J'étais tombé sur mes bras, ressentant une putain de douleur me traverser tout le corps.

\- Aarhg, putain ! P-putain ! M-merde !

Mes yeux se remplirent de sueur (Je pleure jamais, bordel ! C'est de la sueur d'œil !), alors que je gémissai- je veux dire … alors que je laissais échapper des bruits virils et masculins. J'étais sûr de m'être briser les bras !

Mon Grand-Père, ce sale con, me disait toujours que j'étais carrent en calcium et que je devrais prendre des médocs pour renforcer mes os … Comme si j'allais faire une connerie ainsi ! Je vends pas mon corps à la médecine moi !

Mais là je le regrettais putain … C'était comme si je me faisais déchirer en deux ! J'avais l'impression de me faire dépuceler de l'anus, mais des bras putain ! Non pas que je savais ce que ça faisait … Enfin, si mais … euh, là n'était pas le point !

J'avais besoin d'aide putain !

\- P-P-Patate ! G-gros tas de merde !

C'était un réveil de roi pour lui, mais j'en avais rien à foutre, j'étais en train de crever sur le sol, et j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une patate. Ou d'un allemand, choisissez le moins raciste …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? marmonna-t-il sûrement en frottant ses yeux d'albinos complètement flippant.

J'ai essayé de lui lancer une remarque, mais j'avais trop mal, alors c'est sorti comme « T-tu wa shama aaarhg ! ». Je l'ai vu s'assoir sur son lit et allumer sa lampe de chevet. Il était temps putain ! Il y a un beau gosse italien en train de crever sur le sol, bordel de merde !

\- Pourquoi tu roules des pelles au sol, Lovino ?

J'avais envie de le tuer !

\- Euh, je suis pas sûr que tu sois sensé plier les bras dans ce sens …

Je n'arrivais même pas à lui hurler dessus. Je ne voyais pas mes bras dans cette position et je ne voulais pas les voir. Trop dégueu, putain …

\- T-Tu pleures ?! Oh merde, t'as besoin d'aide c'est ça ?!

\- P-Putain de m-merde … ai-je dis d'une faible voix (mais toujours très masculine, bordel !).

La Patate s'est approchée, il avait l'air de flipper sa race, et dans une autre situation, cela aurait pu être marrant, mais pas tout de suite, je crevais de mal putain ! Et là il a fait la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie, une connerie qui lui mériterait la couronne du roi des cons, et un coup dans les couilles.

Il m'a porté.

Immédiatement j'ai senti que mes bras ne répondaient plus. J'ai vraiment hurlé cette fois, et j'ai senti la terre tourner autour de moi, comme si j'étais sur un de ces chevaux homos sur un carrousel. Il y avait des points noirs qui dansaient devant mes yeux, et je perdais peu à peu connaissance.

\- Oh merde ! Je suis désolé Lovino !

Fils de pute !

**XxXxXxX**

Même une fois opéré et plâtré, ça me faisait un mal de chien dès que je bougeais ! J'étais certain que le moindre mouvement de l'orteil pouvait venir me torturer le coude. Ma blessure ? Je m'étais simplement retourné les deux coudes et brisé le radius droit. Et les médecins m'ont dit que je n'avais pas assez de calcium et que la moindre chute pourrait m'être fatale …

Pff, c'était pas tomber du lit qui allait me tuer !

J'avais l'air du plus gros des cons avec mes bras plâtrés comme ça … Ils allaient de la paume de ma main (je pouvais pas pliés les doigts individuellement, dès que j'en bougeais un, les autres venaient avec, c'était super chiant pour faire un doigt d'honneur !) à la mi-hauteur de mon bras, couvrant mon coude et le pliant à nonante degrés. Je croyais que cela n'arrivait que dans les dessins animés, comme Bob l'éponge ! Non pas que je regardais ces trucs pour gosses, c'était le rôle de mon abruti de frère, ça ! Il était la version humaine de Bob l'éponge, et moi j'étais plutôt comme Carlo … Je viens d'avoir la vision la plus étrange du monde … Moi en Carlo, Feli en Bob et Antonio en Patrick …

Il y avait des gens qui ont pour « ship »Patrick et Carlo ?

Aah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ?

Enfin, bref, j'avais l'air con avec mes plâtres, et encore plus con quand l'infirmière eut fini ma toilette. Ç-Ça allait être comme ça pendant un bon bout temps … Moi, incapable de me laver tout seul, incapable de me torcher le cul, incapable de manger …

C'était l'infirmière qui allait devoir s'occuper de moi, comme si j'étais un gosse ou un vieux … J'allais être dépendant des autres, et j'avais horreur de ça !

Tant qu'elle était mignonne, ça irait … Celle qui venait de me laver était plutôt jolie, genre blonde avec un beau corps … J'ai essayé de la draguer, mais elle m'a dit que c'était plutôt gênant vu que le médecin (un grand blond avec des cheveux à la Dragon Ball) était son frère. J'ai au moins appris qu'elle était belge et qu'elle était en couple.

Je la draguais pas pour l'épouser, putain, je voulais juste flirter … J'adore ça ! Je suis pas trop dans l'équipe « j'aime les vagins » de toute façon …

Elle m'a mis dans un fauteuil roulant (Je savais marcher putain ! … mais j'étais trop fainéant pour le faire, alors ça m'allait très bien) et m'a fait rouler jusqu'au couloir, ou mon frère et mon grand-père m'attendaient.

Bande de glands ! Vous me virez de la maison et maintenant vous venez me voir ?!

J'avais envie de leur hurler ça au visage, mais au final je …

Je veux dire …

Ça me faisait quand même pas trop chier de les revoir après trois mois …

Et puis c'était moi qui avait choisi de me lancer dans la cinématographie au lieu de faire chef comme tous les membres de la famille … Mon frère était en apprentissage, ça aidait que Grand-Père était le directeur de l'école et tout ça …

Moi j'avais choisi de me casser dans un autre pays pour étudier … (J'avais juste passé la frontière pour me rendre aux USA alors qu'ils étaient toujours au Canada, mais quand même).

\- Lovi~! _Couina _mon frère en s'approchant.

Il a bien failli se jeter dans mes bras, mais l'infirmière s'est mise en face de moi (Merci, putain, ce con m'aurait tué) et lui a dit de faire attention. Feli s'est calmé tout de suite et s'est mis à me raconter sa vie.

J'en avais rien à foutre alors je me suis levé. L'infirmière m'a _encore une fois_ dit de faire attention alors que je marchais vers mon Grand-Père.

J'avais l'air du roi des cons ! Qui avait inventé ce genre de plâtre ?! Ce médecin n'avait pas d'amour propre, bordel ! Grand-Père a mis sa main sur ma tête et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux. J'ai frissonné en repensant à mon rêve, et j'avais presqu'envie de lui hurler à la gueule que c'était de sa faute.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser seul, Lovino ! Hahahaha~!

Ouais, c'est ça, « hahahaha~! » À toi aussi, bouffon ! J'avais envie de l'étriper !

\- Je t'avais bien dit que le cinéma n'était pas pour toi !

Et là, c'était pire que la simple envie de l'étriper ! J'avais envie qu'il se fasse écraser par un camion poubelle en sortant de la maison, que le camion ramasse son cadavre, le mette dans la benne, l'emmène à la déchèterie et qu'il se face incinérer comme dans _Toys Story 3_ !

\- Je choisi ma propre voie, vieillard ! Lui ai-je dit en serrant les poings (Aïe putain ! Ok, je ne serrerai plus jamais les poings !).

Il a soupiré et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Le veinard, j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça ! Peut-être que si je les incline dans la bonne position … Non, on va éviter…

\- Tu as brisé une tradition familiale vieille de cinq milles ans !

J'en étais pas trop sûre de celle-là, mais j'allais pas le lui dire, parce qu'il m'enverrai sûrement en Italie dans une salle pleine de portraits en disant des trucs du genre « Voici Romano Lovino Vargas Premier du nom, ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière[une éternité plus tard]-arrière-grand-père ».

J'en avais rien à foutre, je n'allais pas vivre d'une certaine manière juste parce que mon grand-père le voulait !

\- Messieurs, dit l'infirmière, évitons le conflit pendant que nous discutons des formalités. M. Vargas, vous avez choisi une infirmière ?

Vu qu'elle regardait Grand-Père je ne me suis pas posé de question, c'était à lui qu'elle parlait. Elle aurait pu me demander, mon avis, mais nooon, demandons au vieil homme, il en sait certainement plus que les autres !

Ces connards de belges !

\- Je pense qu'un garçon vaut mieux qu'une fille, il ne faudrait pas que Lovino prenne avantage de la situation …

J'avais presque envie de lui hurler « T'es baisé, connard, je préfère les mecs ! Gay-Power ! Yay~ Arc-en-ciel et Mika dans ta tronche ! » Mais je suppose que je briserais aussi la tradition qui fait que tous les Vargas épousent des femmes … Meeeh, je garde ce secret pour une révélation à Noël, devant toute la famille, hé hé !

\- Et quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas …

Bien sûr ! C'est toujours comme ça avec le vieux ! Vous voulez donnez votre haine à Lovino Vargas ? Envoyez 'HAINE' au 3606 !

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'infirmière garçon que je connaissais et …

Oh merde !

\- C'était comment le nom du garçon que Lovino à virer de sa chambre au début de l'année ? demanda Grand-Père à Feliciano qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il était infirmier non ?

Soutient-moi, frérot, ne dis rien ! Je t'en prie, ne dit rien !

\- Antonio Fernandez !

Fils de pute ! Traitre ! Je crie au blasphème ! Nooon ! Arrêtez de vouloir me faire chier comme ça ! Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle j'avais viré Antonio …

Toute cette … tension entre nous ….

J'n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer, mais quand on était dans la même pièce … L'air devenait presqu'irrespirable … Je me mettais à l'observer dans le plus simple de ses mouvements, et il faisait la même chose …

Et il y avait les rêves aussi …

Je l'ai viré le jour où il s'est mis à gémir mon nom dans son sommeil … C'est putain de perturbant, surtout que ses bruits étaient … assez … assez … exci…

Je ne le dirais pas, bordel !

Alors je l'ai viré, et de temps en temps, je rêve de lui … On se croise encore dans les couloirs, et il s'assoit à côté de moi à la cafète, il y a toujours cette tension, mais c'est moins fort qu'avant …

Et cet idiot était infirmier et avait choisi de changé de carrière en s'inscrivant à l'université. Il avait quoi, cinq ou six ans de plus que moi ? Quel bâtard !

\- Je vais vérifier s'il est compétant, dit l'infirmière en sortant un flyer numérique de je ne sais où (je payais pas attention, et là bam ! Elle a une putain de tablette numérique dans les mains !). Oh je vois, continua-t-elle en lisant. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, 25 ans. Oui, tout est en ordre … Mais il faut qu'il accepte, vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'hôpital avant qu'il ne soit là.

Alors on a attendu … J'avais son numéro, mais mon téléphone était dans ma chambre. C'est l'infirmière qui l'a appelé, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ce con ?

Il a dit oui !

Bien sûr qu'il a dit oui, il aura l'occasion de trainer avec moi, c'était ce qu'il préférait ! Je m'en passerais bien putain ! Il y en avait marre de cette tension !

Mais peut-être que la solution était de réduire cette tension ! Comment ? Comment on fait ça ?

Après vingt minutes de silence de ma part, un nouveau médecin est venu nous voir. L'infirmière, était toujours là, se faisant draguer par Feliciano qui était trop lancé dans ses histoires pour voir la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait en médaillon à son cou.

J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu au début de la journée, mais là, elle jouait clairement avec pour que mon idiot de frère s'en aperçoive, ce qui n'arriverait pas de sitôt … Il était bien trop con !

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je disais donc qu'un nouveau médecin venait d'arriver, il était grand et blond (c'est quoi cet hôpital avec que des blonds ?). Il était baraqué comme un tank et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, lui donnant un air allemand.

Ouais, un air allemand !

Ou un air Nazi, vous choisissez le moins raciste …

Il s'est approché de l'infirmière et de Feli et a mis sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Mon frère a failli faire un bond en arrière (cette tapette), et le grand balèze s'est mis à parler de sa grosse voix et devinez quoi ? Il avait un accent allemand !

Ou un accent de Patate, vous choisissez le moins raciste.

\- Femke, je peux te parler, deux minutes ?

Je me suis d'abord dit que dans les séries télé que je regardais et qui se passaient dans les hôpitaux (posez pas de question, encore une fois, je suis souvent dans la même pièce quand Feli regarde _Grey's Anatomy_), les médecins ne s'appelaient pas par leurs prénoms … Et après, j'ai vu la bague de fiançailles à son doigt.

Oh …

Ooooh !

Ah, elle se tapait la patate, la cochonne !

(Je dis cochonne parce que le porc et la patate vont bien ensemble, et que l'appeler Truie ou Porc seraient encore plus dégradant que de l'appelé cochonne … Et puis non en fait, c'est tout aussi dégueulasse, je devrais pas parler comme ça des filles …)

Ils s'éloignèrent de Feli qui plissait les yeux en marmonnant « Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part », et je me suis tourné vers Grand-Père qui détourna le regard en voyant que je le l'observait. Ce connard, il me fixait depuis le début !

Je comprenais pas pourquoi il m'en voulait, et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, il m'aimait quand même … Il me payait l'école, et ce n'était pas donné, il était venu me voir à l'hôpital …

Il n'avait pas pardonné mon choix et se vengeait de manière stupide, mais au moins, il m'aimait … Même si c'était un peu moins que Feli … Ce connard était la perfection italienne ! Il pouvait représenter le pays à lui tout seul !

Le couple de fiancés revint nous voir. L'infirmière nous a souri et Feliciano s'est mis à rougir en voyant la bague autour de son cou (Il était temps putain !) :

\- Le docteur Beilschmidt m'a informé que Monsieur Fernandez était arrivé.

Woah, deux secondes ! Pause ! Le docteur Beilschmidt ? C'est quoi ce bordel, je ne connais que deux allemands, et ils ont le même nom de famille ? J'ai fixé son visage à la recherche de point commun avec mon imbécile de colocataire … Ouais … Même forme de mâchoire et d'yeux … Même nez …

C'était des trucs d'allemands ? J'en connaissais que deux, je pouvais pas savoir !

Et là, d'un coup, quelqu'un était derrière moi, en train de rire.

\- Kesesesese~! Lovino, t'as l'air trop con !

Je me suis retourné (aïe) et suis tombé nez à nez avec l'albinos et Antonio. Immédiatement, j'ai essayé d'éviter le regard de l'espagnol en rougissant. Putain ce que j'avais honte, j'avais l'air ridicule !

J'ai levé timidement les yeux (mais pas trop timidement, je suis pas une fille), et j'ai vu qu'Antonio me …

Il me souriait cet idiot …

J'ai rougi encore plus, comme si un mur de lave venait de remplacer mon visage, en voyant qu'il portait une chemise blanche moulant parfaitement son corps, et un pantalon noir, oh seigneur, son pantalon était un crime contre l'humanité tellement il _embrassait _ses jambes ! Il devait sûrement y avoir un passage dans la Bible interdisant aux pantalons _d'embrasser les hommes !_

S'il se retournait, j'allais m'évanouir … Son cul devait être …

AAAH ! La tension était de retour !

J'ai vite regardé ailleurs et fut plus qu'heureux quand Gilbert Patate s'est mis à parler.

\- Hey, frangin ! Future-belle-frangine ! Ça fait un baille ! Comment va le bébé ?

Je me suis retourné (encore aïe) pour ne plus devoir les regarder, et j'ai vu le docteur soupirer.

\- On s'est vu hier, Gilbert, et mon fils a un prénom.

\- Pff, c'est trop laid comme prénom, t'aurais dû laisser ta gonzesse choisir !

\- Roderich est un magnifique prénom ! Et Femke voulait l'appelé Dirk …

\- C'est très bien Dirk ! dit l'infirmière.

Ah ha ! J'avais raison ! C'est la même famille ! Donc le docteur était son grand frère !

\- Mon petit-frère a raison sur ce coup, dit Gilbert.

QUOI ?! Petit frère ?! Mais il était docteur ! Sept ans d'étude dans le baba, et Gilbert était en deuxième année, comme moi ! Quel âge avait ce monstre albinos ?! C'était encore plus _creepy _quand on savait qu'il voulait baiser Matthew, qui était comme notre petit frère à tous avec ses dix-huit ans …

Je lui demanderai son âge plus tard, là, j'avais de plus gros problèmes. Femke me fit m'assoir dans le fauteuil roulant, tout en faisant la conversation avec mon Grand-Père au sujet des prix de l'hôpital.

Antonio, ce putain de ninja, est venu se mettre en face de moi et oui, j'ai pu apercevoir un peu de ce divin cul espagnol.

Il s'accroupit en face de moi, son visage à la hauteur de mon ventre et me sourit gentiment.

\- Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi, Lovi~!

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Putain, pourquoi cela avait l'air extrêmement érotique comme phrase ? Ce n'était érotique que pour ceux qui n'pensent qu'à la baise, et pourtant, c'était putain de pervers pour moi !

\- Ne m'approche pas !

J'avais eu le réflexe de lui faire un doigt d'honneur (aïe) mais ça n'avait pas marché … Il se releva et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et j'ai eu un flash … J'avais rêvé de lui non ? J'n'arrivais pas trop à me souvenir de ce passage dans mon rêve, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il en faisait partie …

Il se leva et se retourna (QUEL CUL DE RÊVE !) et se rendit derrière ma chaise, il saisit les deux poignées et se pencha légèrement en avant, de sorte que je puisse sentir son ventre contre l'arrière de ma tête.

Bordel, il était chaud ! Genre, comme un oreiller chauffant … Confortable et tout … Si je mettais ma tête vers l'avant, c'était très inconfortable, alors je devais me forcer à ne pas lui hurler dessus …

Huh ? Pourquoi me retenir ?

Je lui ai donné un coup de tête (aïe putain ! _Tous _mes mouvements me faisaient crevés de mal !) et il a mis sa main sur mes cheveux.

\- Ouch Lovi, c'est pas gentil …

\- Embrasse mon cul !

Et là, il a fait un truc qui lui aurait valu sa vie si je n'étais pas plâtré. Il s'est approché de mon oreille, doucement, alors que je m'étais figé en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, me faisant frissonner et rougir.

\- Peut-être plus tard, Lovi …

Et il m'a soufflé dans l'oreille. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, j'ai cru que j'allais crever, et pourtant, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté là, les bras en compote, les genoux tremblant, les joues en feu.

Ce connard ! C'était comme quand on partageait la chambre !

Et il allait devoir s'occuper de moi ?! Me nourrir, me faire mon lit, écrire mes devoirs, m'ouvrir les portes …

… et aussi ….

Me laver … M'emmener à la toilette … M'habiller …Me d-déshabiller …

Ça allait être gênant avec la gaule du matin …

**A/N : Et oui, cette fanfic est en cours de correction ! Je relis minutieusement chaque chapitre et corrige le plus de fautes possibles ! Aussi la relecture me permet de me replonger dans cet univers et de me concentrer pour commencer le chapitre suivant !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Je suis pas trop Bromance

**Chapitre deux : Je n'suis pas trop « **_**Bromance**_** »**

Une fois de retour dans la chambre au dortoir, Gilbert a sorti une valise de sous son lit. Il a ouvert tous ses tiroirs et commencé à tout empaqueter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, fils de pute ? lui ai-je _gentiment_ demandé.

Le semestre scolaire n'était pas encore terminé, il n'avait aucune raison de se barrer comme ça !

\- C'est pas évident ? Je fais de la place pour Anto !

Je me suis figé sur place. Il venait à peine de me lâcher la grappe ! Après la sortie de l'hôpital et après avoir dit au revoir à ma famille (ils étaient quand même restés là pendant mes trois jours à l'hôpital, ces enfoirés, du coup ils avaient eu droit à un merci avant de reprendre la route pour leur cinq heures de voyage), Antonio m'avait suivi absolument partout ! J'avais rien demandé ! Je voulais juste m'arrêter au _7-Eleven_ pour m'acheter à boire (ça déshydrate l'hôpital !), et il a fallu qu'il m'accompagne !

Mais euh …

J'ai vite compris pourquoi …

Je ne savais pas vraiment payer, du coup j'étais content qu'il me tende trois dollars …

« Et tu peux garder la monnaie, Lovi~! Laisse-moi mettre les pièces dans la poche de ton jean~… »

Quel vicieux fils de pute … A me toucher comme ça … Glisser les pièces dans la poche arrière d'un pantalon était la nouvelle forme ultime de « je te touche innocemment, mais ça reste ton cul » …

Enfin, il était parti il y avait deux minutes pour faire je ne sais trop quoi, et là la Patate voulait qu'il reste ici.

\- C'est hors de question putain ! Je vais me faire violer !

Même de dos, je pouvais voir Gilbert rouler ses yeux mesquins de pomme de terre ! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas lui qui vivait avec cette tension constante ! J'ai grogné et je me suis levé. En temps normal, je l'aurais empoigné mais … ouais, vous avez l'idée….

Peut-être que je devrais le mordre par le col du t-shirt, comme un chien … Ou pas … Qu'est-ce qu'il me passe par la tête ? C'est idée de merde sur idée de merde aujourd'hui !

\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Lovino ! m'a dit l'allemand. Tu vas pouvoir tirer ton coup, ça devrait te faire plaisir !

\- J'ai pas besoin de lui pour ça !

Hey, j'étais italien, c'était genre super séduisant. Les gens étaient naturellement attirés par mon charme dès que je leur donnais ma nationalité ! C'est genre « Ciao, je suis Lovino Vargas » (exagération du roulage des R) et les filles et les mecs étaient tous les jambes écartées et en mode « Aaah, Oh My God ! C'est genre trop sexy, prends-moi, ô Dieu Romain ! » .

Ouais, c'était pour ça que j'évitais de parler aux gens. Ma sexitude les tuerait … Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'étais nerveux avec les inconnus … C'était juste que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me « fangirl » dessus …

\- Dans ton état, continua la Patate, tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te caresser le manche, et ce ne sera pas moi !

Sur ce, il me lança un de ses caleçons au visage sans bonne raison apparente, et je du secouer la tête pour qu'il se décroche.

\- T'es un gros porc !

\- Tu me dis ça alors que c'est moi qui range tes affaires depuis trois mois ?! Je suis pas ta mère Lovino, t'es pas le coloc' idéal …

Il était en colère … Je me suis tout de suite senti gêné. C'était vrai que j'étais un peu bordelique, mais Gilbert était super maniaque ! Je croyais que ça lui faisait super plaisir de ranger pour moi …

Bon, j'exagère un peu …

Mais je ne savais pas que ça le dérangeait à ce point …

\- Ecoute enfoiré ! Antonio n'a pas intérêt à emménager ici, c'est clair ?

\- Et quoi ? C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ? Tu rêves, gamin !

J'ai froncé les sourcils et baissé la tête. Il fallait que je le lui dise, sinon il allait se casser, ce connard ! C'était pas que je l'aimais bien mais … Ouais, il était plutôt sympa en fait et …

Il était …

Mon …

Mon ami …

Ah merde ! Comment on en était arrivé là ?! Mais c'était vrai qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise … Et même s'il était con comme ses pieds, au moins, il était toujours là pour moi … Comme un grand frère …

BRÛLEZ-MOI VIVANT !

Comment j'ai pu penser ça ! Je suis trop gay !

\- Gilbert ! me suis-je exclamé pour me sortir de mes pensées.

Mais au final, c'était encore pire, parce que je ne l'appelais jamais par son prénom. Genre jamais.

Jamais.

Et je venais de le faire.

C'était presqu'encore pire que de lui crier « Pitié » !

Mais ça a fonctionné. Cet enfoiré s'est arrêté et s'est retourné pour me fixer.

\- Pourquoi ?

J'ai pas répondu à sa question bien sûr. J'allais pas lui avouer et …

\- Dis-moi pourquoi, Lovino.

Non ! Pas maintenant !

\- Il n'y a personne, c'est juste nous deux.

\- La ferme, ça ressemble à une confession …

Il a soupiré et mit une main sur ma tête. Sérieux, c'est quoi ce truc avec tous ses enfoirés qui foutent leurs paluches sur ma tête ! Il m'a donné une pichenette sur le nez et je pouvais pas le frapper avec mes bras dans le plâtre.

\- Lovino Vargas, si tu me dis que tu es amoureux de moi, je te fais l'amour et je te dis « pas moi » !

\- Mais ta gueule à la fin !

Mais j'ai dû me retenir de rire, parce que c'était le genre de réflexion que _je _pouvais lancer … parfois … enfin, je le disais dans ma tête en me demandant comment les autres réagiraient …

Il m'a lâché et s'est planté devant moi. Il attendait toujours sa réponse, ce connard !

J'ai soufflé et j'ai regardé le sol. Je pouvais le faire, j'avais déjà eu des amis auparavant, bordel ! Il y avait Feliks, et Matthew … Je leur avais dit qu'ils étaient mes amis …

C'est pas n'importe quoi ! Si Lovino Vargas t'accorde sa confiance, c'est pour la vie ! T'as pas intérêt à le lâcher, sinon, tu risques la mort !

J'ai relevé, la tête, le visage si chaud qu'on aurait pu y cuire un œuf.

\- Patate.

\- Oui.

\- J-Je … T'aime bien ... putain

Bam ! Je l'ai dit ! C'est toujours aussi dur, mais une fois que c'est dit ça fait du bien !

\- Et~?

\- Quoi « et~! » ? l'ai-je mimiqué.

Il voulait quoi en plus ? Il voyait pas que je m'ouvrais à lui ? Quel con !

\- Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi, Lovino ?

Aaarg ! Quel enfoiré ! Il veut vraiment que je le lui dise ! Alors je vais le faire !

\- T'es mon ami bâtard ! Alors je veux pas que tu partes et que tu me laisses seul avec ce _creep_ ! Je ne le supporte pas, et c'est pas mon pote, ok ?!

\- Oh …

J'ai senti mon cœur se tordre en entendant la voix d'Antonio dans l'entrée … Je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux habituellement joyeux que je l'avais blessé.

MAIS QUEL CON !

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con ! Quel boulet ! Sérieux ! Comment j'ai pu dire ça ?! C'est vrai que je le pensais, mais … Aarg ! PUTAIN !

J'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre !

\- Je reviendrais demain pour ta toilette.

Et il a claqué la porte.

Merde … J'ai senti que mes yeux avaient fait trop de sport et commençaient à transpirer …

Ça craignait putain … Pauvre Antonio …

Gilbert retourna ouvrir la porte (parce que ce maniaque n'aimait pas fermer la porte quand il était à l'intérieur, il disait que c'était pour que les gens comprennent qu'il était là. J'avais beau lui répondre que frapper à la porte servait à ça et à préserver son intimité, mais il ne m'écoutait pas)

\- T'as fait le con, sur ce coup-là, me dit la Patate. Mais au moins t'es mon pote, alors ça va !

Il me donna une bonne claque dans le dos, et croyez, moi, quand t'es plâtré, c'est pas la plus agréable des sensations. Et j'ai peut-être crié un petit peu trop dans les aiguës …

\- Oups, désolé !

Pourquoi j'avais accepté d'en faire mon ami ?! J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis assis sur mon lit. Il n'était que vingt et une heure (ô sacrilège, debout si tard, mais que penserait Maman ?!), mais j'étais mort crevé à causes des antidouleurs. C'était peut-être ces pilules qui me faisaient agir aussi stupidement …

Ça avait l'air d'être le cas de la patate aussi, parce qu'il s'est déshabillé pour se mettre au lit. Et là j'ai réalisé quelque chose … Comment j'allais faire ça, moi ?

\- Euh … Patate ?

Il était en caleçon (noir si vous voulez savoir) et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte pour la nuit.

\- Quoi ?

\- J-J'ai besoin d'aide pour me … déshabiller …

Gilbert me fixa, en souriant et en croisant les bras.

\- Tu sais que ça ressemble fortement à une réplique de film porno ?

\- Ta gueule et déshabille-moi !

\- Ça aussi !

J'ai rougi et tenté de déboutonner mon jean, sans succès. J'ai sursauté en voyant deux mains pâles remplacer les miennes et j'ai levé la tête pour voir la patate bien trop près. Oh mon dieu, à partir de demain, ce sera Antonio dans cette position, si près de moi … Je pourrais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, l'odeur de son parfum … Puuuutaaaain …

Une fois mon jean déboutonné, il le fit descendre un peu, et encore une fois, j'ai réalisé que ce serait bientôt Antonio ici même, penché en avant, le visage aussi proche de mon entre-jambe …

\- T'as pas intérêt à bander pendant que je te déshabille ! M'a dit la patate.

Je m'attendais presqu'à entendre la voix d'Antonio et fut déçu.

\- Aucun risque …

Il me demanda de retirer le reste de mon fut tout seul, et je le fis sans problème (juste en levant les jambes et en marchant sur le bas). Et puis ce fut le tour de ma chemise.

Il la déboutonna du haut vers le bas et j'ai cru le voir rougir … Il avait bien intérêt, parce que moi je rougissais comme un Dracofeu, putain !

Il se mit derrière moi et je fus ravi de ne plus voir sa tronche quand il m'enlevait les manches. Par contre, je pouvais voir que la porte était grande ouverte et qu'Antonio était appuyé contre le mur.

\- ANTONIO, BORDEL !

Gilbert a sursauté et s'est cogné la tête contre une étagère murale Ikea (vous savez, les espèces de planches blanches qui s'accrochent au mur et qui te font te demander tous les soirs si elles vont finir par se péter la gueule).

Il avança dans la chambre en souriant, mais je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas le même sourire que d'habitude. Il était plus … froid, plus distant … Gilbert avait fini d'enlever ma chemise, me laissant en caleçon, et lui aussi, et du coup, cela ressemblait _vraiment_ à un début de film porno amateur …

Et Antonio retirait sa veste maintenant … Et ses yeux exprimaient de drôle d'émotions … Ça aurait pu être « Il est temps que tu crève Lovino », mais aussi « à poil, je veux de la baise » et le pire «Je veux pas d'un plan à trois ! Je partage pas ! ».

Il posa son vêtement sur mon lit alors que la patate était occupé à plier les miens (putain de maniaque, je vous dis !).

\- Viens dans la salle de bain, Romano.

Oh, le supplice du prénom ! Mon nom complet était Romano Lovino Vargas, mais Romano était beaucoup trop commun ! Lovino était unique, et je me demandais souvent pourquoi ma mère ne m'avait pas donné ce nom … Du coup, je me présentais comme Lovino, puisque c'était légal, et que j'avais horreur de mon premier prénom …

Mais bon, j'ai suivis le connard jusque dans la salle de bain, et il m'attendait avec ma brosse à dent. Il savait que c'était ma brosse à dent par le drapeau italien, je suppose … Et par les dialogues au post-it collés sur le miroir … C'était genre :

_« Touche pas à ma brosse à dent, patate ! C'est du 100% italien, et ça doit pas être contaminé ! »_

_« Pourquoi je toucherais à ta brosse à dent, elle est dégueulasse ! »_

_« La tienne est plus dégueulasse »_

_« C'est ta face qu'est dégueulasse ! »_

_« C'est ta mère qu'est dégueulasse ! »_

_« On parle pas des Mamans ! »_

_« *coeur* Bâtard ! »_

_« Ne me *coeur* pas comme ça ! »_

_« Je te *coeur* si je veux ! »_

_« *coeur* moi tant que tu veux ! »_

_« *coeur* *coeur* *coeur*»_

_« *coeur »_

Ouais … C'était nos conversations … On aurait un peu dit un couple, mais c'était juste de la collocation … Ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Antonio qui mitraillait les post-it avec les yeux… Je pouvais presque entendre le bruit des balles, genre « ta ta ta ta ta ta ! ». Oui, c'est le bruit que fait une mitraillette !

Bref, Antonio mit du dentifrice sur ma brosse à dent et me demanda d'approcher. Il m'en voulait d'avoir parlé de lui comme ça … Mais il était quand même venu m'aider, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part …

Cet enfoiré était incapable d'être méchant avec moi … J'ai senti mon cœur danser à cette pensée et j'ai fait un pas en avant, me plaçant en face du lavabo. J'ai ouvert la bouche et il a foutu la brosse dedans d'un coup, genre « Vwaaam ! Bouffe ça ! »

\- Désolé.

Il ne le pensait pas. Enfoiré … Il était plus rancunier que ce que je pensais … Il se mit à frotter rapidement, mais avec une étrange délicatesse. Évidemment, ma bouche se remplissait de mousse, et ça coulait sur mon menton … J'étais en caleçon, et pourtant, j'étais l'opposé de sexy là tout de suite ! Saloperie !

\- Tu sais, m'a dit Antonio. T'as pas tout à fait tort …

Ses mouvements se firent plus doux, et j'avais envie de l'applaudir (et bah non !).

\- On n'est pas amis … Je ne sais rien de toi …

Je ne pouvais qu'hocher la tête … Il retira la brosse et je pu cracher dans l'évier, et un peu sur mon torse aussi … Il prit mon gobelet (encore une fois, il y avait un drapeau italien dessus) et le remplit d'eau. Il le porta à mes lèvres et je pris une grande gorgée pour me rincer la bouche.

On a recommencé trois fois puis il a pris une serviette pour essuyer la substance blanche qui avait atterrie sur mon torse.

Haha, si tu lis que cette phrase, c'est vraiment trop pervers ! Putain, c'est pas marrant ! Je me transforme en pervers !

Et puis il m'a tourné super violement (je suis blessé bordel de merde ! T'es sûr que t'es infirmière ?!) et s'est mis en face de moi.

Bien trop près !

On était bien trop près !

Nos torses se touchaient, et je savais pas où mettre mes bras de robot, du coup, ils étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches, et je luttais pour ne pas le toucher. Ça faisait putain de mal, bordel de merde.

\- On n'est peut-être pas amis, on ne partage peut-être pas des moments comme tu le fais avec Gilbert, mais …

Il avança encore plus près …

Seigneur …

\- M-mais quoi … ai-je balbutié comme un bébé.

Sérieux, j'avais appris où à parler ?

\- Mais il y a quelque chose, non ? me dit-il. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas, ce n'est pas que moi … Il y a cette chose dans l'air …

Il mit une main sur ma joue me donnant envie de le mordre. Mais il avait réalisé la même chose que moi …

\- Cette tension … ai-je dit calmement.

Elle était là en ce moment même, me paralysant. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était les lèvres d'Antonio, voir son regard fixer les miennes. Ses yeux étaient sombres alors qu'il approchait son visage du mien. Je me sentais chauffer, son souffle caressait mon menton …

Son autre main fut soudainement posée dans le bas de mon dos, et ses pouces traçaient de douces caresses sur ma peau.

Je déglutis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Mon corps ne répondait plus ! Putain de merde, saloperie de tension !

Il s'approcha de mon oreille, comme à l'hôpital mais cette fois c'était pas en mode ninja, et me murmura :

\- Et j'ai bien envie qu'on devienne ami …

Il m'embrassa l'oreille.

\- Ou plus si affinité …

Aqsdfghjklm ! Court-circuit ! Je me suis détaché à la vitesse de la lumière et mon bras droit cogna dans le rebord du lavabo.

-OH FILS DE PUTE ! ai-je hurlé en sentant mes yeux transpirer.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ça va Lovi ?!

\- Ça va très bien ! Je chie des arcs-en-ciel !

\- Oh, je suis rassuré …

C'est pas vrai ? On peut pas être plus idiot que ça …

\- Mais bien sûr que ça ne va pas enfoiré ! Tu vois pas que mes yeux transpirent ?!

\- Euh, c'est pas des larmes ?

\- C'EST DE LA SUEUR !

Que personne n'ose me contredire à ce sujet !

\- Ok ok … Viens avec moi …

Il mit une main entre mes omoplates et me fit marcher jusque dans la chambre où Gilbert se marrait tout seul sur son lit en mangeant une pomme.

Antonio me fit m'assoir sur mon lit et se rendit près de la porte (maintenant fermée, merci Monsieur la Patate aux TOC !) pour ramasser un énorme sac que je n'avais pas remarqué …

Et c'était probablement parce que je ne remarquais pas les gros sacs par terre que Gilbert me trouvait bordelique …

Enfin bref, il revint avec le sac et le vida sur mon lit.

C'était rempli d'oreillers ! Genre de toutes les formes et couleurs ! En forme de fraise, de Pikachu, de Carotte, de Brocoli, de … Tomate ? J'ai immédiatement essayé de le prendre dans mes mains. J'y arrivais pas putain ! J'avais l'air d'un _Playmobyl_ !

Mais bon, j'y pouvais rien … Antonio plaça tous les oreillers contre le mur où je dormais (donc, là où je mettais la tête si c'est pas évident pour vous. Je sais, il est tard et vous avez d'autres choses à penser, mais c'est logique quand même).

\- Tu vas devoir dormir sur le dos maintenant, et dans une position mi assise ... Il te faut beaucoup d'oreillers …

Je me souvenais que mes nuits à l'hôpital n'avait pas été facile … (La première ouais parce que je revenais de mon opération complètement drogué, mais la seconde j'avais crevé de mal …).

Il retira la couette et me demanda de grimper sous les draps, ce que j'ai fait. Mon dos était contre un mur moelleux de coussins … C'était loin d'être désagréable … Il remonta la couverture sur mon corps et furtivement …

Il m'embrassa le front.

J'ai eu chaud tout d'un coup !

\- Bonne nuit Lovi … Je reviens demain à six heures d'accord …

\- C-Connard pourquoi si tôt ?!

Il me sourit puis se releva près à partir. Je m'apprêtais à hurler « répond-moi enfoiré ! », mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, je pouvais voir qu'il rougissait.

\- Il faudra bien te laver, Lovi …

Oh …

Oooooh !

Il est parti sans rien dire d'autre et Gilbert soupira un grand coup.

\- Fioooou ! Comment vous faites avec toute cette tension sexuelle ?

Je lui aurai volontiers lancé un oreiller au visage, mais j'ai dû me contenter de l'imaginer très fort.

Huh …

C'était presque tout aussi amusant …

\- J'en sais rien, ferme ta gueule, éteins la lampe et va au lit !

J'étais bien installé, mais je ressentais déjà le besoin de me mettre sur le ventre … Putain, six semaines comme ça allait être l'horreur !

À ma grande surprise, j'ai compris lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans le noir que le Strudel Allemand fit ce que je lui avais demandé. On dirait que la patate sait enfin c'est qui le _patrone di casa_ ! Mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de ma requête.

Il ne ferma pas sa gueule.

\- Pourquoi tu sors pas avec ?

\- T'es con, je le connais même pas !

\- Et alors, vous voulez vous sauter !

\- C'est pas pour ça que je dois sortir avec !

Depuis quand on avait besoin d'être dans une relation pour baiser ? Je n'étais plus vierge (bah quoi, j'avais vingt et un ans ! Majeur et tout le bordel ! C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'me barre ! Attends, quoi ?). Comme je disais, je n'étais plus vierge, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu de relation sérieuse … J'en n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin … J'avais pas besoin de câlin ni de bisous sur la joue ! J'avais pas d'ovaire ! Ça se saurait si j'en avais, je devrais me foutre des tampons des enfers dans la chatte et tout ça !

Je n'étais pas attaché émotionnellement à Antonio … Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le voulais mais … à chaque fois qu'il essayait de … _briser _la tension … Il y avait un truc de merde au fond de moi qui me disait qu'il valait mieux _attendre_

Mais attendre quoi ?

\- Sérieux, mec, dit la patate. Je connais Anto depuis tout gamin … Si t'attends pour le baiser, il va sûrement tomber amoureux de toi, et crois-moi, si tu trouves qu'un Antonio Frustré sexuellement est agaçant, faut pas que tu rencontres un Antonio amoureux !

A-Amoureux ?! Ah non putain ! J'avais pas besoin de ça !

Et pourtant …

C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une solution …

J'ai secoué la tête. S'il tombait amoureux de moi ce serait la fin ! Fallait pas que je laisse ça arriver ! C'était pas que je voulais être un conard mais … Et moi dans tout ça ? Je veux dire, je savais que j'étais incapable de rendre quelqu'un heureux …

Alors s'il tombait amoureux de moi … Ce serait déception sur déception pour lui … Il serait obligé de souffrir parce qu'il devrait me supporter … Mes sautes d'humeur et tout ça … Je n'étais pas une personne facile à vivre.

Je connaissais à peine cet enfoiré, mais je ne souhaitais ça à personne !

\- Bonne nuit, enfoiré.

\- Bonne nuit, Lovino.

Lovino Vargas était incapable de donner de l'amour.

**A/N : Et de deux ! Plus que seize chapitres à corriger !**


	3. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide

**Chapitre trois : J'ai besoin d'une douche froide**

Mon plus grand souhait quand Monsieur Patate (Marque déposée) m'a réveillé ce matin était de pouvoir dire « Ah, grâce aux coussins d'Antonio, j'ai dormi comme un chérubin ! ».

ET BAH NON PUTAIN !

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de dormir sur le ventre, à quel point j'avais besoin de serrer un oreiller dans mes bras et à quel point le tic-tac de la montre de la patate était agaçant. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser une montre digitale comme tous ces stupides américains ?

Et j'avais ce besoin, là tout de suite, de m'étirer un grand coup, de bouger les bras, de me gratter la tête … C'était putain d'agonisant !

Gilbert me lança sa serviette humide au visage pour vérifier si je dormais encore (parce qu'apparemment il ne connaissait pas le « tu dors ? »). Et j'ai secoué la tête pour la faire tomber. En vain. J'avais une putain de serviette sur la tête et elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Enfoiré !

\- Je sais.

Et je l'ai entendu marcher vers la porte. Oh merde … dites-moi qu'il ouvre la porte, pas qu'il se casse … Pitié …

Il a ouvert la porte et … et il s'est barré !

\- Fils de pute ! Reviens immédiatement !

J'ai essayé une nouvelle fois de secoué la tête, mais quand je bougeais trop fort ça me faisait un mal de chien ! Foutu rituel du matin ! C'était toujours Gilbert qui me réveillait (mais après sa douche, parce que ce con se levait bien trop tôt !), il avait des techniques diverses et variées pour me faire chier dès sept heure du matin, et il savait que j'avais horreur de l'eau au réveil !

\- Merde ! ai-je dit pour moi-même.

J'ai dû me lever pour que la serviette tombe sur le sol, et de rage, je lui ai donné un bon coup de pied ! Prend ça, Tissu Humide de la Damnation ! Tu ne me feras plus chier de sitôt ! Rejoins tes suppôts, Gant de Toilette des Enfers et Canard en Plastique du Styx ! Mwahahaha !

Je devais avoir l'air d'un con, debout en caleçon au milieu de la chambre en train de rire en piétinant une serviette … Même sans les bras dans le plâtre c'était putain de con. Alors j'ai bien senti le feu me monter aux joues quand j'ai remarqué Antonio appuyé contre l'arche de la porte.

Putain, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ça, cet enfoiré ! Il allait finir par me donner une crise cardiaque !

\- Putain Antonio ! Tu pourrais frapper !

\- La porte était ouverte …

Connard de Patate ! Il complotait contre moi !

Antonio portait le t-shirt le plus laid que j'avais jamais vu … Je ne mens pas ! Il était à motif _léopard_ ! Il faut savoir porter ce genre de chose, et visiblement, ce n'était pas son cas … Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas opté pour un pantalon vert et des chaussures rouges, cela aurait pu passer, mais là, mes yeux brûlaient … Au moins il n'avait pas d'écriture débile sur son t-shirt …

\- Tu es prêt pour la douche Lovi ?

J'ai dégluti. Non bordel, je n'étais pas prêt du tout ! Comment on pouvait être prêt pour ce genre de chose ? Je redevenais un bébé là tout de suite. Je redevenais Bébé Romano qui n'avait pas son mot à dire. Je redevenais cet enfant qui détestait les adultes, les enfants et même les putains d'écureuils ! Je n'étais plus Lovino, j'étais Romano.

C'était un peu confus mais … mes parents et « amis » (je ne considérais toujours pas ces gens comme mes amis), s'imposaient toujours à moi. J'étais leur larbin ! Je faisais tout ce qu'ils me demandaient ! Un véritable esclave !

Et un jour, j'ai pu quitter cet enfer. C'était la fin de l'école primaire. J'ai laissé Romano de côté et je suis devenu Lovino, mon deuxième nom, ma deuxième vie.

Romano était chétif, timide et gueulard.

Lovino était gueulard, viril, chauvin et euh … s-sûr de lui (la plupart du temps).

Donc, après des années et des années dans la peau de Lovino Vargas (séducteur italien), je redevenais le petit Romano.

Antonio me regardait droit dans les yeux, mais l'air ne devenait pas électrique comme d'habitude … J'étais … J'étais terrorisé, putain ! Ce mec, un inconnu dont je ne connaisais que le nom, allait me voir nu et allait me laver le corps … Il allait devoir m'emmener à la toilette aussi (parce que là je crevais d'envie).

Il a dû voir que ça n'allait pas (huh, moi qui le prenait pour un con), parce qu'il m'a souri et à fermer la porte (OUI, un peu d'intimité ! Urgh, et ça sonne pervers parce que cet idiot est dans la pièce). Il s'est avancé doucement vers moi, et a posé une main sur ma tête … C'était … agréable … Surtout parce que ça me démangeait mais …

Ouais, il n'y avait pas la même tension, que d'habitude, c'était reposant. Et pourtant, c'était toujours Antonio en face de moi. Toujours ce crétin de fils de pute …

\- N'aie pas peur, c'était mon métier tu sais … Je ne te jugerai pas.

Pfff, il dit ça comme si c'était ce qui m'effrayait ! J'étais italien, mon corps était parfait ! M-même si … J-j 'étais un peu boudiné … J'avais p-pas des supers abdos non plus et …

Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

Ce connard arrivait à me faire complexer, bordel de merde !

La tension était différente maintenant, c'était étouffant pour moi, et probablement pour lui aussi, il n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux, et sa main sur mes cheveux pesaient lourd. Je ne savais pas si je préférais cette ambiance aux autres, mais je me sentais minuscule dans la pièce …

J'ai détourné la tête, enlevant sa main de là par la même occasion, et j'ai désigné mon tiroir du menton.

\- Il me faut des vêtements, enfoiré.

Il a hoché stupidement la tête, et la tension fut brisée, j'ai soupiré. Il s'est avancé vers mon tiroir et oh merde ! Son look était déjà horrible, et même si son cul était toujours aussi séduisant, la phrase « Capitaine Swag » écrite en rose dans son dos avait failli me faire vomir. C'était lui qui allait choisir mes vêtements ? Plutôt crever !

Il a sorti un pantalon de training et la veste assortie. Une nouvelle fois, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque

\- Yiiip ! (très masculin, je sais) Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bâtard ! Je porterai jamais ça pour aller en cours ! J'ai une chemise _Armani_ et un jean _Hugo Boss_ posés juste là !

J'ai pointé (inutilement) du doigt vers les dits vêtement, mais l'idiot a secoué la tête.

\- Lovino, croit moi, dans ton état, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller décontracté …

\- JE NE METTRAI PAS DE TRAINING !

Il me prenait pour qui celui-là ? Un français ? J'étais italien ! Les trainings, c'était pour faire du sport uniquement ! Et après quoi ? Il allait me passer une paire de _Crocs_ et un bonnet _YMCMB_ vert fluo ? La honte de la honte ! J'aimais autant me faire pousser la moustache !

\- Sois raisonnable ! Qui doit t'habiller ? C'est plus facile d'enfiler un pantalon de training !

\- Je. M'en. Bats. Les. Couilles !

J'ai accentué chacun de mes mots en le pointant du plâtre de manière menaçante. Je le fusillais du regard aussi mais j'avais pas l'impression que je l'intimidais … Oh oh … Pourquoi il me regardait avec des yeux aussi … sombres ?

Je pouvais entendre que son souffle avait accéléré et le voir se lécher la lèvre inférieure … Je venais de l'engueuler et ce malade trouvait ça excitant !

N'empêche que son expression me donnait … Des sensations étranges …

J'ai ouvert la bouche, puis je l'ai refermé pour me mordre la lèvre. Il s'est approché de moi et j'ai fait un pas en arrière, manquant de peu de tomber lorsque mon pied entra en contact avec mon lit …

Oh tiens, un lit …

Pour une raison inconnue, alors qu'Antonio se penchait vers moi, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'assoir sur mon matelas. Une excellente idée, vu que je pensais qu'il voulait m'embrasser. Est-ce que je l'encourageais à continuer ? Je l'invitais pas sur mon lit quand même ! Heureusement pour moi, une fois assis sur le lit, son angle devenait gênant et il s'est arrêté. Et du coup, ça a foiré !

On ne me touche pas si facilement bâtard !

J'ai regardé mes genoux, pour lui faire comprendre que le petit moment d'évasion de mon esprit était terminé. Il se prenait pour qui ce connard ? Lovino Vargas ne se laissait pas embrasser ! Il était viril et prenait toujours les devants ! Un véritable beau-gosse !

Le bâtard a secoué la tête et s'est redressé (il était toujours légèrement penché vers l'avant, et cela devait faire crevé mal au dos).

\- Enfoiré … ai-je marmonné.

\- Désolé … Mais quand tu t'énerves comme ça … c'est assez … envoutant …

\- T'es un psychopathe, mec ! me suis-je exclamé.

\- Ahahahaha~! Peut-être !

Urgh, quel idiot, dire quelque chose comme ça … Je voulais pas que cette histoire tourne à l'angoisse, j'en avais eu assez dans ma vie ! Je ne le connaissais pas, et il était peut-être un psychopathe … Ça me donnait vraiment pas envie de faire connaissance …

L'idiot a attrapé un de mes jeans (_Abercrombie_) et un caleçon noir (_Jack &amp; Jones_). Putain ouais ! Pas de training !

\- Je veux cette veste.

J'ai montré du menton un blouson bleu avec écrit « _Italia_ » en blanc sur le devant. Ce truc était nickel ! Je n'avais jamais l'occasion de le mettre parce qu'il était trois tailles trop grandes (ces connards de chez _3 Suisses _!), mais là ce serait parfait pour cacher mes plâtres ! Et puis, il s'enfilait de la même manière qu'une veste de training, du coup ce n'était pas trop différent du plan original de cet abruti.

Il a pris un t-shirt rouge et j'ai crié :

\- Non, bordel de merde ! Le blanc, le blanc !

Il était complètement fou ou quoi ? J'allais pas mélanger les couleurs comme ça !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris, la mode c'est super important pour toi !

\- Un peu, tête de nœud ! ai-je dit satisfait que quelque chose d'intelligent sorte de sa bouche.

\- Ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur toi …

J'ai rougi à son putain de sourire. Ce mec était trop bipolaire pour moi …

\- Ouais, bah t'y habitues pas !

\- On va devenir amis avec le temps~!

J'ai soupiré d'exaspération. Quel bouffon … On était incompatible, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet ahuri ?!

\- Bon, on y va ?

Il a désigné la porte de la salle de bain de la paume de la main. J'ai dû devenir aussi blanc qu'une sculpture de Miguel Angelo, parce que putain, je me sentais mal ! J'ai hoché la tête comme un homme, et me suis rendu vers la minuscule salle de bain.

Elle était nickel chrome cette salle de bain, pas étonnant quand tu es en colloc avec Gilbert … A part le miroir couvert de post-it et les murs couvert de posters sur l'hygiène posés par les doyens du campus, aucun signe de désordre. Les murs étaient d'une horrible couleur saumon, mais je pouvais rien y faire … On n'avait même pas le droit d'apporter une foutue plante pour donner un peu de joie.

On a tous besoin de joie et de bonne humeur, putain de bordel de merde de sa mère la pute !

J'ai entendu la porte se refermer. Oh putain, ça y était … Le moment décisif … J'étais absolument pas prêt ! Genre je pouvais me pisser dessus !

… littéralement.

Oh oh … J'avais besoin d'aller à la toilette … J'avais envie de me mettre en boule et de crier de frustration ! Je n'étais même plus un être humain, bordel !

\- Courage, Lovi, ce n'est que six semaines …

Six semaines comme ça … L'enfer, putain !

\- Bon, a continué l'abruti, je vais enlever ton caleçon, et je sors le temps que tu ailles à la toilette, d'accord ?

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Il allait voir mon … Ça devait bien arriver un jour mais j'aurais préféré que ça soit autrement …

Huh ? QUOI ?! Bien sûr que non ça ne devait pas arriver un jour ! Stupide cerveau !

Il s'est approché et s'est mis derrière moi. Il a mis ses mains (gelées putain ! Il était frigorifié, ou quoi ?) de chaque côté de mes hanches, a saisi mon sous-vêtement pour le faire descendre rapidement. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas avoir senti ses doigts le long de mes cuisses, mais mon visage s'est quand même transformé en braise.

Et là, d'un coup, il a quitté la pièce.

Pffiooou, c'était pas si compliqué …

Bon, je n'allais pas vous donner les détails, mais j'ai été à la toilette (bizarre de pisser assis) et j'ai galéré pour tirer la chasse avec mon pied. Heureusement que c'était la petite commission … J'allais devoir attendre ce soir avant de … Mais personne ne voulait entendre parler de ce genre de trucs dégueulasses, et j'allais devoir faire de mon mieux pour ne pas chopper la coulante, quitte à bouffer des constipants.

Quelqu'un a timidement frappé à la porte.

\- Lovi ? Je peux entrer ?

\- Ouais …

Il est entré et a refermé la porte derrière lui. Il a posé mes vêtements sur un petit meuble blanc prévu pour ça et a allumé l'eau de la douche. Pas une seule fois nos regards s'étaient croisés, et j'en étais plus que ravi …

\- Lovino, je vais mettre ces plastiques autours de tes bras pour les protéger de l'eau.

Je n'ai pas bougé, et il est venu en face de moi, encore une fois sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'annoncer tout ce qu'il faisait mais …

Mais au fond de moi, ça me faisait plaisir …

C'était genre une préparation, et c'était cool de sa part.

_Pouce Vert_ de Lovino !

\- Tu peux entrer sous la douche.

J'ai hésité … J'étais pas con, je savais que la douche ici faisait des siennes, et j'avais pas envie de me retrouver ébouillanté ou gelé sur place … Antonio a relevé ses manches et a mis sa main sous l'eau.

\- Aouch ! C'est trop chaud !

\- TU VOULAIS ME BRÛLER VIF ET PRENDRE TOUTE MA FORTUNE, AVOUE !

J'ai bien fait d'attendre ! On ne baise pas Lovino Vargas aussi facilement ! Et dans tous les sens du terme !

\- N-non Lovi, j'te jure !

Je l'ai mitraillé du regard, et par accident on … on s'est regardé dans les yeux …

Je n'apprenais donc pas de mes erreurs, bordel !

Il s'est collé à moi (comment il peut passer d'une humeur à l'autre celui-là !), et là c'était trèèèès gênant, vu que j'étais NU PUTAIN !

Sa main était sur mon bas ventre, et cette fois, je n'ai pas hésité à lui foutre un bon coup de plâtre dans le nez !

Mauvaise idée !

On a crié de douleur en même temps … Putain, j'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !

\- Aïe aïe aïe, Lovi …

\- T-Te p-p-p-plains pas et f-f-fais ton t-t-travail !

PUTAIN ÇA FAISAIT MAL !

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con parfois ! Mais au moins je l'avais empêché de me molester … Il s'est excusé en regardant ses pieds (il y avait mon PENIS dans cette direction, alors ce serait sympa de regarder ailleurs !) puis il a relevé la tête pour me faire avancer sous la douche. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai laissé l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. Putain, c'était bon ! Dommage que je crevais de mal aux épaules à devoir garder mes bras en l'air et hors du jet d'eau.

\- J-Je vais te laver maintenant, Lovino …

\- Ouais … Gard à tes mains !

S'il me touchait où que ce soit comme le gros pervers qu'il était, je lui ferais bouffer mes plâtres, les deux en même temps … et par l'anus …!

Il a hoché la tête et je l'ai entendu ouvrir la bouteille de gel douche. Il a coupé l'eau et posé un gant de toilette glacé sur mon dos et s'est mis à frotter.

Et honnêtement …

Il n'y avait rien d'érotique dans tout ça … C'était pas comme dans les films, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais consentant à tout ça … Je me faisais putain de violer la peau avec du savon ! Bon, j'exagérais un peu, mais vous avez mon état d'esprit.

Ce n'était pas super agréable, et je lui tournais le dos pour ne pas croiser son regard. On savait tous les deux où ça irait si on se regardait, Lovino à quatre pattes dans la douche avec un Antonio à genoux le pénétr- AAARH ! MERDE QUOI !

Je ne pouvais même pas me mettre à quatre pattes avec mes plâtres ! Saloperie de cerveau ! Aies au moins des fantasmes réalisables comme mes jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il me pilonne contre un mur avec nos lèvres collées et- STOOOOP !

Sa main est descendue le long de mes jambes, jusqu'à mes pieds. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le demander que je les levais l'une après l'autre pour qu'il en nettoie la paume. Ça s'appelait la paume du pied ? À vérifier …

Le gant de toilette est remonté jusqu'à mes fesses, et il l'a passé dans ma fente, effleurant mon … trou (eurk).

Cette douche était de plus en plus étrange … Et ça allait être comme ça tous mes matins, huh ? Bordel …

\- Je vais te laver les cheveux maintenant.

Je l'ai entendu ouvrir une bouteille de shampoing et s'en verser sur la main. Il s'est mis à me masser doucement le crâne et … puuuutaaain ! C'était trop bon ! Ma tête me démangeait, et là, c'était limite orgasmique …

\- Uh-hu~…

Et je venais apparemment de gémir …

Antonio serra mes cheveux et approcha brusquement son visage de mon oreille.

\- Evite ce genre de bruit si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne ici même et sans préparation …

\- UN PEU DE SELF-CONTROL, PUTAIN !

C'était le roi de « comment casser l'ambiance » ! J'avoue que j'avais rougi à sa phrase, mais bordel, il pouvait pas calmer ses ardeurs le temps d'une douche ? Et si on inversait les rôles ? Comment il se sentirait si c'était moi qui devais m'occuper de son pauvre petit cul alors que ses coudes étaient pétés ? Ça lui ferait quoi si je décidais brusquement d'étendre ses tendres miches pour que _je _puisse le prendre ici-même, je le tiendrais par les cheveux alors qu'il crierait mon nom en-

MEEEERDE ! C'était contagieux ou quoi ? Putain de pervers !

Il me lâcha les cheveux et prit le pommeau de douche pour me rincer entièrement, passant sa main aux endroits où le savon collait (apparemment, j'en avais beaucoup sur le cul … yiiiiip ! et sur les boules ! CONNARD !). Il a fermé l'eau et soupiré, il avait l'air … déçu ?

\- C'est fini Lovi …

Il a enroulé mon basson dans ma serviette (qui n'était pas le drapeau italien (ô blasphème !) mais une photo du Colisée de Rome), et m'a fait sortir de la douche. J'ai pu enfin (ou malheureusement) lui faire face, et j'ai vu que son t-shirt immonde était légèrement mouillé. J'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur que les couleurs dégorgent.

Hé hé, il aurait la peau tatouée en motif léopard … Peut-être que s'il enlevait son t-shirt je pourrais voir si …

NON Lovino ! _Vilain Lovino_ !

Avec une autre serviette (motif tour de Pise, wouhou !), il m'essuya les cheveux et le haut du corps. Alors qu'il frottait gentiment mon torse (en caressant mes tétons, bien sûr, ce sale homo !), il décida de faire la conversation, parce que tout était normal dans ce genre situation. Ha … Sarcasme …

\- Tu as cours cet après-midi ?

\- Nan, pas le jeudi. Le mardi non plus. J'ai cours toute la journée le mercredi et le vendredi, et seulement l'aprèm le lundi.

\- Oh oh ! J'ai comme toi le jeudi et le lundi ! Pfiooou, j'avais peur de devoir me lever tous les lundis matins !

J'ai ricané alors qu'il enlevait la serviette de ma tête et attrapait mon t-shirt blanc en col en V.

\- Ça nous fait ça en commun, connard. Espèce de flemmard …

\- Ahahaha~! On pourra glander ensemble si on se marrie !

Aqsdfghjklm ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là ?! J'ai senti le sang affluer vers mon visage aussi rapidement qu'une brigade italienne fuyant les anglais.

\- Psychopathe !

\- C'était une boutade, Lovi !

\- La ferme, et qui utilise le mot « boutade » ?!

Il a ri et a pris mes bras pour les faire passer dans les manches du t-shirt. S'il me le déformait, il me le repayait ! Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple t-shirt blanc, mais c'était _Mango, _et oui, c'était avec honte, que j'avouais que c'était un t-shirt pour fille, mais leurs t-shirts épousaient mes sublimes formes masculines et italiennes à la perfection.

Il m'a fait m'assoir sur la toilette (cuvette fermée, sinon trop dégueu) et s'est agenouillé devant moi pour faire passer mes pieds dans mon caleçon et l'a remonté à mi-cuisse avant d'attraper mon jeans et de faire la même chose.

Je me suis levé, il s'est mis derrière moi et a attrapé les bords de mon sous-vêtement.

Déjà que je trouvais que se faire déshabiller était super bizarre, se faire habiller, l'était encore plus … Il fit passer ses pouces le long de l'élastique, jusque _devant, _je pouvais sentir ses doigt caresser mes poils pubiens, et c'était vraiment gênant, surtout que mon ventre s'était contracté à sa venue soudaine.

Ce bâtard profitait de toutes les occasions pour me toucher !

C'était pas de l'attouchement sexuel ça ? Je pouvais porter plainte, non ? Ce serait vraiment un coup de bâtard … Hé hé, ça me plaisait bien comme idée … Et après Grand-Père serait obligé de me trouver une nouvelle infirmière et …

Oh merde, ce connard prendrait une personne encore pire comme … le gardien du couloir, ce russe super _creepy_ ! ou … ou lui-même putain !

Ok, c'est bon je portrais pas plainte, je veux pas risquer de me faire laver l'anus par mon Grand-Père …

Antonio a remonté mon jeans et refermé le bouton en s'appuyant bien fort contre moi pour que tout ce que je puisse sentir étaient ses doigts sur ma teub … Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en remontant ma brayette ? Il me fixait les lèvres en léchant les siennes.

J'ai senti ma bouche saliver et mes yeux s'écarquillés … Uuuuuurgh … J'avais trop envie de lui ! Saloperie de tension ! Ça valait le coup de l'embrasser ou pas ?

Je me suis imaginé les jambes écartées alors qu'il me pénétrait sur mon lit le dos contre mon mur de coussin … Ce serait fantastique et …

Et j'ai imaginé la suite …

Ce serait fini, plus de tension … Et que ferait Antonio ? Oh merde, il me laisserait là, non ? Il n'avait rien à perdre en me laissant après s'être servi de mon corps … Il pourrait retourner à ses occupations et me laisser me démerder tout seul, avec mes plâtres …

Je ne le connaissais pas assez, pour moi tout ce qu'il était c'était un psychopathe sexuel …

J'ai vu ses yeux remonter vers les miens, ils avaient l'air sombre sous l'éclairage de la pièce.

\- Puis-je ?

Il me demandait l'autorisation pour m'embrasser ? Il se croyait à quelle époque ? Mais la réponse fusa :

\- Oui-NON ! NON PUTAIN !

Je me suis détaché de lui et est marché jusqu'à la porte pour faire une sortie fracassante ! Mais je savais pas ouvrir la porte ! MERDE ! J'ai levé le pied, pour tourner la poignée, mais c'étaient une de ses poignées rondes, et mes orteils mouillés ne pouvaient rien faire contre cette poignée de la damnation. Et le pire c'était Antonio qui se marrait derrière-moi

\- Ahahaha~! Laisse-moi t'aider, Lovi.

\- Grrr …

Il a ouvert la porte pour moi et je suis parti en claquant des talons. Je suis pas allé bien loin par contre, parce qu'il me fallait des chaussettes et des chaussures. Il fallait aussi préparer mon sac de cours, et sortir mon argent pour que je puisse bouffer …

J'étais redevenu un vrai gosse …

\- T'es mignon quand tu boudes Lovino …

\- Ma virilité n'apprécie pas ton putain de commentaire.

Antonio a sorti une paire de chaussettes de mon tiroir et me les a enfilé. Huh, c'était courageux … Moi perso, les pieds ça me dégoutait un peu …

Comme les dialogues qui ont suivis cet enfilage de chaussettes n'étaient pas bien intéressants, j'allais les passer vite fait bien fait. En gros, je lui ai donné le nom de mes classes, il a préparé mes livres, mes stylos (le con, j'allais pas écrire de sitôt …), mon portefeuille et après un laps de temps incalculable à tenter de le convaincre que je ne porterais pas de pantoufles pour aller en classe (« mais Lovi, c'est super confortable ! »), il a pu m'enfiler une paire de _Converse_ bleues assortie à ma veste _Italia_.

Il était temps d'aller déjeuner, et je crevais la dalle putain ! Il était huit heure et demie, ce qui nous laissait une heure pour bouffer avant d'aller en classe.

Comment j'allais faire pour bouffer ma tomate du matin ? Et j'avais pas besoin que cet abruti se foute de ma gueule parce que j'étais fou des tomates … Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point elles étaient délicieuses ! Et sûrement pas Antonio … Je pariais que cet idiot faisait partie des gens qui n'aimaient pas les tomates … tous des idiots, comme Antonio !

\- Allez Lovi, il faut y aller ! Je ne veux pas sauter le déjeuner !

\- Ouais, tu veux sauter autre chose, enfoiré …

Huh ? Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ?! Non ! J'étais contaminé ! L'abruti a posé une main sur mon épaule.

\- Plus tard, Lovi … J'ai trop faim là tout de suite … et pas que de toi …

\- Arrête de flirter, je veux bouffer !

Je me suis rendu à la porte fermée, mais cette fois j'ai pu l'ouvrir avec mon pied.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ! s'est plaint Antonio.

Pfff, comme si j'allais flirter avec cet idiot … Si il y avait bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais avec lui, c'était bien flirter.

…

…

Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de mentir ?

**A/N : C'est vraiment long comme histoire… Vous avez du courage ! Plus que quinze à corriger !**


	4. Plus qu'un fruit, une façon de vivre

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : YAOI**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia *sniff sniff***

**A/N : IMPORTANT : VOTEZ SUR MON PROFIL L'HISTOIRE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE TERMINE ENSUITE !**

**Je m'impressionne … Tout un chapitre sur la tomate, c'est quelque chose, non ?**

**Bon apparemment j'ai eu envie de donner une back story aux personnages … Ça fait que ce sera plus long que prévu et que je vais sûrement abandonner à un moment où à un autre … Pour éviter cela, je vais me limiter à un chapitre par semaine.**

**Disons, tous les samedis. Je vais essayer de garder une heure précise, mais ce sera la nuit pour les français et le soir pour les canadiens (je pense à vous aussi les gars) !**

**Allez, encore plus de situations tordues et improbables pour Lovino, et encore plus de tentatives d'humour de ma part !**

**Chapitre quatre : C'est plus qu'un fruit, c'est une façon de vivre**

Je venais de répondre à la question la plus posée de tous les temps. Ou peut-être pas … Je voulais dire, on entendait souvent « qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » et « à quelle heure on mange ? » aussi …

Antonio venait de me demander « Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? ». Si sa tenue avait été moins laide, j'aurais automatiquement répondit « ton corps » maaaais …

1) je ne flirtais pas avec lui, jamais, et 2) je voulais des tomates là tout de suite !

\- Deux tomates et du jus de tomate. Et n'oublie pas la sauce tomate ! C'est bon nature, mais avec de la sauce aussi, putain … Et pas de ketchup ! C'est une insulte à la tomate !

Mes bras étaient retenus par des espèces de draps blancs qui m'enlevaient tous mes points _Swag_ … J'avais toujours cru qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les films, mais apparemment, _Mister l'Infirmière_ ici présent me forçait à les porter pour soutenir mes bras et éviter de me faire mal aux épaules … J'avais l'air d'une momie, ou d'un mec qu'on emmenait à l'asile … Au moins je ne devais pas porter mon sac, c'était le rôle d'Antonio (hé hé, travaille esclave !).

C'était la honte de marcher dans la rue avec ça ! Et c'était le mois de Novembre, je me les caillais ! J'avais pas pensé à prendre une écharpe, mais au moins, l'abruti espagnol avait couvert son horrible t-shirt par un horrible manteau sac-poubelle. Vous savez, ces manteaux en plastique noir un peu brillant en mode doudoune mais plus léger qui avait été à la mode l'année précédente et il y a deux ans … Ce genre d'immondice ! Bien sûr qu'Antonio portait ce genre de chose, il avait autant le sens de la mode qu'une putain de _cuillère en bois. _

\- Des … tomates ? il m'a demandé. Pour le déjeuner, à neuve heure du matin ?

Il m'a regardé bizarrement. Héhé, choqué par mon régime alimentaire ? Bouffon va ! C'est bon pour la santé au moins, pas comme ces foutues gonzesses accros au chocolat ! Lovino vous emmerde, les filles !

Son visage était trop drôle, tordu entre l'étonnement et … le dégoût j'imaginais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bâtard ? J'achète le même déjeuner tous les jours, je sais où aller !

J'ai marché plus vite pour qu'il accélère un peu le rythme, c'était marrant de le voir dandiner avec mon sac sur une épaule et le sien sur l'autre.

\- Lovino !

\- Quoi ?! Tu me fais chier, je crève la dalle ! Suis-moi !

Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il me réponde que je bouffais des trucs bizarres, je l'avais déjà entendu assez dans ma vie.

« _Fratello, tu as oublié de mettre des pâtes avec ta sauce tomate …_ »

« _Non Romano, on ne plantera pas __**que **__des tomates cette année, arrête de poser la question à chaque fois !_ »

« _Lovino, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé d'abuser des tomates, la plante est cancérigène_ »

« _M. Romano Vargas, la cantine de l'école n'accepte pas que vous apportez votre propre repas. Les tomates ne sont pas assez nutritives, ce sont des pommes de terre et du bœuf au menu, veuillez faire comme tous les autres élèves et manger ce que les cuisinières préparent avec amour_ »

J'ai continué à avancer _volle petrol, _sans même vérifier si le connard me suivait. Je me suis arrêté devant mon restaurant préféré le temps de regarder l'enseigne complètement pourrie :

_La Tomatina_

Je suis entré en poussant la porte avec mon pied (au moins ce n'était pas une clinche) et quand Afonso le proprio et serveur/cuisinier (un grand brun avec une queue de cheval et un grain de beauté sur la joue) m'a vu, il m'a tout de suite reconnu :

\- Lovino, t'es en retard ! La même chose que tous les jours ?

\- Bah ouais, bouffon !

\- T'as fait quoi à tes bras ?

\- Je suis cascadeur à mi-temps. Grouille-toi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Il est parti dans la cuisine chercher mon déjeuner et j'ai pu observer le resto. C'était minable, sérieux, mais comme il y avait une dizaine de personnes assises à table, on pouvait dire que le business fonctionnait bien …

Antonio est arrivé à côté de moi et a soupiré.

\- Vraiment Lovino, de tous les endroits, il a fallu que tu viennes ici ?

\- Je viens ici tous les jours, trou du cul !

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Afonso est revenu avec un sac en papier contenant mon déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Il savait que je le mangeais dans la navette pour l'université (c'était un bus, pas une navette spatiale, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, ça s'appelait la navette). Il l'a posé sur le comptoir et s'est cependant figé en voyant Antonio.

\- Toi par contre, t'es en avance, on n'est pas le week-end, retourne faire le mariole dans ton école de cinéma !

Euh … Ils se connaissaient ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la grande amitié …

\- La ferme, c'est le restaurant de qui ici ?

\- T'es jamais là, alors ta gueule ! Qui est-ce qui s'en occupe ?!

Antonio l'a mitraillé des yeux et a détourné la tête, son regard tombant sur le mien. J'étais aussi confus qu' un pingouin dans le désert.

\- Va me chercher un numéro 3, et sans la viande et la salade ! Et dans un gobelet !

Afonso a grogné et a claqué des talons en se retournant pour aller vers la cuisine. J'ai évité une serveuse qui passait avec une omelette à la tomate (putain, ça avait l'air trop bon, mais il y avait trop d'œuf à mon goût), et me suis tourné vers l'abruti.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous vous connaissez ?!

Question de merde, il n'allait pas me répondre « Ahahaha~! Pas du tout, mais j'aime bien engueuler les gens quand je les rencontres pour la première fois ! On a ça en commun Lovi~! On se ressemble tellement qu'on devrait copuler~! ».

\- Lovino, tu n'as pas remarqué la ressemblance ? C'est mon frère !

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous n'avez que la couleur des cheveux en commun !

Il a roulé les yeux au plafond. Il avait l'air blasé et moins stupide que d'habitude avec cette attitude.

\- Si seulement c'était tout ce que nous avions en commun … Même forme de sourcils et de visage ...

\- Et vos yeux sont vachement différents …

Et je ne parlais pas que de la couleur, c'était vrai que le brun et le vert était super différent, mais la forme et la lueur n'étaient vraiment pas les mêmes …

\- C'est parce qu'on a tous les deux les yeux de nos mères.

\- Comment ça « nos mère » c'est pas possible, ça veut dire que tu as deux … Oh …

Afonso est revenu et a lancé un sachet en plastique avec ce qui ressemblait à un gobelet en carton comme on les voit chez_ Starbucks_ à la face d'Antonio.

\- Maintenant dehors !

\- Attends putain, Antonio, sors mon portefeuille !

Il plaça rapidement une main sur ma fesse (c'était presque une fessée, bordel ! Pourquoi j'avais pas mis mon portefeuille dans mon sac, putain, quel crâne vide ! Ça ne m'étonnais pas qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à le mettre dans ma poche ce matin) et le sorti rapidement tendant un billet de vingt dollars (parce qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les petits billets ce con ! Putain, j'ai horreur d'avoir une trentaine de billet d'un dollar !).

Afonso le lui a arraché des mains et aussi vite qu'il avait pris le billet, il rendit la monnaie. Et l'abruti me rendit ce qui m'appartenait.

\- Suceur de queue, va ! fit Afonso

\- Lécheur de minou !

\- Ça au moins c'est un truc _normal, _sale pédé !

Oh oh … Homophobe en vue … Il valait mieux se casser dans ses moments ci ! Huh mais … Il avait pas dit qu'ils avaient deux mères ?

\- Antonio, bâtard, attrape ma bouffe, je veux pas être en retard !

Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé et se cassa en premier. Je l'ai suivi immédiatement pour ne pas me retrouver coincé à l'intérieur (la porte ne se poussait que dans un sens).

\- C'était quoi ce bordel à l'intérieur ?

\- Ahahaha~! Je suis touché que tu veuilles en apprendre plus sur ma vie, Lovi, mais parfois il vaut mieux ne pas y penser ! Peut-être une prochaine fois~!

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot cachait ? Il avait des problèmes familiaux (j'aurais jamais cru ça d'un mec qui était aussi joyeux qu'une parade de licornes) et apparemment, si j'avais bien compris, l'endroit où je bouffais tous les matins depuis trois mois lui appartenait.

Si ça c'était pas la Merde !

(Ou le Destin, c'était la même chose de toute façon.)

\- Lovi, on n'aura pas le temps de manger dans la navette …

\- Je mange vite, arrête de braire !

\- Tu manges vite ? Oui, mais là c'est qui qui va te donner à manger ?

Je me suis arrêté d'un coup, puis j'ai repris ma route parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas être en retard. Oh merde, il allait me faire bouffer comme les mamans le font pour leurs bébés ! « Ahahaha~! Ouvre la bouche, Lovi ! Si tu manges toute ton assiette tu pourras déguster autre chose~! *clin d'œil pervers et mouvement obscène du bassin* »). J'ai rougi violement à la stupidité de mon cerveau (sérieux je n'avais pas pensé au cul depuis cinq minutes, et maintenant mon record était foutu !)

En entendant l'église sonner les neuves heures et demie, j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard.

Merde ! Bon, au moins, j'avais l'excuse des plâtres ! C'était une bonne excuse … Et puis tout le monde s'en foutait de l'heure à laquelle t'arrivais en classe … J'étais plus au lycée, bordel ! Le prof que j'avais ce matin était cool. Et puis si je voulais être à l'heure, j'aurais du prendre le bus de neuve heure quart grand maximum … Pourquoi j'avais toujours l'impression d'être en avance si l'heure n'était pas encore passée ?

On s'est assis sur un banc en attendant que la navette passe (dans quatre minutes) et Antonio a ouvert son déjeuner. Il sorti une paille transparente d'une poche de son sac et l'a plantée dans le capuchon de son gobelet. Il a pris une bonne gorgée en soupirant de joie. Ça devait être bon …

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la couleur de ce qu'il buvait et …

Oh mon dieu ! Le _Gasp_ !

Est-ce que c'était de … de la sauce tomate ? Est-ce que cet enfoiré de fils de putain d'avaleur de sperme buvait de la sauce tomate en gobelet ?

Non. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait que Lovino Vargas qui faisait ça ! Il se prenait pour qui cet enfoiré de merde ? Il ne le faisait que pour m'impressionner, putain ! Ce n'était sûrement pas de la sauce tomate, c'était … un autre truc rouge comme … euh … comme du Tabasco !

Il buvait un grand gobelet de Tabasco, c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi rouge ! Il a bu une dernière gorgée avant de poser le gobelet sur son genou.

\- Lovi, tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? J'apprécie l'attention et tout, mais ça me fait rougir et me donne envie de t'embrasser … Mais peut-être que tu veux goûter à mes lèvres goût tomate~! Ahahaha~!

J'ai rougi à mon tour et j'ai regardé mes pieds. Putain ! C'était vraiment de la tomate ! Des lèvres goût tomate ? C'était un putain de fantasme … hyper bizarre certes … Mais … ouais … Ça me plairait bien ce genre de choses tordues …

Heureusement pour nous, la navette est arrivée pour interrompre ce moment de merde. On est monté dedans, et j'ai pu voir le chauffeur _ricaner _en voyant mes plâtres … Enfoiré ! J'espérais que la même chose allait lui arriver, tiens ! Et à sa belle-mère, comme ça il devrait lui nettoyer le vagin !

En parlant de vagin, je ne réalisais que maintenant qu'Antonio ne m'avait pas vraiment lavé entre les jambes … Comme ce n'était pas une pensée à avoir au milieu d'un bus, j'ai demandé à mon cerveau de fermer sa gueule.

Il n'y avait que quelques personnes aussi peu à l'heure que nous dans la navette, mais à part une fille qui allait exploser sous la pression du retard (débutante), tout le monde s'en battait royalement les couilles … Comme je ne pouvais pas montrer ma carte étudiant, Antonio dû le faire pour moi. J'ai vu ce bâtard espagnol jeter un coup d'œil à la photo alors que le chauffeur acquiesçait.

\- Ta photo est trop mignonne Lovi !

\- T'es vraiment trop bizarre …

Je voulais dire, cette photo pouvait facilement entrer dans le Livre des Records dans la catégorie « Hommes les plus gênés d'être pris en photo ». La photographe était une fille appelée Elizavetha, une vieille connassance (super jeu de mot, je sais). Elle avait refusée de prendre la photo à condition que je rie.

Je n'avais jamais ri de ma vie, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais commencer !

Bref, elle avait pris Gilbert que je venais à peine de rencontré (et qui faisait la photo pour sa carte au même endroit que moi, cet enfoiré sans personnalité) et lui avait donné un bon coup de poing sur les couilles (assez osé pour une gonzesse/ninja/bonasse). Du coup, sur la photo, on me voyait en train d'essayer de ne pas sourire. J'étais vraiment laid, on aurait dit un constipé …

La photo de la patate en revanche était hilarante !

Je me suis assis au fond du bus, et Antonio est venu à côté de moi.

\- Nourris-moi maintenant, bâtard ! Je crève la dalle depuis une heure !

Il a ouvert le sachet contenant ma nourriture sans rien dire et a pris un des quartiers de tomates préalablement coupés par Afonso. J'ai fixé le fruit avec fascination, Antonio le pressait un peu trop fort, faisant couler le fruit sur ses longs et fins doigts.

Et merde … Ça ne devait pas être une vision érotique pour beaucoup de monde mais pour moi … Je veux dire, c'était une combinaison entre la _tomate _et _Antonio. _Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir trouver quelque chose de plus sexy …

\- Ouvre la bouche, Lovi …

Mes lèvres tremblaient comme de la gelée à Osaka un jour de secousses, mais j'ai obéis. Dans ma tête c'était « _Ne lèche pas ses doigts, tu ne sais pas où ça a trainé et où ça pourrait te mener, bordel … » _mais en réalité … J'ai pas pu résister.

Quel homo …

Mais c'était de la tomate ! Je pouvais quand même pas la laisser là ! J'ai vu le bâtard espagnol retenir son souffle en rougissant. L'enfoiré … Il devait sûrement imaginer ma langue ailleurs … Pas près d'arriver !

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! ai-je dit en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Comment c'était possible de transformer le fait de manger en quelque chose de sexuel ? J'avais un sérieux problème, putain ! Antonio a détourné le regard et a pris un autre morceau de tomate.

\- Tss, idiot, tu dois le tremper dans la sauce tomate avant !

Il a hoché la tête en gardant les yeux dans le sachet et a ouvert le petit pot de sauce tomate. La navette a soudainement tournée et cet idiot a bien eut de la chance de ne pas m'en foutre partout ! Il a plongé le quartier de tomate dans le pot et …

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait avec mon cerveau mais … Tout se passait comme dans une pub pour un fast-food. La nourriture avait l'air d'être la chose la plus appétissante du monde sans aucune raison.

Je crevais la dalle, et je n'étais pas certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une faim pour le fruit … Le bâtard espagnol me faisait drôlement envie …

Je. Détestais. Cette. Putain. De. Tension.

Il a approché la tomate couverte de sauce de ma bouche et alors que j'ai croqué dans le bout puis tout mis en bouche j'ai … J'ai gémis.

Sans aucune raison.

Comme ça, juste un « uh~ » vaguement érotique au milieu du transport en commun. J'ai eu le réflexe de couvrir ma bouche avec ma main pour me protéger de la honte (genre ils font ça dans les films) mais tout ce que j'ai pu goûter c'était un bon coup de plâtre dans la gueule !

J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me faire amputer …

\- Ça va Lovi ?

Son visage était trop près alors qu'il vérifiait si je n'avais rien de briser. Ma dignité était brisée, merci beaucoup ! Toute mon élégance italienne partie en fumée alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Ça faisait mal putain !

J'ai regardé Antonio dans les yeux et j'ai vu son visage se rapprocher du mien. J'ai écarquillé les yeux, oubliant la douleur immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas reculer plus loin que là où j'étais et il était évident qu'un certain enfoiré voulait m'embrasser.

(Sûrement un gros psychopathe _sadique_)

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'est sorti. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres et …

D'un rapide mouvement de langue, il a léché le coin de ma lèvre avant de reprendre sa place en rougissant.

Mais quel enfoiré !

Il me laisse le souffle coupé en gémissant et en ne sachant pas où regarder et en n'en voulant beaucoup plus et en voulant mourir ici même et …

C'était quand que je pouvais mourir déjà ?

\- Ç-ça va pas b-bien dans ta tête …

Je voulais avoir l'air agressif et menaçant (sexy italien en colère, putain !) mais ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- Désolé, tu avais de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche~!

Oh bah dans ce cas tout était #pardon #bestfriends #gaylove !

\- Il y a des _**SERVIETTES**_ pour _ça_ ! T'es complètement _**malade**__, _Antonio !

Cette fois j'ai pas eu peur de gueuler ! Il m'enrageait comme jamais ! Ma rage méritait d'être mise _**en gras et en italique ! **_Heureusement que j'en étais pas encore au point de devoir souligner aussi …

\- Mais Lovi, cela aurait été beaucoup moins sexy !

\- Mais putain, je m'en bats les testiboules ! Arrête de penser avec ta queue !

Il a baissé les yeux et sorti sa lèvre inférieure. Oh oh … C'était genre la Technique Ultime du Boudage de l'Extrême ! Comment il connaissait mon point faible, ce bâtard ? Il avait parlé avec Feliciano ?

J'ai fermé ma gueule et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Plus que cinq minutes de trajet, et j'avais toujours aussi faim et soif. J'en avais horreur, mais j'avais _besoin _de cet abruti.

\- C-C'est pas grave … ai-je marmonné en rougissant. Ouvre ma canette de jus de tomate …

Quelque chose à dû péter dans la tête d'Antonio, parce qu'il avait l'air de court-circuiter. C'était quoi son problème ? J'avais toujours aussi soif, et lui il avait levé la tête vers moi et me regardait comme si j'étais une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu !

Et là d'un coup, ses yeux se sont remplis d'étoile en mode _**SUPER KAWAII DESU MOE !**_

**\- **C'est quoi ton 'blème ?

\- LOVI T'ES ADORABLE !

Il m'a pincé la joue comme si j'étais sa nièce- je veux dire, son neveu.

\- OUVRE MON PUTAIN DE _SAKI_ ET FERME-LA !

Il a sursauté mais m'a obéis. Il a sorti la canette de jus de tomate importée du Japon (merci à toi Japon pour tes goûts culinaires des plus étranges) et il était ensuite évident qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait en faire.

Et puis Monsieur a eu une idée. Je savais ce que vous pensiez « OMG, tu te fous de nous Lovino Badass Vargas ?! » Et bah non ! Il a vraiment eu une idée ! Il a sorti une paille de son sac et l'a placée dans le trou de ma canette ! (haha, trop pervers !)

Et paf ! J'ai pu boire sans m'en foutre partout !

J'ai presque bu ma canette cul-sec tellement c'était divin ! Je me suis retenu de gémir par contre, parce que ça nous mène toujours dans d'étrange situation …

Antonio en profita pour boire son propre déjeuner qui semblait épicé par l'odeur. Il ne me restait qu'une gorgée lorsque la navette s'arrêta. Antonio se leva et jeta ma canette et son gobelet vide, gardant la tomate et demi qu'il me restait.

Nous sommes descendus du bus et la fille super paniquée a failli me faire tomber en courant pour arriver en classe. C'était quoi son problème ? Elle était déjà un quart d'heure en retard de toute façon … Antonio a sorti deux quarts de tomates alors qu'on était dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Ok Lovi, tu finis vite fait ton déjeuner et je te conduis en classe, d'accord ?

Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre ce bouffon, il m'a fourré un quart en bouche, manquant de peu de tâcher mon blouson.

\- Ches pah ya peine ! ai-je dit la bouche pleine et en postillonnant partout _like a boss_.

Je me suis mis à marcher dans la direction de l'auditorium où j'avais cours, et Antonio m'a suivi en se plaignant.

\- Mais Lovi, il faut que tu manges ! Je ne veux pas que tu manques de force !

\- T'es adorable.

Bien sûr, je ne le pensais pas et le ton que j'avais employé était empli de sarcasme. Une fois devant la porte fermée, je me suis retourné pour demander à Antonio de l'ouvrir lorsque …

Encore cette expression de chien battu ! Pourquoi ?! C'était mes instincts de grand-frère qui se mettait en action, bordel !

\- Ok ok, c'est bon ! J'ai plus faim, d'accord ? Tu peux la bouffer ma putain de tomate ! T'aimes ça autant que moi, non ?

\- Lovi …

Il m'a souri et à la vitesse de l'éclair il m'a embrassé la joue. Je suis devenu rouge pivoine ! Comment un simple baiser sur la joue pouvait me faire cet effet ?! Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser, bordel !

\- Merci, m'a-t-il dit en souriant.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quelque chose, il a ouvert la porte de l'auditorium. Le professeur nous a à peine prêté attention et Antonio m'a fait m'assoir dans le fond. Il a posé mon sac sur la table et a salué la fille à côté de moi. C'était un bref « Ça va mieux ? » et la fille a hoché la tête et Antonio lui a demandé si ça la dérangeait de m'aider avec mes livres.

Elle a gentiment accepté (elle était bien brave, je n'avais besoin de personne et j'allais lui faire vivre un enfer) et a ouvert mon livre à la page où nous étions. J'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers Antonio qui refermait la porte derrière lui en me regardant et en disant :

\- On se voit ce midi, Lovi~!

Ouais …

Apparemment …

**A/N : Ah non mais ces fins de chapitres … J'ai eu une super idée en arrivant à la fin, et une seconde plus tard, je l'avais oublié ! Du coup ça donne … **_**ça**_** …**

**Oh et cette … fille à côté de Lovi … Pauvre d'elle … Nan, sérieux, vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre …**

**Lovi est de moins en moins vulgaire, je ne sais pas pourquoi … J'ai besoin de créer des insultes créatives, je suis douée pour ça !**

**Et je me dis toujours que le chapitre idéal fait 3000 mots, et je n'arrive jamais à suivre cette règle …**

**C'est de loin mon chapitre préféré ! Ça devient un peu plus sérieux à partir du prochain, j'ai besoin de trouver des blagues …**

**REVIEWS !**


	5. Tout acte a une conséquence

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : violence et HongIce !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia, si c'était le cas Canada et Prusse vivraient ensemble …**

**A/N : Kyaaah ! Merci pour vos reviews d'amour ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup à Internet cette semaine, et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu … Mais je lis et chéri chacun d'entre eux !**

**Bon, chapitre un peu plus dark, désolée …**

**Chapitre cinq : Tout acte a une conséquence**

Il s'est avéré que la fille à ma gauche était un mec. J'avouais que lorsque j'étais arrivé, je ne lui avais pas trop prêté attention (il paraissait que j'en avais rien à branler des autres), mais quand elle m'a dit « Tu veux que je prenne note pour toi ? », j'ai sursauté parce qu'_elle _avait une voix de _mec_.

J'ai enfin tourné ma tête vers lui, et je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu le confondre avec une gonzesse. Il avait les cheveux pales, presque blanc et des yeux mauves, un peu comme le connard canadien mais plus sombre. Sinon il portait un pull-over rouge avec des rennes blancs dessus, me laissant penser qu'il vivait encore avec sa mère …

\- Pas la peine, face de slip.

Il a semblé surpris par ma réponse, mais j'ai supposé que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être insulté. Je faisais cet effet là au gens, il y en avait qui ne pouvait pas supporter toute ma grâce italienne … Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il n'y avait que cet idiot d'espagnol qui ne me répondait jamais agressivement …

\- C'est bon, calme toi, j'essaie d'être gentil !

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, c'est pas que j'te trouve chiant, mais je vais aller lire un annuaire …

La plupart des gens se demandaient pourquoi je me comportais comme un vrai connard avec eux … C'était pourtant une putain d'évidence : je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, que j'étais un putain d'orphelin ou un chiot perdu ?

Ça m'énervait. Ceux que j'appelais amis savaient très bien que je savais me démerder tout seul. Et ce type-là, visiblement, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de moi.

\- Mais tu-

\- Je suis Lovino Vargas, je n'ai besoin de personne ! Retourne chez ta mère, c'est elle qui t'as fait ce pull horrible ?

Il a eu l'air extrêmement blessé par ma remarque. J'étais un boss ! Personne n'arrivait à me blesser ! Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de chialer, mais il a relevé la tête.

\- Démerde-toi pour suivre la leçon sans personne pour tourner la page, espèce de mal-baisé …

Cela aurait pu être la pire réplique de tous les temps mais … _Vlam _! Comme une gifle. Comment j'allais faire pour suivre la leçon ?!

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con … J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder mon attitude hautaine et ma dignité, mais au fond, j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au coude (presque littéralement). Là, j'étais dans le besoin, mais je ne l'avouerai jamais …

Alors je me suis contenté de fixer le prof et le PPT qu'il nous montrait sur le cinéma des années vingt.

Et je ne savais pas lire, parce que je n'avais ni mes lentilles, ni mes lunettes.(Ouais, Lovino Vargas portait des putains de lunettes, mais seulement pour voir de loin, alors du calme. Et en plus j'avais trop la classe avec mes lunettes _Armani_.)

Sérieux, j'arrivais toujours à me baiser tout seul …

Et du coup j'ai attendu que l'heure passe …

…

…

Et je me suis réveillé quand la fin de la classe a sonnée.

Ah bah enfin, putain ! Onze heure quarante-cinq ! L'heure de la bouffe !

Par réflexe j'ai essayé d'étirer mes bras ! Encore baisé ! Je me suis levé en me demandant comment j'allais remettre mon livre dans mon sac quand le gars à côté de moi m'a poussé. C'était surement un accident puisque je l'ai entendu s'excuser mais ma première réaction a été de lui donner un bon coup de plâtre entre les jambes. J'ai pas eu trop mal cette fois, mais lui si visiblement. Ça m'a fait du bien de lui remettre les idées en place.

Au moins il est parti en braillant et en m'insultant. Qu'il ferme sa gueule ce foutrecul, je n'avais pas besoin de lui ! J'étais assez grand pour me démerder tout seul !

\- C'est ça, va voir ta mère et apprend lui à tricoter !

J'ai attendu un peu puis après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'auditorium, j'ai attrapé le livre avec mes dents pour le mettre dans mon sac.

Comme un chien.

Ouais, j'avais honte, mais personne n'avait pu témoigner de la perte de ce qu'il me restait de dignité. Par contre, hors de question que je sorte de l'amphi avec la bandoulière de mon sac dans la bouche.

La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup et a claqué contre le mur. J'ai sursauté (putain il m'a foutu les jetons !) et je me suis retourné pour être plaqué contre le banc, la face la première alors que mes bras étaient retenu derrière moi.

PUTAIN JE CREVAIS DE MAL !

SALOPERIE DE PLÂTRE ! JE NE LE DIRAIS JAMAIS ASSEZ, J'AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE ME FAIRE AMPUTER !

\- Tu te crois que t'es, genre, malin ou un truc dans le genre ?!

Je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix, mais ça me foutait les boules. Il avait un accent … asiatique … chinois peut-être … J'en avais vraiment rien à foutre là tout de suite.

\- Lâche-moi espèce d'autiste ! J't'ai rien fais !

Je devais bien le dire, j'avais déjà pris ma place dans pas mal de bagarre. Tout le monde n'arrivait pas à me gérer j'imaginais … Mais la plupart du temps, il y avait quelqu'un avec moi, et ce n'était pas du tout pour me protéger ! Je savais me battre bordel de merde ! Mais parfois, il fallait quelqu'un comme Gilbert ou Feliks pour … s'interposer. Parce que j'étais trop puissant pour mes ennemis !

\- Oh, genre, je m'en moque si tu me touche, moins que rien. Mais tu touches pas à mon Emil, pigé ? Et un coup dans les parties c'est genre, vachement lâche …

Comme pour montrer son point, il me donna un grand coup dans la mâchoire, envoyant ma tête cogner contre le bureau.

\- Ça c'est un coup comme un homme !

Ma lèvre était en sang, et j'étais désorienté. Bordel, je ne savais même plus où j'avais le plus mal … Mes coudes avaient l'air d'être une nouvelle fois déboités, mais c'était comme si le Grand Canyon venait de déchirer ma lèvre inférieure en deux.

\- Tu le touches encore et je fais péter ta maison avec des feux d'artifice illégaux si puissants qu'ils l'enverront en Corée … du nord …

Et d'un coup, il était parti. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir son visage mais … mais … m-merde quoi, j'étais recroquevillé sur le sol, les bras si endoloris que je n'arrivais plus à les placer devant moi.

Je me suis avoué que pour une fois c'était pas de la sueur qui sortait de mes yeux … Sûrement des larmes mais … je voyais plus rien parce que ma vision était obscurcie. Je pouvais pas me frotter les yeux. Et le nez non plus putain, j'avais de la morve partout !

Je pouvais sentir le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche, et ça me donnais envie de gerber. Je devais sérieusement me retenir parce que je ne voulais paraître encore plus pathétique que ce que je n'étais déjà.

Putain, je n'avais besoin de personne …

Mais j'avais quand même un peu besoin de quelqu'un …

Antonio … Putain … merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens me sauver, bâtard !

Mais j'ai attendu et attendu et personne n'est jamais venu. Même lui m'avait oublié ! Cet enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? J'ai tenté de bouger mais mes bras étaient devenus une bouillie d'os (dans ma tête en tout cas).

J'ai entendu la sonnerie donné l'heure. Midi trente. Fin du temps de midi et préparation pour les cours de cet aprèm. Je n'étais même pas sûr que l'amphi soit ouvert cet aprèm …

J'étais comme ça depuis près de trois quarts d'heure. Honnêtement, j'avais fini de chialer depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

\- Qui est là ?

J'ai sursauté à cette nouvelle voix avec un accent européen (je ne savais pas trop de où mais ça venait du nord en tout cas). Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais il allait pouvoir aller chercher Antonio pour moi ! Je … Je ne voulais pas de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour une raison inconnue.

\- Tout au-dessus, sous le premier banc !

Quelqu'un a monté les escaliers et s'est arrêté derrière moi. Je n'ai pas osé me retourner, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'apprécie une ballade à Disneyland ! A quoi ça ressemble, putain ?

Le sang sur mes lèvres avait séché, et je n'arrivais pas à articuler. L'homme, je crois que c'était le concierge, m'a frappé derrière le crâne.

IDIOT ! Tu vois pas que je suis blessé !

\- Un peu de respect pour les anciens, attardé !

\- Je m'en fous, j'ai besoin que t'ailles chercher quelqu'un !

\- Si tu parles du grand brun qui attend depuis une demi-heure devant la porte verrouillée de l'amphithéâtre, je m'apprêtais à lui ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. Il me répétait « Lovi est à l'intérieur ! » et on pouvait entendre quelqu'un braire mais le prof était parti avec les clefs et j'ai dû passer par une porte secrète qui mène à l'intérieur pour-

\- Passionnant, mais j'ai besoin de voir un docteur, mouche à merde !

\- Ouais ouais …

Je l'ai entendu marcher vers la porte et il l'a ouverte. **Libéré, délivré** !

Antonio s'est précipité à l'intérieur et je me suis demandé seulement maintenant pourquoi je ne m'étais pas encore levé. J'ai donc fait ça et quand j'ai fait face à Antonio, il a fait un bond de dix mètres dans les airs pour aller s'accrocher à un spot au plafond.

Bon, j'exagérais un peu mais bon …

\- LOVINO ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- On parlera plus tard, bordel ! Je sais plus bouger les bras !

Il m'a pris dans les siens. Comme ça, un putain de câlin au milieu de l'auditorium.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, b-bordel ?

\- Schhh, je suis là, tout va bien … J'ai eu super peur en t'entendant pleurer derrière la porte …

Il me caressait la tête en m'embrassant le front. Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne rougissais pas, mais apparemment, j'étais un bon menteur alors … je ne rougissais pas putain ! J'avais envie de le frapper, mais … vous avez l'idée …

\- Je pleurais pas ! Ferme un peu ta putain de gueule deux secondes et remet mes bras en place ! Je sais plus les bouger !

Il s'est mis derrière-moi et au lieu de l'entendre dire un truc du genre « oh non, Lovi ! On va devoir te les couper ! » il s'est mis à rire.

À rire putain !

C'était vraiment un psychopathesadique et _moqueur _!

\- Je t'en prie, marre-toi quand quelqu'un me casse la gueule !

\- Désolé … Mais tes bras sont attachés avec un casse-tête chinois géant !

\- Haha, hilarant ! Libère-moi, bâtard ! J'ai l'impression que mes bras vont faire comme le nez du Sphinx!

J'ai pu voir le concierge qui nous observait avec une étrange fascination alors que le connard espagnol tentait de me libérer. Son uniforme disait qu'il s'appelait Mathias, et je me demandais franchement s'il n'avait rien d'autre à foutre. Ses cheveux blancs en pagaille avaient l'air d'avoir été blonds à un moment donné, et même s'il avait l'air d'avoir cinquante ans, il me semblait en pleine forme.

Mais n'empêche qu'il nous fixait, et me faisait me sentir comme un gosse.

\- Euh, désolé Lovi mais … C'est un peu trop compliqué pour moi …

\- Ah bah bien sûr …

J'ai soupiré. C'était le seul dont j'acceptais l'aide et il était incapable de m'en procurer ! Pourquoi était-il aussi con, putain ?!

\- Lovi, plus je tire, plus ça se resserre ! C'est … C'est de la sorcellerie ! Je sais qui aller voir, suis-moi !

Il a mis une main sur mon épaule et m'a poussé vers l'avant.

\- Oi, du calme, ducon ! Il y a mon sac ici, et il faut me nettoyer la tronche !

\- Il a pas tort, dit le concierge à Antonio. Regarde sa gueule, il est laid comme un pou !

\- Hey !

\- Ton berceau a pris feu et t'es parents t'on éteint à coup de poêle ?

J'ai vu rouge. Je savais pas pour qui il se prenait ce vieux balai à chiotte, mais il n'avait aucune raison de m'insulter comme ça ! Je n'arrivais pas à articuler, et je ne devais pas avoir l'air super menaçant, mais j'ai quand même répondu :

\- Je t'emmerde ! J'te dévisse la tête et je te chie dans l'trou !

Il a haussé les épaules, visiblement lassé de sa source de divertissement.

\- Bon allez les gosses, sortez de là ! finit-il par dire.

Antonio a attrapé mon sac et est sorti en premier, en vérifiant si je le suivais bien. Je crois qu'il avait compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de me toucher. Par contre le concierge c'était une autre histoire. Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et mis sa main sur ma bouche pour ne pas que je crie, me faisant super mal à la lèvre.

\- Touche encore une fois à Emil, et je n'ouvrirais plus la porte, compris ?

J'ai hoché la tête en écarquillant les yeux. J'avais envie de l'insulter ce résidu de fausse-couche ! Bande de bâtard ! Tout le monde était contre moi ou quoi ? J'avais rien fait de mal ! J'espérais vraiment que sa main était couverte de sang maintenant ! Il m'a poussé dehors et j'ai atterris dans la poitrine d'Antonio.

\- On commence par retourner au dortoir pour te nettoyer, et après on va dans la chambre d'Arthur et Lukas, ils sauront quoi faire …

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui étaient ces bâtards, mais je n'avais pas envie de les rencontrer du tout. Je n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne (sauf celle d'Antonio à certains moments). Alors que je marchais à côté de lui, je me demandais ce qui me passait dans mon putain de crâne italien pour que j'imagine que la seule personne ayant le droit de m'aider était Antonio.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il m'avait vu à poil … Ou parce qu'il avait des bons goûts en cuisine … Sûrement pas à cause de son manque de style et de matière grise …

En tout cas je lui faisais confiance, et je ne voulais que lui pour m'aider.

Gaaaaay !

J'ai secoué la tête. Je voyais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait … Je voulais dire … On se connaissait depuis trois mois, mais on ne commençait à avoir des conversations que depuis hier, et mon cerveau est déjà en mode « J'ai trop besoin de lui ! ». J'étais indépendant avant de me casser les bras … Peut-être que je le voyais comme ma maman maintenant …

Comme ma maman ? Sérieux, Lovino ? T'en connaissais beaucoup des gars qui voulaient se taper leur mère ?

Brrrr … J'en avais des putains de frissons !

Une séance de purification de l'esprit plus tard, on était en face de l'arrêt de bus, prêts à prendre la navette de retour au dortoir.

\- Aloooors … commença le connard aux tomates.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Ce que je lui ai dit était probablement incompréhensible parce que je n'arrivais pas à articuler, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, on va faire comme si tout sortait comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Un enculé m'a attaqué par derrière, j'ai pas eu le temps de bouger qu'il m'avait déjà déglingué la face. Mais pas trop, j'ai pas mal, je suis un mec, moi, pas une putain tapette homosexuelle !

Antonio parut horrifié, mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce que mon histoire était trop violente pour ce suceur de teub ou parce que je venais de l'insulter (cette grosse tarlouze).

Eeeet on va gentiment éviter de parler du fait que j'aimais la queue, parce que j'étais sensé être en grande souffrance. Mais pas trop. Je n'étais pas un suceur de queue. Enfin, un peu. Mais pas trop.

La navette est arrivée, et cette fois, le chauffeur était une chauffeuse. Littéralement. Genre, quand Antonio lui a montré nos cartes-étudiant elle lui a donné son numéro. Elle avait quoi, quarante ans ? Salope, va ! On ne donne pas son numéro si facilement à Antonio !

Ce connard m'a trahi en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en fourrant le numéro dans la poche de son manteau-sac-poubelle. Quel enfoiré … Et non je n'étais pas jaloux ! Sérieusement, j'en avais rien à foutre, mais ça m'énervait quand un pédé jouait les séducteurs avec les minettes ! Il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de faire ça, et mon frère quand il le voulait … et Feliks quand il voulait se rendre intéressant … et Matthew quand il était trop timide pour rejeter les filles … Mais pas Antonio. Je n'aimais pas quand c'était lui qui … De quoi je parlais déjà ?

La navette était bondée, mais j'avais droit à une place handicapée ! Ce qui fait qu'un petit gars avec un chiot dans les bras a dû se lever. Je l'avais déjà vu avant … Il dressait son chien pour en faire un acteur ou une connerie dans le genre … C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Tino quelque chose …

Enfin, en bref, j'ai pris la place de ce connard et son putain de cabot s'est mis à me gueuler dessus. Probablement parce que j'avais la gueule en sang …

\- Oh bon sang ! a fait Tino en voyant mon visage (la tronche en sang et il dit «bon sang », c'était le nouveau Gad Elmaleh !). J'ai des lingettes si vous voulez !

Il s'est mis à fouillé dans son sac et Antonio l'a remercié. Tous les deux ils ont décidé de me nettoyer mais …

\- Ne me touchez pas, bordel ! ai-je crié.

Je ne voulais pas des mains pleines de poils de chien de Tino sur mon visage ! Le reste du trajet s'est déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Nah, j'déconne, j'ai pas arrêté de leur gueuler dessus, parce que franchement, j'en avais ras-la-tasse de les entendre se plaindre … Les autres passagers m'en voulaient aussi et me gueulaient de la fermer.

« Mais Lovi, tu ressembles à un cannibale ! »

« Lovi tu fais peur aux enfants »

« Hanatamago a envie de te lécher le visage »

« Arrête de crier, ta lèvre s'est rouverte et tu mets du sang partout ! »

Bande de cons … Et puis Tino a reçu un texto. Ça pouvait paraître anodin comme information, mais pas du tout, bordel ! C'était important pour la suite des évènements …

Notre arrêt était en vue, Antonio m'a aidé à me lever (même si j'en avais pas besoin, mes jambes fonctionnaient très bien, fils de putain), et la navette s'est arrêté. Antonio est sorti en premier, et Tino a juste eu le temps de me tirer sur l'oreille comme une _Mama_ en colère :

\- Tu ne touches plus jamais à Emil !

Voilà pourquoi le texto était important. Putain, ils étaient combien dans cette famille ?! J'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre, parce que j'ai vu que la salope de chauffeuse me faisait un doigt d'honneur, et qu'un vieil étudiant m'a donné un coup de pied dans le mollet. Tous des cons ! Et après on se demandait pourquoi j'aimais personne ! La société était pourrie !

Je suis descendu du bus, et le connard espagnol m'attendait gentiment. Je crois qu'il avait compris la leçon (ou peut-être qu'il avait compris que j'étais pas d'humeur) car il n'a pas tenté de contact physique ou même de me parler.

Je me suis contenté de le suivre alors qu'il prenait une route différente de celle de ma chambre. Je croyais que le plan initial était de se rendre au dortoir pour me passer un coup d'eau sur la gueule … Ça me dérangeait d'être couvert de sang, et je voulais pas attirer les mouches moi … en plus je crevais de mal à la lèvre … mes bras dormaient presque à ce stade de douleur.

\- On va où ?

\- Voir Arthur et Lukas … Je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et on peut pas te laver avec tes bras dans cet état …

Ce pervers n'avait pas eu assez de me voir nu ce matin, il voulait qu'on recommence ! Bien sûr j'avais vu la lueur dans les yeux de ce bâtard, c'était difficile à manquer … C'était comme si me voir recouvert de sang l'excitait ! Ce psychopathe sadique moqueur _vampiriste_ !

J'étais loin, mais alors là, super loin, d'être d'humeur à succomber sous la putain de tension. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Antonio ressentait en ce moment, mais une chose était sûre, moi, rien du tout.

\- On y est Lovino !

J'ai levé la tête vers la porte. Je pensais qu'on serait au moins entré dans le bâtiment et que la chambre se trouvait avec celle des autres élèves, mais ces deux connards n'avaient pas cette malchance.

_Concierges_

C'était ce qui était écrit sur la porte. Pourquoi Antonio m'envoyait voir des concierges ?

Pff à partir du moment où aucun des deux n'étaient de la famille de cet Emil, ça m'allait …

**A/N : C'est fini …**

**(pas l'histoire)**

**Je ne pourrais plus dire « J'ai passé un été de merde dans le nord de la France chez mon père à compter les gens en training ». Ce connard déménage au mois de juin ! Et où ça ? Au Canada !**

**C'est pas là-bas que je passerais mes étés ! Je compte pas dépenser l'argent pour lequel je travaille dans des billets d'avion …**

**Du coup, je verrais plus mon père pendant cinq ou six ans, le temps que je finisse mes études … Comment je vais faire, moi ? J'étais sa princesse, c'est lui qui m'achetait tout ce que je voulais !**

**Je peux même pas lui dire au revoir parce que je suis à Taiwan jusqu'au mois de Juillet …**

**Bon, c'était déprimant et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le chapitre …**

**Sur ce … **

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**J'AI BESOIN DE M'AMELIORER !**

**HELP ME !**


	6. Mon infirmière est une tapette

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Sang, violence et … ah trop dégueu pour en parler …**

**Disclaimer : Il faut vraiment le faire à tous les chapitres ? J'irai vérifier le règlement !**

**A/N : MERRY CHRISTMAS ! Comme je suis loin de ma famille pour Noël, je tenais à vous rappeler que si vous êtes seuls, pensez à vous et faites-vous plaisir !**

**Bon, et maintenant on va voir le dark side d'Antonio~! … Et moi qui essaie de créer des situations drôle et qui échoue lamentablement.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre six : Mon infirmière est une tapette**

Je me suis souvenu d'un truc que m'avait dit ma grand-mère quand elle était encore en vie (parce qu'elle aurait du mal à me le dire maintenant qu'elle était si pieds sous terre).

« _Romano, si tu veux pas que les gens te blessent, tu dois te comporter comme un vrai fils de pute !_ »

Aaah~! Cette brave _Nonna_ Nina ! Je lui pardonnais presque le fait qu'elle avait un grand parent français, salissant la lignée Vargas cent pourcent italienne. Grand-Père avait peut-être été un vrai salopard avec moi m'enseignant des trucs de merde (sérieux, qui avait besoin de faire la vaisselle ? Pourquoi je donnerais aux orphelins, ils m'ont rien donnés eux ! Aimer mon prochain ?! Pour quoi faire ?), mais _Nonna_Nina m'avait appris des trucs dont je me servais tous les jours !

« _Romano, pourquoi tu devrais ranger ta chambre ? Ne fais rien, et Grand-Père le fera pour toi, c'est ce que je fais à chaque fois …_ »

_« Si ton repas est dégueulasse, tu ne dois pas le garder pour toi ! Gueule-le dans le restaurant ! »_

_« Si tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es, c'est sûrement un mensonge … Ne tombes pas amoureux, Romano ! »_

_« Ton frère est trop gentil, il va se faire baiser par derrière et il aura rien vu venir ! »_

Et le jour où elle est morte de trois coups de couteau dans les ovaires, elle a demandé à me voir. Il lui restait genre dix minutes à vivre après être entrée dans le manoir en rampant et en laissant des traces sur le marbre noir (on vivait dans une putain de baraque en Italie). Et quand une vieille femme poignardé par on ne sait qui demande à voir son petit-fils, tout le monde se dit « Merde, elle va lui refiler toute sa tune ! ».

Mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'y aille (personne à part Grand-Père n'aimait _Nonna_ Nina), mais elle insistait et lançait des malédictions à tout le monde (« laissez-moi voir le seul décent petit-fils que j'ai où je reviendrais vous hantez en chantant des opéras à chaque fois que vous passez une porte ! » personne n'aimait entendre _Nonna_ Nina chanter), et donc j'étais en face d'elle alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. La plus plaisante des vues pour un gosse.

Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit :

_« Romano Lovino Vargas, tu es le seul être humain digne de confiance ici. Tu n'as pas encore eut les couilles de prononcer un seul mot, mais le premier que tu diras aura intérêt à me rendre fière ! Ne laisse pas les gens te tirer par le gland ! Sois un homme et ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de ton chemin ! Tu n'as besoin que de toi-même dans ce monde de merde ! »_

Et boum elle est morte juste devant moi. Ça aurait dû me traumatiser, mais … Son discours m'avait marqué … J'avais six ans à l'époque et non, je ne parlais pas. J'emmagasinais le plus possible. Ce qui était con parce que je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose de cette époque, à part peut-être _Nonna_ Nina …

Ma mère c'est tourné vers moi et a mis une main sur mon épaule. Elle pensait peut-être qu'on était proche _Nonna _et moi … Mais pas vraiment … C'était juste une vieille folle qui me forçait à voler des bonbons à l'épicerie alors qu'on était putain de riche.

Ma mère m'a demandé si j'allais bien alors qu'elle pleurait la mort de sa belle-mère. J'ai prononcé mes premiers mots (depuis « Papa, Mama » quand j'étais encore qu'un innocent bébé). J'ai haussé les épaules et dis :

_« Je m'en bats les couilles, c'était une connasse. »_

On pouvait presqu'entendre le fantôme de _Nonna _Nina ricaner dans le silence créé par ma première phrase depuis bien longtemps.

Je me suis souvenu de tout cela alors que la porte des concierges s'ouvrait sur un vieux gars de cinquante ans (aux cheveux blancs avec une barrette en forme de croix (sûrement gay) et sans une seule émotion inscrite sur le visage) que je ne connaissais pas et qui en me voyant a demandé :

\- Lovino Vargas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

_**BAM **_! Un poing dans l'estomac ! Société de merde ! _Nonna_ Nina avait raison ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait sur moi ! On ne s'en prend pas aux handicapés, putain ! Je suis tombé sur les genoux et Antonio s'est mis protectivement devant moi. J'avais le souffle coupé et mes yeux se mettaient à transpirer …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Lukas ?! S'est-exclamé le bouffon espagnol.

Je n'ai pas osé relever la tête plus haut que les fesses d'Antonio. Déjà, de un, c'était une vue qui me plaisait, et de deux, je n'avais pas envie de croisé le regard meurtrier de ce Lukas.

\- Il a frappé Emil sans aucune raison !

\- Quoi ?!

Antonio s'est tourné vers moi, du coup, il a pu voir que je matais son cul et que maintenant c'était sa queue … gêêêênant … gênant à crever ! J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui et il a secoué la tête, visiblement déçu. Hey ! Je l'avais pas attaqué sans raison ! Cet enfoiré voulait m'aider ! Et après il s'était même excusé de m'avoir bousculé ! Cette vieille canaille !

\- Lovino !

\- Q-Quoi ?!

Son ton m'avait surpris, il avait l'air en colère plus qu'autre chose. J'ai dégluti et il m'a attrapé par le tissu de ma veste, autour de ma gorge. Sans un seul effort, il m'a soulevé et m'a remis sur mes pieds. Oh oh … Je crois que j'étais dans la merde … Antonio avait l'air furieux ! Ses yeux étaient sombres et il respirait un peu trop fort.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement … dit-il au concierge ninja en serrant les dents.

Ce Lukas ne saura jamais pourquoi on était venu le déranger, parce qu'Antonio a fait demi-tour et s'est mis à marcher d'un pas super rapide, moi derrière, alors qu'il me tenait toujours par le col.

\- Lâche-moi, sale con ! Je sais marcher tout seul !

Il ne m'a pas écouté. Bien sûr que non, il avait l'air de péter un câble. Mais j'avais rien fait moi ! Et il me donnait l'épaule froide ! De quoi on avait l'air dans la rue ? Un grand brun qui tirait un petit brun couvert de sang séché avec les bras attachés dans le dos …

Ma chambre n'était pas la porte à côté … C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, toujours tiré par le col comme un putain d'animal (si les animaux portaient des vêtements bien sûr), on était enfin devant ma chambre, dont la porte était ouverte.

C'était comme si je ne comprenais que maintenant ce que Gilbert voulait dire par « pour montrer qu'il y a quelqu'un », parce qu'en voyant cette putain de porte grande ouverte, j'ai écarquillé les yeux.

Donc Gilbert était là … Mais il avait cours normalement … Qu'est-ce que ce sac à merde foutait là ? Antonio est entré et m'a tiré violement à l'intérieur (doucement enfoiré ! Cet italien est comme une théière en porcelaine, manie-moi avec plus de délicatesse !). Tout de suite, le connard albinos s'est jeté à mes genoux (parce que j'étais un boss comme ça moi, j'entre dans une pièce et les nanas et les mecs se jettent à mes pieds !).

\- J'ai merdé Lovino ! Matthew crois que je suis- huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Ce p'tit merdeux a attaqué Emil.

Je m'attendais à me retourner et à voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, c'était bien Antonio. Le gentil et adorable (mais pas trop) Antonio qui venait de me traiter comme un moins que rien, comme tous les autres êtres humains sur cette planète. Tous les mêmes … et il y en a marre … Il me fusillait du regard, et j'avais envie de hurler de frustration. Il ne devait pas me regarder comme ça ! Pas lui !

\- Pas cool Lovino, fit la patate en se relevant. C'est vraiment bas, même pour toi …

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial cet Emil à part le plus laid des prénoms depuis Francis et Hercules ?!

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?! J'ai toujours traité les gens de la même façon, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

\- Emil venait à peine de se remettre à parler, et toi tu l'attaque, enfoiré !

Non, ce n'était pas Gilbert, c'était Antonio qui venait une nouvelle fois de m'insulter. Il méritait des claques !

\- Me parles pas comme ça espèce de pourri du gland !

\- T'es vraiment égoïste, Lovino !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !?

Il a fait un pas en avant, m'attrapant par les épaules. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais eu peur que ce psychopathe sadique moqueur vampiriste ne m'embrasse mais … Quand il me regardait avec autant de haine, je savais que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Il a serré mon épaule plus que nécessaire, et mon côté gauche était en feu tellement j'avais mal.

\- Ce que ça peut me foutre ? Lovino, t'es désagréable avec tout le monde ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tes actions peuvent blesser les gens physiquement _et _psychologiquement !

\- Je m'en bats les boules des autres, t'as pas encore compris ça ? Ce sont tous des connards ! Même toi ! Même la patate, même Matthew ! Je hais tout le monde !

Je reprenais mon souffle alors que derrière moi Gilbert a laissé échapper un « sympa … » des plus sarcastique. Ma lèvre s'était rouverte, et je saignais sur le plancher. Tant que la patate maniaque ne le voyait pas, ça m'allait …

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté ce job ? m'a demandé Antonio en se rapprochant encore et en plissant les yeux.

\- Pour pouvoir m'utiliser et tirer ton coup ? Ou pour la tune peut-être ?

\- Non Lovino. J'ai accepté parce que je crois que je pourrais faire de toi une meilleure personne.

Son expression s'est attendrie, mais pas la mienne. Pour qui il se prenait putain ? J'étais déjà une personne formidable ! Je n'avais pas besoin ni de changer, ni de son aide !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- Oh que si ! Et maintenant tu t'assois sur ton lit pour que je te nettoie le visage pendant que Gilbert trouve une solution à ce casse-tête chinois …

Il m'a embrassé le front (aaargh ! Arrête d'être bipolaire Antonio, c'est _flippant_ !) et m'a poussé sur le lit. Calmez vos ardeurs de fangirls pucelles sous hormones, parce que ça n'avait rien de sexuel ou même de violent. Le connard s'était calmé, et s'était rendu à la salle de bain sûrement pour prendre du désinfectant et tout le bordel.

Gilbert est venu s'assoir à côté de moi. Il a murmuré :

\- T'es dans la merde, Lovino …

\- De quoi tu-

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier au sujet d'un Antonio amoureux … On y est !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça ne fait même pas un jour !

C'était de plus en plus flippant ! La patate se trompait, ce n'était pas possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en si peu de temps, surtout de moi …

\- Je dis pas qu'il est amoureux mais … C'est comme ça qu'il se comporte …

Ok, note à moi-même : Antonio ne devait _pas _tomber amoureux de moi, c'était trop méga flippant, putain ! Il était devenu super agressif ! Autant sortir avec _Hulk_ !

Le connard aux tomates est revenu avec du désinfectant (nooooon ! pitié, ça piiiique !), du papier toilette et un gant de toilette mouillé. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et j'ai baissé la tête, fuyant son regard.

Il a commencé à me nettoyer le menton, tout doucement, comme si j'étais une putain de fleur ! Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'une marguerite ? (Je me suis imaginé en costume de marguerite pour une raison obscure et j'ai rougis en me retenant de secouer la tête pour l'effacer cette image de là-dedans) Il pouvait y aller plus fort, putain ! (Ne sortez pas cette phrase de son contexte).

Gilbert était sur son nouvel _I Phone 6, _et j'espérais qu'il cherchait une solution à ce putain de casse-tête et qu'il ne regardait pas des vidéos de chatons. Il semblait avoir trouvé la solution parce que soudainement, il était derrière moi et il avait mes membres entre ses mains. Il a fait un truc magique où un truc dans le genre, et boum ! J'étais libre !

J'ai essayé de ramener mes bras devant moi, le droit et passé tout seul, et le second est …

\- Aouch !

\- Désolé, m'a dit l'abruti aux tomates.

\- C'est pas toi, tête de nœud ! Mon bras gauche est …

Putain, ça faisait mal ! Antonio a posé une main sur mon épaule, et j'ai senti qu'un truc clochait …

\- On dirait que tu t'es déboité l'épaule …

AAAAAH ! TROP DEGUEULASSE ! Ça faisait pas aussi mal que ce que je pensais mais … BEURK ! Se déboiter l'épaule était immonde ! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais plus de bras ! J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !

\- Eurk, fit Gilbert. Toni, c'est toi l'infirmière, tu t'en occupes !

\- AAAH !

C'était pas moi qui venait de gueuler, c'était l'idiot aux tomates.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté ! a-t-il dit. Ça me dégoute !

Quoi ?! Quel genre de gars faisait des études ainsi alors qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de chose ? Je voulais dire … Il avait dû poursuivre ses études jusqu'au bout … Quel con, et moi dans tout ça ?!

\- Aide-moi, fils de chienne ! Je veux pas rester comme ça !

\- Mais Lovi, c'est trop crade !

\- Rien à foutre, t'es là pour m'aider alors tu le fais !

\- AAAAH !

\- AAAAH !

\- AAAAH !

Ça a duré bien trop longtemps, moi qui gueulait, Antonio qui gueulait et Gilbert qui nous gueulait dessus pour qu'on ferme nos gueules.

\- Ok Toni, on dirait que t'as besoin d'être supervisé ! Alors tu lui chopes le bras, et après tu fais ton métier …

\- Ok ok … fiooou … J'peux l'faire !

\- _Ja ja, _t'es un champion, tu peux le faire !

Il a attrapé mon bras. Oh oh …

\- T'es prêt Lovi ?

\- Non !

\- Ok à trois !

\- Un …

Merde, merde ! J'allais hurler non ?

\- Deux …

Sûr que j'allais gueuler, j'étais trop une chochotte !

\- Trois !

J'ai attendu et clac ! Il a tiré et repositionner mon bras. J'ai hurlé, et lui il s'est mis à sauter sur le lit en se couvrant les oreilles.

\- Trop dégueu, trop dégueu, trop dégueu !

\- AAAAAH !

\- VOS GUEULES LES TARLOUZES ! a hurlé Gilbert.

Je me suis tu juste assez pour entendre quelqu'un soupirer devant la porte d'entrée. J'ai levé la tête pour voir Matthew.

\- Et en plus t'es homophobe …

\- Non, Matthew ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Gilbert est parti en courant alors que Matthew partait en courant, et qu'Antonio partait en courant pour fermer la porte. Et moi je bougeais pas.

Mais je n'avais plus aussi mal aux bras.

C'était relaxant d'être plongé dans le silence, même si ma gorge me faisait mal d'avoir trop gueulé et que j'avais envie de pisser … Et ma tête me grattait putain !

\- Bon ! fit l'ahuri.

\- Ouais …

\- Alors …

\- J'ai la lèvre pétée, fait ton boulot !

\- Tout de suite !

Alors c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a désinfecté (et j'ai pas gueulé … vous me connaissez maintenant, je ne gueule jamais !), et apparemment j'n'avais pas besoin d'être recousu, tant mieux, parce qu'Antonio m'a avoué que c'était trop dégueu !

Je me demandais quand même pourquoi il avait fait ce genre d'étude si ça le dégoutait à ce point … Peut-être que c'était comme moi et qu'il y avait été forcé … Mais il avait un restaurant aussi … Il avait vécu beaucoup trop de chose pour un gars de son âge …

\- Voilà t'es tout beau Lovi !

J'ai roulé les yeux au ciel Il me traitait comme un gosse.

\- Youpi … J'peux avoir une sucette …

\- Avec ta lèvre dans cet état, tu ne pourras pas sucer avant un bon moment …

J'ai rougi et en voyant ma tête, Antonio a réalisé qu'il avait dit quelque chose de complètement inapproprié. Quel pervers … C'était tellement inscrit dans son crâne qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte de ses moments de perversion …

Et puis d'un coup, il m'a regardé dans les yeux, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres parfaites (parce qu'il les avait pas de pété, lui …).

\- Mais moi je peux toujours sucer autant que je veux …

Un clin d'œil. Je lui ai ris au visage.

\- C'était lamentable, Antonio.

Et je le pensais. Je pensais qu'il pouvait faire mieux que ça … Pfff, qui avait dit que l'Espagne était le pays de la passion ? Tout ce qu'il avait réussi c'était me faire rire. Et le connard m'a vite rejoins.

\- Ahahaha~! J'ai foiré, non ?

\- C'était aussi nul que _Vampire Diaries _!

\- Hey j'adore ce truc !

Tu m'étonnes … Ça lui ressemblait trop de regarder ce genre d'émission débile …

\- C'est pour les gonzesses ! lui ai-je dit en me levant.

\- Mais les gars sont trop sexy !

Bof … Moi j'aimais pas les mecs pâles, je préférais les gars bronzés de la méditerranée … J'ai levé les yeux vers Antonio et j'ai réalisé qu'il était physiquement … Bah, c'était mon type … Le genre de description que j'entrais dans mon moteur de recherche quand mon imagination me faisait défaut (ça n'arrivait pas souvent) et que j'avais besoin d'une image concrète pour me masturber …

Et là, je venais de m'imaginer en train de me masturber en pensant à Antonio, et j'ai pâlis. Merde, le jour où je ferais ça, je serais tombé bien bas !

J'ai rougi et j'ai gonflé mes joues en mode « je pensais pas à toi et à mon pénis en même temps » et j'ai regardé l'idiot qui était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de nettoyé le sang par terre.

Nooon ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de secouer ce cul en face de moi, putain ! On aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès ! J'ai grogné et j'ai regardé ailleurs.

\- Oi, tête de cul …

\- Mmmh ?

Il a levé la tête vers moi, ses grands yeux ouverts, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Je crève la dalle …

\- Oh … ouais … moi aussi …

Il s'est relevé et a laissé les trucs par terre. Bon, bah, Gilbert rangera quand il reviendra, ça lui apprendra à sécher les cours ! Je voyais pas trop le lien, mais hors de question que je nettoie, et apparemment, ce n'était pas le fort de cet idiot non plus …

Je me souvenais que pendant la semaine où on avait partagé cette chambre, c'était tout le temps le bordel, mais Antonio essayait quand même de nettoyer un peu alors que j'en glandais pas une.

\- Mais avant qu'on s'en aille …

Il s'est avancé vers moi, et j'ai reculé un peu plus sur le lit. Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête, celui-là ?!

\- Lovi … Je …

\- Si tu me dis « je t'aime » je te castre !

\- Quoi ?! Non, je … je suis désolé pour … euh, j'ai été assez agressif alors … pardon de t'avoir traité comme un moins que rien. Tu vaux bien plus que ça …

Ses excuses m'ont fait chaud au cœur … Personne ne s'était jamais excusé de m'avoir insulté et j'étais pas du genre à demander pardon non plus. Ça s'est inscrit sur mon visage parce que j'ai rougi comme une pucelle devant un pénis …

\- C'est juste que … J'ai aidé Emil quand ses parents se sont fait assassiner, et maintenant qu'il vit avec quatre mecs super sympa, il a recommencé à suivre les cours et à vivre normalement. Il a même un petit copain qui vient de Hong Kong et … ooooh !

Monsieur venait de comprendre quelque chose …

\- C'est sûrement lui qui a attaché tes bras …

Génie, va ! Mais … Ouais, je me sentais mal … Ses parents se sont fait assassiner et moi je …

_« Retourne chez ta mère, c'est elle qui t'as fait ce pull horrible ? »_

_« C'est ça, va voir ta mère et apprend lui à tricoter ! »_

Aaargh ! Quel con ! En plus cette insulte était pourrie et pas digne de moi ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde soit venu me casser la gueule ! Il vivait avec quatre gars ? Ça faisait donc … Mathias et Lukas les concierges, Tino … Est-ce qu'Arthur était le quatrième ? C'était peut-être juste un collègue … En tout cas, j'évitais les blonds à partir de maintenant ! Et les asiatiques … Peut-être que je ferais mieux de resté collé à Antonio, il me protègerait lui … (Mais pas trop, je savais me débrouillé tout seul).

\- C'est normal que tout le monde t'en veuille pour ça Lovi …

\- Mais je pouvais pas savoir !

\- Tu sais … Si ça se trouve, d'autres personnes que tu as verbalement/physiquement agressé étaient dans le même cas qu'Emil … Peut-être que certains se sont suicidés à cause de ce que tu as pu leur dire …

\- Mais …

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois changer, Lovino. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu deviennes une meilleure personne !

Je n'y croyais pas trop, mais je ne le lui ai pas dit … Je n'étais pas un bâtard sans cœur. Ce qu'il m'avait dit avait touché quelque chose au fond de moi, et maintenant j'avais comme un poids dans l'estomac. Je crois que j'étais triste … Mais je n'aimais pas cette émotion de merde qui te rendais faible et pleurnichard …

Si Antonio voulait faire de moi une meilleure personne, il pouvait toujours essayer mais …

Je n'y croyais pas.

Il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

Il a ouvert la porte et à montrer l'extérieur de la paume de la main.

\- Après toi, Lovi.

**A/N : HELP, JE VEUX ECRIRE UN BON VIEUX ONE-SHOT PORNOGRAPHIQUE MAIS JE SAIS PAS POUR QUEL COUPLE ! ENVOYEZ-MOI DES PAIRINGS !**

**Wouhou ! Je suis plus ou moins satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'ai besoin de le relire …**

**Je me demande ce que cette fic va donner …**

**(sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe !)**

**Je suis absolument dégoutée par les os qui se déboitent, se brisent ou même qui poussent … Je me suis déboité l'épaule plus d'une fois, et c'est ma mère qui me la remet en place en mode « t'es réparé, va éplucher les patates maintenant » alors que je crève d'envie d'aller à l'hôpital mais bon …**

**AAAAH ! Crampe d'ovaires ! J'ai maaaaaaaal ! Ça n'a pas de fin, donnez-moi des médocs ! Arrachez moi mes ovaires, j'ai jamais demandé à être une fille !**

**Oh … C'est passé.**

**Bon, comme je disais, je ne savais pas trop si Lovi était du genre à vouloir aller à l'hôpital et puis je me suis rappelé qu'ils étaient aux USA … Du coup c'est cher, du coup il y va pas !**

**AAAH ! Encore une crampe !**

**Ouf, c'était une petite … Saloperie de pilule contraceptive (invention belge !) que j'ai oublié pendant deux jours …**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**ÇA M'AIDE A COMBATTRE LES HORRIBLES CRAMPES D'OVAIRE !**

**PAS VRAIMENT MAIS …**

**REVIEWS MERCI !**

**(ouch, encore une)**


	7. Putain de pulsions de merde

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : YAOI**

**Disclaimer : Il faut vraiment faire ça à tous les chapitres ? Il y a un truc dans le règlement à ce sujet ?**

**A/N : Un peu en retard (il est déjà dimanche ici), mais j'ai une bonne excuse je change de famille d'accueil et j'ai dû ranger ma chambre toute la journée.**

**Allez, un peu de libération de toute cette tension !**

**Huuuuh ! J'me déteste ! Je sais plus écrire des trucs drôles ! Pourquoi tout est déprimant maintenant ?! Je sais que Lovi a du mal à s'exprimer mais bon …**

**J'essaierai d'être marrante dans le chapitre huit alors … (Post scriptum : Haha, je viens de finir le chapitre huit, et j'ai encore foiré)**

**La dernière fois où ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire un chapitre c'était le quatrième. C'est marrant que je me plains que ce chapitre n'est pas drôle alors que je ne l'ai pas encore écris … Je vais peut-être y arriver …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(c'est un bon chapitre au final)**

**Chapitre sept : Putain de pulsions de merde**

On a mangé dans un restaurant italien pas cher. Bien sûr c'était immonde et au-delà, et je l'ai assez dit au serveur pour qu'on nous foute à la porte avant le dessert. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

REPAS GRATUIT !

J'aurais payé plus cher pour bouffer de la merde plutôt que cette insulte à ma cuisine.

\- C'était pas sympa Lovi …

\- Je fais pas dans le sympa.

Je pouvais entendre qu'Antonio avait encore faim parce que son ventre gargouillait. C'était vrai qu'il m'avait fait manger en premier, et qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre beaucoup de sa propre assiette … Est-ce que je me sentais mal pour lui ? Non. Est-ce que je devrais me sentir mal pour lui ? Probablement. Est-ce que c'était important pour moi ? Non.

Conclusion : il pouvait crever de faim.

Mais pas trop crever non plus … J'avais besoin de lui et toutes ces conneries …

\- Oi, bâtard …

Il a levé les yeux du trottoir où l'on marchait, mains dans les poches de son affreux manteau, pour me regarder tristement. Cette expression ne lui allait pas trop, mais je m'en foutais pas mal de ses problèmes …

\- O-On peut aller bouffer ailleurs … Mais pas un endroit dégueu ! C'est moi qui choisis !

\- Vraiment, Lovi ? C'est trop sympa ! T'as entendu que j'avais faim alors tu proposes un autre resto ? Tu vois qu'il y a de l'espoir ! Je peux faire de toi une personne meilleure et-

Je l'ai interrompu par un coup de boule dans le menton. Le genre d'attaque qui donnait les larmes aux yeux …

\- Je fais pas ça pour toi, tête de cul !

J'avais ouvert la bouche un peu trop grand et ma lèvre m'a fait super mal.

\- On va à la _Tomatina_ et _basta_ !

Antonio s'est arrêté net. J'ai continué, ayant ma destination en tête. Dix mètre plus loin, en face d'un abribus (c'est un mot, tapez sur Google si vous ne me croyez pas) en verre, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers lui, le voyant me rejoindre en trottinant. Je m'en foutais qu'il vienne ou pas et- … Merde ! J'avais besoin de lui pour bouffer ! Je me suis retourné pour le voir s'affoler comme la tapette qu'il était.

\- Tu … Tu veux aller dans mon restaurant ?! Mais Lovi, il y a Afonso là-bas ! Et on va peut-être croiser Maman ou Mama ! Je veux pas !

\- Ta gueule, c'est moi qui décide !

Je me suis retourné pour continuer à marcher lorsque soudain, je l'ai senti m'agripper par le haut du bras. Il m'a fait pivoté, et je me suis retrouvé le dos contre la vitre de l'arrêt de bus. Il avait ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, m'empêchant de bouger, et une de ses jambes était entre les miennes, rendant tout mouvement impossible de ma part, sauf si je voulais me frotter contre lui comme une grosse salope de kermesse.

\- Pitié Lovi !

Ses yeux étaient implorants, et j'ai senti une nouvelle fois ma façade fondre face à sa putain d'expression angélique ! Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux (et c'était sûrement une danse espagnol comme le tango ou le mambo), et son corps se rapprochait du mien. J'ai écarquillé les yeux lorsque j'ai vu les siens s'assombrir de manière super sexy, comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant la situation dans laquelle nous étions.

Mon cœur s'est mis à palpiter et ma bouche à saliver. Oh merde … J'étais putain d'attiré là tout de suite … Sa main droite est venue me caresser la joue, et même s'il était gelé, ma peau brûlait partout où il avait mis ses doigts. Mon visage était en feu, je pouvais presque sentir mes oreilles _crépiter _comme un feu de camp.

Il a entrouvert la bouche juste assez pour se mordiller la lèvre du bas, et j'ai senti le besoin de faire la même chose, hissant sous la douleur de ma coupure. Mes yeux oscillaient entre ses douces lèvres pulpeuses et certainement aussi délicieuses qu'une tomate mûre, et ses yeux emplis de désir, mais pas pour n'importe qui, juste pour moi.

Mon cerveau débattait entre continuer et m'arrêter sur le champ. J'avais cette partie de moi qui espérait qu'un con ou qu'une conne viendrait nous interrompre, comme dans un film où il était trop tôt pour que les protagonistes ne puissent libérer leur tension sexuelle mais …

Ce n'était pas un film, c'était la conasse de réalité et …

J'avais putain d'envie de lui …

Alors j'ai naturellement avancé mon visage vers le sien … il a fait la même chose et nos lèvres se sont effleurées. Il a immédiatement passé sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, et je l'ai laissé faire, appréciant cette sensation et me demandant s'il goûtait mon sang. J'ai ouvert légèrement la bouche pour que moi aussi je puisse goûter à lui. Il s'est ouvert pour moi, me laissant dominer le baiser.

W-wow … C'était divin … Combien de personnes avait-il embrassé avant moi ? Je n'étais pas du genre jaloux mais cette pensée me rendit plus violent dans mes mouvements. J'ai senti la main d'Antonio me caresser la nuque, me faisant frissonner. Mes bras étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches, mes coude contre l'arrêt de bus …

\- Uh … huh …

Et là j'ai réalisé.

Arrêt de bus.

Endroit public.

Antonio contre moi.

J'ai soudainement reculé la tête, me la cognant contre la vitre.

\- A-a-a-a-arrête ça ! Espèce de violeur !

QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'A PRIT ?!

Pourquoi je …

Mais quelle saaaaaloooope !

J'ai honte, putain ! Il suffit qu'un mec séduisant se penche vers moi et je deviens une grosse cochonne ! Je rougissais d'embarras. Je me dégoutais … Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Rien ne m'y obligeait, et pourtant … MERDE ! J'en avait marre à la fin ! Comme si une fois ne me suffisait pas, maintenant, j'allais aussi me faire tirer par les trou de nez par ce connard d'Antonio ?! Sûrement pas ! Plus jamais ! Je -

\- Ça va Lovi, tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Je l'ai poussé avec mon épaule pour qu'il se recule de moi ce sale profiteur ! Il savait très bien que je ne voulais pas de ce genre d'histoire avec lui, et là, ce bâtard me sautait dessus dès que j'avais baissé ma garde !

\- C'est pas près d'arriver encore une fois, enculé de ta race ! Si tu me touches encore, je te latte les couilles _à coup de_ _poupée Barbie_, compris ?!

Le bâtard s'est reculé en levant ses mains en signe de défense. Mon cœur battait super vite, mais cette fois, c'était parce que j'étais en rogne contre lui et contre moi-même. J'ai secoué la tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

\- M-Mais Lovi c'est toi qui-

\- Je veux pas t'entendre ! Je veux pas de ce genre de relation avec toi, il y a bien de la place dans ton crâne vide pour ce genre d'information, non ?! Mon corps est peut-être attiré, mais mon esprit est dégouté, _capiche_? T'es un être immonde, Antonio, qui voudrait de toi ? T'es con comme un manche à balai et tu t'fringues comme un clodo ! Tout ce que tu as c'est ton physique !

Je ne savais pas si je devais regretter mes mots, mais je les pensais. Sauf … Bon, j'avouais qu'il n'avait pas que son physique (il était trop gentil aussi, mais c'était la grosse merde dans le monde d'être gentil) parce qu'il me supportait et que c'était déjà quelque chose d'incroyable.

\- Ahahaha~!

I-Il … Il riait ?! Je venais de l'insulter, et ce con se marrait ?!

\- C'est quoi ton problème Antonio ?!

\- Je crois que je suis masochiste …

Oh bah on ajoute ça à la liste alors, c'était un psychopathe moqueur sadique vampiriste _masochiste_.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, putain ?!

\- Parce que j'aime bien quand tu m'insultes … Ça me fait me sentir humain et en vie …

J'ai rougis. Bon bah, il était sûrement le plus grand des masochistes de l'Histoire pour réussir à trainer avec moi …

\- T'es le mec le plus bizarre avec qui j'ai jamais eu la malchance de parler …

\- Probablement … Mais Lovi … Tu … Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans ta chambre ?

Aqsdfghjkl ! Quoi ?! Qui faisait ce genre de proposition ?! Il voulait me violer, c'était ça ?! Et je serais sûrement consentant au moment des faits, rendant toute action judiciaire impossible ! Merde ! Et mes boules me grattaient en plus ! DAMNED ! J'allais pas le lui demander quand même.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais aller dans ma chambre fils de pute, pour profiter de moi encore une fois ?!

\- Non ! Pour faire tes devoirs !

Ah … Moi l'élève studieux je n'avais pas pensé à ça … (Pfff, comme si j'étais studieux, j'ai dormi toute la matinée). Et puis j'avais Club demain matin, les devoirs étaient pas super important, mais fallait quand même les faire …

J'ai hoché la tête, prêt à partir et en prétendant avoir oublié qu'Antonio n'avait pas encore mangé, et qu'il avait des devoirs aussi. Il faisait vraiment tout ça pour moi ? Mais … Je n'en valais pas la peine …

\- D'accord, fils de chienne. Mais un seul pet de travers et je te ravage la tronche à coup de brosse à chiotte sale.

\- Tes insultes sont de plus en plus … originales …

\- Marque déposée, face d'huître.

Et lalala lala lalala, on s'est rendu dans ma chambre (mais pas en chantant, et certainement pas en dansant. Je ne m'appelais pas Feliciano). La porte était ouverte, ça m'arrangeait, ça voulait dire qu'on ne serait pas seul. J'avais pas trop envie de me retrouver seul avec Antonio dans une pièce avec un lit. Non pas que le lieu aie de l'importance (contre un abribus, bordel de merde !), mais j'étais heureux que Gilbert soit là.

Il était sous sa couette sûrement en train de broyer du noir ou de pleurer comme le gros pédé qu'il était.

Ou peut-être qu'il se caressait la teub …

Oh putain, j'espérais que non !

Il aurait quand même fermé la porte pour ce genre de truc, non ?

Bref, je me suis rendu à mon bureau, j'ai tiré la chaise de sous la table avec mon pied et je me suis assis. L'endroit était impeccablement ordonné, les stylos classés par taille, et même les pièces de monnaie étaient triées par valeur. J'en connaissais un qui avait des pulsions de rangement quand ça n'allait plus …

J'allais pas vraiment pouvoir faire grand-chose au niveau de mes devoirs … Je supposais qu'Antonio allais devoir tout écrire pour moi.

Wow, ce con allait vraiment faire mes devoirs à ma place ! Ha ! C'était cool ça ! La meilleure partie de toute cette histoire ! J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer, tiens ! Comme ça Antonio serait là à chaque fois pour faire mes devoirs !

…

C'était une très mauvaise idée, cet imbécile avait le cerveau _fondu_.

Antonio a posé mon sac à côté de moi et a mis son fessier sur mon banc alors qu'il enlevait sa veste, dévoilant son t-shirt léopard, pour la laisser tomber sur le sol. Les radars maniaques de Gilbert s'étaient enclenchés, parce qu'il s'est mis à marmonner « ramasse tes affaires » depuis son lit.

Antonio ne l'a pas écouté (ils étaient amis d'enfance, du coup j'imaginais qu'il était habitué à ce genre de remarque) et a sorti mon ordinateur du tiroir de mon bureau.

S'il n'avait pas vécu avec moi au début de l'année, j'aurais trouvé ça flippant qu'il sache exactement où je mettais mes affaires.

\- Bon, Lovi. On commence par quoi ?

Très bonne question … J'étais pas du genre à attendre la dernière minute pour faire mes devoirs mais … Pfff, si en fait, c'était carrément mon genre. J'avais pas grand-chose pour la semaine prochaine, mais je supposais qu'on pourrait y travailler ce week-end ou quelque chose …

\- J'ai un _Draft Resolution _à écrire pour demain.

\- Oh ! T'es dans le _MUN Club _?! J'y étais aussi au lycée !

\- Parfait tu sais comment ça marche alors !

Je me suis levé et je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit, atterrissant tendrement sur mon mur de coussin, comme une _princesse_ !

\- Quoi ?! M-mais Lovi c'est toi qui-

\- Je suis Venezuela dans le _Human Rights Council_, mon _topic _c'est « Protection des membres de la communauté LGBT contre la violence », tu dois écrire cinq clauses avec une sous-clause minimum pour chaque. Bonne nuit, loser, c'est l'heure de ma sieste.

Il a cligné les yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. J'ai regardé mes pieds toujours chaussés et est retiré mes chaussures en essayant de ne pas les abîmer. J'ai enlevé mes chaussettes beaucoup plus facilement, et la patate grognait à chaque fois qu'un objet touchait le sol.

\- Lovino ! Je ne vais pas y arriver tout seul !

En me rendant compte que je ne pouvais pas me mettre sous la couette par moi-même, j'avais envie de lui dire « moi non-plus, enfoiré ».

\- Je vais foirer, je suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, Lovi !

Son compliment m'a fait rougir pour une raison inconnue.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers ma couette, et vers mes habits. C'était super désagréable de faire sa sieste avec des vêtements.

\- Ok, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Je te dicte mon _DR _si tu me déshabilles.

\- Huh …

Je ne réalisais que maintenant ce que ce genre de message impliquait.

\- PAS COMME ÇA PERVERS ! Je n'aime pas être habillé dans un lit ! … huh ? PAS COMME ÇA NON PLUS ! ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

Je pouvais entendre Gilbert rire aussi (content de te voir sortir de ta dépression, vieux con …).

Antonio s'est approché de moi. C'était assez flippant, vu que j'étais allongé dans un lit, et que je ne voulais pas que cette conasse de tension ne s'installe.

Je me suis levé immédiatement. Le laissant déboutonner mon Jeans, j'ai fermé les yeux pour éviter de croiser les siens. Hé hé hé … Je me suis cru malin pendant au moins trois secondes avant que je ne réalise que ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait était tout autant excitant.

POURQUOI ?!

Je pouvais sentir ses doigts glisser le long de mes cuisses, et je l'ai imaginé penché légèrement en avant, son visage au niveau de mon entre-jambe … Mon imagination a été jusqu'à le voir m'embrasser le caleçon … J'ai frissonné avant de lever les pieds pour qu'il puisse enlever les jambes de mon pantalon. J'ai espéré de tout mon cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas voir que je commençais à bander comme le vieux pervers que j'étais, qu'il n'entendait pas ma respiration saccadée et qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de mon corps.

Je crois que ce baiser à l'abribus à laisser quelques séquelles …

Ce fut ensuite au tour de la tirette de ma veste _Italia_. Mon cœur battait trop vite alors que je l'imaginais en train de me mordiller le cou alors qu'une main me déshabillait et que l'autre me caressait les fesses.

Ugh … Pourquoi mon esprit ne voulait pas fermer sa gueule ? C'était mal de penser comme ça … Mais tant que ça n'arrivait pas en vrai, c'était bon. Cela ne tuait personne de fantasmer, par contre passer à l'acte donnait le Sida.

J'étais pas con, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas à chaque fois et qu'une capote empêchait le problème mais … J'avais besoin d'une raison pour ne pas me frotter à lui là tout de suite.

Peut-être que c'était juste une blague …

J'allais ouvrir les yeux et rencontrer ceux de Gilbert qui se marrerait en disant qu'il avait réussi à m'exciter …

Mon t-shirt fut retirer, et j'ai réalisé que j'étais presque nu en face d'Antonio. Je pouvais m'imaginer clairement ses doigts caressant mes tétons, avant de les remplacer par sa langue. J'ai ouvert les yeux et …

C'était bien Antonio, et il me dévorait du regard.

\- Ahahaha~! C'est parfois trop tentant de te faire l'amour, Lovi !

Aqsdfghjkl- Pourquoi … Aqsdf- Je calle ! Merde ! Moi je disais toujours « La baise, putain, la baise ! » mais lui il était là en mode « lol, faire _l'amour_ ». Est-ce qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire au moins ?! Mon visage s'était transformé en Eyjafjallajökull (le volcan islandais) et ma bouche s'était entrouverte toute seule. Il était temps pour moi de lancer la pire insulte de tous les temps, au risque de le blesser et de devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour mes devoirs mais …

\- Je sais, bâtard.

Je me suis retourné pour ne plus le voir, mais j'étais sûr qu'il rougissait aussi. Je venais de flirter avec lui … J'avais dit que je ne flirtais jamais, bordel de merde ! J'allais prétendre que rien de tout ça ne s'est jamais passé. J'allais prétendre que je n'avais pas une érection que j'étais en train d'essayé de cacher.

Gilbert se marrait encore, mais cette fois, je pouvais l'entendre pleurer en même temps, ce qui donnait un truc dans le genre de « keseouaaaahsesesouaaaah ! », pas très masculin.

Antonio a ouvert la couverture pour que je puisse m'installer dans mon lit douillet (« douillet » est un de ces mots super gay), et je m'y suis glissé en grognant et toujours en évitant de le regarder, cachant mes parties italiennes de sa vue aussi.

Il a été chercher mon ordi, il s'est mis à l'aise en retirant ses chaussures (Gilbert a une nouvelle fois grogné) et est revenu s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Mais toi plus à droite, Lovi. Comme ça je peux m'assoir près de toi et tu peux regarder ce que je fais.

Oh oh. OH OH ! Homme canon dans mon lit alors que j'ai la gaule ! Pense à des petits chats morts, à un vagin de grand-mère, à des juifs pendant la seconde guerre … À une sordide combinaison des trois ! Tout pour faire redescendre la tour de Pise !

J'étais trop en mode panique pour trouver un truc à rétorquer, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Et avant de se glisser sous la couette, il a retiré son pantalon vert, me laissant voir ses longues jambes athlétiques et musclés et son boxer noir couvert de petits parapluies roses, me prouvant une nouvelle fois son manque de style.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain de bordel ?!

\- Hm ? Oh, moi non plus je n'aime pas porter des vêtements dans un lit …

ET IL A RETIRE SON IMMONDE T-SHIRT !

J'étais divisé entre crié « Hourra, plus d'offense à la mode ! » et « Nooon ! Trop de corps sexy d'un coup ! »

Son torse était absolument magnifique, musclé et bronzé, avec des tétons plus bruns que roses exactement comme les miens. Mon pénis appréciait la vue en tout cas, parce que peu importait le nombre de grands-mères chatons mortes et juives pendant la seconde guerre que je m'imaginais, il restait au garde à vous.

Antonio s'est glissé dans mon lit, sa cuisse touchant la mienne et putain, il était en chaleur dans son pantalon qui avait dû appartenir au Géant Vert (s'il portait un pantalon, ce géant pédophile en toge qui voulait te faire bouffer ses petits pois). Il a remonté la couette sur ses jambes, se mettant au même niveau que moi, alors que j'essayais de couvrir ma bite le mieux possible. Et c'était dur (pas de jeu de mot volontaire).

Il a pris mon ordi qu'il avait posé sur le sol (je m'en foutais, c'était une vieille merde qui pesait trois kilos de toute façon) et l'a mis sur ses genoux.

On allait donc faire mes devoirs.

Alors que j'avais une érection suffisamment dure pour embrocher une sculpture faite par Michel Angelo.

Il a allumé mon ordinateur, et après deux minutes passées à écouter sa voix suave me racontant ce qu'il faisait lui quand il était au _MUN Club _(« Ah, Lovi, la fois où j'étais Espagne, la fille qui était Italie m'envoyait des mots doux avec les papiers de communication … ») alors que je ne m'imaginais pas du tout qu'il me disait des choses beaucoup plus salaces, l'écran de d'accueil s'est enfin montré.

_Lovino Vargas_

_Mot de passe :_

Oh merde ! J'avais oublié celle-là !

\- Lovi, c'est quoi ton mot de passe ?

AAAAAAAAAAH !

Bon, le mieux, c'était de le dire comme un homme ! Faire genre que c'était totalement normal !

(Ce qui ne m'aidait pas du tout par contre, c'était le fait que j'avais l'impression qu'Antonio me faisait du pied sous la couette, me réchauffant partout partout.)

J'ai inspiré un grand coup :

\- OneDirection

Gilbert s'est soudainement levé (j'avais oublié sa présence, un truc qui n'arrivait jamais tellement il était bruyant et casse couille).

\- _Scheiße__, _il faut que je change le mien, c'est le même !

…

…

Content d'avoir trouvé un _Directioner_ je suppose …

Bref, Antonio à entrer mon mot de passe de sa main gauche. Eh ? Où était sa main droite ? C'était là que j'ai remarqué le câble branché dans le port USB. C'était la souris.

La souris était sous la couette, la main d'Antonio était sous la couette, à vingt centimètres de mon pénis qui n'attendait que d'être touché.

Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?!

Sa main a refait surface pour taper quelque chose sur Word, et aussi vite qu'elle était réapparue, il la replongea sous la couverture, cette fois, j'ai pu sentir qu'il caressait ma cuisse.

Volontairement ou pas, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais j'étais trop paralysé pour répondre.

Il mit ce qu'il avait tapé en gras, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour lire … Sûrement quelque chose ressemblant au nom de mon pays et de mon _committee._Sa main est redescendue, et cette fois, il m'a clairement caressé la cuisse de l'entièreté de sa paume.

Mon souffle s'est accéléré et j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur venait de doubler de volume.

Et je n'ai rien dit.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il allait me libérer de la pression dans mon caleçon mais …

J'avais trop peur des conséquences …

**A/N : Qui me déteste pour m'être arrêté là ?**

**Vous savez, il y a des moments gênant où ce que j'écrivais m'excitait, parce que je suis vraiment empathique (si un personnage à mal à la tête moi aussi (j'ai mal rien qu'en tapant ça)). Alors j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la fin de ce chapitre ...**

**Comment ils en sont arrivés là ? Sérieux ? « Aller, on fait tes devoirs, mais seulement en sous-vêtements et dans ton lit ! Et avec Gilbert à côté ! Et la porte grande ouverte ! »**

**MUN veut dire « Model United Nation » en gros, tu représentes un pays et tu débats en anglais formel sur un sujet proposé (c'est bien plus compliqué que ça mais j'évite les détails). Tout se passe exactement comme une véritable réunion politique, et donc, comme dans Hetalia, les tensions entre les pays sont réelles.**

**(J'ai voulu faire rire ma voisine (fan hardcore d'Hetalia (cosplay et tout le bordel)) pendant une répétition parce que le professeur à dit « L'Allemagne reconnait l'Italie, est-ce que l'Italie accepte de prendre la parole », j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chuchoter « Pastaaaaa ! », mais au final tout mon rang a explosé de rire, et je me suis sentie aimée haha).**

**Si vous avez l'occasion de rejoindre ce club où que vous soyez dans le monde, faite le !**

**Je me suis fait une amie américaine. On est allé toutes les deux dans un **_**music store **_**et ô miracle ! Elle m'a honteusement avouée qu'elle était fan des One Direction ! J'ai compensé en avouant que j'étais hardcore fan des Jonas Brothers …**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**JE PARLE DE TROP !**


	8. Faut assumer mon coco !

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Je sais pas trop … Oh oui ! Yaoi ! Et pour du vrai cette fois !**

**Disclaimer : Je suis en train de bouffer des algues … Ça n'a rien à voir mes c'est un de mes snacks préféré ici … Oh, et aussi je ne possède pas Hetalia !**

**A/N : Grand Bonhomme est un OC sans importance.**

**Ok, après ce chapitre j'arrête d'écrire pendant une semaine ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai écrit 4 chapitres en 6 jours ! Mon cerveau veut du repos !**

**Vous devriez relire la fin du chapitre sept pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance sexuelle, parce que je réalise maintenant que c'est très mal d'avoir coupé ça en deux …**

**Je voulais le poster un jour plus tôt, et j'ai posté « Au fil de l'eau » à la place …**

**Chapitre huit : Faut assumer mon coco !**

Je lui dictais lentement les phrases que ma tête arrivait à produire en tentant d'oublier mon entre-jambe et la chaleur du corps de l'imbécile.

Sa main sur ma cuisse restait là. Comme ça, il avait décidé qu'il utiliserait sa main gauche pour tout taper et pour se servir de la souris tactile de l'ordi aussi (même s'il avait du mal, je pouvais le voir sur l'écran) pour pouvoir posé sa main droite sur ma cuisse et tracer des petits cercles avec son pouce.

Il se prenait pour qui ? Mon petit copain ?

Si tu veux vraiment être un petit copain, caresse moi la queue, pas la cuisse.

Si je … Si je me rapprochais de lui … Sa main irait « accidentellement » entre mes jambes et il verrait … Il verrait à quel point il m'excitait …

NON ! Vilain cerveau ! Ce n'est pas bien, ne pense pas avec ton sexe !

Mais un léger mouvement du bassin, ou un petit gémissement, et il me libèrerait de la pression j'en étais sûr ! Vu mon état, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps …

Gilbert était parti deux secondes plus tôt, ayant fermé la porte derrière lui …

Juste une caresse et …

\- Et après ? me demanda l'objet de mes fantasmes de merde.

J'ai rougis en pensant que sa question suivait bien mes pensées.

\- « _incluant mais pas limitée à : i) des explications basiques quant à l'origine de l'homosexualité, »_, ai-je récité de tête, espérant que ma voix ne tremblait pas trop.

A ce stade, c'était inutile par contre … J'en pouvais plus !

J'allais exploser putain !

\- Uh-huh~ …

Des bruits commençaient à sortir de ma bouche … J'avais besoin qu'il me donne un coup de main, c'était urgent !

Mais je n'étais pas une grosse salope, ok ? C'était juste ma condition de mâle qui me trahissait une nouvelle fois ! Si seulement j'étais née femelle ! Il y avait peut-être le côté tampon, serviette et accouchement, mais au moins ce n'était pas ta bite qui te contrôlait !

\- Lovino ?

Mon visage était un amas de braises. Sois je le regardais dans les yeux et il verrait à quel point j'avais envie de lui, sois je restais silencieux et fixais mes genoux.

J'ai opté pour la seconde, mais lui, visiblement, il avait autre chose en tête.

Il a mis de la musique. De la musique classique, Lettre à Elise je crois … L'ordi s'est retrouvé sur le sol et il a repris sa place initiale, fixant ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bâta-

J'ai été interrompu par sa main se posant sur mon caleçon. O-Oh merde … On y était … Le point de non-retour. J'en rêvais et je le craignais en même temps.

\- L-Lovi … murmura-t-il de manière que je trouvais extrêmement érotique. T-Tu m'excites depuis tout à l'heure … Tes petits bruits …

Son pouce s'est mis à tracer des cercles sur mon caleçon, me faisant arquer le bassin pour plus de contact.

\- Ah ouais, connard ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

De nouveau, je flirtais avec lui … Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Mon pénis était une bonne cause, non ?

J'ai vu que de sa main gauche, il commençait à se caresser sous _ma _couette.

\- Ça dépend Lovino …

Il me touchait gentiment, évitant de me masturber le plus possible alors que lui prenait son pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? m'a-t-il demandé.

I-Il jouais de moi le connard ! J'avais trop honte, mais j'en avais besoin, même si j'allais probablement le regretter plus tard.

\- Q-que tu me touches …

\- C'est ce que je fais, Lovino …

J'ai rougis. Le connard de merde !

\- Plus que ça ! Touche-moi, comme tu te touches, sale pervers !

\- Soit plus gentil que ça …

Il se prenait pour qui ! J'ai levé la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il me regardait. Il s'est penché vers moi, et je l'ai laissé m'embrasser sur les lèvres (aïe au fait), j'ai murmuré :

\- S'il te plait …

Ma bouche ouverte lui permit de glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres alors que nous nous embrassions avec trop de passion. Mes mots furent suffisants pour qu'il glisse sa main dans mon caleçon et se mette à me branler au même rythme que lui. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche plus d'une fois, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et saccadée, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur un mouvement de main régulier.

\- Lovino … Je t'-

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase, bâtard.

Je n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre, et il n'était certainement pas prêt à le dire. Il a libéré mes lèvres pour mordiller mon cou. Oh putain, j'adorais tout ce qu'il faisait à mon corps … Ses mouvements étaient irrégulier, parfois long et tendre, rapide et ferme, gentil et rapide, fort et lent.

C'était de trop pour moi. J'ai jouis sans le prévenir recouvrant sa main.

D'abord je me suis dit « beurk », après j'ai pensé « à peine trente secondes, espèce de puceau » mais ensuite, Antonio à retirer sa main de mon membre pour la placer sur le sien, le recouvrant de mon … sperme.

Apparemment c'était la plus merveilleuse des sensations, parce qu'il a éjaculé toujours la tête enfuie dans le creux de mon cou.

Il m'a fallu à peu près quarante secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, parce qu'avant ça j'étais en extase post coït (beurk , ce mot était dégueulasse) et que putain de merde ça faisait du bien de se vider les couilles … (Quelle délicatesse dans le choix de mes mots, je suis un grand artiste littéraire).

Donc voilà, j'étais débraillé dans mon lit, à côté d'un bel homme tout aussi pantelant que moi, avec le caleçon collant.

\- Oh merde …

C'était la première chose que j'ai dit, et ça ne décrivait pas assez l'état de panique dans lequel j'étais. Oh putain de merde ! Je venais de me faire masturber le poireau par Antonio Fernandez ! Mais qu'est-ce qui déconnait chez moi, putain ?! Pourquoi dès qu'il était là je me transformais en petite pute (de luxe italienne) ?!

Pourquoi je l'avais laissé faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez moi ?!

C'était tellement frustrant que j'en avais mal à la tête … J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau essayait de s'échapper de mon crâne par le trou de mes yeux

Ça faisait un jour ! Une seule journée avec ce type, et voilà en quoi je me transformais ! Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que Gilbert s'occupe de moi … Rien de tout ça ne se passerait et-

Attendez … Et si ce n'était pas Antonio le responsable, mais moi ? Peut-être que je réagissais comme ça autour de tout le monde qui tentait de flirter avec moi … Peut-être que si Gilbert ou Feliks se mettaient à me draguer ouvertement, je me transformerais en bête sexuelle … Comme la fois où-

Ça m'était déjà arrivé ce genre de chose …

Habituellement, il y avait de l'alcool impliquer mais …

Il y avait d'autre fois où j'avais couché juste pour le plaisir … Je suis une salope, alors ?

MERDE PUTAIN ! JE VEUX PAS !

\- Lovi je-

\- Garde ta salive, enfoiré !

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! Ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous n'était pas un putain de câlin devant les un épisode des _Feux de l'Amour, _on était passé à l'acte ! Les salopes en seraient fières et couperaient les liens immédiatement, sautant sur un autre mâle et-

Mais je n'étais pas une grosse salope.

Lovino Vargas n'était pas une grosse salope.

Je n'étais pas fier de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et je n'avais pas envie de sauter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux …

\- Ecoute moi bien, fils à ta mère, il ne s'est rien passé, compris ?! Ta tête de gland comprend ce genre d'information ?!

\- Mais Lovi-

\- NON ! Tu vas aller me laver là tout de suite, et rien ne s'est passé, et ne se passera à nouveau, pigé ?!

\- Mais-

\- COMPRIS ?!

Il a soupiré et hoché la tête. Je me suis souvenu que pendant l'acte-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il avait failli _le_ dire.

« Lovi, je t'-»

Ou peut-être pas … Il allait peut-être dire « Je t'apprécie en tant que partenaire sexuel » ou « je t'entends gémir et ça me rend fou » ou même « je trouve qu'Orlando Bloom devient de plus en plus sexy avec les années » (ça ce dit pas vraiment dans ce genre de moment, mais peut-être qu'il kiffait Orlando Bloom) …

Il s'est levé, ramassant ses vêtements et les miens. Quand il s'est décidé à parler, sa voix était enrouée et il avait l'air … triste ?

\- Lève-toi, Lovino. Après ta douche, on ira dans la salle commune, il diffuse un match de football.

J'ai immédiatement baissé les yeux, je savais qu'il aurait été plus qu'heureux dans ce genre de situation (pour une fois que ces connards d'Américain diffusaient du _vrai _football, heureusement que c'était une école internationale) … Je me suis levé, prêt pour la douche.

Rien n'avait de couleur.

J'avais l'impression d'être mort bourré en train d'écouter des cors de chasse … Je me disais « ouais, c'est sûrement beau et tout ça, mais j'm'en bats les testiboules » … Obsession de merde avec les cors de chasse quand je suis bourré au fait, juste pour que vous le sachiez …

La douche avait été horrible, Antonio silencieux du début à la fin, rendant l'ambiance morbide.

Il n'avait pas réagis quand je lui avais une nouvelle fois gueulé dessus pour son manque de goût en matière de mode lorsqu'il avait choisis mes vêtements (j'avais opté pour un t-shirt et un pantalon noir).

Et maintenant que nous étions en face de l'écran géant avec une trentaine d'étudiants amassés sur des chaises ou sur les tables de billard et de ping-pong, il tirait la gueule.

C'était pas super l'ambiance, mais je savais que demain, il aurait tout oublié. Il avait un petit cerveau après tout, j'étais convaincu qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce midi …

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse ? Que je me mette à coucher avec lui de manière régulière ? Que je devienne sa pute perso ?

Ou pire, qu'on sorte ensemble …

Gilbert est venu s'assoir à côté de moi sur une chaise que je n'avais pas vu de libre (merde, j'aurais dû y mettre mes pieds !), avec deux cartons de pizza.

\- Yo, Lovino, je t'apporte ton repas !

\- Pourquoi ça connard ?

\- Nah, ne dis pas merci, c'est tout naturel ! Ça va pas mieux depuis que t'as baisé on dirait !

J'ai rougis violement et lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le tibia. J'allais répondre, quand l'imbécile aux tomates l'a fait à ma place.

\- Il s'est rien passé Gilbert.

Wow. Il était super froid. Je crois que même Gilbert l'a senti parce qu'il nous a regardé de travers. Il a ensuite lancé un doigt accusateur en ma direction (pas littéralement bien sûr, le jour où il se met à me lancer des doigts, est le jour où je vends mon corps à la science, et j'avais horreur de la science).

\- T'as cassé Antonio, mec ! J'y crois pas ! Ça fait un jour !

J'ai tourné la tête vers Antonio qui regardait le match … mais pas vraiment, parce que :

1) c'était la mi-temps,

2) il avait le regard vide,

et 3) il y avait un énorme mec avec un touffe de cheveux brune plus grosse que son corps qui nous empêchait de voir l'écran (et au moment de la pub avec le chaton tout mignon qui voulait des croquettes en plus !).

C'était pas de ma faute s'il était comme ça ! C'était … c'était … c'était de la faute à ma bite ! Cette conasse !

\- Tonio, a dit la patate en posant sa boîte à pizza sur mes genoux au-dessus de la mienne. Viens deux secondes, j'ai à te parler …

L'enfoiré s'est levé, suivant le deuxième enfoiré dix mètres plus loin pour ne pas que j'entende. Gilbert avait sa main sur son épaule, disant des trucs, et Antonio ne faisait qu'hocher la tête. J'ai eu peur qu'il raconte ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Après avoir levé les deux pouces en l'air, il a laissé Gilbert lui faire un _high-five _et est revenu s'assoir à côté de moi, la patate le suivant de près et reprenant sa nourriture.

J'ai senti que l'espagnol ouvrait ma boîte à pizza. J'ai regardé mes genoux pour voir l'insulte à ma culture me faire des yeux doux. D'accord, c'était une pizza américaine (hawaïenne en plus), mais elle avait pas l'air dégueulasse. Antonio a pris une tranche, et comme il me faisait visiblement la gueule, je fus surprit de le voir l'approcher de mon visage.

J'ai ouvert la bouche et ai pris un petit bout. Ok, c'était comestible, il y avait suffisamment de sauce tomate … C'était super bon, putain !

Il a mangé après moi.

Après ma première bouchée, je voulais dire. J'ai mangé une fois, il a mangé _après _moi.

Et quand je l'ai regardé bouche bée, il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Aqsdfghjkl- QUOI ?! Mais il était dépressif il y avait deux minutes, et maintenant, il allait mieux et flirtait avec moi ? Une simple conversation avec une patate pouvait vraiment avoir ce genre de résultat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ?! Je voulais savoir !

La pizza fut à nouveau approchée de ma bouche, là où celle d'Antonio avait été, et je me suis mordu la lèvre si fort que ma blessure s'est rouverte, faisant couler une goutte de sang sur mon t-shirt noir _Hugo Boss._

Il s'est levé d'un coup, me faisant sursauter et manquant de peu de faire tomber la pizza. Il a voulu sortir un mouchoir mais trop rapide dans ses mouvements, il a donné un coup de coude à l'énorme gars de tout à l'heure (celui qui nous empêchait de voir la pub _Whiskas_).

Ça a pris une tournure bien différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Déjà Gros Bonhomme avait l'air assez agressif, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il donne une droite à Antonio sans bonne raison. L'espagnol n'est pas tombé, il a oscillé légèrement vers la droite avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Grand Bonhomme.

\- Espèce de con, dit Grand Bonhomme en serrant les poings.

Antonio mesurait trois têtes de moins, mais a tout de même fait un pas en avant. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, uniquement celui de Grand Bonhomme, mais j'imaginais qu'il devait être super sexy enragé comme ça sans aucune raison.

\- Je ne laisse personne m'insulter, face d'huître.

HEY ! C'était mon insulte ça ! Et comment ça il ne laissait personne l'insulter ? Je passais ma vie à ça ! Oh … Peut-être que ça voulait dire que j'étais le seul qu'il laissait l'insulter …

Gilbert en ami fidèle s'est mis à gauche d'Antonio, les poings déjà levés. Quelques étudiants malins étaient partis chercher les doyens avant que cela ne dégénère, mais ils tardaient toujours à arriver.

Grand Bonhomme a chargé d'un coup, Gilbert et Antonio l'ont évité en s'écartant, faisant tomber Grand Bonhomme entre eux et … Qui avait-il entre eux ?! ET OUI, MOI PUTAIN !

-YIIIIP !

Mon cri masculin en a fait sursauter plus d'un qui ne m'avait pas remarqué. J'avais eu le réflexe d'écarté les bras pour ne pas qu'il les broie, mais le choc à reverser ma chaise vers l'arrière, me faisant tomber brusquement sur le sol avec Grand Bonhomme au-dessus de moi, ayant ruiné mon t-shirt _ET_ ma pizza.

Alors ouais, on peut m'écraser, me casser les bras et insulter l'Italie. Mais un truc qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire c'est gâché de la nourriture _comestible_ !

ET MON T-SHIRT !

J'ai commencé à me débattre alors que le fils de pute au-dessus de moi essayait de comprendre pourquoi _le sol _gesticulait comme un vieux pou.

\- Tu ne touches pas à Lovi, espèce d'enfoiré !

La voix d'Antonio a envoyé des putains de papillons dans mon estomac. Je vous jure, c'était vraiment comme si quelque chose vivait dans mon ventre, me donnant envie de sourire et de me rouler sur un lit en serrant un oreiller dans mes bras. Comment c'était possible alors que je détestais ce type ? Bon, pas trop mais … Avec Grand Bonhomme au-dessus de moi, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de débat.

D'un coup, il n'était plus sur moi, levé par je ne savais quelle magie.

Antonio s'est précipité à mes côtés, vérifiant immédiatement si mes bras n'avaient rien … Sympa de sa part, je devais le dire (mais je l'ai pas dit). Il m'a aidé à me remettre sur mes pieds, et je restais debout, planté là à regarder mon t-shirt ruiné.

\- Pleure pas Lovi, je t'en achèterais un autre.

\- JE PLEURE PAS FILS DE PUTE !

J'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête et me suis retourné pour voir un mec immense. Il était blond et portait des lunettes carrés, l'air autour de lui était menaçante, et j'ai tout de suite senti mes genoux trembler.

C'était Berwald Oxensasdfghjkl (sérieux, aucune idée de son nom), un des doyens du dortoir.

Oh oh, il avait l'air en colère contre moi …

\- J'ai rien fait ! C'est ce bâtard d'Antonio !

J'ai tenté de protéger mon visage, me donnant droit à un coup de plâtre dans les dents (il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec ses machins, j'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer, je vous l'dit, moi !), et Antonio a levé les paumes en l'air.

Comment on faisait pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ? Je savais que je me répétais un peu mais : ÇA NE FAISAIT QU'UN JOUR !

En une journée, Antonio m'avait vu nu, je m'étais fait casser la gueule, je m'étais mis à dos une famille complète de nordiques, j'avais commencé un de mes devoirs, je m'étais fait –mot interdit- par Antonio, je m'étais fait ruiner un de mes beaux t-shirt eeeet, je m'étais fait remarquer par un des doyens.

Cela faisait à peine onze heure que j'étais levé. Je savais qu'il fallait assumer ses actes et tout ça mais … c'était pas mon genre, putain !

\- M. le doyen, commença la patate en mode militaire super poli. Mon ami Antonio a accidentellement donné un coup de coude à cet étudiant qui nous a attaqués sans même entendre les excuses qu'il lui donnait.

Le doyen a hoché la tête puis s'est tourné vers moi. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, alors je fixais la porte où un autre doyen faisait sortir Grand Bonhomme.

\- Ça m'rappelle quelqu'un, a dit le doyen en plissant les yeux vers moi.

Son accent était vraiment très prononcé et … du nord ? Oh merde, il faisait partie de la famille d'Emil, c'était ça ? Mais pourquoi tout me retombait toujours sur la gueule ? C'était chiant à la fin !

\- Nettoyez ce bazar et retourner à vos chambres.

Il est parti en enjambant les restes de pizza. Ouuuf ! Il était plus gentil que les autres ! Terrifiant, mais sympa … N'importe quel autre doyen aurait annulé la soirée de ce soir, et tout le monde nous aurait détesté moi, Antonio et la patate.

Je me suis assis sur une chaise.

\- Vous avez entendu les guignols, rangez-moi tout ça ! ai-je dit à la patate et à la tomate.

J'ai rougis en réalisant que je venais de comparer Antonio à une tomate. Merde, j'adorais les tomates … Je ne devais pas les comparer … Cet idiot m'a souri et m'a fait un clin d'œil qui a transformé mes entrailles en un tas de purée de tomates. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il ainsi ?! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé ce matin ça !

\- Reste bien là , Lovi, je m'occupe de tout !

Je me dégoutais ! Il était adorable ! Mais pourquoi je pensais ça ?! APRES UN JOUR !

J'en voulais plus c'était ça ?

Sûrement pas, je n'étais pas une salope !

Il s'est penché pour nettoyer, et j'ai détourné le regard.

Quand est-ce que mon cerveau est passé de « envie de baiser » à … ça … ?

**A/N : Aaah, Lovi Lovi Lovi …**

**Tant de choses dans ce chapitre ! J'ai envie de vraiment montrer que c'est trop tôt pour tomber amoureux (1 JOUR LOVI, SERIEUX ?!), mais comme vous le savez, il y a plusieurs étapes avant l'amour fusionnel, et j'ai envie de voir Lovi se torturer l'esprit en les vivants et en en brûlant certaines …**

**J'ai fini l'étape une : l'attirance physique ! (souvent mêlé à du flirt et à la découverte de point commun, et certainement rien de sexuel xD)**

**On enclenche l'étape deux !**

**J'ai envie que leur amour passionnel devienne sérieux, mais ça veut dire peine de cœur et mon empathie ne supporte pas (sérieux, j'ai mal au cœur rien que d'y penser).**

**A la prochaine !**

**Oh, le chapitre suivant fait plus de 6000 mots au fait …**

**LES REVIEWS M'AIDENT À VIVRE !**

**JE VOUS AI DÉÇUES OU PAS ?**


	9. Tu parles d'un frère !

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Long chapitre**

**Disclaimer : (/° .°)-(_) (=)-(^, ^/) (ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce chapitre, et puis j'ai ajouté un passage et maintenant tout est lié !)**

**A/N : HA HA HA HA HA ! Attendre une semaine avant de recommencer à écrire ? Pfff, plutôt 32 minutes ouais !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (je dis ça, je ne sais même pas de quoi je pourrais bien parler dans ce chapitre … Filler je suppose !).**

_**Une éternité plus tard …**_

**Wow … Super long chapitre … J'espère que c'est tout de même plaisant à lire … Je le poste plus tôt pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas le temps de lire tout d'un coup ! 50 minutes de correction pour 6 heures d'écriture et 2 heures de modification, c'est un balèze ! Je réalise à quel point je sacrifie mon temps pour l'écriture … Je pourrais être en train d'étudier mon examen de chinois qui est ce lundi, mais à la place j'écris du sexe entre deux mecs … (je dis ça parce qu'il y a du sexe dans le prochain chapitre … J'en suis au chapitre onze au fait, il est presque terminé, mais aussi monstrueux que celui-ci)**

**BONNE LECTURE~!**

**(le titre marche pour Lovi et Mattie ici …)**

**Chapitre neuf : Tu parles d'un frère !**

Je me suis souvenu de la première fois que mon réveil fut difficile. J'avais douze ans (et demi) et Grand-Père avait accepté de m'envoyer au lycée plutôt que de me faire scolariser à la maison comme c'était prévu.

J'étais vraiment heureux et rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourire. J'allais enfin voir le monde extérieur !

Cependant, le premier jour d'école, je j'avais découvert c'était de la merde.

Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester à la maison avec une mère obèse et en cloque qui se lamentait à longueur de journée et qui devrait éviter l'alcool en tout point sous peine de donné naissance à un malformé.

Je n'aimais pas l'école, personne n'avait l'air de m'aimer et certains gens restaient même tout le temps avec moi sans raison particulière.

Et la seconde semaine, ces gens qui s'étaient auto-proclamé mes amis m'avaient invité à dormir chez eux.

Ouiiiii ! _Pyjama-Party _! J'aurais bien aimé être super heureux à ce sujet, mais j'étais un garçon réservé et timide, en plus je n'connaissais pas ces mecs plus que ça et je n'avais aucun ami. Personne ne voulais rester avec moi à l'école, surtout que j'avais l'air plus intelligent parce que je savais plus de chose qu'eux mais en fait étant scolarisé à domicile, je savais juste ce que j'avais appris plus à l'école primaire que les autres.

J'étais pas plus joyeux que ça, mais c'était la première fois que j'allais pouvoir dormir en dehors de la maison. J'ai eu l'accord de Grand-Père (qui pour une raison valait plus que l'accord de Maman) et le soir après l'école, j'étais chez ce gars dont j'ai oublié le nom.

En tout cas, c'était cool… On a pu rester dans le salon à regarder la télé jusque minuit avant d'aller dans la chambre du type. Et là, ça s'est transformé en truc de mecs classiques avant qu'Internet ne soit dispo dans toutes les pièces (aah, le monde avant le Wi-Fi).

Si t'es une fille, t'as pas envie de savoir, mais si t'es un mec, bah tu sais … concours de pet, mesurage de pénis, concours pour savoir qui arrive à boire son Coca le plus vite sans vomir, lançage de crotte de nez dans les cheveux des autres, et toutes autres formes de compétition pour savoir qui est le plus beau parmi les mâles …

J'étais un garçon assez refermé, du coup je répondais que très vaguement à leurs questions (surtout quand est venu le sujet des seins, des vagins et toutes ces choses absolument immondes). Ils se moquaient de moi. Je ne les supportais pas, mais eut, ils aimaient rire de moi et se foutre de ma gueule. Il m'appelait « Lovino l'asticot » parce qu'apparemment c'était marrant et qu'ils n'avaient aucun humour.

Mais ce que je voulais ? Être cool. Être respecté et aimé. Alors je restais avec eux, peut-être qu'il finirait par m'aimer et peut-être que je finirais par les supporter … Après tout, ils étaient mes « amis » …

Et puis les garçons ont sorti une bouteille de Whisky, une autre de Vodka et une dernière de Martini. J'ai déglutis, savant très bien que ce n'étaient pas des trucs de gosse. Ils m'ont traité de pédé parce que je ne voulais pas boire. Ils avaient raisons, mais j'me suis quand même senti insulté …

Ils m'ont fait boire de la Vodka, presque la moitié de la bouteille d'une traite. C'était à moi de décider quand arrêter vu que je tenais la bouteille par moi-même, et je n'ai arrêté que lorsque la sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge avait commencé à s'apaiser. En à peine deux minutes, j'étais mort bourré.

Je me suis levé pour tomber immédiatement, me cognant la tête au coin de la table de nuit. Je ne me souvenais pas du reste, évidement, j'étais trop saoul. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain à l'hôpital on m'a raconté que j'avais saigné à la tête et qu'on avait dû m'emmener ici d'urgence pour un nettoyage d'estomac.

Mon Grand-Père est arrivé, plus déçu que jamais. Mes « amis » avaient racontés que j'avais apporté l'alcool et qu'ils avaient tous refusés de boire. Ils avaient pris mon argent de poche aussi … C'était comme si j'avais tout acheté par moi-même. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais tout le monde m'accusait, Grand-Père ne m'a pas cru tout de suite, il a fallu attendre six ans plus tard pour qu'il accepte ma version de cette histoire.

En tout cas, en ouvrant mes yeux complètement désorienté dans un lit d'hôpital, j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu tout espoir en l'humanité et que _Nonna _Nina avait entièrement raison. Je pouvais presqu'entendre sa voix :

_« Tous des cons ! »_

C'était le pire réveil de ma vie, j'en avais encore mal au crâne et aujourd'hui, mon réveil fut similaire mais la douleur était plus externe qu'interne, comme un coup de balai dans la gueule, sauf que le balai était un plâtre quand j'ai voulu me gratter le nez parce que mon enculé de colocataire me le chatouillait avec des billets de (j'ai louché vers ses mains) cinquante dollars.

Non, je n'avais pas bien dormi, oui mes draps me paraissaient dégueulasse et il devait certainement avoir des résidus d'Antonio à l'intérieur, et non je n'avais pas hâte de revoir ce gros imbécile.

Je crevais la dalle parce qu'un bout de pizza ne m'avait pas suffi hier soir. On avait bien essayé de sortir du dortoir pour aller s'acheter un truc, même dégueu m'aurait suffi, mais il se trouvait que Berwald avait prévenu les autres doyens et gardiens pour ne pas nous laisser passer. En plus, Antonio n'avait pas l'air de vouloir manger plus que ça … Il était vachement maigre pourtant. Je voulais aller demander à Gilbert de faire entrer de la bouffe en contrebande dans la chambre, mais il avait quelqu'un à baiser ce soir-là, du coup il a pas dormi ici.

Et ainsi, de bon matin, il m'avait réveillé, reposé et en pleine forme après avoir pu tirer son coup, et moi j'étais là, allongé dans des restes de sperme à maudire la vie.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale enculé …

\- Oh ouais et j'ai pris mon pied~! C'était tellement génial que je t'en parlerai plus tard …

Oh merde, et en plus il voulait me raconter ? Ça devait être vraiment bon alors … Foutu veinard ! J'ai arqué la nuque pour pouvoir me gratter le crâne dans les coussins, mais ce n'était pas très efficace. J'allais devoir demander à Antonio de me gratter la tête si ça continuait comme ça ! Déjà hier, putain, ça me démangeait !

Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, et j'ai supposé que c'était l'imbécile aux tomates. Gil a ouvert la porte (toujours en caleçon bien sûr), et Antonio est entré avec ce qui ressemblait au petit-dej' dans ses mains.

Ça sentait les croissants au beurre tout frais ! Où il avait dégoté ça, lui ? On ne trouve rien qui sente aussi bon par ici !

J'ai failli sourire, et puis j'ai vu sa tenue. Un pantalon blanc cassé un peu trop court laissant voir ses baskets blanches et ses chaussettes _montantes _aussi blanches, avec un pull en laine bleu ciel anti-sexy, un bonnet blanc et une écharpe bleue marine. Il avait son horrible manteau sac poubelle suspendu à son bras, et tenait un sac en papier contenant le déjeuner.

Il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une leçon de mode …

\- Lovi !

Il m'a souri en grand, ses yeux s'illuminant rien qu'en me voyant. J'ai dégluti, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça me faisait cet effet alors que toute les autres fois où il m'avait salué de la même manière, j'avais envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la bouche. Le surnom qu'il me donnait ne me dérangeait même plus … C'était quoi mon problème ?! C'était comme si ce qu'il s'était passé hier avait effacer la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui … (Mais j'étais pas trop sûr que c'était de la haine en fait …)

Il est entré, s'avançant gentiment vers moi les mains derrière le dos.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Lovino~!

\- Oh, joie … ai-je dit en roulant les yeux au plafond.

Il m'a tendu le sac en papier et l'a posé sur mes genoux. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas Lovi ?

\- Et _comment _je fais ça, enfoiré de ta race ?

\- Oh ! Désolé !

Il l'a fait pour moi, me dévoilant deux énormes croissants. Oh putain … ça avait l'air aussi divin et délicieux que … son cul ! Quoi !? Ok, _no comment_ sur celle-là … Je ne fais que citer des faits …

\- Je les ai fait moi-même, ils sont fourrés au fromage, noix eeeeeet~… aux tomates !

Ça pouvait paraître une étrange combinaison pour un fourrage de croissant (surtout pour ceux qui ne sont pas des grands voyageurs ou de famille de cuisiniers, parce que j'en ai bouffé de l'exotisme), mais j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de mélange.

Et vu le bruit qu'à fait mon estomac, j'allais dévorer ces trucs ! _Foodgasme _assuré !

\- Comment vous pouvez bouffer ces trucs immondes ? demanda la patate en enfilant un jeans.

Antonio l'a fusillé du regard avant moi. La tomate, c'était sacré pour nous deux ! L'idiot espagnol a pris un des bons gros croissant dans ses mains et l'a approché de ma bouche. J'ai mordu dedans à pleine dent, hissant de douleur en étirant un peu trop ma lèvre blessée (ça allait mettre du temps à guérir cette connerie, comme la fois où mon lapin diabolique m'avait mordu la lèvre supérieure, ouais j'avais l'air d'un _badboy _avec ma mini cicatrice invisible au-dessus de la lèvre, mais cette connerie avait mis une plombe à se former. Je me demandais quand même ce qu'il était arrivé à ce brave lapin de merde … J'espérais qu'on l'avait bouffé).

Le croissant était … était … huh, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce genre de délice.

\- Putain, crétin, t'es divin !

\- Merci bien !

\- Ça suffit les rimes, dit Gilbert en prenant son sac. Merde, j'ai oublié mon portable chez … le gars d'hier … Son nom n'te r'garde pas. Si Mattie te demande où j'étais hier, je suis resté au lit parce que j'avais la diarrhée, il posera pas de question. Promis ?

Je l'ai regardé de travers, il voulait me faire promettre que je devais mentir ? Sérieux, les allemands étaient toujours les même depuis la Première Guerre … Ils ne changeront jamais.

\- Si tu ne promets pas, je dis à Antonio ce que tu _gémis _quand t'as des rêves sexuels … et je lui dis même le _nom _du protagoniste de tes fantasmes.

Alors ça ! C'était sale ! C'était vraiment un coup bas comme jamais ! Ouh le saligaud !

\- Ok, bordel, je promets …

\- _Gut._

Et sur ce, il est parti.

Bon.

Seul avec Antonio.

Au moins, il ne posait pas de question.

J'évitais de croiser ses yeux alors qu'il continuait de me donner à manger. Quand le premier croissant fut terminé, j'étais déjà presque rempli. Je ne savais pas si un deuxième passerait … Antonio m'a passé deux cachets et a sorti une bouteille d'eau de sous son manteau.

\- Tes médicaments, Lovi.

Je les ai pris sans broncher, espérant que ça me calmerait. J'ai ensuite posé les yeux sur le croissant restant.

\- Urg, c'est de trop, idiot, tu peux l'avoir …

\- Oh non, j'ai déjà mangé en les préparant.

J'ai tourné la tête vers le radio réveil de Gilbert et … merde, les chiffres étaient flous sans mes lunettes, mais ça n'avait pas l'air correct …

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Oh, à peu près six heure dix !

\- QUOI ?!

C'était inhumain ! Qui pouvait bien se lever à une heure aussi tôt ? Je savais que c'était le genre de la patate quand il voulait aller courir mais ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être le genre d'Antonio, et ce n'était certainement pas dans mes habitudes.

Et il avait cuisiné en plus ! A quelle heure il s'était levé cet abruti fini ? Maintenant qu'il était plus près, je pouvais voir qu'il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait dormi ?

\- Je voulais qu'on discute avant l'école …

Non mais quel idiot ! Je devais déjà passer mes journées avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que j'allais me lever plus tôt juste pour chatter ?

\- C'est ça ouais, bonne nuit !

Sur ce, je me suis retourné dans mon lit ... Je déconne, ça n'a pas marché avec mes plâtres … J'ai juste fermé agressivement les yeux en grognant et en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Attends Lovi ! C'est important ! Je voulais te parler de … _la chose _… qui s'est passé hier et dont tu ne veux plus entendre parler …

J'ai immédiatement ouvert les yeux l'air paniqué. Il y avait une putain de raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas en parler ! Il n'avait pas compris ça ?!

\- Ne parles pas de l'i_mparlable_ ! ai-je répondu en serrant les dents.

\- C'est un mot ça ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'il faut en parler, ça fait partie de mon programme pour faire de toi une meilleure personne !

J'ai soupiré et grogné en même temps, ce qui donnait une espèce de « fffffgrooooaw ». L'imbécile a ri, et s'est avancé. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait !? Oh non ! Il voulait recommencer c'était ça ? Mais c'était hier, bordel de merde ! Il pouvait pas garder sa bite pour lui-même ? (et non ce n'était pas une question hypocrite venant de moi !).

\- Lovi … Je crois qu'il faut que tu t'excuses.

Asdfghjkl.

Comment ça, m'excuser ?! I-Il se fout de ma gueule ?! Si je dois m'excuser, alors lui aussi ! Il a pris son putain de pied lui aussi, ce vieux pervers ! J'ai secoué la tête violement.

\- Mais Lovi ! Emil n'est pas sorti de sa chambre de la journée ! Tu l'as traumatisé !

Huh ? De quoi il … Oh … OOOH ! Ah d'accord.

Pff, et dire que j'ai cru qu'il parlait de mon pénis …

J'ai senti un poids se soulever de mes épaules. Ce n'était que cet idiot du nord, rien d'important. Mon visage s'est détendu d'un coup.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, Lovi !? C'est pas rigolo !

J'ai roulé les yeux au ciel et effacé le sourire narquois inscrit sur mes lèvres. Si cet idiot savait à quoi j'avais pensé … Pff, il serait sûrement en train de me sauter dessus, alors je ferais mieux de fermer ma gueule pour une fois.

\- C'est bon, j'irai m'excuser, trou du cul …

Son visage s'est illuminé. Genre, son sourire était si grand que les coins de sa bouche touchaient ses oreilles et ses sourcils étaient si hauts sur son front qu'ils pourraient se barrer de son visage à n'importe quel moment. Il a cligné des yeux trois fois avant de s'exclamer :

\- Mais c'est génial ! J'avais pas prévu de t'entendre dire oui tout de suite ! Je suppose que le coup des croissants était vraiment une bonne idée !

I-Il m'avait amadoué l'enculé de sa race ! Pour qui il se prenait ?! Il croyait qu'il pouvait m'adoucir avec des croissant à la tomate fait maison ?

\- Q-Quoi ? T'as fait tout ça juste pour que je dise oui ? Et bah non dans ce cas ! J'irai pas m'excuser !

Son visage a fondu. Pas littéralement, mais, c'était comme si son visage venait de tomber sur le sol.

\- M-mais, tu as déjà dit oui !

\- Bah t'as pas de preuve, c'est non dans ce cas !

Et il m'a souri narquoisement. Putain d'effrayant sur son visage. Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête cet enculeur d'arbre ? Il a mis la main dans son pantalon (QU'EST-CE QU'IL AVAIT EN TÊTE CET ENCULEUR D'ARBRE ?!) et en sorti un appareil noir. J'ai froncé les sourcils et il a appuyé sur un bouton, puis un autre. Ne me dîtes pas que c'était-

« - _Pourquoi tu souris, Lovi, c'est pas rigolo ! »_

« - _C'est bon, j'irai m'excuser, trou du cul … »_

Il stoppa l'enregistrement, toujours souriant comme s'il était un super vilain maléfique venu des enfers. En y réfléchissant, c'était probablement ce qu'il était. Avec un nom diabolique comme _Docteur Tomate _où _El __Diablo del cruasán_… Avec des vêtements super moulants rouge et vert … Tellement moulant qu'on verrait ses tétons et ses boules ! Ha ha ! Ridicule !

Pourquoi mon cerveau ne peut pas la fermer deux minutes ? Je venais de me faire chopper en plein mensonge, je ferais mieux de rétorquer quelque chose de tellement sale et vulgaire que j'en deviendrais le _sidekick _maléfique du _Docteur Tomate, _et je m'appellerai sûrement _Pomodoro-Man_. Hors de question que je sois _Pomodoro-Boy _, je suis bien trop masculin pour ça, et mon costume aurait la classe, pas comme celui de l'ahuri ! Il ne savait pas s'habiller ce con ! On ne verrait pas mes tétons tellement le tissus serait résistant ! Peut-être que je devrais écrire une fanfiction sur nous deux … Mais faut qu'on devienne célèbre d'abord, qu'on ait une _fandom _et des _Tumblr _consacré à nous deux …

\- … -ino, Lovino ? Lovi ?! Hey, ça fait dix minutes que tu fixes mes tétons, c'est perturbant …

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai reconcentré mon regard sur la couverture

\- Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir la tête à l'ouest, crétin, c'est toi qu'est venu me réveiller à quatre heure du matin !

\- Il n'est pas quatre heures ! E-et je ne t'en veux pas, Lovi ! D'ailleurs, maintenant, que j'ai ton accord pour les excuses, tu peux te recoucher ! Et j'ai fini ton _Draft Resolution_ au fait ! Mais je te laisse dormir … Moi aussi j'aurai besoin d'une petite sieste … Tu crois que Gil va revenir ? J'ai pas envie de retourner jusqu'à mon dortoir, c'est trooooop loin … dit-il en baillant.

I-Il … Non ! Il avait fait tout ça pour moi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'avais de spécial ? Pourquoi il fesait mes devoirs et cuisinait pour moi ? Je le traitais comme une merde ! Merde putain ! Je sentais du regret s'installer en moi …

Ça me faisait penser à ce que Grand-Père m'avait un jour dit au moment où je lui avais informé que je préférais me faire écraser les couilles par un train plutôt que de rejoindre son école de cuisine. Il m'avait dit : « _Bien sûr que tu penses ça ! Tu n'as pas les talents nécessaires pour rejoindre le business familial de toute façon. Tu as trop de sentiments ! Regarde Feli, il a tout pour réussir ! Robino a préféré s'enfuir au Vatican, et toi, tu veux te casser pour une école de cinéma ! Tous les mêmes ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à influencer Marcello dans sa décision ! »_

Pff, comme si Marcello avait son mot à dire là-dedans ! C'était Grand-Père qui choisissait tout pour nous de toute façon ! Robino s'était fait moine au Vatican, et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas me lancer dans la cuisine. Ses deux petits-fils les plus âgés avaient choisis de ne pas obéir. C'était vrai que Robino était parti sans dire un mot (vachement lâche ce connard) et que Grand-Père n'avait jamais pu lui crier dessus comme il l'avait fait pour moi …

Feliciano avait toujours été mon confident pour tout et de mes trois frères, c'était de lui dont j'étais le plus proche. J'étais son modèle, et je le protégeais toujours quand les gens le faisaient chier une fois qu'il m'avait rejoint à l'école (quand ce n'était pas moi le tourmenteur, bien sûr).

Marcello était le plus jeune et on n'avait pas le même père … Mon papa n'était jamais revenu d'un voyage culinaire au Japon … Il est mort d'intoxication alimentaire, et à l'époque je ne savais même pas que c'était possible …

\- Lovino~! T'es encore dans les nuages~!

La voix de l'espagnol me ramena à la réalité. Merde, j'étais vraiment crevé au point de caller pendant deux minutes.

\- Couche-toi Lovi, je vais m'allonger sur le sol.

\- Quoi ? Prend le lit de Gilbert !

\- Mais il est dedans …

Huh ? Quand est-ce qu'il était revenu ? J'ai rougis en réalisant, que je m'étais probablement endormi les yeux ouverts depuis un bon moment. J'étais pas sadique au point de faire dormir Antonio sur le sol …

…

…

Enfin si mais …

I-Il m'avait fait le petit-dej …

\- T-Tu peux t'allonger à mes pieds, enfoiré …

Je me suis mis un peu plus sur le côté et je l'ai vu se laisser tomber sur le matelas. J'avais besoin d'une bonne sieste, même si ce n'était qu'une heure et demie à dormir. J'ai fermé les yeux en me rappelant qu'à mon réveil, une nouvelle journée s'annonçait …

J'étais devenu trop tendre avec Antonio …

Et ce n'était que le deuxième jour.

Mon D_raft Resolution _avait naturellement été un fiasco total. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment compter sur un attardé mental pour faire mes devoirs, mais je pensais qu'il en avait au moins compris le principe …

De toute façon, en voyant mes bras, mon prof avait pouffé de rire et avait immédiatement compris que le papier que j'essayais de sortir de mon sac n'avait pas été rédigé par moi. Et ce bâtard était trop occupé à se fendre la poire pour m'aider …

Bon, au moins, les presque quatre heures de débat étaient terminées, et bien sûr, mes résolutions n'étaient pas passées … Qui avait bien pu dire à Antonio que « rependre de l'amour sur les homophobes en les couvrants de bisous et de câlin » était un bon moyen pour réduire la violence contre la communauté LGBT ?

Bref, j'étais maintenant dans à la cafétéria avec Antonio, Gilbert et Matthew. Le groupe des isolés … D'habitude, Gilbert faisait la conversation, mais là, il était silencieux et Matthew lui faisait la gueule. Moi naturellement, je ne pétais pas un mot, et Antonio était trop concentré sur son travail (me nourrir) pour ouvrir la bouche. Il sortait le bout de sa langue en concentration alors qu'il louchait sur mes lèvres quand je les écartais pour y laisser passer le sandwiche à la dinde dégueulasse qu'il me donnait.

Ouais, je savais à quoi il pensait cet obsédé du zizi sexuel … et hors de question. Putain, c'était arrivé hier, et il en revoulait ! Je ne savais plus quoi penser ! J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un … Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Matthew, parce qu'il était plus malin que moi et je ne voulais pas passer pour un idiot … Gilbert allait se foutre de ma gueule et me juger comme le meilleur ami qu'il était … et Feliks … Tout le monde savait que c'était une grosse balance ! Et il avait plein d'amis ! À croire que aittout le monde aime les transsexuels … C'était peut-être pour ça que je le supportais … Ou parce que j'étais obsédé par l'amitié entre le travelot et Billy dans _Billy Elliot _quand j'étais gosse …

Bref, ça ne me laissait que Feliciano, mais pour ça il fallait que je compose son numéro de téléphone et que je porte l'appareil à mon oreille … J'ai levé les yeux vers le baiseur de caribou (c'est Matthew au fait), et j'ai vu qu'il avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larme alors que le baiseur de patate (c'est Gilbert bien sûr) envoyait des textos à côté de lui.

Je ne devais pas chercher bien loin, il était l'élu.

\- Matt, j'peux t'causer deux minutes ?

Il avait sursauté en entendant son nom, et le connard aux tomates avait faillis faire tomber mon sandwiche. Je me suis tourné vers lui. Il avait des peluches blanches dans les cheveux à cause de son bonnet, et ça lui donnait un air un peu sale … Et il avait toujours des cernes sous les yeux … Merde, il aurait pu dormir ce con …

\- Tu restes là, lui ai-je dit. Et bouffe mon sandwiche, enfoiré, t'as l'air d'un zombie rachitique …

C'était juste que mon lunch était trop dégueulasse en fait … C'était le moins cher de la cafétéria et j'étais tellement fauché que quand Gilbert laissait tomber un billet sur le sol, le planquait pour moi-même, si un jour je trouvais sa réserve d'argent, j'irais m'y servir sans hésitation … J'étais un salopard quand même … Mais il était tout le temps plein aux as avec ses parents riches …

Gilbert a hoché la tête pour confirmer ma phrase (ou mes pensées, j'étais plus trop sûr) en regardant Antonio bizarrement et je me suis levé. Le canadien enculeur d'érable (horrible image en tête !) s'est levé à son tour, mais en tremblant et en hésitant (sûrement intimidé pas ma classe italienne … Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, putain, je n'étais pas une personne violente … la plupart du temps …).

Il ne s'est pas tourné vers Gilbert, sinon il aurait vu le regard attristé qu'il lui jetait … Putain, il en avait de la tension d'un genre sexuel entre eux deux … Si seulement l'albinos monstrueux ne se comportait pas comme un allemand …

J'ai demandé à Matthew de me suivre jusque dehors, dans le parc et il l'a fait sans broncher. Une fois sous un préau, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas de veste, juste mon écharpe verte kaki et ma chemise brune à manche courte, et je me les caillais ! Matthew semblait immunisé … Son pull à capuche rouge devait être un vrai sauna, parce que je le voyais même _suer _… En plein mois de novembre, alors qu'il pouvait se mettre à neiger à n'importe quel moment ! Ou pleuvoir vu comme le ciel était gris … Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais quelque chose à lui demander.

\- Mets ta main dans ma poche avant droite.

Il a écarquillé les yeux puis s'est mis à rougir aussi fort que j'en étais capable.

\- L-L-Lovino j-je ne suis pas sûr d'être l-la p-p-personne q-q-qualifié pour ça … Je sais qu'il y u-u-une certaine t-tension entre Antonio et toi m-m-m-mais je ne suis pas apte à-à-à-

\- NON PUTAIN PAS COMMME ÇA ! ai-je hurlé en écarquillant les yeux.

Matthew était la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée capable de tourner ce genre de situation en quelque chose de pervers. C'était pour ça que je n'avais pas retenu mes mots ! Merde quoi, j'allais buter Gilbert à coups de magasines _Playboy_ pour l'avoir corrompu à ce point ! Si cela se trouvait, l'allemand de merde lui faisait souvent ce genre de proposition !

\- O-oh … soupira Matthew l'air soulagé.

\- Ouais … C'est juste que mon téléphone est dans ma poche alors …

\- Ah …

Il s'est avancé et a sorti l'appareil de mon pantalon. Comme lui n'était pas un idiot, il ne me l'avait pas tendu par après, il fixait simplement l'objet en se demandant sans doute comment un si vieux machin pouvait encore fonctionner. J'aimais bien les téléphones à clapet bordel de merde ! Et il était rouge parce que le rose c'est pour les gonzesses … Ouais, je voulais un rose, mais c'était juste pour faire comme si c'était un _COM-Poudrier _et que Jerry allait m'appeler pour partir en mission et …

Matthew l'ouvrit.

_Tududu tududu~!_

Ça faisait le bruit des _Totally Spies_ … J'allais retenir mon âme de fanboy et prétendre que Matthew ne fixait pas mon fond d'écran _One Direction_.

\- Tu veux appeler ton frère j'imagine …

\- Comment tu-

\- Qui d'autre tu pourrais appeler ? fit-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté en souriant.

Merde, il était malin … C'était juste que j'étais con, sans doute mais … Ouais …

Il a trifouillé quelques secondes puis a porté l'appareil à mon oreille où je pouvais entendre que cela sonnait. Après trois bips, Feliciano décrocha.

\- _Ve~ ! Lovi ! Comment ça va ? Tes plâtres ne te font pas trop mal ? Tu vas encore en cours ? Bien sûr que oui, il est midi quart, si tu n'avais pas école, tu serais encore en train de dormir … Antonio est avec toi ? Tu peux lui dire que je dis bonjour ? Vous avez réglé vos problèmes sexuels ? Je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne plus t'en parler, mais comme tu m'en avais parlé il y a trois mois, je pense que c'est ok d'en parler maintenant, ahhahaha~ !_

_-_ FELI, PUTAIN ! Une personne normale commence par un _pronto !_

En réalisant que je venais de lancer un mot en italien, je me suis traité de con. Bah ouais, il me suffisait de parler en italien ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ? Sûrement parce que je n'avais pas les cellules grises nécessaires … Et j'espérais aussi que Feli était loin de la civilisation s'il comptait _bavarder _joyeusement de ma vie sexuelle.

\- Pardon, Lovino, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Oh euh, je veux dire, _pronto._

Sa voix était vraiment étrange au téléphone, il avait presque l'air d'une fille … Ça m'avait toujours surpris, mais là, c'était vraiment exagéré … Ce garçon n'avait rien de masculin …

Le reste de notre conversation était en italien, mais pour vous éviter de devoir utiliser votre pire ennemi, aussi connu sous le nom de _Google Traduction, _tout est transcris ici en français, mais c'est peut-être de l'anglais que vous pouvez comprendre … Cette histoire se passe aux USA après tout, donc c'est sûrement de l'anglais … Bref.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle, crétin.

\- _Tu as encore trouvé une tortue géante maléfique sous ton lit ? Lovi, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était que dans ta tête et que-_

\- Non, imbécile ! Et ce n'est arrivé que quinze fois, arrête d'en faire une généralité !

C'était de la faute à Marcello … Son film préféré c'était _Une Histoire Sans Fin, _et la tortue m'avait toujours foutu les boules …

_\- Ve ! Oh, alors tu m'appelles à cause de la tension sexuelle entre toi et Antonio, pas vrai ?_

J'ai rougis violement et ai détourné le regard de Matthew qui me regardait les sourcils levés.

\- Arrête d'utiliser des mots comme ça Feli ! Je préfère de savoir pur et chaste, d'accord ?!

Je pouvais presque l'entendre bouder derrière le téléphone. Je savais qu'il n'était pas innocent du tout, mais il était un putain de bon acteur … Je lui racontais toujours mes aventures sexuelles, à défaut d'avoir des amis, et même si j'en avais maintenant, c'était Feli qui devait le savoir en premier. Ouais, _love love frangin kiss kiss_ …

_\- D'accord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?_

J'ai regardé une nouvelle fois Matthew qui de sa main libre jouait avec son téléphone. J'ai décidé de parler plus vite, espérant que le canadien qui parlait français ne pouvait pas comprendre les similitudes dans les mots que j'allais employer. Je voulais utiliser de l'argot, mais Feli n'allait peut-être pas comprendre … C'était le dernier à aimer des films sur la Mafia …

\- Hier il s'est glissé dans mon lit et on s'est masturbé, t'as pas intérêt à te marrer fils de pute !

Matthew a levé un sourcil vers moi. Oh merde ! Trop similaire ? Merde ! J'ai rougis et j'ai regardé mes chaussures.

_\- Ve~ tu ne perds pas de temps, frangin …_

Avec sa voix toute aigüe et mignonne, il avait l'air si pur … C'était probablement ma faute … J'avais créé un monstre …

\- Je sais, mais plus rien n'est sensé se passer et pourtant … Quand il est là …

_\- Oui ?_

\- Dans ma poitrine ça …

Je n'avais pas vraiment de mot pour décrire cette sensation … C'était frustrant … Mais une chose était certaine : je voulais que ça s'arrête, putain ! J'étais en colère contre moi-même et contre cet idiot aux tomates.

_\- Ça te chatouille ? Ça te monte à la tête et te fait te sentir léger, comme si tu pouvais t'envoler rien qu'en le voyant ? Et ton cœur se serre parce que tu sais que tu ne peux rien y faire ?_

J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer. C'était exactement ça, bordel ! Comment il le savait ? D'où est-ce qu'il connaissait cette sensation.

\- Comment tu-

_\- C'est écrit dans le magasine de fille que je suis en train de lire … Mais je comprends pas tout, c'est en allemand … J'ai besoin de travailler plus que ça …_

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Depuis quand Feli parlait allemand ? Qui lui avait autorisé à suivre des cours de cette langue de barbare ? Je ne savais même pas que l'école dans laquelle il était avait des cours de langues !

\- Feliciano ! Depuis quand ton école te donne des cours d'allemand ?!

J'allais devoir m'expliquer avec Grand-Père ! Hors de question d'enseigner cette atrocité à mon Feli ! Au moins ça le rendait un peu moins parfait, et du coup, ça me faisait me sentir mieux par rapport à moi-même ! Moi au moins, je ne parlais pas allemand ! Ha ha ! Ça ne suffisait pas à apaiser ma rage par contre … J'avais toujours aussi envie d'écraser sa tête sur un mur, sauf que cette fois, dans mon imagination, il criait en allemand que j'étais méchant …

« Tiens, prend ça, suceur de patate ! »

« _Nein, nein, bitte bitte !_ »

« Ouais, suceur de _bitte _aussi … »

_\- Oh, je ne suis pas à l'école, je suis chez Ludwig Beilschmidt ! Tu sais, le docteur qu'on a rencontré, il est vraiment très gentil !_

Si c'était moi qui avais tenu mon téléphone, je l'aurais certainement lâché. J'ai d'abord pâlit. Ensuite, je suis devenu violet parce que j'avais oublié comment respirer. Et puis la soupape a sauté.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ-BAS BORDEL DE TA MERE LA GROSSE CHIENNE DE MERDE ! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS T'APPROCHER DES ALLEMANDS ET TOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? TU TE CASSES POUR TE TAPPER UN ALLEMAND _FIANCÉ _ET PÈRE DE FAMILLE !

Matthew s'est reculé d'un coup, surpris que je me mette à hurler. J'avais envie de foutre mon poing sur le mur, d'étrangler Feliciano et de pendre son cadavre à a fenêtre pour m'en servir comme punching-ball.

_\- Ve~ve … Je suis désolé … Tu sais bien que je suis hétéro ! Ça fait partie de mon programme scolaire ! Je suis des cours de langues et je cuisine pour Ludwig et Femke ! Et même pour Roderich ! Il est tellement mignon !_

Feliciano s'était mis à pleurer bien sûr … Cette grosse tapette (hétéro mon cul ouais, il avait juste trop peur de faire son coming-out et de se faire rejeter lui qui avait reçu tout l'amour dont il avait toujours eut besoin et tralali et tralala … Grand-Père le laissait même s'habiller en fille quand on était gosse …) … Bordel, j'étais sensé lui raconter mes problèmes, pas me créer plus de soucis … J'étais persuader que ce docteur était un psychopathe ! Il allait certainement tuer sa femme, son fils et son cuisinier, et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher …

\- Feli, si je te croise en ville, tu peux te mettre à courir, je te jure …

_\- Mais frangin ! Moi quand je te vois j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour que tu me protèges des méchants !_

\- Arrête de jouer les mignons avec moi, Feliciano, ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps !

(Ça marchait encore un peu mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir …)

_\- Hé hé hé … Tu sais quoi Lovi ? Je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau et quand j'aurais fini de traduire ce magasine … La fille te ressemble un peu … Si je te compare avec les résultats, ça m'a l'air d'être un amour passionnel … Ça dit « De courte durée … pulsions … peu de regret à la fin de la relation … courant dans les films … rien de sérieux … ». Ce ne sont que les mots faciles … L'allemand est si compliqué !_

Si je pouvais me frotter les tempes, je l'aurais fait. Il venait de me comparer à une fille, dans un magazine _pour _fille, avec un test de fille … **en allemand.**

\- _Je t'aime~!_ A-t-il chanté avant de raccrocher.

Merde putain, c'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais … J'ai dit au canadien que j'avais fini mon appel et il a refermé mon téléphone. Il a hoché la tête en rougissant et a baissé le regard. J'avais besoin d'engueuler Antonio sans bonne raison, juste une pulsion … Je me suis mis à marcher vers la cafétéria avant de me faire interrompre dans la cour par la main de Matthew sur mon épaule.

\- Attends Lovino … Euh …

\- Quoi, connard ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre ?

Il a fixé ses lacets défaits puis a murmuré :

\- Il était où Gilbert, hier soir ?

Oh oh … Vite ! Mesonge !

\- Euh … Dans la chambre … I-Il avait la diarrhée …

JE SAVAIS PAS MENTIR ! J'étais rouge pivoine et essayais de m'enfuir, mais il gardait sa main sur moi et il était plus musclé que ce que je ne pensais.

\- Lovino … Honnêtement … J'ai besoin de savoir.

Je me suis tourné vers lui et … merde, il pleurait ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! J'allais pas faire le connard quand un ami avait besoin de moi ! Mais j'avais promis à Gilbert … MERDE ! J'avais promis à la mauvaise personne … Rien à foutre des conséquences ! Il pouvait bien parler de mes rêves sexuels à Antonio, ça n'avait plus d'importance !

\- Il était dans la chambre d'un autre mec … I-Il … Il a couché avec …

Ses grands yeux se sont remplis de larmes, encore plus qu'avant et il m'a pris dans ses bras pour pleurer.

Huh ….

Gênant pour moi …

Mais je savais que c'était un mec à câlin, il se trimballait avec son ours en peluche et tout ça … Mais il faisait deux têtes en plus que moi et il devait avoir mal au dos penché comme ça …

\- Je n'étais pas sûr … m'a-t-il dit tout bas. Mais j-je l'ai vu flirter avec Alfred hier … Dans le c-couloir alors que je voulais aller parler a-avec mon frère … Et i-ils se sont embrassés et … je les ai vu tous les deux dans sa chambre e-e-et … Pourquoi tout le monde préfère mon frère ? Même Gilbert alors que moi je … moi je …

\- Shh … ai-je dit pour le réconforter en lui frottant la tête.

Putain … C'était pas ma tasse de thé, fallait bien le dire … Mais je me sentais trop mal pour le canadien. C'était du lourd … Je comprenais pas … Gilbert avait l'air fou de lui et pourtant il se tapait son frère … C'était quoi ces conneries ?

\- Je comprends pas, continua-t-il. I-Il me dit qu'il tient à moi et je le vois flirter avec tout le monde … Ça fait mal …

J'avais envie de répondre « je sais » comme dans tous les films de gonzesse, mais non, je ne savais pas. J'avais jamais connu ça, je ne pouvais pas savoir, bordel. J'ai soupiré et l'ai laissé mouiller mon écharpe … Oh merde, il reniflait ! Dégueu ! De la morve de Matthew ! Surement de la morve au sirop d'érable … Perturbant … J'espérais que ce n'était pas aussi collant …

Après deux minutes, il s'est calmé et s'est redressé. Il a secoué la tête et sécher ses larmes du bout de sa manche. Ses lunettes étaient embuées et ses cheveux rabattu sur son visage rougis.

\- D-désolé … Je voulais pas m'imposer, Lovino.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il reste poli dans ce genre de situation … Quel abruti, pas étonnant qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds à longueur de temps ! J'ai secoué la tête.

\- Soit pas con, t'as pas à dire pardon, débile …

\- Oh euh … Désolé … Enfin …

\- T'as beaucoup à apprendre tu sais …

\- Désolé …

\- ARRÊTE DE T'EXCUSER !

\- P-pard- … je veux dire, d-d'accord !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et lui ai demandé de remettre mon portable dans la poche. J'étais putain de vénère la tout de suite … Feli qui vivait chez un allemand, mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'Antonio, Gilbert qui se foutait de la gueule de Matthew … J'allais péter un câble, putain ! Et ce putain de long chapitre qui n'en finit pas ! Ras le bol ! ET IL PLEUVAIT MAINTENANT ! SUPER !

\- Lovi~!

J'ai levé la tête vers un _Schtroumpf_ espagnol accompagné de cinq types.

Les nordiques.

BORDEL DE MERDE !

**A/N : Un long chapitre est long ! Pour ne rien dire en plus … On n'avance pas beaucoup hé hé … J'avais prévu d'inclure les excuses de Lovino mais … ouais … un peu long … J'avais plus trop le choix ****¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ … Et ce chapitre est trop long pour que j'ai envie de le corriger … Mais c'était aussi plaisant à écrire que le chapitre 4 !**

**Voilà pour ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe entre Gilbert et Matthew !**

**Et pour ceux qui me réclamait du GerIta, c'était prévu depuis le début xD Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais abandonner GerIta pour GerBel ? Pfff ! (**_**et peut-on parler de la scène du « nein nein bitte bitte » qui me fait encore autant rire ?)**_

**Oh ! Et PruAme ici ! Parce que pourquoi pas ! Mais ça se terminera en PruCan … Je crois … J'espère … Ça dépend de leurs humeurs en fait …**

**À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, ça fait un an depuis la dernière update de 'Haunted' (ou 'I'm way too old' si vous faites partie de ces gens-là xD) … Je ne sais pas si je dois m'y remettre où la marquée abandonnée … J'utilise les idées que j'avais pour cette fic dans d'autres, alors … Ouais, je ne veux pas être redondante … Et les gens s'en foutent pas vrai ? Cette histoire était nulle de toute façon … (EDIT : quelqu'un vient de poster un review, ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens qui s'en soucient encore :S)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**MERCI JE VOUS AIME !**

**(Au fait, c'est quoi la chanson qui passe en boucle en France/Belgique/Canada en ce moment ? J'ai besoin de musique commerciale)**

**ET LÀ J'AI COURS DE MATH !**

**MEEEEERDE !**


	10. C'est quoi de ça pour une relation?

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Trucs sexuels et références _très _douteuses …**

**Disclaimer : J'aurais voulue être une artiste~ !**

**A/N : je voulais que le souvenir du début soit marrant, et j'ai dû recommencer _sept _fois. Ça m'a saoulé grave, je vous jure … Vous savez quoi ? J'aime bien le rythme de cette histoire … J'écris à peu près deux chapitres par semaine et ça ne me déplait pas … Je me consacrerai entièrement à Maple War quand cette histoire sera terminée (mais c'est pas encore près d'arriver) …**

**Presque aussi long que le précédent chapitre … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Et j'ai aussi remarqué que le style de cette histoire était bien différent de « Aujourd'hui j'me barre » au final … Je me suis un peu amélioré je suppose …**

**BAM ! Chapitre 10 sans un seul retard dans mes mises-à-jour ! Fiers de moi ? Et maintenant, il faut que je trouve un titre … J'y arrive pas … En plus je crois que c'est du belge … (en tout cas je le lis avec l'accent de ma prof de primaire)**

**Oh, et mon village et passé au JT cette semaine(avec ma prof de primaire) ! Yay pour la plus petite commune de Wallonie et classée parmi les plus belles ! Vresse-sur-Semois est magnifique, alors si vous passer en Belgique, passez chez nous (on en a besoin…)**

**EDIT : Correction de l'âge de Feli, parce que je suis une grosse andouille qui ne sait pas lire sa propre ligne du temps.**

**Chapitre dix : C'est quoi de ça pour une relation ?**

Je me suis soudainement souvenu d'un truc …

(Je sais, ça m'arrive souvent, surtout en début de chapitre.)

C'était la première fois que j'avais fait pleurer Feliciano, le jour après que j'avais découvert ma haine pour les allemands (je garde cette histoire pour un autre jour).

Il devait avoir à peu près huit ans … C'était sa période … Mmh, je l'appellerais bien « période de grosse tarlouze homosexuelle » mais il est toujours en plein dedans … Disons que c'était sa période où Grand-Père le laissait s'habiller en fille.

Et c'était un mystère pour nous tous. Feliciano avait droit à tout. J'avais osé demander à Grand-Père de m'acheter la VHS (le DVD de l'époque si vous avez moins de quinze ans) de _Billy Elliot_ et il m'avait enfermé dans une pièce avec des VHS de _Rambo _pour me « masculiniser » …

(Ça ne m'avait pas fait grand-chose, à part me dire que la violence c'était cool et qu'en fait _j'aimais assez bien les grands bruns_…).

Donc comme je disais, Grand-Père habillait Feli en fille et l'envoyait jouer chez un ami à lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, le brave petit Romano, scolarisé à la maison et qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation avec d'autres enfants devaient rester au manoir Vargas. Il n'y avait que ma mère avec moi et elle comblait ses manques par de la glace au chocolat ou au rhum et des cassettes-audio de cors de chasse en regardant des photos montrant un homme obèse avec une grosse moustache dégueulasse (mon père, ce sale fils de pute). Elle avait besoin d'un vrai mâle je crois, et épouser un cuisinier tout le temps en voyage ne lui plaisait pas trop …

Du coup je devais rester avec elle … Merde, j'me f'sais chier … C'était quand la vrai vie, bordel ? On m'avait dit que j'allais également me faire scolariser la maison pour le collège et le lycée … Et j'allais devoir étudier avec Grand-Père pour devenir cuisinier … J'en avais rien à foutre, putain !

Et puis Feli est revenu à la maison. Il avait le moral dans les chaussettes (hautes et _roses à **froufrous**_) et tenait les bords de sa robe blanche. Grand-Père était à côté de lui, l'air tout aussi abattu et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« Ils ont déménagé ! » a dit Grand-Père à Maman qui entamait son soixante-septième pot de _gelato_. Maman a levé la tête vers Feli qui ne disait rien. Elle avait le ventre rond parce qu'un connard l'avait engrossé … C'était pas mon père, parce qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis près de deux an … Donc ma mère était en cloque de Marcello et Feli était triste comme un pou.

« Oh, Feli ! Tu as fait du bon travail ! » l'a rassuré Maman. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! On va aller manger une glace ensemble, d'accord ? ».

Feli a hoché la tête et Maman a attrapé sa main. J'ai attrapé mon manteau pour les accompagnés mais Grand-Père a mis une main sur mon épaule.

« Tu restes là, Romano. »

J'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Pourquoi je n'avais droit à rien, pourquoi Feli pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi je devais rester enfermer avec Maman.

Je comprenais rien, putain, et c'était épuisant. J'étais qu'un gosse, putain ! J'avais besoin d'attention !

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale fils de pute, Feliciano. »

L'insulte était sortie toute seule. Bien sûr, Feli ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais ma mère et mon Grand-Père ont écarquillés les yeux. J'étais un gosse assez silencieux, et je ne parlais vraiment qu'avec mon petit frère. J'évitais Robino le plus possible parce qu'il voulait toujours me lire la Bible et c'était chiant.

« ROMANO ! » a hurlé Grand-Père, faisant trembler les murs.

« LA FERME ! » ai-je répondu. « Feli ! T'es vraiment un sale gosse ! T'es pourri jusqu'à l'os ! C'est pour ça que ton précieux petit Papa est parti tu sais ? C'est à cause de toi qu'on va avoir un nouveau petit frère, de ta faute et celle de ta chienne de mère ! »

Ce fut le début de ma rébellion contre ma famille.

Ce fut la première fois que j'avais fait pleurer mon frère.

Ce fut la première fois que j'avais dû m'excuser.

Et j'y étais à nouveau. Devant sept personnes, tous de nationalités différentes à devoir m'excuser parce qu'encore une fois, je n'avais pas su fermer ma grande gueule.

La pluie ne devait pas être une chose formidable pour mes plâtres, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Antonio le _Schtroumpf _me regardait en souriant comme s'il venait de m'apporter la solution à tous mes problèmes.

Quatre nordiques me fusillaient du regard, mais comme ils étaient placés par taille, ils avaient plus l'air des _Dalton _et c'était pas super intimidant …

Emil serrait une peluche de pingouin (en tout cas ça y ressemblait, je n'étais pas ornithologue) légèrement brûlée. Il fixait le sol, les joues rouges, mais je crois que c'était de l'embarras. Son visage hurlait « laissez-moi partir, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et d'autres asiatiques à niquer » …

Pas vraiment pour la deuxième partie, mais ça m'a fait sourire de m'imaginer ce genre de chose. Mais comme j'étais super en colère, mon sourire est retombé aussitôt et j'ai froncé les sourcils à max !

Ils tombaient vraiment mal, bordel !

J'ai grogné et le gars qui m'avait frappé quand je m'étais présenté à sa porte le visage en sang avec Antonio a parlé en premier :

\- Je suis pas là pour entendre tes excuses.

Bon bah …

\- Ok, _ciao_ ! ai-je dit en faisant demi-tour et en manquant de peu de frapper Matthew avec mes plâtres.

\- Pas si vite ! a fait Mathias le concierge qui m'avait retrouvé dans l'amphithéâtre. C'est pas fini !

J'ai serré les dents et fermé les poings (aïe). Mes yeux étaient plissé et j'avais envie de leur aboyer dessus … Mais je ne me sentais pas suicidaire aujourd'hui … J'avais bien compris qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à frapper les handicapés … Il n'y avait que Berwald le doyen qui ne m'avait rien fait … J'ai tourné légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas leur faire face (comme ça, s'ils m'attaquaient, ils auraient l'air de lâches frappant un handicapé de dos, et c'était pathétique !).

Tino prit la parole :

\- On aimerait que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur ce qu'il s'est passé le trois novembre deux-milles treize.

J'ai grimacé parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont ce pauv' type parlait. Comme si en te donnant une date au pif, tu pouvais dire ce qu'il c'était passé ! Bordel, il me prenait pour quoi ?

Emil s'était un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui-même par contre …

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu m'as pris pour _Google_ ? Demande ça à un ordinateur ?

Lukas (je crois que c'est le nom du passif/agressif) a continué :

\- Un petit effort, Romano, ça concerne un incendie …

Je les ai regardé encore plus déconfit. Et de où ils connaissaient mon nom, ces enfoirés ? Je pariais qu'ils avaient fouillé dans les dossiers de l'école ! Bande de bâtards.

\- J'ai aucune idée de quoi tu causes …

J'étais maintenant trempé comme un pou et je grelottais. Bonjour le rhume, on se connait ? Ils me faisaient chier ces cons là … S'ils ne voulaient pas de mes excuses, alors ils pouvaient bien se casser ! Et c'était quand exactement que cet idiot d'espagnol allait intervenir, huh ? Il nous fixait en fronçant des sourcils en se demandant certainement pourquoi rien ne se passait.

\- On n'te lâchera pas … fit Mathias.

Tino et Berwald hochèrent la tête et Emil soupira. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas envie de se mêler à cette histoire. Tant mieux ! Lukas fit se tourner les autres d'un mouvement de poignet, et ils sont repartis aussi vite qu'arrivés (et toujours en ressemblant étrangement aux _Daltons) …_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ? demanda finalement Antonio en levant un sourcil. Ils sont venus me voir et m'ont dit qu'ils te cherchaient, alors j'ai dit « Oh, mais ça tombe bien ! Il voulait justement s'excuser ! » et le doyen a dit un truc, mais je n'ai pas compris –il faut qu'il apprenne à articuler, et je les ai amené ici !

J'ai grogné et lui ai demandé de me laisser passer car j'étais légèrement humide et désirait me mettre à l'abri … pas vraiment comme ça, mais le message est passé.

\- Arrête d'être aussi vulgaire, Lovi, c'est pas mignon du tout !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ta mère qu'était pas mignonne quand elle me léchait les boules hier soir !

Antonio a soupiré puis a relevé la tête en me souriant … narquoisement ?

\- C'était pas vraiment ma mère qui te faisait des trucs hier soir …

J'ai senti mon visage entré en ébullition et je lui ai hurlé dessus alors qu'on marchait jusque la cafétéria.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de l'imparlable !

J'avais presque oublié qu'il avait un cerveau capable de se _souvenir _ce demeuré … Et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il pouvait avoir un air sournois … J'avais déjà vu son côté pervers (et aurait bien aimé ne jamais le découvrir) et son côté bouffon … Il y avait combien d'Antonio différents ?

On est arrivé dans la cafétéria et en arrivant à ma table, j'ai vu que Gilbert était toujours là, et mon repas aussi.

\- Où est Mattie ? m'a demandé la patate.

Oh merde ! Je l'avais oublié ! Je me suis retourné, mais il n'était pas là. Oups … Bah tant pis … Je supposais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir la tête de cet abruti de toute façon … Je me suis senti dégouté rien qu'en lui parlant. Quel monstre … J'imaginais mal à quel point j'aurais envie de me tuer si Antonio décidait de se taper Feliciano dans mon dos et-

MERDE ! Ce genre de pensée n'était pas sensé m'affecter ! J'en avais rien à foutre d'Antonio !

Mais …

…

Ça ferait quand même mal …

Surtout que mes ex « petit-copains » m'avaient _tous _avoué qu'au final ils auraient mieux fait de se taper mon puceau de tapette de frère plutôt que moi …

…

Ça ne me blessait pas du tout …

Merde, j'avais les larmes aux yeux …

\- Lovino ? a demandé le connard allemand.

\- TA GUEULE ! T'ES VRAIMENT UN MONSTRE, TU LE SAIS ÇA ?

Antonio et Gilbert ont tous les deux sursautés. Quoi ? Ils n'étaient toujours pas habitués à m'entendre gueuler ? Mais cette fois, l'albinos s'est levé et a hurlé à son tour en tapant des paumes sur la table :

\- ENFOIRÉ TU LUI A DIT ?!

J'ai secoué la tête, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir moi aussi taper des poings sur la table.

\- IL LE SAVAIT ! IL EST PAS AUSSI CON QUE TOI !

Gilbert a levé le poing, prêt à frapper, mais Antonio s'est mis devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe …

\- Comme d'habitude, l'ai-je interrompu.

\- … mais arrêtez de crier, tout le monde vous regarde !

J'ai rougis, ne supportant pas quand les gens me fixaient. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre ? Des devoirs en retard, des copines/copains à molester ? Les trucs classiques des universitaires, quoi ! J'étais plus que confus. Je ne savais pas comment me sentir ! Encore pire qu'hier … parce que ça ne concernait pas qu'Antonio cette fois …

Bien sûr, il faisait toujours partie de l'équation … Je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de la _chose _en détail (et je parle de la vraie _chose, _pas de moi m'excusant) ou l'incendier pour avoir m'avoir forcé à faire face aux nordiques.

Et je ne savais pas quoi penser des nordiques qui m'accusait d'avoir foutu le feu à quelque chose … Comment j'aurais pu faire ça avec les bras dans le plâtre … Ah moins que ça ne ça soit passé _avant _hier … C'était le plus logique en fait … Ils avaient même donné la date … Merde, pourquoi j'étais aussi con ?

Et il y avait Gilbert. D'un côté, c'était mon meilleur ami … Mais il avait vraiment fait le con … Il avait perdu tous les points qu'il avait accumulé.

En fait, j'étais confus, en colère et déçu en même temps.

Oh, ça expliquait certainement pourquoi j'étais en train de courir jusqu'à mon prochain cours … Antonio me poursuivait avec mon sac, mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter.

J'en avais ras la casquette.

Je me sentais comme une sous-merde là tout de suite.

J'en avais même mal à la tête.

Le prof nous a donné un énorme projet à rendre le mois prochain, mais bien sûr, j'ai eu droit à une extension, mais devrait quand même lui remettre le projet sur papier à la date donnée. J'avais la tête dans les nuages en train d'imaginer quel genre de scénario je pourrais utiliser pour faire passer le message qu'il nous avait donné à travers un mini-film.

J'étais le genre de mec qui aimait la violence et les trucs morbides. Ça se voyait dans tous mes projets précédents, et je pensais que le professeur aussi kiffait…

Je n'ai pas entendu Antonio arrivé avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Lovi ?

J'ai immédiatement laissé retomber mes lèvres. Perdu dans ma passion, j'en avais oublié Antonio, Gilbert, Matthew et tous les problèmes qui s'accumulaient sur mes épaules depuis deux jours. J'ai soupiré et me suis levé. L'espagnol s'est mis à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, il avait l'air d'une _fée _j'vous dis ! Voltigeant partout pour attraper mes affaires au lieu de rester en place et de tendre le bras pour chopper un livre …

On a quitté l'auditorium et je me suis soudainement demandé « et maintenant ? ». C'était le week-end, et je ne pourrais rien faire par moi-même… J'allais devoir attendre l'appel de Feli aussi … Et faire face à Gilbert …

Merde, trop de responsabilités ! J'allais mourir sous le stress, borde ! Antonio s'est mis à marcher plus vite pour attraper la navette qui approchait et on a réussi à monter dedans. Comme c'était la première, il n'y avait pas trop de monde à l'intérieur, et on a facilement trouvé une place.

\- Au fait, Lovi ça te dis de venir au cinéma avec moi demain ? J'avais prévu depuis un bon moment et comme je peux pas te laisser tout seul …

\- Premièrement, tu peux me laisser tout seul, grand con, ça me fera des vacances. Deuxièmement, c'est quel film ? Et troisièmement, ce n'est en aucune forme un rencart, pigé ?

Il m'a souri en hochant la tête. Merde cet attardé … Il pouvait pas arrêter d'être aussi mignon !? J'ai rougis en regardant mes genoux.

\- Tu appelles ça comme tu veux, Lovi ! Tu acceptes ?

J'ai une nouvelle fois levé la tête vers lui, il me regardait avec tant de joie et … d'envie … J'avais envie de tendre les bras et de toucher son visage … de le tenir près de moi et … et de lui _exploser la gueule !_

Merde ! Je devais combattre mes pulsions de désir avec des pulsions de violence, ça m'évitait de me transformer en grosse salope ! C'est pas ma faute … (et quand je donne ma langue au chat, je vois les autres … tous prêts à se jeter sur moi … c'est pas ma faute à moi, L-O-L-I-T-A~ !)

Merde, salope d'Alizée ! (Et si vous avez moins de quinze ans ou peu de culture vous ne connaissez probablement pas).

\- Lolo~ ! T'es dans le monde des _Bisounours_ encore une fois~ !

\- T'as gueule ! Et c'est quoi ce surnom ? « Lolo » sérieux ?

\- C'est super mignon, pas vrai Lolo ?

\- Non, c'est con …

\- Comme toi~!

J'ai écarquillé les yeux avant de lui donner un coup de boule dans le menton. Il croyait qu'il pouvait m'insulter comme ça ? Pour qui il se prenait de fils de louve en chaleur ?

\- Ouch Lolo … C'est pas mignon du tout !

\- Je suis pas mignon, je suis hyper _badass _! T'arrives pas à le voir ?! Regarde mon visage ! Tu vois quelque chose de mignon ici ?!

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, les siens larmoyaient un peu. Puis il s'est mis à rire … J't'en prie dis-moi que mon visage est une blague, connard !

\- Je mourrais en répétant que t'es mignon, surtout avec ta petite bouille d'ange !

\- J'ai pas une bouille d'ange putain ! Regarde-moi bien ! Je suis un démon ! Un vrai démon !

Il s'est mis à rire plus fort puis m'a regardé dans les yeux quand il a vu que ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Ce con se foutait de ma gueule, j'allais pas me marrer, quand même !

Il m'a souri puis s'est avancé à la vitesse de _Flash Gordon_ pour m'a embrasser la joue.

\- ENCULÉ !

\- C'est notre arrêt, Lolo, on descend !

\- C'EST LOVINO, PUTAIN !

Bon bah … Nous voilà dans ma chambre … Gilbert n'était pas là, et il n'avait pas intérêt à revenir de sitôt. Antonio a posé mon sac sur le sol, à côté de mon bureau et s'est assis sur la chaise devant ce dernier. Il a soupiré un grand coup puis a posé ses yeux sur moi.

\- Bon ! On fait quoi ?

C'était assez gênant, putain … J'avais rien à faire parce que les profs m'avaient donnés un max de suspensions pour mes devoirs et l'idiot aux tomates avaient sûrement d'autres choses à foutre. Ce qui ne me laissait qu'une chose à faire.

\- _Netflix_ ! me suis-je exclamé en m'asseyant sur le lit.

Antonio m'a souri sans raison apparente et m'a apporté mon ordinateur. Cette fois, je me suis allongé entièrement _habillé _parce que monsieur espagnol n'était près de revoir mes jambes de sitôt !

…

… il y avait la douche je supposais …

Bref, il s'est couché à côté de moi et a entré le code de mon ordinateur. En attendant que ça charge j'ai demandé :

\- T'as pas des devoirs, débile ?

Il a froncé des sourcils puis a hoché la tête. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé et j'ai rougit parce qu'il était putain de sexy. Si sexy que j'en avais mal au cœur … Ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux en bataille retombant sur son front, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son teint méditerranéen … Je pariais que ça lui aurait plu là que je l'embrasse … J'ai imaginé la chaleur de son souffle contre mon cou alors qu'il me couvrirait de baisers avant de descendre au nord pour prendre mes tétons en bouche puis aller encore plus bas pour me donner la meilleure fellation de ma vie … Est-ce que j'étais une grosse cochonne ?

\- Sûrement … a-t-il dit.

J'ai rougit encore plus fort, et il l'a vu, ne comprenant certainement pas pourquoi sa réponse m'avait transformé en un tas de braises. Saloperie d'imagination ! Il a connecté l'ordi à _Netflix_ puis m'a demandé :

\- Quelle série ?

\- _Glee_, ai-je répondu le regrettant aussitôt.

Oh merde ! J'aurais dû dire _Game of Thrones_ ! Ce con va me juger ! Merde ! Il allait voir mes recommandations ! J'étais trop gay, bordel de merde ! C'était quoi la dernière chose que j'avais regardé ? Oh … _New Girl … Mean Girls … Grey's Anatomy et … Pretty Little Liars …_

Cependant, Antonio n'a rien dit, il a tapé le nom de la série et en voyant le synopsis il s'est soudainement mis à me gueuler dans l'oreille.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Lovi ! J'ai toujours voulu commencer cette série !

…

Et moi qui pensais qu'on ne faisait pas plus pédé que moi … J'ai souri légèrement, essayant de le cacher pour ne pas que l'idiot le remarque et me dise un truc idiot que seul un idiot comme lui pourrait me sortir …

\- Envoie la saison une ! ai-je proclamé.

Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment du moment où je m'étais endormi … C'était un épisode vachement ennuyeux en tout cas … J'ai rêvé comme un porc par contre …

Genre …

Rêve sexuel étrangement plaisant …

J'avais mes bras intacts …

J'étais nu …

Antonio aussi était nu …

Je l'ai violement plaqué contre un mur et l'ai embrassé comme jamais. Sa langue arrivait à peine à suivre mes mouvement tellement j'étais _pressé _de pouvoir aller plus loin. J'ai mordu sa lèvre inférieure, l'entendant gémir de plaisir et j'ai placé mes lèvres contre son cou, voulant le gouter, le dévorer …

Ses bras me saisirent par le col et d'un mouvement vif, il échangea nos positions me plaquant violement contre le mur qui se changea en lit. Me voilà couché nu sur un lit avec Antonio au-dessus de moi mon érection entre ses fesses demandant mon entrée.

Je n'attendais que ça.

Je l'ai pénétrer agressivement, grognant à la sensation alors que des sons de jouissance s'échappait de ses lèvres pendant qu'il regardait le plafond.

Son visage aurait pu suffire à me faire jouir là tout de suite, mais c'était hors de question, j'avais attendu un peu trop longtemps pour me taper Antonio, et j'allais faire durer le plaisir … Mais je n'avais pas contrôle de mon corps … Ce n'était qu'un rêve et-

_Toc toc toc_

_\- Lolo, tu es dors encore ?_

J'ai ouverts les yeux et me suis assis aussitôt. J'étais un peu désorienté, alors j'ai regardé autour de moi. J'étais toujours dans ma chambre, il faisait nuit noire dehors donc passé dix-huit heure … Mon ordinateur était posé à côté de moi, là où se tenait précédemment Antonio et Antonio se tenait à l'entrée, passant sa tête par l'ouverture.

MEEEERDE ! Mon jeans était putain de souillé ! J'avais éjaculé dans mon sommeil ! La honte ! La honte ! La honte ! J'ai regardé mes jambes et j'ai vu que j'étais sous la couverture.

\- Tu veux aller manger un bout avec moi ? J'ai des réductions pour chez _McDonald's_ !

\- Huh … Je- … Là … euh …

J'arrivais pas à articuler. Mort de honte. J'étais mort de honte. Antonio allait le découvrir, il allait le savoir. C'était lui qui me douchait, il allait le voir. MERDE !

\- T'es adorable quand tu perds tes mots !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'avais honte ! C'était comme si j'avais pissé au lit … Le liquide coulant contre ma cuisse interne me donnait envie de vomir.

\- Lovino ? Ça va ?

Il est entré l'air inquiet et une larme a coulé sur ma joue.

NON NON NON ! LARME TU RETOURNE D'OÙ TU VIENS !

Saloperie … C'était la larme du matin (tu sais, quand tu te réveilles et que t'as les yeux qui piquent), mais avec ma tête ça devait donner l'impression que je pleurais. Mais je ne pleurais jamais !

\- Un cauchemar ? m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai pas osé réagir … C'était loin d'être un cauchemar mais c'était pas non plus un simple rêve …

\- Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais …

J'ai secoué la tête.

\- C'était pas un cauchemar … C'était …

Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'expliquer plus que ça, c'était un gros pervers, il avait compris par lui-même. De toute façon, je n'l'aurais pas dit, bordel ! Il a mis sa bouche en « O » puis a écarquillé les yeux et a lentement fait glisser son regard vers mon entre-jambe sous la couverture.

\- Bah, ça arrive Lovi … À la douche et puis McDo ?

Il conduisait comme un pied, mais c'était parce qu'il était espagnol, je supposais, du coup, j'ai proposé qu'on marche à la place de faire six cent mètres en voiture. Et apparemment, j'avais rencontré plus fainéant que moi.

\- Mais Lovino ! Ça fait presque un kilomètre à pied ! Pour aller au Fast Food, c'est anti-sport !

\- La ferme, c'est bon pour toi de marcher. Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, mais ça garde ton cul ferme. Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, mais c'est tout ce que t'as de toute façon …

Il a grogné et laissé tomber sa tête alors qu'il marchait à côté de moi. Il était si proche qu'il était un peu dans ma bulle personnelle. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, du coup, je crois que je lui faisais confiance maintenant …

La douche avait été rapide … Il avait frotté l'intérieur de mes cuisses rapidement et brusquement, il m'avait lavé la teub (et le cul parce que dans l'humiliation du moment j'avais avoué que je devais chier) comme si de rien n'était, et j'avais eu honte, mais puisqu'il me parlait en même temps de la fois où Gilbert avait mis le feu à ses cheveux, j'étais à l'aise.

Il était plutôt cool en fait …

Mais ça ne faisait que deux jours, je ne pouvais pas encore lui faire entièrement confiance ! Il allait sûrement aller raconter ce qu'il c'était passé à Gilbert ou à un autre de ses tas d'amis ! D'ailleurs ils étaient où ses potes ? Il était super populaire comme gars, il avait plein d'amis, et pourtant il préférait rester avec moi …

\- Je vais directement au lit après ça … a marmonné Antonio. Sauf si tu veux faire quelque chose …

\- Et pourquoi je voudrais faire quelque chose avec toi, andouille ?

\- Parce qu'on est pote, pas vrai ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. On n'était pas pote … On pouvait pas s'appeler des amis, c'était impossible … Il y avait quelque chose de plus et quelque chose en moins … En plus, je n'avais que trois amis, et en les acceptant en tant que tel, je m'étais promis d'arrêter avant d'en avoir de trop et qu'ils se retournent contre moi …

\- On n'est pas ami, ai-je dis.

Et je le pensais.

Il n'a pas répondu. Je ne savais pas s'il me croyait ou pas mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas me mentir à moi-même. On était loin d'être amis, et on ne le serait jamais.

\- Regarde, Lolo ! Un nouveau restaurant vient d'ouvrir !

Il pointait du doigt vert un établissement qui ressemblait fortement à un bar avec tous ces néons me frappant la gueule tellement ils étaient fort.

\- T'es sûr que- … ai-je commencé avant qu'il ne me pousse à l'intérieur. Hey bâtard ! Je croyais qu'on allait s'engraisser au _McDo_ !

L'intérieur était bien mieux que l'extérieur. Les murs étaient couleur chocolat et la décoration était principalement bleue turquoise donnant un air assez raffiné à l'endroit. Il y avait du monde, c'était bruyant avec le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes et des chaises raclant le sol. Un homme est venu nous voir et nous a conduits à une table pour deux (non sans fixer mes plâtres ce trou du cul).

Antonio retira son manteau sac poubelle, son écharpe bleue et son bonnet blanc pour les poser sur sa chaise avant de venir retirer mon écharpe et mon fedora (ouais, je portais des chapeaux fedora et j'en étais fier !).

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la carte, c'était un restaurant mexicain. Ça n'y ressemblait pas pourtant … Où étaient les sombreros ? Essaye d'entré dans un resto italien ici sans être bombarder de décoration touristique …

Du coup, un point en plus pour ce restaurant.

Oh j'allais m'amuser à me transformer en critique gastronomique …

La serveuse est venue nous voir et c'est Antonio qui a commandé en premier.

En espagnol.

Troooop sexy !

J'ai gardé mon âme de_ fanboy_ enfermée pour jeter un coup d'œil au menu, qui n'était qu'une simple carte en plastique recto-verso. J'avais envie de voir l'autre côté, mais pour ça, j'allais devoir interrompre Antonio qui discutait avec la serveuse. J'avais pas envie de l'arrêter alors que ses lèvres bougeaient si vite, les sons en sortant si doux et mélodieux …

J'ai soupiré … J'allais me prendre un burrito, c'était suffisamment stéréotypé mexicain pour que je puisse le comparé à ceux du _Taco Bell._

La serveuse se mit à rougir et Antonio lui fit un clin d'œil.

Huh ?

Est-ce qu'il flirtait avec elle ?! Il se prenait pour qui ce con ?! J'étais assis là, en face de lui, et il se mettait à draguer une pauvre poufiasse probablement droguée vue qu'elle était mexicaine.

_\- __¿Y tú Lovi ?¿Qué deseas ?_

C'est ça bouffon … fais ton bilingue … Et si je me mettais à te parler en italien tu ferais quoi, eh ? Tu trouverais ça certainement érotique … Mais tu ne pourrais pas me répondre dans la même langue. Moi j'avais fait suffisamment d'espagnol pour pouvoir commander au resto.

\- _Un bu**rrrrrr**ito_. Ai-je dis en roulant bien mon « r » pour me foutre de sa gueule.

Ça l'a fait rire et il a plissé les yeux en ma direction, une lueur de malice dans ses putains d'orbes émeraude qui capturaient la lumière.

_\- ¿Y para beber?_

_\- un **rrr**ef**rrr**esco !_

J'avais pas vraiment envie d'une limonade, mais j'avais oublié comment on disait « jus » alors …

_\- __¡Oh ! ¿No quieras un zumo de tomate? _

Ah, ouais, c'était comme ça qu'on disait jus de tomate … J'ai remarqué quand même que même son « Oh » était en espagnol … à cause de la ponctuation …

\- _¡Si po**rrrr** favo**rrrr** !_

La serveuse est partie en me regardant étrangement et Antonio se mit à rire.

\- Sérieux Lovino, arrête de massacrer ma langue maternelle …

J'ai dû me retenir d'exploser de rire avant de répondre :

\- _¡Olé!_

_\- Mamma mia pizzeria !_ a fait Antonio en bougeant inutilement les mains dans l'air.

\- C'était une tentative à l'italien ?

\- _Si, vivo per lei ! Italiano ! Pasta ! Basta ! Bene !_

J'ai ricané involontairement, mais fallait avouer que c'était marrant. J'ai souri et il m'a souri en retour. J'étais super à l'aise … J'avouais qu'il n'était pas mon ami mais c'était juste parce que j'avais envie de coucher avec lui … On ne couche pas avec ses amis …

Et j'avais _vraiment _envie de coucher avec lui …

Qu'est-ce qu'on était dans ce cas ?

J'ai cessé de rire, mais la lueur d'humour dans les yeux d'Antonio n'avait pas disparue, me faisant rire malgré moi. Merde, il était trop mignon … Nos boissons sont arrivées (on avait commandé la même chose) et il s'est mis à me parler des cours, des profs et de ce genre de choses ennuyeuses à lire, mais marrantes pour moi.

Et bah merde, je passais un bon temps ! C'était presque comme ce que j'imaginais être un rencart ! (je suis jamais allé en rencart avec quelqu'un, me jugez pas, c'est pour ça que j'appelle mes ex des ex « petit-copains », on se voyait pas souvent, on s'envoyait des sms et on couchait avant qu'ils ne se barrent tous voir ailleurs parce que j'étais une grosse merde). Mais ceci n'était pas un rencart, juste deux étudiants qui prenaient une bouffe ensemble.

En parlant de bouffe, la voilà qui arrivait. Le burrito avait l'air plutôt pas mal et Antonio avait commandé … euh, une salade ?

\- T'es sûr que t'auras assez avec ça ? ai-je demandé en le voyant se rapprocher de moi pour me donner un bouchée de mon plat.

Et bah merde, c'était succulent. Ok, je reviendrai.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Lovi, je ne mange pas grand-chose !

\- Si tu veux tu peux prendre un peu de mon burrito, j'ai de trop …

Il a secoué la tête en me remerciant.

\- Non, je suis … végétarien.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Mais … Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un végétarien ! Je voulais dire que tous les végétariens que je connaissais n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler et de ramener leur fraise avec leur « oh, mais il faut sauver les animaux » et leur « la viande c'est un luxe inutile » … Antonio n'était pas comme ça …

… Il était …

…

… d-différent.

Merde, tout chez ce type me criait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ! M-mais c'était sûrement une façade, pas vrai ? I-Il jouait la comédie ! Personne ne pouvait être aussi … p-p-parf …

…

Je ne le dirais pas …

Et son végétarisme … Remarque ça expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas de mon sandwiche ce midi … Je ne l'ai jamais vu manger de viande en fait … Et la pizza hawaïenne alors ? Je ne me souvenais plus s'il y avait du jambon dessus ou pas … Et il avait voulu m'emmener au _McDonald's_ … C'était pas le repère secret des végétariens ça … Il était trop bizarre … J'étais le plus grand des cons, mais je savais que quelque chose clochait …

\- Oh euh … ai-je fait. C'est cool … Sauve des vaches et tout ça …

Il a penché la tête et fixé son plat avant d'y planter sa fourchette. J'ai remarqué que ça n'avait pas l'air super bon … Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de sauce. Juste du vinaigre et du poivre … Ça pouvait être bon pour lui, mais pas pour moi.

Ainsi a commencé le rituel du repas que nous allions devoir instaurer trois fois par jour. Il me donnait une bouché de mon burrito et puis pendant que je mâchais, il mangeait de sa salade. Inutile de dire qu'il a eu fini avant moi. J'étais trop gavé pour un dessert, alors je me suis étiré. On s'est levé, il m'a mis mon bonnet et mon écharpe.

\- Tu peux prendre mon portefeuille ?

J'ai remarqué que je ne l'avais pas insulté de la soirée et j'ai ajouté un « ducon ». Merde, je jurais beaucoup moins, c'était quoi mon putain de problème ?!

\- C'est moi qui paye, Lovi ! La serveuse me fait une ristourne pour avoir commandé en espagnol. Tu pourras me rendre la monnaie après le décompte.

\- Quelle pimbêche … ai-je marmonné. Je l'aime pas …

Antonio a posé sa main sur ma tête.

\- Jaloux Lovino ? me demanda-t-il avant de se pointer du doigt. Ne t'inquiète pas ce corps de rêve n'appartient qu'à un italien.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Tout mon sang à affluer vers mon visage.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais énervé, flatté ou excité. Alors j'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux dans ce genre de situation.

\- JE SUIS PAS JALOUX ENFILEUR DE BOULES DE BILLARD !

\- Ahahaha~! J'avais jamais entendu cette insulte !

Il a payé et la serveuse nous a donné un gentil sourire avant de nous dire au revoir et à la prochaine. Bon, maintenant, il fallait retourner au dortoir, et j'avais besoin d'une bonne marche pour digérer tout ça …

Antonio faisait pratiquement la conversation à lui tout seul, et avait l'air si heureux de le faire … J'écoutais sans broncher. Tant qu'il ne parlait pas de moi, ça m'allait …

Ça m'allait même très bien …

Ça m'allait même _trop _bien ! P-pourquoi est-ce que je souriais à ses blagues ?! Elles n'étaient même pas si drôles que ça !

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?!

N-Ne me dîtes pas que je le …

… que je le …

…

… q-que je ne le h-haïssait … p-pas …

J'ai secoué la tête en espérant que c'était juste l'ambiance du moment … Je ne m'étais jamais rapproché de quelqu'un en si peu de temps. C'était presque comme si tout ce qu'il me disait était un peu _trop _parfait …

Bien trop rapidement, on était devant ma chambre, porte fermée, Gilbert n'était pas là. Antonio y a introduit ma clef et je suis rentré en premier, retirant mes chaussures immédiatement. L'espagnol a refermé la porte derrière nous et s'est approché de moi.

\- Il n'est que vingt et une heure, Lolo … Tu veux aller au lit immédiatement ?

J'avais pas envie de mettre fin à cette soirée … J-Je m'étais bien amusé, bordel de merde ! Je me suis mordu la lèvre (aïe) et j'ai posé mes yeux vers mon ordinateur.

\- _Netflix_ ?

\- Oh oui ! Je peux rester ? Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à Kurt et Finn !

J'ai reconnu la lueur dans ses yeux, vous la connaissez aussi … Il _shippait _Finn et Kurt … _Urgh …_ Je pensais pas non plus qu'il était aussi _fanboy _que moi …

\- Ils se mettent pas ensemble, ducon, ils sont frères … Finn va-

Il a posé sa main sur ma bouche.

\- Me _spoil _pas la fin, Lovi ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas apprécié une bonne série télé !

J'ai failli lui dire que cette série courait à sa perte dès la deuxième saison, mais je ne voulais pas tuer son optimisme …

Eh ?

Et pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire ça ? Ça m'avait toujours rendu plus qu'heureux de le voir triste … Je supposais qu'après l'avoir vu sourire aussi souvent, j'avais envie qu'il garde cette expression lui donnant l'air d'un ange sous cocaïne …

\- Ok, Lovino ! Je te déshabille, et on se glisse dans le lit ! Il y a moyen de finir la saison une !

Bah merde, c'était vraiment un truc _pervers _à dire … Et je n'ai rien dit … J'ai pas gueulé, j'étais bien trop choqué par le fait que ça ne me faisait rougir d'embarras au lieu de rougir de rage … Je n'ai même pas relevé le fait qu'il allait se mettre dans le lit avec moi … J'étais trop bien … Même si cela n'allait pas durer et même s'il m'utilisait sûrement pour son plaisir personnel, j'étais bien.

On n'était peut-être pas ami, et on ne le serait jamais, mais …

J'aimais bien ce notre relation au final … Peu importait ce que c'était …

**A/N : Oh bah merde, ça fait long tout ça ! J'arrête pas d'allonger cette histoire ! Cela aurait dû être la scène du cinéma, mais ils ont eu un-rencart-mais-pas-un-rencart entre temps …**

**Bon bah, Glee recommence, il est temps que je me retransforme en fangirl qui déteste sa série préférée ! Mais comme il y a deux nouveaux personnages surnommés « Incest Twins », ça me fait plaisir pour l'instant !**

**Allez ! Je peux le faire ! Je peux finir cette histoire ! Même si ça va me prendre le reste de mon année d'échange ! Je peux le faire ! Pour le SpaMano !**

**Désolée que beaucoup de mes personnages deviennent végétarien (c'est que le deuxième xD) mais comme je traine avec beaucoup de végétariens maintenant, je sais à quel point ils peuvent être casse-couille quand ils essaient de me convaincre de devenir comme eux. Sérieux les gars, je n'essaie pas de vous convertir à une autre manière de vivre ! Alors arrêtez ! Non, c'est non !**

**REVIEW !**

**PLEASE !**

**AIDEZ-MOI À VIVRE !**

PS : Oli-chan, merci pour tous tes reviews anonymes auxquels je ne peux répondre mais qui me font toujours vachement rire et t'as raison en disant (et je te cite) : « PRUSSE C'EST UN CACA QUI EST TROP MÉCHANT AVEC MATTHIEU QUI, LUI, EST ADORAAAAAABLE ! »

Merci à vous toutes les créatures anonymes (et non-anonymes mais vous pouvez le voir dans mes réponses à quel point je vous aime), vous êtes mon encre !


	11. Un Nouveau Plan plus que Parfait

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !**

**WARNINGS : J'en sais rien, laisser moi relire ce chapitre …**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce que je possède ce sont ces magnifiques badges Hetalia que j'ai acheté au Cosplay Shop l'autre jour !**

**A/N : Hey, mais qui voilà ? C'est mwaaaaah !**

**J'ai été dans un magasin de Doujinshi, et figurez-vous que la section Hetalia n'a que trois couples pour près de cinquante différents Fanbooks : IggyPan, AmePan et PruPan. JE SHIP PRUPAN SO HARD ! Sérieux, je savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver des doujinshi sur eux deux ! Ils sont super potes dans la « vraie » vie, alors pourquoi c'est si dur de trouver des fanfictions, huh ? Au moins je sais que je peux m'acheter un Doujinshi pour 375TW$ !**

**Je vous souhaite une joyeuse lecture et une agréable journée !**

**Chapitre onze : Un nouveau plan plus que parfait**

Il y avait cette fois où Papa était revenu au manoir.

J'avais huit ans et la seule figure paternelle que j'avais était mon Grand-Père. Je l'aimais bien, pas de soucis, mais c'était le père de mon père, pas le mien. Alors quand il est revenu un soir d'été les bras chargés de jouets et de bonbons du monde, Robino, Feli et moi étions euphoriques (mais je le montrais moins que les autres je supposais).

J'étais sensé l'aimer aussi, c'était mon Papa, et Maman me racontait tellement d'histoire à son sujet que j'avais fini par croire qu'elle était _amoureuse _de lui. Pour moi, il était un héros ! Maman me parlait de lui comme d'un sauveur de l'humanité qui allait nourrir les pauvres dans des pays lointains et soignait les lépreux !

Quand il est revenu, par contre, j'ai vu la vérité. Oui, il apportait des cadeaux, oui ils étaient revenus pour nous mais il se foutait complètement de moi.

Il discutait avec Robino, il jouait avec Feli. Mais moi, je ne parlais pas. J'n'étais pas un gamin intéressant. Il n'allait quand même pas passer sa seule putain semaine à la maison à essayer de créer des liens avec un gosse qui ne lui causerait pas parce que c'était un connard de merde.

Et moins il me parlait, moins je causais.

Pendant la semaine où il est revenu, je ne parlais même plus à Feliciano, je fuyais Robino au maximum et Grand-Père n'arrivait pas à me faire sortir de ma chambre. Les seuls moments où j'étais réuni avec la famille, c'était au moment des repas, où je devais subir les rires des autres alors que leur _héros_ national était revenu de la guerre.

J'ai décidé que ce type obèse à l'horrible moustache n'était pas mon vrai père.

Le Dimanche soir était sa dernière nuit à la maison. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon à rire et à jouer au _Twister_. Je n'étais pas descendu, j'avais pas envie d'être ignoré et donc _je_ les ai ignoré. Vers vingt-deux heures, quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte.

Comme mes débiles de frères entraient toujours sans frapper, cela ne pouvait être que Maman ou Grand-Père … J'ai posé le livre que j'étais en train de lire (wouhou, se cultiver en lisant !) et j'ai ouvert la porte. Je me suis retrouvé face à mon père qui me souriait.

« La chambre de Feli c'est celle d'en face. » lui-ai-je dit, c'était la première fois que je lui parlais depuis son retour.

J'ai voulu refermer la porte, mais il est entré quand même.

« Alors tu sais parler, Romano … »

Il a jeté un coup d'œil au débarras qui me servait de chambre puis s'est assis sur mon lit (un lit majestueux et immense pour un garçon de huit ans). Je ne lui ai pas répondu et je me suis assis par terre à côté d'une voiture en bois (un cadeau de sa part) que j'avais explosé contre un mur pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

« Ton Grand-Père m'a dit que tu étais vraiment sage … »

Je n'étais pas sage, j'étais un monstre enfermé dans un corps de petit garçon (_Agrrrr !_). Être silencieux ne voulait pas dire être sage. Certes, je n'étais pas aussi _maléfique_ que Feliciano (il était encore si jeune, et pourtant, il m'avait déjà raconté comment il ferait s'il devait tuer quelqu'un sans laisser de trace … Et après il s'était mis à pleurer qu'il ne voulait pas que je tue la mouche qui nous gênait depuis une heure) mais je n'étais pas un aussi bon gamin que Robino (il parlait un peu genre « certes, Mère j'ai nettoyé ma chambre, je m'en vais de ce pas étudier la Bible et puis irai relire le dictionnaire »).

J'étais l'enfant du milieu, celui dont tout le monde se foutait et qui devait porter les vêtements du plus grand alors que le plus jeune en recevait des nouveaux (alors que Feli et moi faisions à peu de chose près la même taille !).

« Il m'a aussi dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir cuisinier … » m'a dit Papa.

Je ne l'avais pas dit à Grand-Père, mais je l'avais écrit dans mon journal. J'avais été puni pour ça parce que j'avais écrit que je ne voulais pas être cuisinier et que je voulais être une ballerine, comme _Billy Elliot_ (c'était d'ailleurs le livre que je lisais avant que mon père n'entre). À l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était hyper gay et tout ça … Je m'identifiais un peu en Billy …

Grand-Père n'avait pas été d'accord avec ça, il m'a puni parce que j'avais osé imaginer être une ballerine un de ses jours.

(Avec du recul, j'avais envie de me frapper pour avoir été aussi efféminé à un moment de ma vie … Sérieux, Lovino Vargas en _ballerine_ ? Pfffhahaha !)

Et comme il avait lu mon journal, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas un endroit dans cette maison où je pouvais m'exprimer librement, me rendant encore plus introverti que ce que je n'étais déjà.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Romano, tu dois avoir une mauvaise impression de ce métier … »

« Vous êtes tous des salopards », ai-je marmonné sans le regarder. « Et vous voulez transformer mes frères en salopards aussi, même si Feli est déjà con comme ses pieds. »

Il était bien sûr au courant que j'avais pris après sa mère et que j'étais aussi impoli qu'elle et je supposais qu'avoir grandi avec elle l'avait immunisé des insultes et tout ça.

« Et toi, Romano ? Tu ne veux pas rejoindre le … business familial ? »

« J'ai dit non, putain ! » »

Je ne voulais pas parler plus que ça et m'exprimer. Je ne voulais pas m'expliquer. Un non, c'est un non, il n'avait pas à savoir plus que ça.

« Je pense que tu es beaucoup plus apte à ce genre de métier que Feli et Robi tu sais … Tu as ce mordant qu'ils n'ont pas … Tu pourrais rendre les choses … intéressantes … et pourtant tu es si faible … »

Donc cet handicapé mental ne me parlait pas de la semaine, puis venait me voir pour me dire que j'avais du potentiel et que je deviendrais un excellent cuisinier ? Il se foutait de qui ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait venir dans ma vie et me donner un petit discours motivant et que d'un coup je me transformerais en un petit toutou obéissant comme Feli ou Robino ? Et c'était quoi ces conneries, moi ? Faible ?

« Sors de ma chambre, enfoiré. »

« Romano ! Je suis ton père, et je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! »

« DEGAGE FILS DE PUTE ! T'ES PAS MON PÈRE ET TU NE LE SERAS JAMAIS ! »

Il m'a giflé. C'était la première fois qu'il me donnait une correction. Je ne lui permettais pas. C'était comme se faire attaquer par un étranger.

« Romano, tu te calme immédiatement ! »

« Ta gueule ! Tu dégage d'ici ! Je veux plus te revoir ! »

« Roma- »

« TA GUEULE ! TU COMPRENDS ÇA ENFOIRÉ ?! »

Il m'a donné une autre gifle et une autre, et une autre, et une autre, et Grand-Père est arrivé avec Feli dans ses bras. Il a écarquillé les yeux en voyant son fils battre son petit-fils.

« Benedetto ! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE FRAPPER UN ENFANT ! »

« IL L'A CHERCHÉ ! »

Grand-Père s'est avancé et m'a pris dans ses bras. J'étais un bordel pas possible avec les joues en feu, des larmes et de la morve partout et l'envie d'hurler à la mort. Feli pleurait aussi et m'a pris la main, il pleurait toujours pour rien, et c'était moi qu'on traitait de faible …

« Tu laisses mon petit-fils tranquille, je t'ai dit que je m'occuperais de le convaincre de nous rejoindre, ce n'est qu'un gosse, Bene, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. »

Je savais exactement ce que je voulais, et c'était de ne pas devenir cuisinier, alors c'était quand qu'il me foutait la paix ? J'ai dormi avec Grand-Père cette nuit-là.

À mon réveil, j'avais eu envie de le câliner car il m'avait protégé et m'avait fait me sentir mieux. J'aimais bien quand il était comme ça … J'avais ouvert les yeux sur son visage souriant, mes joues couvertes de bleus, et il m'a dit :

« Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ? »

Alors ce matin après une super soirée au resto et une nuit à regarder _Glee_, j'ai souri en voyant le visage endormi d'Antonio si près de moi.

Merde, pourquoi je souriais ?

C'était la même chose à chaque fois … Un mec arrivait à me supporter plus d'une journée, et je me mettais à sourire … C'était arrivé quand j'avais rencontré Gilbert, Matthew et Feliks … et aussi avec la plupart de mes ex (ceux avec qui je ne couchais pas dès le premier soir parce que j'avais trop bu).

J'étais bien là … Il ne fallait pas que je baisse ma garde, ou une couille allait m'arriver … Antonio allait sûrement montrer son vrai visage à un moment … On ne pouvait pas être aussi joyeux tout le temps, ça cachait un truc … Même Feli avait moins d'optimisme que ça et mon frère _chiait _des arcs-en-ciel …

J'ai soupiré et j'ai tenté de me gratter la tête avec le coin de mon plâtre. Je me débrouillais de mieux en mieux avec ces machins, ça faisait un jour que je n'avais plus dit que j'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer, et là je commençais à réaliser que mon état n'était pas si mal en fait …

Mon mouvement a réveillé Antonio par contre et plutôt que de me sourire en me disant un truc du genre « oh, bonjour Lovi, t'as l'air magnifique, comme toujours » ou un truc chiant qui aurait transformé mon visage en lave en fusion et mon estomac un une bouillie de papillons hyperactifs, il s'est assis en grognant.

\- Uuurgh … Je déteste les matins, putain …

J'ai levé les sourcils en souriant d'incrédibilité. C'était bien Antonio en face de moi ? Je savais pas qu'il était grognon au réveil … (pendant les trois semaines où on avait vécu ensemble, il ne prenait jamais la peine de me parler le matin, maintenant je comprenais pourquoi) Oh bah merde, moi aussi j'étais grognon d'habitude … Ça allait clacher sec si on se réveillait ensemble tous les deux de mauvaise humeur … N-NON PAS QU'ON ALLAIT SOUVENT SE RÉVEILLER ENSEMBLE !

Oh merde ! Oh _merde _! J'en avais envie, c'était ça ?! Pourquoi il fallait que je m'attache aussi vite … Ça me prenait beaucoup plus de temps d'habitude … Genre, deux ans, deux mois mais … s-sûrement pas DEUX JOURS !

Il a regardé où il était puis a croisé mon regard, me faisant battre le cœur un peu plus vite (MERDE).

\- Oh merde ! Lovino ! J'ai oublié tes médocs, hier soir ! Mais quel con je suis !

Il s'est frappé le front de la paume de sa main puis s'est mis à genoux à côté de moi (et ouais, il était en caleçon) et m'a pris le visage entre ses mains.

\- T'as pas mal à la tête ? T'as bien dormi ? Je suis désolé, j'étais trop distrait, ça n'arrivera plus !

J'ai rougi parce qu'il était beaucoup trop près de moi.

\- Ça va putain … J-J'ai pas mal ! Lâche-moi les baskets …

Il a soufflé de soulagement en portant une main à la poitrine et en fermant les yeux. Son autre main était toujours sur ma joue par contre et il me la caressait du pouce. J'ai secoué la tête pour qu'il se dégage. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça là tout de suite.

Et mon ventre a gargouillé violement.

Wow, j'étais affamé ! Il était quelle heure ?! Antonio semblait penser la même chose puis qu'il a jeté un regard vers le radioréveil de Gilbert (qui n'était pas revenu au fait).

\- Oh ! Bah il est quatorze heure …

\- Quoi ?! Déjà ?!

J'avais toujours été une grosse paillasse, mais je ne m'étais pas souvent réveillé aussi tard … Surtout que j'avais souvent froid la nuit pendant l'hiver … Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avec la chaleur du corps d'Antonio …

Et c'était quand exactement que j'avais arrêté de le traiter de connard pour le désigner ? Merde, j'étais tombé plus fort que je ne le pensais !

\- Faut vite nous préparer Lovi, la séance de cinéma est dans une heure et demi !

Il s'est levé d'un coup, se tenant la tête parce qu'il s'était redressé trop vite.

Ha !

Le con ! Ça m'arrivait tout le temps aussi …

\- Bon, je vais prendre une douche en vitesse, et pendant ce temps tu peux euh … prévoir la tenue que tu veux porter … Mince, je n'ai que mes vêtements d'hier !

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Prend ceux de Gilbert, vous faites la même taille non ?

\- À peu près, mais il s'habille …

\- Comme une pute ?

\- Ouais … Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça !

Il a fermé la porte de la salle de bain et je me suis levé à mon tour. Il faisait pas chaud chaud dans la pièce, mais ça allait encore. J'ai marché jusqu'au placard où Gilbert laissait ses vêtements et je l'ai ouvert avec mon pied. Je n'avais jamais fouiné dans les affaires de la patate avant … parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il fouille dans les miennes … C'était équitable.

Bien sûr, tout était parfaitement rangé, ses t-shirt classés par couleur (ça allait du noir au rose bonbon) et suspendus sur des cintres. Il avait des bottes blanches à talon dans un coin et même … c'était pas une _Lolita Dress _ça ? Ça ne m'étonnait même pas de lui en fait … J'ai attrapé un pantalon en cuir avec mon pied et l'ai mis par terre (il n'y avait pas de jeans dispo à ma hauteur) et avec mes dents un t-shirt noir avec _Flyleaf _écrit dessus (aucune idée de quel groupe c'était) que j'ai posé au-dessus du pantalon. J'ai ouvert le tiroir du bas en tenant la poignée entre mes orteils et j'ai pris un caleçon. Au moment de la faire tomber à côté de la pile de vêtement, j'ai remarqué quelque chose au fond du tiroir. C'était une liasse de billet … Oh bah merde, il y en avait plus d'une ! Des billets de cinquante et vingt dollars empilés sur les autres, il y en avait bien pour cinq milles dollars ! Putain, je crois que j'avais trouvé la banque personnelle de Gilbert Beilschmidt : son tiroir à caleçon.

Il y avait mieux que ça quand même … Mais je savais où me servir en cas de problèmes financiers … C'était pas trop un problème pour rembourser, il suffisait que je dise à Grand-Père ou à Feli que je devais de l'argent à quelqu'un et ils rembourseraient pour moi … Ils étaient riches après tout, et Grand-Père ne me voulait pas trop d'ennuis. J'ai secoué la tête et attrapé une écharpe noire avec des motifs argentés dessus posée au fond du placard. Il y avait un blouson en faux cuir noir en dessous et je l'ai pris aussi. Gilbert s'habillait peut-être comme un punk ou comme une pute, mais il y arrivait …

Antonio est sorti de la salle de bain, j'ai levé les yeux pour le voir nu comme un ver et je me suis retourné immédiatement.

\- IDIOT ! T'AURAIS PU PRENDRE UNE SERVIETTE !

Putain Antonio … Fallait pas me donner l'envie de te sauter dès le matin/après-midi ! J'ai rougi à mes pensées et j'ai senti Antonio se rapprocher de moi. Soudainement, ses bras étaient autour de mon torse et son pénis contre mon boxer.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu n'es jamais vu, Lovino … m'a-t-il dit dans l'oreille me faisant frissonner de la tête au pied.

Oh merde ! J'étais complètement paralysé ! J'étais sensé le repousser non ? Mais j'en avais pas envie … pas envie du tout. J'étais prêt à remuer le cul pour qu'il me prenne tout de suite … Il n'était pas en érection, mais je pouvais toujours arranger ça …

NON ! J'étais pas une cochonne !

Il a m'a mordillé l'oreille …

… O-oh … m-merde, ça faisait assez de bien …

Puis il a embrassé mon crâne et s'est détaché de moi pour prendre les vêtements posés au sol.

\- P-perv-vers … ai-je marmonné en regardant le sol, n'osant pas me retourné pour le voir penché en avant, sûrement dans une position des plus suggestive.

J'ai dû me rappeler que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était le sexe, et une fois que je lui aurais donné ce qu'il voulait, il me laisserait là, le cœur blessé. C'était ça son côté noir … C'était ce qu'il cachait derrière ses putains de sourires angéliques, je le savais !

\- Lovino, je suis décent, tu peux te retourner …

\- T'essaie pas de me mentir, enfoiré ?

Il rit légèrement puis répondit :

\- Non, Lovi, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

J'ai hésité deux seconde puis je me suis retourné. Et putain. Il était canon. Je ne savais même pas que les punks pouvaient avoir l'air sexy … Ses cheveux étaient encore humide et des fines gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage. Il avait un peu merdé pour mettre son écharpe et j'allais devoir lui expliquer comment la mettre mais à part ça …

\- Retourne-toi pour voir ?

Il a levé un sourcil et s'est retourné. Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était … C'était … J'ai senti ma bouche saliver tellement c'était … Asdfghjkl …

\- T'aimes mes fesses Lovi ?

La question n'est pas venue à mon cerveau. J'avais court-circuité. J'étais sûr que de la fumée s'échappait de mes oreilles. J'allais m'évanouir ! Non, je ne pouvais pas, j'allais sûrement me casser quelque chose … Il s'est retourné et à mis une main à son cœur.

\- Oh non Lovino ! Reste parmi-nous ! Zut ! Ça arrive à chaque fois que je m'habille trop sexy ! Tout le monde s'évanouit quand je marche dans la rue ! J'ai déjà fait de la prison à cause de ça !

Huh ?

Ça m'a fait revenir à moi. Je ne savais pas si Antonio faisait une tentative à l'humour …

\- T-T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Ahahaha~! Bien sûr que non, Lovi !

J'ai soupiré et après quelques secondes il a dit :

\- … C'est pas pour ça que j'ai fait de la prison …

Il me souriait avec cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard. J'ai roulé les yeux au plafond et il m'a donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, c'est toi qu'il faut habiller maintenant !

Il a ouvert mes tiroirs, et comme d'habitude, j'étais limité à des chemises à manches courtes et à des vestes trop larges. Mes plâtres me tenaient chauds les bras de toute façon … Même si mes doigts étaient toujours gelés …

Du coup, chemise crème _Le Coq Sportif _et un pantalon brun en velours _Lacoste_ avec une ceinture noire et une écharpe entre le marron et le noir. Sans oublier mon précieux Fedorra noir !

Boum bébé ! Canon !

\- Meh … fit Antonio. Enlève le chapeau c'était mieux sans …

Je me suis pris pour un Pokémon pendant deux secondes et je lui ai fait les Gros Yeux (L'attaque du Antonio ennemi baisse beaucoup …)

\- Ok ok, a-t-il dit en levant les épaules et les mains en l'air. La mode c'est ton rayon, j'ai compris ! On ferait mieux d'y aller, il faut que je passe à la maison chercher les tickets … Tu connais déjà _La Tomatina _…

Mon regard s'est illuminé à la mention de _La Tomatina_. Oh putain ouais ! J'allais bouffer de la tomate à m'en faire péter le bide !

\- Alors on y va crétin ! Et mets les bottes de Gilbert, je t'interdis de mettre tes baskets blanches …

Il a soudainement écarquillé les yeux comme si je venais de l'insulter … Et je venais certainement de le faire … Oh bah merde, je ne me rendais même plus compte de quand j'insultais quelqu'un …

\- Mais Lovi, il fait du quarante-cinq !

\- Tant pis si tu flottes dedans.

\- C'est trop petit pour moi !

Là, ce fut à mon tour de faire des yeux aussi gros que des pizzas. Il se foutait de ma gueule ? Moi je chaussais du quarante et un, et c'était déjà minuscule ! E-Et lui il …

\- Sérieux ?! me suis-je exclamé.

\- Bah tu sais ce qu'on dit … Grands pieds, grande bi-

\- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! TU LES METS ET TU SOUFFRES ! FAUT SOUFFRIR POUR ÊTRE BELLE !

…

P-Putain d'Antonio …

Et nous revoilà devant la _Tomatina_ ! J'adorais ce restaurant ! J'allais pouvoir prendre un petit-dej à emporter ! D'habitude, le week-end, je ne mangeais pas ici parce que je me levais à l'heure du diner … Pas aussi tard que deux heures de l'aprem par contre …

Antonio a ouvert la porte pour moi et j'ai vu qu'il y avait plus de clients que d'habitude, c'était bien. Il y avait de la déco en plus et une petite musique d'ambiance. Et bah merde, ça s'améliorait ! Quand j'étais arrivé la première fois, ce resto était un dépotoir ! J'avais failli faire demi-tour mais était resté en voyant le menu … Et je n'avais pas été déçu !

Au fil des semaines, l'établissement avait commencé à prendre de la gueule ! Antonio avait l'air impressionné que l'endroit soit aussi bondé.

\- Bon, tu restes ici et commande ce que tu veux, c'est sur la maison. Je vais chercher les tickets !

Sur ce, il a traversé l'endroit et a franchi une porte derrière le comptoir, passant devant Afonso qui lui criait de ne pas courir dans les escaliers parce qu'il pourrait tomber.

Huh … Moi qui croyait qu'ils se haïssaient … Bref, je me suis avancé moi aussi et Afonso m'a repéré.

\- Tiens, Lovino ! Tu es là bien tard, enfoiré …

J'ai hoché la tête, habitué à être insulté. Je lui réservais le même traitement de toute façon.

\- Ton crétin de frère est venu chercher un truc …

\- J'ai bien vu. Il va se faire engueuler dès que les mères sortiront de la cuisine …

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

\- _¡ANTOÑO! ¡TÚ ZAPATOS!_

Ah ouais … Les clients se sont retournés vers la femme sortant de la cuisine te j'ai senti mon homosexualité lentement s'échapper à coup de beauté féminine. C'était _elle _la mère d'Antonio ?! Cette femme aux longs cheveux roux et ondulé à la Mérida dans _Rebelle _? Cette putain de beauté divine aux yeux émeraude et aux formes sublimes ? Elle avait l'air d'une déesse des bois ! Elle fronçait des sourcils en criant quelque chose en espagnol dans les escaliers où Antonio était parti. Bah putain, maintenant je savais d'où Antonio tenait son physique … E-Et ses magnifiques yeux … N-non pas qu'ils étaient _si _magnifique que ça en fait …

… Ouais …

…

… mais si Antonio avait q-quelque chose de sexy, se serait ses yeux …

… et s-son … c-cul …

…

…

Ça faisait beaucoup de compliments de ma part …

J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis approché de sa mère, un sourire de séducteur sur les lèvres … Oh ho, j'allais être le plus grand Casanova de la planète …

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle … lui ai-je dit en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Afonso s'est frappé le front de sa paume avant de partir vers une table un plateau vide dans les mains tout en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « _foutus italiens homosexuels qui viennent toujours draguer mes mères_ », et la mère d'Antonio s'est tourné vers moi un sourcil levé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- C'était un simple bonjour, ma chère … Je suis un garçon poli …

Antonio est arrivé par la porte de la cuisine avec un sachet en papier dans les mains. Il avait l'air agité mais à tout de même pris le temps de fixer mon visage (merde, j'avais toujours mon air de séducteur _gravé _sur ma _face _!) puis de regarder sa mère (qui elle avait l'air dégoutée) en souriant.

\- Lovino, arrête d'essayer de te taper ma mère, on est déjà en retard !

J'ai rougis à la brutalité de ses mots. Putain, Antonio ! Arrête de parler comme moi, ça ne te va pas ! Et comme si j'allais me taper sa mère …

…

…

… elle avait un vagin après tout …

\- Antonio ! a dit la femme alors que je rougissais prêt à répondre. Tu étais où hier soir ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Tu aurais pu envoyer un sms ! Ton frère était mort d'inquiétude !

\- MÊME PAS VRAI ! a fait Afonso en revenant avec le plateau maintenant remplis d'assiettes sales avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Antonio a soupiré puis a répondu :

\- J'ai dormi au dortoir, pas de quoi vous inquiéter …

Afonso est revenu les mains vides et a poussé son frère sur le côté.

\- Dégage de là, l'obèse ! Tu vois pas que tu bouche le passage ? C'est bondé aujourd'hui alors va faire mumuse pendant qu'on s'occupe de tout ! Glandeur, va !

\- Ta gueule !

\- Non, toi ta gueule !

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! a fait la mère d'Antonio en les frappant derrière la tête.

Bien sûr, les clients se sont tournés vers eux et je me suis bien décalé pour montrer que je ne faisais pas partie de la même famille. Et moi qui pensais que c'était le bordel chez les Vargas …

\- Viens Lovi !

Il m'a attrapé sans prévenir et on est sorti sans que je puisse ne dire au revoir. La porte a claqué contre le mur derrière nous, ça m'a fait sursauter. Il m'a fait courir jusqu'à la voiture (une vieille _Nissan _grise d'occasion qui sentait encore la clope à cause de son ancien propriétaire) et a ouvert la porte pour moi.

\- Putain, du calme Ant- connard !

Il a claqué la portière et a fait le tour du véhicule pour y monter à son tour. Il avait l'air assez … chamboulé … Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il y ait d'autres mots pour décrire son état … Ses yeux étaient fuyants, il serrait et desserrait les poings … Sans parler de sa langue qu'il mordillait sans raison apparente.

J'étais mal pour lui … Il avait pas l'air d'aimer sa famille … Ils avaient l'air sympa … mais complètement barges … J'étais content de pas encore en faire partie.

Huh ? Comment ça « pas _encore_ » ?

Merde …

J'ai rougi et me suis enfoncé dans mon siège. Antonio a enfin démarré la voiture sans dire un mot et j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas ma ceinture. Je lui ai dit et il me l'a mise. Je m'attendais à une réaction perverse ou à une caresse indécente, mais il garda ses mains pour lui.

J'étais un peu déçu … J'ai rien dit par contre. Putain, j'avais le cerveau en compote et les hormones qui me sortaient de l'anus ! C'était quoi mon problème ?!

\- Désolé, Lovino … Ma famille est assez … spéciale …

J'ai haussé les épaules (aïe) et levé les sourcils.

\- C'est pas pire que la mienne …

\- Aha … J'imagine …

J'ai plissé les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Je pouvais insulter ma famille autant que je voulais, mais hors de question que les autres le fassent ! Antonio a simplement rit comme si ça pouvait effacer le fait qu'il venait d'insulter une famille _italienne_. Puis il s'est calmé l'air triste. Le changement était rapide … Il a lâché le volant d'une main pour se tenir le ventre, appuyant légèrement. J'ai supposé que lui aussi avait super faim. Il était fin comme un pic à brochette après tout. Peut-être qu'il avait une maladie qui l'empêchait de manger beaucoup … Marcello avait ça à cause de son estomac atrophié … Foutue Maman qui _buvait_ pendant la _grossesse _…

\- On va être beaucoup trop tard … Il faut au moins quarante minutes pour arriver au cinéma …

\- On aurait dû prendre le métro, crétin !

\- Mais Lovi, tu sais ce qu'on ne peut pas faire dans le métro ?

Manger ?

Boire ?

Respirer de l'air pur et qui ne puait pas la pisse ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

\- Non ?

\- On ne peut pas faire l'amour sur la banquette arrière !

Mon visage s'est enflammé alors qu'il se marrait comme un singe en disant « hahaha, ta tête, Lovi ! Tu devrais te voir ! ». J'avais pas envie de rire du tout.

\- T-T'es vraiment qu'un sale obsédé ! Tu penses qu'à ça, fils de pute !

J'ai mis mon visage vers la vitre pour ne pas qu'il me voit, mais ça l'a fait rire. J'avais pas envie de rire. Le sexe dans la voiture c'était un sujet délicat pour moi. Ça me rappelait trop ma première fois, et j'avais vraiment, _vraiment _pas envie d'y penser.

Antonio a allumé la radio sur une fréquence qui diffusait du rock classique des années quatre-vingt.

C'est donc sur de la bonne musique que nous sommes arrivés un quart d'heure en retard.

L'espagnol est venu m'ouvrir la porte et on s'est mis à courir comme des demeurés dans l'espoir que la salle ne soit pas encore fermée. On s'est arrêté devant le guichet à l'entrée Antonio s'est avancé pour montrer nos tickets.

Pendant que j'essayais de récupérer mon souffle …

Merde …

… Pourquoi j'avais couru déjà ? … P-Putain de sport ! J'arrive plus à respirer …

\- O-Oh … euh … a fait le type derrière la vitre avec une voix assez familière. Désolé les gars … La s-salle est déjà fermée …

Me sentant un peu mieux (pas vraiment en fait, mais je suis pas une tapette) je me suis avancé, et j'ai vu que c'était Matthew en uniforme. Il avait d'énorme cernes sous les yeux et avait l'air malade tellement il était pâle. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il travaillait ici ! À moins que … Oh … Ouais, il me l'avait probablement dit, mais je faisais pas attention … Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il avait mentionné un truc au sujet du cinéma …

…

… J'étais un peu un bouffon comme ami …

\- Oh non ! a fait Antonio.

\- M-Mais si vous voulez il y a trois films qui commencent dans une demi-heure et vos tickets sont échangeables … C-Ce serait bête de gâcher un rencart parce que vous êtes en retard …

J'ai hoché la tête, prêt à demander quel film, quand j'ai réalisé que Matthew venait de dire une grosse merde.

\- C'EST PAS UN RENCART, ENFOIRÉ !

\- O-O-Oh … P-P-P-Pardon ! J-Je voulais pas-

\- Oublie, lui dit Antonio en mettant une main sur mon épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme film ?

… YAAAH ! Ne me touche pas en public, connard ! Je me suis détaché en grognant. Ça brûle partout quand tu me touches ! PARTOUT !

Matthew a levé un doigt tremblant vers les affiches au-dessus des portes. J'ai levé la tête le visage encore chaud et j'ai plissé les yeux pour lire les titres. Fallait vraiment que je demande à l'idiot d'Antonio de me mettre mes lunettes sur le nez le matin … Ça valait mieux que de lui demander mes lentilles.

On avait donc le choix entre « _Ce Film Pour Enfant Qui Plaît À Tout Le Monde Parce Que C'Est Un Disney Avec Des Chansons Qui Restent Dans La Tête_ », « _Ce Film D'Horreur Avec Beaucoup De Sang Et D'Entrailles Parfait Pour Les Mecs Qui Veulent Que Leurs Meufs Les Câlinent _(_Mais Comme Il Est En 3D Ça Va Vous Faire Mal La Gueule) _» et « _Boum Boum Plein D'Explosions De Voitures Parce Que Mickael Bay Est Le Directeur Mais L'Histoire Est Clichée_ _Et Probablement Ennuyeuse Avec Des Ennemis Musulmans Mais On Est Pas Raciste (3D)_ ».

Bah putain, les titres des films devenaient de plus en plus longs avec le temps … Antonio s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandait ce que je voulais. J'ai pas vraiment hésité longtemps …

\- Je suis un vrai mâle moi … Va pour le _Disney _…

Comme si j'allais cracher sur l'occasion de voir ce film, sérieux ! Antonio a souri, sûrement parce que c'était un gros gamin dans sa tête et qu'il adorait les dessins-animé … E-Enfin, moi aussi mais …

…

… J'étais pas un gosse !

Matthew nous a donné des tickets en souriant faiblement et Antonio les a pris en lui rendant son sourire. Le canadien sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose puisque son visage s'assombrit et qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- T-tu p-portes les vêtements de G-Gilbert … Il ne me l-l-laisse pas porter ses v-v-vêtements … Il dit que je n'en suis pas digne … Je suis vraiment un _raté_ …

Il s'est effondré devant nous. Merde … J'aimais pas les gens qui pleuraient, putain ! C'était quoi ça ? Je savais pas que Matthew était aussi pleurnichard, putain ! D'habitude, il riait et disait « ah, ce n'est pas grave, eh ! » et il allait mieux … Je supposais que la soupape avait lâchée hier midi …

C'était la merde …

C'était mon pote quoi !

…

J'avais envie de lui remonter le moral …

\- Gilbert ne sait pas que j'ai pris ses vêtements ! a fait Antonio précipitamment. On était en retard ce matin, alors j'ai vite enfilé ses vêtements, mais il n'était pas là ! S'il le savait, il me tuerait !

Cela sembla un peu calmer le canadien … Et bah putain, tu parles d'un émotionnel … J'avais fini de pleurer pour les mecs depuis des décennies … À partir du moment où t'avais en tête qu'ils étaient tous trop con pour toi, ça allait. Je le savais depuis toujours.

\- Tu fais quoi demain, Matt ? lui-ai-je demandé.

Il a reniflé et séché ses larmes et sa morve dans sa manche … _eeeew …_ Je ne lui tiendrais plus _jamais _la main, putain !

… n-non pas que je lui avais déjà tenue la main …

Mais il y avait cette fois où on avait couru main dans la main à travers un champ de camélias … MAIS ÇA N'AVAIT ÉTÉ QU'UN _RÊVE _STUPIDE !

… Il fallait vraiment que je calme mon imagination …

En tout cas, même dans mes rêves, je ne toucherai plus jamais les manches de son pull !

… h-heureusement que dans mon rêve précédent il était nu …

Merde quoi … Freud aurait des trucs à me dire ce putain de pervers allemand …

Je divague…

Matthew m'a répondu :

\- O-Oh … Rien, je vais étudier je crois … O-ou commencer à filmer pour un projet …

Il avait aucun sens du fun, ce con … J'ai secoué la tête.

\- Ça te dit qu'on passe l'aprem ensemble ?

J'ai pu voir Antonio bouder du coin de l'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet abruti ? Que j'allais passer tout mon temps avec lui ? J'avais d'autres amis aussi, putain … En tout cas, ma proposition fit sourire Matthew.

\- Avec plaisir, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça …

Antonio a mis son bras autour de mes hanches en mode « il est à moi ». Je me suis dégagé en fronçant du nez. J'appartenais à personne, merde ! Une femme a éclaircit sa gorge derrière nous et je me suis retourné pour voir une femme afro-américaine avec six enfants alignés derrière elle comme des cannetons. Bon, il y avait des gens qui attendaient pour leurs tickets ...

\- Bye, Matt …

Il a hoché la tête et s'est occupé de la femme alors qu'Antonio et moi nous sommes barrés chercher à bouffer. En tout cas, j'espérais que c'était ce qu'on était partis foutre, parce que j'allais m'évanouir, putain ! On s'est arrêté devant le mec boutonneux qui vendait des bonbons, du pop-corn et des hot-dogs. Bon, bah ! Hot-Dog pour moi !

Oh merde, il était végétarien lui … Il pouvait toujours manger le pain et la sauce, je supposais … C'était méchant … Il le méritait ou pas ?

\- Un hot-dog pour toi Lovi ? a-t-il demandé en sortant son portefeuille.

\- Ouais, mais c'est moi qui paie …

Il m'a souri et j'ai regardé le sol.

\- Je mets ça sur la liste que tu me dois depuis hier, tu me rembourseras plus tard.

J'étais sûr que ce merdeux savait que j'avais pas beaucoup de tune sur moi … Après tout, il avait déjà vu mon portefeuille plus d'une fois. Et vu comment je m'habillais (comme un mannequin), j'espérais qu'il savait aussi que j'étais pas un pauvre. Le bouffon a donc demandé un hot-dog à l'ado boutonneux (pas _littéralement _bien sûr, mon hot-dog n'était pas goût « ado-boutonneux », merci beaucoup), parce qu'apparemment j'étais pas capable de le faire moi-même.

\- Enfoiré, je sais commander tout seul … lui-ai-je dis alors qu'on marchait vers des fauteuils pour s'assoir. Et tu manges quoi toi ?

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ce sachet, Lolo !

Il a tapoté le sac en papier posé sur ses genoux. Ah ouais … J'avais oublié qu'il avait ça … Et mais, il y avait pour moi là-dedans, non ? Alors pourquoi il m'avait avancé d'un hot-dog ? J'ai compris pourquoi lorsqu'il m'enfonça la saucisse dans la bouche avec un sourire des plus pervers.

PUTAIN ANTONIO ! Au moment où je commençais à prendre du bon temps !

J'ai croqué d'un coup dans la saucisse, me mettant de la moutarde dans ma blessure (ça piquait à crever, putain de merde !). Il s'est léché les lèvres et j'ai léché les miennes.

Héhé … Je pariais qu'il avait vraiment envie de m'embrasser là tout de suite … Et bah non !

Il approcha encore une fois le hot-dog de ma bouche, mais cette fois, j'allais lui faire gouter à son propre médicament … Plutôt que de croquer, j'ai pris la saucisse de Frankfort (beurk, de l'Allemagne) entre mes lèvres et je l'ai sucé doucement en fixant Antonio avec le visage le plus « salope » que j'avais.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, ce con … Ah bah non, il s'attendait sûrement à un « Arrête de me regarder comme ça où je t'enfonce mon plâtre dans le fond de la gorge ». Mais j'étais Lovino Vargas, imprévisible ! Antonio à écarquillé les yeux et s'est brusquement mordu la lèvre en rougissant comme du fer chauffé à blanc.

\- Oh, Lovino …

J'ai croqué la saucisse, mettant fin à ses fantasmes. Il a déglutit et a cligné des yeux avant de détourner le regard. J'ai mangé le reste du hot-dog (en six bouchées c'était fait). Antonio avait de la sauce sur les doigts, alors pour bien l'emmerder, je les ai léchés !

Ha ha ha ha ! Sa tête ! Quel con ! Il court-circuitait ! C'était trop drôle, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me marrer comme un porc. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il aimait bien m'embarrasser en public, c'était la putain débandade ( … C'est quoi ce mot ? C'était le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit, trop bizarre …).

Bref, j'allais recommencer un peu plus souvent si c'était pour le laisser sans voix ! Il a sorti un quart de tomate de son sac en papier.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, concentrant son regard dans le mien.

Oh non ! Ce con n'allait quand même pas-

Sa langue fut la première à toucher le fruit, ramenant la chaire juteuse de la tomate à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il recommença, enfonçant sa langue plus loin cette fois et gémissant un peu.

Il était en train de rouler une pelle à cette tomate.

…

Oh non Monsieur ! … Merde, il était sexy … Les yeux plissés, les joues rougies … Sa langue rose caressant le fruit … J'en avais fin … Vraiment, _vraiment _faim …

Il a fini son morceau et en a sorti un nouveau.

\- Celui-ci est pour toi Lovino …

Il s'est rapproché de moi en glissant sur le banc en mode « _swiiiip!_ », et sa main était devant moi, tenant un quart de tomate jutant légèrement sur ses doigts …

J'ai dégluti. C'était exactement comme cette fois dans le bus jeudi passé … Pourquoi cela me paraissait être il y avait une éternité ? J'ai mordu dans le fruit sans le regarder …

… J'étais encore gêné d'avoir mangé mon hot-dog d'une manière aussi … é-érotique …

… ouais …

Apparemment j'étais un pudique en public …

Pendant qu'il m'aidait à me nourrir, il mangeait un demi-avocat épluché et dénoyauté de son autre main …

… ou plutôt … il _suçait _un demi-avocat épluché et dénoyauté de son autre main …

… pervers …

Donc, dix minutes plus tard, j'avais mangé trois tomates complètes et lui une demi tomate et un avocat.

… et j'avais encore faim …

\- Ouaaah ! s'est exclamé Antonio. Je suis gavé !

Je l'ai regardé en mode « sérieux, mec ? » puis je me suis dit que si je lui disais que j'avais encore faim, j'allais passer pour un gros bouffeur …

… alors je me suis tu.

Antonio a sorti des _lingettes _de son sac et s'est essuyé les mains avec. Pffff ! Des _lingettes _! La loose ! Même moi je me ballade pas avec des lingettes ! C'est trop pour les gonzesses et les bébés ! Ha ha ! Il a vu mon sourire en coin et m'a souri gentiment.

… c-connard, je souriais pas parce que je passais du bon temps !

Je m'emmerdais à mort ! Mais je lui ai pas dit parce que …

… Euh …

Je sais pas en fait ….

Mais j'ai quand même ouvert la gueule :

\- Magne-toi le cul, le film va commencer !

Et donc il s'est levé et moi aussi.

Il s'est approché de moi …

Euh …

… pourquoi ?

Il s'est penché en avant et j'ai voulu me pencher en arrière, mais comme je n'avais pas d'équilibre du tout, je me suis remis droit comme un piquet en écarquillant les yeux.

Je connaissais ce regard ! Je l'avais vu pas mal de fois déjà ! Quand ses yeux s'assombrissaient comme ça, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Un baiser.

J'étais prêt, putain !

Je le voulais cette fois … Et pas de regret !

J'allais me servir d'Antonio, et pas l'inverse ! Et si c'était moi qui faisais le connard, huh ? Et si c'était moi qui couchait avec juste pour le sexe et le laissait tomber par après, huh ?

Je ne souffrirais pas du tout !

… et c'était ainsi que je m'avançais vers lui, les yeux mi-clots, prêt à rencontrer ses lèvres et à l'embrasser comme jamais (mais pas trop, il y avait des gens qui nous regardaient…) …

… il s'est penché aussi et …

Et quelque chose de froid et humide est venu contre ma joue, puis Antonio s'est reculé, sa lingette toujours en main.

\- Ahahaha~! Lovi, tu avais de la moutarde sur la joue~

\- CONNARD !

\- Argh, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?!

J'ai tapé du pied et lui ai tourné le dos en marmonnant des trucs super poli, parce que j'étais un putain de Saint !

Merde ! J'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais été prêt à l'embrasser ! PUTAIN, J'AVAIS _TOUJOURS _ENVIE DE L'EMBRASSER !

Grrr !

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure (aïe) et rageant.

Il a mis sa main sur mon épaule en me disant de me mettre dans la file. Je me suis bien sûre dégagé en lui disant de « putain de me lâcher espèce de cul de porc » et je me suis mit en rang, lui à côté de moi.

D'accord, ça ressemblait beaucoup à un rencart.

J'avouais, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Certes, j'imaginais que coucher avec lui serait divin.

MAIS.

Mais cette fois, je n'allais pas me faire avoir. J'allais obtenir tout ce que je voulais sans me faire arnaquer.

Cette fois, Lovino Vargas allait devenir le briseur de cœur.

**A/N : Fiooou ! Lovi, sérieux, il est temps que tu calmes tes nerfs !**

**Hey, vous savez pourquoi ce chapitre est posté plus tôt ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je suis en vacance et tout ça … C'est grâce à une fille que j'adore (je suis en train de skyper avec elle en ce moment même, du coup elle sait qui elle est !)**

**On se revoit la semaine prochaine ! Mais faut que je bosse parce que je fous rien quand je suis en vacance !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**JE VOUS AIME ! **


	12. Lovino l'Angoisse Vargas

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : J'en vois pas … peut-être l'orthographe ?**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède que des goodies Hetalia (sérieux vive l'Asie !) et bientôt un cosplay de Prusse ! **

**A/N : Je me suis plantée en fait… C'est tout à fait possible d'avoir ce genre de relation après deux jours … J'ai rencontré une étudiante d'échange canadienne (la première fois que je rencontrais une canadienne) et boum ! Coup de foudre pas possible avec ce besoin incroyable de l'embrasser après même pas trois heures à discuter avec elle … On a flirté pendant deux jours et au moment de partir je lui ai avoué que je voulais l'embrasser mais qu'il y avait du monde à la gare. Elle m'a dit « I know, me too » avec son accent trop mignon et rien que d'y repenser me donne des papillons dans l'estomac !**

**On s'est donné un petit bisou discret sur les lèvres et elle est repartie dans son district ! Maintenant j'ai envie de gagné le concours de chinois pour pouvoir passer deux jours dans sa ville !**

**J'avais jamais ressenti une telle connexion avec quelqu'un avant …**

**Et je savais pas que les canadiens pouvaient atteindre mon niveau de perversion. Quand je l'ai rencontré je portais une casquette avec écrit « Pervert » dessus et elle un t-shirt avec écrit « 69 » …**

**Fini de parler de ma vie amoureuse et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**(Désolée, je suis rouillée à max après un mois et demi sans écrire)**

**Chapitre douze : Lovino l'Angoisse Vargas**

Ça ne serait pas naturel que je me mette à vous parler du cinéma sans vous donner un petit aperçu de mon enfance en tant qu'esclave au manoir Vargas.

Alors c'était ce que j'allais faire.

Accrochez-vous, c'est du lourd !

La fois où je me suis fait tazer par Grand-Père et du aller à l'hôpital !

Je crois que j'avais dix-sept ans ou quelque chose … Donc j'étais pas un gosse. Enfin si … Putain, ce qu'on est con à dix-sept ans …

Enfin, voilà comment ça s'est passé.

Il y avait ce gars italien que j'avais rencontré en ville, Marco … Son nom n'avait pas d'importance, mais il était vachement cool. Genre, on n'avait les mêmes goûts et tout ça, et il était gay et j'étais déjà dépuceler depuis longtemps …

Pourquoi je dis ça ?

Parce que lorsqu'à minuit et demi après s'être chauffés pendant plus de deux heures, j'avais eu envie de le voir pour me faire sodomiser comme la grosse salope que je n'étais pas.

C'était ainsi que l'on s'était donné rendez-vous en bas de chez lui, avec l'intention de le faire quelque part dehors dans le parc comme des animaux.

La classe …

Grand-Père m'avait interdit de sortir de ma chambre ce soir-là, j'étais puni pour avoir cassé la télé, mais j'avais juste essayé de la nettoyer comme il me l'avait demandé … Apparemment, on ne nettoyait pas une télé avec un ballon de foot …

Je sortis de ma chambre, remerciant le ciel d'avoir une baraque de riche tout en marbre froid et silencieux, même si ça me glaçait les pieds. Je portais un pantalon noir et une chemise noire parce que je voulais être aussi invisible qu'un ninja (j'avais même mis ma cagoule – pour pas me geler les couilles comme dirait Mickaël Youn !), mais c'était une mauvaise idée au final …

Parce que lorsque je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, quelqu'un a dit « Te voilà, salope » en anglais (ce qui était bizarre parce qu'on ne parlait qu'italien dans la maison). Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner qu'un choc violent m'a parcouru le dos. Au début, j'ai cru qu'on m'avait donné un coup de poing entre les omoplates, mais aussi vite que cette pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit, je me suis retrouver sur le sol à convulser.

Et merde, ça faisait mal !

C'était comme si de l'électricité me traversait le corps et je n'arrivais ni à crier, ni à respirer. J'étais presque sûr que même mon cœur s'était arrêté !

Et là, une autre voix à fait « Rome ! C'est pas elle, c'est un mec ! ».

La douleur a cessé, mais c'était comme si on venait de me porter un coup critique et qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un point de vie …

J'ai senti quelqu'un retirer ma cagoule, je me sentais comme dans un rêve. Mon Grand-Père a prononcé mon nom, mais j'avais les yeux fermé, allongé sur le sol comme une loque. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir parce que je ne comprenais rien et que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes membres.

Je ne savais plus respirer non plus …

C'était délicat …

Grand-Père s'est mis à genoux et s'est mis à s'excuser alors que j'arrivais enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ah le con ! Il perdait sa dignité, huh ? J'ai voulu sourire, mais ouais … J'étais bloqué … J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux par contre … J'ai senti quelqu'un me tâter le cou, et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais respirer. Alors j'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air, me faisant presque crier tellement ça me faisait mal …

Et là, j'ai perdu connaissance.

Et quand je me suis réveillé, c'était à l'hôpital.

Grand-Père s'est excusé de m'avoir « accidentellement tazé ».

Oui dit, Papy, ça arrive à tout le monde !

Je l'ai pas pardonné ! En plus de ça, on a eu les services de protection de l'enfance nous interrogeant Feli, Marcello et moi pendant au moins … une demi-heure !

C'était chiant !

Mais rien n'a été retenu contre Grand-Père ce soir-là.

Et je sais qu'à l'époque je ne me posais pas les mêmes questions que maintenant … Parce que c'est en vous racontant ceci que je réalise que je ne savais pas _pourquoi _Grand-Père avait un _Tazer_ sur lui au milieu de la nuit … Je ne savais pas _qui _il attendait, ni qui était _l'autre gars_ avec lui …

Probablement un élève de son école qui restait à la maison pour étudier plus profondément … C'était un truc que Grand-Père disait souvent quand j'entrais dans la cuisine où dix gars étaient assis à table tranquillement. Mais là il avait été tout seul avec un autre type au milieu de la nuit en attendant une femme pour la tazer …

Merde, mes souvenirs sont trop chelou j'vous jure …

Maintenant vous pouvez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte ça … Ça a un lien avec ma journée avec l'autre con.

J'vous raconte ça tout de suite.

Le film a commencé.

Rien d'exceptionnel, juste le château Disney et tout ça, vous connaissez tous je suppose. J'ai été surpris de voir plus d'adultes que de gosses dans la salle … C'était pas plus mal en fait, j'avais pas envie d'entendre des gamins braire pendant mon rencart avec Antonio.

…

…

… huh ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir pensé quelque chose de bizarre mais j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus …

Bref, le film fut super et tout, avec des moments émouvants mais … Je me suis surpris à regarder l'enfoiré aux tomates pendant les scènes ennuyeuses et les chansons …

I-Il avait l'air de s'amuser, ce con … Ses yeux brillaient malgré le fait qu'on était plongé dans le noir et il souriait sans aucune bonne raison. Parfois, il me regardait aussi, m'obligeant à tourner la tête en rougissant.

J'avais tendance à faire ça … Rougir … Mais il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à me faire rougir autant …

Mon cerveau était complètement fondu en ce moment.

Et d'un coup, cet idiot mit son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me suis figé bien sûr et me suis tourné vers lui affolé comme un dauphin italien et stylé prit dans un filet (ça existait, bordel !). Il m'a regardé en mode « Non non, je ne fais rien de mal, toi être sexy que j'ai envie de dévorer~! » et je me suis secoué.

\- Lâche-moi, crétin !

Je ne voulais pas que ce bâtard ne me touche ! Enfin si. Je voulais dire, non ! Non ! Mais … _Uuuurhg_ ! Qu'on me foute la paix !

Antonio n'a pas pris de recule. Au contraire, il s'est rapproché. _Oooooh_, le vicieux de petit salopard. J'ai essayé de me dégager vers la gauche, mais il y avait une femme appuyée sur le bras du siège, et je préférais de loin toucher l'espagnol qu'une _fille_. Elles avaient des _poux_ !

\- Si tu n'enlèves pas ton bras tout de suite, je crie au viol.

Il a levé doucement son bras, me faisant soupirer alors qu'il souriait l'air gêné.

\- Désolé Lovi … J'ai été pris dans le moment romantique du film …

J'ai levé un sourcil.

\- T'es dans la nécrophilie ou quoi ? Sa femme vient de se tuer en tombant de la falaise, ça n'a rien de romantique, abruti …

Il a tourné vite fait sa tête vers l'écran puis s'est reconcentré sur moi. Il faisait noir, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il rougissait. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et joignit ses indexes. Il avait l'air d'un enfant prit la main dans la jarre à cookies.

\- J-J'avais juste envie d'être romantique avec toi …

Et là, deux fers à repasser sont venus se coller à mes joues, me brûlant le visage et m'empêchant de répondre quelque chose autre que « euh-bah-non-crétin ». Sérieux, comment on pouvait être aussi adorable ?!

J'étais italien, du coup j'avais un faible pour le romantisme et tout ça … J'étais bien plus romantique que tous les français de France réunis autour d'une jolie fille, et les petits mots d'amour pulvérisaient mon petit cœur de _badboy_ super masculin.

Et ouais, j'avais un cœur.

Un cœur qui avait été tellement brisé que je ne le montrais jamais.

C'était pas triste ça ?

J'en ai rien à foutre de _ton_ avis, ferme ta gueule et continue de lire.

Bref, au moment où les fers à repasser ont glissés hors de mon visage, c'était la fin du film _et oui j'avais rougi pendant quarante minutes non-stop, nouveau record __**wooptee-fucking-doo.**_

Antonio a essuyé les larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux d'un mouvement de poignet et s'est tourné vers moi pour m'inciter à faire demi-tour et à quitter la salle d'un mouvement de doigt.

Ça ou il touillait un café invisible avec son index.

Quoi, on ne savait jamais avec cet idiot.

J'ai quand même fait demi-tour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois dehors, il m'a confié qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin … Comment ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, crétin ?

Il m'a souri et a désigné un restaurant que l'on pouvait voir à travers les baies vitrée du cinéma. Un _steak house_ assez minable et donc dans nos moyen avec des clients assis à des tables dehors alors qu'il devait faire – 165°C.

\- Je t'invite au resto ! s'est exclamé Antonio.

Je l'ai regardé de travers. Il comptait m'inviter tous les jours ? J'étais pas contre des repas gratuits (que je rembourserai plus tard, putain !) mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une fille ou pour son petit-ami …

On en n'était pas encore là, putain !

Mais comme mon estomac criait famine, j'ai hoché la tête. Bouffe gratos, wesh ma gueule ! Lovino Profiteur Vargas !

Il a posé sa main au bas de mon dos et m'a poussé gentiment sur le côté pour laisser passer un gars qui attendait derrière nous. C'était un geste innocent et tout ça, mais j'ai quand même rougi et j'ai remué un peu les fesses pour qu'il se dégage. Il a pas bougé, il s'est mis à regarder mon cul comme si je venais de twerker.

Lovino qui twerk, quelle image mentale … Lovino Cyrus Vargas !

Antonio a descendu sa main sur ma fesse droite et l'a serré fermement. _Aaaaargh !_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré !?

Je me suis dégagé de lui à toute vitesse. Quel casseur d'ambiance ce con ! Il m'a souri en rougissant et en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Ça avait l'air bien ferme, je suis pas déçu ! Ahahaha~!

J'ai rougi, ne savant pas si je devais _flirter _(mais pas vraiment, je flirtais pas avec n'importe qui !) ou l'insulter. J'ai opté pour la deuxième solution.

\- Me touche pas le cul en public, connard ! ai-je crié

Bien sûr quelques têtes se sont tournées vers nous et j'ai laissé échapper un putain de tas de profanations à voix basse.

\- Pas en public ? m'a-t-il répondu. En privé ça passe alors ?

Je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le menton.

Lovino Bruce Lee Vargas.

Il est tombé sur le sol et s'est mis à se plaindre. Sérieux, quel bébé ! C'était qu'un coup dans le menton ! Il s'est pas relevé par contre … Et la suite des évènements m'ont paru arriver comme dans un rêve.

Vous savez, le problème d'être violent en public, c'est que c'est interdit …

Genre, un gars de la sécurité a couru vers moi avec un _Tazer _en main. Alors je me suis mis à courir dans la direction opposées en hurlant qu'il l'avait cherché et que je n'étais pas un personne violente _et s'il vous plait ne me faite pas de mal, j'ai de la famille où vous vivez !_

Maintenant vous comprenez l'histoire du _Tazer_ racontée au début. J'avais trop les boules de revivre la même chose, et je sentais une crise d'angoisse monter en moi. Alors j'ai essayé de rationaliser.

Et je me suis mis à courir comme un débile mental.

Ça devait être drôle du point de vue des spectateurs, un italien plâtré courant à toute vitesse en couinant et tournant en rond comme un con avec un policier obèse le poursuivant en lui criant de s'arrêter …

MAIS JE FLIPPAIS MA _RACE _!

Sérieux, je savais ce que les flics américains faisaient aux blacks non armés, alors en tant qu'immigré italien, j'avais peur pour ma vie !

Bon, c'était vrai que c'était pas un flic mais un employé du cinoche …

Mais quand même !

Une fois que ma force italienne a atteint ses limites, je me suis mis à ralentir pour voir si le gars me suivait toujours.

Et il ne me suivait pas.

Il était assis sur un des sièges et discutait avec Antonio en souriant et en buvant _du thé_. Quel beau couple de _bâtards _…

L'espagnol a levé les yeux vers moi et son sourire est devenu aussi brillant que Feliciano devant une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise.

\- T'as fini de courir Lovi ? Tu veux du thé ?

J'ai grogné et le gars de la sécurité s'est levé, son _Tazer _toujours à la main, me faisant me crisper. Antonio tenait un thermo qu'il venait de sortir de son sac et des gobelets en carton.

\- C'est bon pour le cœur ! m'a fait le moustachu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ?

\- Oui ! répondit Antonio. Tu devrais en boire Lovi, tu es trop stressé !

\- C'est pas bon de s'énerver comme ça … continua l'autre type.

C'était une blague ou quoi ? Pourquoi ils étaient aussi … aussi … aussi_ posey _? Je venais de courir un marathon bordel de merde !

\- Exactement ! dit l'idiot aux tomates. J'arrête pas de lui dire ! Lovi, écoute ce que dis monsieur Tortitaco !

Tortitaco ? C'était son nom ? _Tortitaco_ ? Comme … _Tortilla_ et _Taco_ mis ensemble ? _**Tortitaco**_ … Ça devait pas être facile à porter …

J'ai pas ris par contre, il avait toujours son _Tazer_ en main, et un verre de thé chaud dans l'autre.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Question de merde, mais j'étais pas très malin apparemment …

\- Et oui ! a répondu le gars. J'ai presque pas reconnu Antonio habillé comme ça. J'espère que c'est provisoire jeune homme, ça ne doit pas plaire à tes mères !

Antonio a rougi puis s'est tourné vers moi en réalisant quelque chose.

\- Oh Lovi, je suis bête ! Je ne vous ai pas présenté ! Lovi, c'est M. Tortitaco ! C'est le gars qui nettoie les serviettes et les nappes pour le restaurant. M. Tortitaco, voici Lovi ! Je m'occupe de lui le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

\- Enchanté Lovi ! a-t-il fait en hochant la tête.

\- C'est Lovino, ce gars est un con. Ai-je dit en pointant Antonio du plâtre. Lovino Vargas.

Il a écarquillé les yeux comme si je venais de dire que je m'appelais Justin Bieber.

\- V-Vargas ?

Il s'est tourné vers l'espagnol l'air affolé. Antonio a hoché la tête en souriant. Quoi ? J'étais célèbre ou quoi ? Et maintenant il fixait mon visage. J'avais de la tomate sur le menton ?

Monsieur Tortitaco a posé son gobelet de thé et s'est levé en tremblant.

\- J-Je dois aller f-faire mon boulot ! Ravi de t'avoir vu Antonio …

Devant moi, il s'est penché en avant, comme s'il me saluait à l'asiatique et s'est mis à parler super vite.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Romano Vargas.

\- Pas la peine d'être si poli … ai-je dis faiblement même si j'appréciais le respect.

Ça avait un peu boosté mon égo … Il est parti en boitillant et là, j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait appelé « Romano ».

Huh ?

J'ai peut-être mal entendu … Comment ce bouffon aurait-il pu connaître mon nom ? J'ai froncé les sourcils alors qu'Antonio lui faisait des signes de la main. J'ai baissé la tête. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il y avait un des nordiques qui m'avait aussi appelé par mon premier nom …

\- Alors ce resto ?

J'ai relevé la tête en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Antonio me regardait en souriant et j'ai hoché la tête en détournant le regard.

\- Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux tu sais … Je sais que tu les aimes bien.

Devinez ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai rougi !

Mais je l'ai pas frappé cette fois, parce qu'il commençait à former un bleu sur son menton et ça me mettait mal à l'aise de savoir que c'était de ma faute. Je veux dire, si on était en couple, ça ferait de moi un petit-ami abusif …

J'étais mal pour lui …

Je devrais peut-être …

Peut-être que je devrais …

M'excuser …

J'ai secoué la tête. On était pas en couple, ce qui faisait de moi un _ami abusif_. Attendez, même pas on n'était pas ami ! Mais j'étais abusif quand même …

C'était franchement pas mieux qu'une relation amoureuse abusive …

Lovino Christian Grey Vargas …

(Référence pour ceux qui ont lu/vu 50 Shades of Grey !)

\- Lovino ? T'es encore dans les nuages !

J'ai cligné des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu pensais à moi j'espère, m'a-t-il dit avec un clin d'œil.

\- Faut que t'arrête de trainer avec Gilbert …

Je me suis dirigé vers la sortie, avec Antonio sur les talons qui me racontait comment il ne pouvait pas se passer de son meilleur ami et qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de moi non plus, et j'ai rougi, et j'ai trainé les pieds, et yadiyada … vous connaissez la routine.

Je me suis encore une fois dit qu'on se gelait les testiboules dehors … Antonio a essayé de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jeans mais je savais que Gilbert se plaignait toujours de na pas pouvoir mettre des pièces dans ses poches tellement ses pantalon étaient serrés. C'est pour ça que j'ai levé les sourcils quand j'ai vu Antonio réussir à y mettre les mains. Il était plus maigre que ce que je pensais …

J'espérais qu'il mangeait assez … C'était pas une gonzesse, mais je voulais pas d'un squelette à côté de moi … N-non pas que je me souciais de lui …

Juste un peu …

Je voulais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal …

C'était sûrement pour ça que je m'en voulais de l'avoir frapper tout à l'heure …

\- Ça va Lovino ? T'es tout pale ? Tu as froid ? Tu veux ma veste ? Enfin, c'est celle de Gilbert mais …

J'allais répondre que non, je ne voulais pas de sa veste de merdre, mais c'était trop tard. Antonio avait mis le blouson en cuir sur mes épaules. Il a enlevé son écharpe et me la placé autour du cou.

Elle sentait la poussière et … et Antonio en fait … Je m'attendais à autre chose. Genre l'odeur de Gilbert ou quelque chose … Certes, le vêtement sentait un peu l'herbe (et je parlais pas de la pelouse mais bien de la drogue), mais il y avait clairement le parfum « Antonio » dessus, et avoir cette odeur me donnait envie de … Je sais pas moi, planter mon nez dans l'écharpe ou dans son cou …

Et il y avait autre chose … Une odeur qui me rappelait mon adolescence … J'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais ça avait un rapport avec l'été … Dans ma tête, j'entendais Britney Spears quand j'y réfléchissais plus fort …

\- Lo~vi~no~! Chanta Antonio dans mon oreille. Il faut que tu t'habitues à moi ! Après trois jours ensemble, tu pourrais arrêter de friser à chaque fois que je te parle … C-C'est gênant pour moi …

J'ai rougi (sans blague) et je lui ai demandé de fermer sa gueule. On a traversé la route et on est entré dans le restaurant. Au moins il y faisait chaud … Etouffant même …

On s'est assis à une table et il m'a retiré la veste des épaules. J'ai failli me plaindre quand il a déroulé l'écharpe de mon cou, mais je me suis tu … C'était pas le moment de passer pour une pleurnicheuse. Ce n'était jamais le moment de passer pour une pleurnicheuse mais bon … Parfois fallait bien se laisser aller … Fallait laisser retomber la pression … Mais c'était Feli qui faisait ça ! Pas moi !

\- T'es vachement distrait aujourd'hui Lovi ! Le film t'a chamboulé autant que ça ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils et laissé échapper un soupir exaspéré.

\- C'était un film de merde …

\- Tu le penses pas ! Je t'ai vu fredonné quelques chansons pendant le film et quand t'essayais de me mater sans que je l'vois …

\- C'était pas volontaire ! ai-je-dis en tapant du poing sur la table.

_AAAAARGH !_

J'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux mais j'ai pas bougé ni crié. Putain de plâtre, je les oublie tout le temps ! J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !

L'espagnol n'a pas bougé et m'a regardé de ses grands yeux verts pleins d'étoiles tel un prince Disney …

Antonio, ce _prince __Disney_ psychopathe moqueur sadique vampiriste masochiste.

\- Sérieusement, Lovino, tu m'inquiètes tu n'arrêtes pas de te perdre dans tes pensées … Je sais, parle-moi de toi, ça nous laissera occupé.

J'ai froncé du nez. J'avais horreur de parler de moi …

\- Je m'appelle Lovino, j'ai deux petits frères et un Grand-Père … Ma mère était une alcoolique morte à la naissance de Marcello. Mon père est mort d'une intoxication alimentaire. Ma Grand-Mère s'est faite tirée dessus et est morte devant moi. Je suis gay et j'aime les fringues. Mon Grand-Père est riche parce qu'il tient une école de cuisine, mais il me déteste parce que je veux pas être cuisinier.

Antonio a cligné les yeux. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

\- Quoi c'est pas ce que dise les gens quand on leur demande de parler d'eux ? Désolé d'être différent …

\- C'est pas ça … C'est juste que … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me parles de toi, en fait …. Je croyais que t'allais éluder la question … J-Je crois que tu t'attaches à moi …

\- JAMAIS !

Des têtes curieuses se sont tournées vers nous et j'ai rougis. La serveuse est arrivée, une brunette à lunette pas dégueulasse à regarder, et nous a donné le menu.

\- Vous n'avez rien de végétarien ? a demandé Antonio en souriant.

Et là j'ai senti toute sa stupidité me frapper au visage et à celui de la serveuse aussi je supposais. Cher Antonio, nous étions dans un _steak house_.

_Steak house._

_**Steak **__house._

Pourquoi ce crétin m'emmenait ici s'il était végétarien ? J'aimais bien la viande bien sûr, mais pas lui. J'aimais bien manger des plats végétariens/végétaliens à partir du moment où c'était bon …

La serveuse lui a souri de travers, la rendant vraiment laide et crispée (une fille sous son vrai jour !).

\- Désolée mais non … Je peux demander au chef de vous faire une salade si vous voulez …

\- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle ! Une salade aussi belle et légère que vous !

_Quoi ?_

\- O-oh euh … hihi …

''Oh euh hihi'' mon cul, ouais ! Elle avait pas l'air habituée aux compliments cette conasse ! Et c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi Antonio flirtait-il avec elle ?

J'ai réalisé quelque chose.

Et j'allais vous l'avouer de ce pas.

\- Un plat du jour et un _Sprite _pour moi. Ai-je dit en lui crachant presque dessus et j'ai plissé les yeux avant de continuer. Je le veux _saignant._

La serveuse se figea un peu sous mon ton menaçant.

Je l'avouais : j'étais complétement et aveuglément _jaloux._

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je savais exactement reconnaître ce sentiment similaire à l'envie. Vous savez sans doute que j'ai toujours été envieux de Feliciano depuis sa naissance ? Bah j'étais jaloux aussi.

Et non, ce n'était pas la même chose, ouvrez un dictionnaire.

Je n'avais pas encore été _réellement _jaloux au sujet d'Antonio pour l'instant.

La conductrice dans le bus ? Il avait pris son numéro pour ne pas la vexer.

La serveuse mexicaine l'autre jour ? Je n'étais pas jaloux … Après tout, Antonio était juste ravi de pouvoir parler espagnol devant moi pour m'impressionner (j'avais remarqué son plan à ce con).

Mais là, il flirtait avec elle ! Et elle n'était même pas si jolie que ça ! Merde quoi, même moi, le plus grand baratineur de la planète, n'avait pas envie de flirter avec … ça …

\- Et de l'eau pour moi~! Merci à vous ! Revenez vite~!

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si choqué … Peut-être que c'était parce que j'ai osé penser quelques fois qu'Antonio était … différent des autres … Mais il ne l'était pas … Il allait certainement me tromper plus d'une fois si il se comportait comme ça avec les serveuses …

J'ai toujours assumé qu'il était gay mais en fait …

J'en savais rien du tout …

Il était peut-être bisexuel, en fait … ou pire …

Il se cherchait !

Et j'étais son cobaye !

Je me suis mis à suer tellement j'étais nerveux. Je flippais grave !

Merde …

Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que j'allais me servir de lui avant qu'il ait le temps de se servir de moi ! J'en étais capable, j'étais un trou du cul après tout ! J'allais lui briser le cœur et tout ça …

J'en étais capable …

J'en étais …

Je …

J'en étais complétement incapable, putain de bordel de merde !

Pourquoi je m'étais mis cette idée en tête, huh ? L'angoisse, putain ! Je m'étais attaché à Antonio ! Je l'appelais par son prénom et j'avais envie de … Je veux dire, il était mignon, stupide, séduisant et j'avais envie de …

J'avais envie de … de s-sortir avec lui …

Je me suis senti rougir …

Merde, trois jours pour réaliser ça … Je méritais la médaille du coup de foudre le plus lent de l'histoire de l'humanité. Bien joué Lovino l'Angoisse Vargas !

Mais comment j'allais lui dire ça ? J'allais pas lui demander quand même … C'était humiliant … Et peut-être qu'il refusera et arrêtera de s'occuper de moi …

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que je me taise pour l'instant et que je … que je euh …

J'ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais faire.

J'ai regardé Antonio qui jouait sur son téléphone. Merde, j'étais encore parti dans le monde de mes pensées ! Ça faisait combien de temps ? Suffisamment pour ennuyer Antonio apparemment ! Merde j'étais vraiment une grosse merde.

La serveuse est revenue avec nos assiettes. Les boissons étaient déjà posées sur la table.

AAAAH J'AVAIS COMPLETEMENT PERDU CONNAISSANCE OU QUOI ?

Je me suis senti con.

Antonio devait s'emmerder comme ça depuis une demi-heure ! Je suis trop débile, putain ! Et son menton était entièrement bleu maintenant ! Quel crétin ! Je me sentais trop mal ! Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ?!

Mon cœur battait trop fort, me rendant légèrement dans les vapes, comme après avoir bu une bière trop vite.

Une bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Antonio n'avait pas flirté avec la serveuse quand elle a apporté les plats.

L'espagnol plaça sa chaise à côté de la mienne et commença à couper ma viande.

D'habitude, je me sentais _bizarre _quand il était près de moi, mais là, je me sentais mal à l'aise surtout avec le bleu qu'il avait sur le menton. Et comme j'étais un gars super expressif physiquement, j'étais certain qu'Antonio avait remarqué que j'me sentais pas bien.

Mon front me faisait mal parce que mes sourcils n'étaient pas froncés du tout, ils marquaient mon mal-être depuis près d'une heure … Mon corps n'avait pas l'habitude de cette sensation …

Je crois que j'allais …

Oh merde !

Mon dieu non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas devant Antonio !

J'allais …

J'allais me mettre à larmoyer !

(Si t'as cru que j'allais dire vomir, retourne au lit)

C'était comme suer des yeux mes en trois fois plus pitoyable parce que les gouttes ne tombaient pas et restaient agglutinées sous la paupière du bas …

\- Lovino, regarde-moi.

J'ai laissé mon regard sur les morceaux de viande qu'il venait de couper. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, j'étais rongé par l'angoisse et la peur d'être jugé.

\- Lovino …

J'ai soufflé un grand coup. Peut-être que si je l'évitais il me laisserait tranquille … C'était pas comme si je pouvais l'éviter longtemps de toute façon …

Mais je n'ai pas pu mettre mon plan à exécution parce que deux mains se sont placées sur mes joues et m'ont tourné pour que je fasse face à Antonio.

Et tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était ce méchant bleu aux bords encore rouge, prouvant qu'il allait encore se répandre un peu plus.

J'étais certain que mes yeux donnaient l'impression que c'était la pire journée de ma vie. Alors que tout allait si bien !

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Lovino. Je vois bien que ça va pas … J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne ça sur sa conscience, putain ! C'était pas de sa faute ! Enfin, un peu quand même … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie de sortir avec, de faire de lui mon … petit-ami …

J'angoissais grave, là ! Genre, je répondais plus ni rien … Je devais sortir de ma torpeur …

J'ai pris une grande inspiration.

J'allais lui dire la vérité.

**A/N : Yo ! Je vous ai manqué ? Bon bah, chapitre écrit super vite ! Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs … J'avais prévu beaucoup, beaucoup plus ! Alors j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux !**

**J'ai écrit l'A/N du début le mois passé. Depuis, j'ai été en rencart avec elle il y a deux semaines et je retourne chez elle ce week-end pour deux jours ! J'ai découvert qu'elle était très câline, et moi aussi ! Parfait ! On a été faire du shopping (moi hyper girly/rose et elle super masculine/noir) en se tenant la main comme des maternelles x) On a croisé un couple de lesbienne qui nous ressemblait en mode asiatique et on s'est toutes les quatre regardées en mode « elles sont des nôtres ».**

**Allez je ferme ma gueule !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**ET BONNE ANNEE CHINOISE ! XIN NIAN KUAI LE ! (c'est bonne année en chinois)**


	13. Ah bah enfin, putain !

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**WARNING : Yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : C'est de plus en plus dur de trouver un truc à dire ici … Mais non, je ne possède pas Hetalia … Pas encore …**

**A/N : Yo ! Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil hors du commun lors de mon retour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça ! Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews ! Trop occupé cette semaine, je n'ai écrit qu'un chapitre (celui-ci) et presqu'entièrement hier ! **

**Je m'excuse du fait que cette fanfic ne soit plus aussi légère qu'avant … Mais en fait je laisse des indices depuis tellement longtemps … Ça part un peu vers l'angoisse mais je veux une fin joyeuse ! Et cette fin viendra quand les 60 jours dans le plâtre seront passés et qu'un certain couple fera l'amour ! (non pas qu'il faut attendre la fin pour avoir du sexe, je vous rassure).**

**Le 69 review (non-anonyme) aura droit à un one-shot ! (EDIT : lol du coup c'est la prochaine personne qui review xD)**

**Chapitre treize : Ah bah enfin, putain !**

\- Ok, bâtard, il y a un truc que je dois te dire.

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé. J'étais décidé à lui dire la vérité … Ou du moins une partie … J'allais garder quelques choses pour moi. Fallait pas abuser non plus, je m'appelais Lovino, pas Feliciano. Je ne pensais pas que le monde entier était en droit/digne de savoir la moitié de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

E-Et j'avais peur d'être jugé … R-rien qu'un peu putain ! C'était une peur commune, non ?

Antonio a reposé la fourchette dans l'assiette parce que j'avais fini de mangé. J'avais attendu d'avoir eu de la nourriture dans mon système avant de commencer parce que j'allais m'évanouir tellement j'avais faim.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, l'air incertain et confus. En même temps, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis dix minutes c'était compréhensible … Le bleu que j-je lui avais donnais recouvrait tout son menton et partait légèrement sur sa joue droite. Je pensais pas avoir frappé aussi fort, putain !

\- Mais mange d'abord … T'as l'air d'un squelette rachitique.

Il a hoché la tête, et j'étais certain que ce débile rougissait. Merde, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais remarqué son apparence ! Ou pire, qu'il me jugeait parce que je le jugeais ! Du coup j'ai rougi aussi. Il a planté sa fourchette dans un morceau de salade nature tout en me regardant.

\- On peut parler en mangeant, Lovi … Ça fait plus naturel …

Ouais … Je le savais ça …

\- J'ai un truc à te dire … ai-je fais avant de me mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

Quel con ! Je l'avais déjà dit ça. J'ai passé ma langue sur mes dents (merde j'avais rien de coincé au moins … J'aurais vraiment l'air con si ça avait été le cas) avant de reprendre en vitesse.

\- Ecoute-moi bien bâtard, je ne le dirais qu'une fois !

\- Prends ton temps …

Allez, c'était le moment de le dire ! Je pouvais le faire ! Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans « j'aimerais sortir avec toi. » …

…

…

Aaaargh ! Si ! Tout était compliqué ! Je pouvais bien attendre ! Attendre que mes bras aillent mieux, attendre qu'il me le demande, attendre d'avoir fini les cours … Et aussi attendre qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre, attendre qu'il m'avoue être hétéro, attendre qu'il m'avoue avoir déjà quelqu'un …

MERDE ! Je ne devais pas attendre !

C'était le bon moment !

\- Antonio je … je … jaienviededevenirtonami.

J'ai craché le morceau à la vitesse de l'éclair, rendant mes mots presque incompréhensibles. J'allais me contenter de cette vérité pour l'instant, c'était déjà un énorme progrès de ma part. J'ai pas osé regarder l'idiot dans les yeux mais je savais qu'il souriait.

\- T'es adorable, Lolo~! On est déjà amis !

J'ai froncé du nez.

\- C'est pas parce que tu me considérais comme ton ami que je pensais autant de toi, crétin !

Il a ri et a terminé sa salade à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je crois bien que m'avoir entendu lui dire que je le considérais comme mon ami lui avait donné des ailes. C'était toujours pas lui avoué que j'en pinçais _un peu _pour lui, mais j'étais pas encore prêt à lui faire ce genre de confession. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas du tout … Il pouvait très bien être strip-teaseur ou se prostituer que j'en saurais rien du tout !

\- Alors je suis tellement heureux, Lovino ! J'étais sûr que tu le pensais vraiment quand tu disais qu'on ne serait jamais ami !

J'ai levé un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Je te crois pas du tout …

Il m'a souri amusé et a levé les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord j'avoue, je nous prenais déjà pour les meilleurs amis du monde …

\- Crétin …

\- Mais j'attends toujours plus …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne m'a pas répondu. Il s'est contenté d'un clin d'œil et s'est levé pour aller payer. La serveuse ne lui a pas laissé son numéro ou quoi que ce soit (je l'aurais étripé sur place à _plâtres nus _si elle l'avait fait) et Antonio est revenu me voir en souriant pour pas changer.

\- ¿_Vamos?_

\- Ouais …

Je pouvais voir par la fenêtre qu'il faisait déjà nuit, mais les lumières toujours présentes de la ville restaient éblouissantes. Putain, j'avais toujours préféré la campagne et les nuits ténébreuses qui faisaient flipper mon frère (et jamais moi putain, j'avais pas peur du noir, seulement du monstre qui voulait m'attraper les pieds si je les sortais de la couverture.)

On est sorti et je me suis senti me transformer en glaçon. Merde, il faisait caillant ! Mes plâtres me protégeaient les bras, mais je pouvais déjà sentir les doigts se frigorifier et mon nez se congeler. Soudain, le bras d'Antonio était autour de mes épaules. Je sais qu'habituellement je l'aurais repoussé, insulter, j'aurais fantasmé et rougi, mais là j'étais tellement gelé que je l'ai laissé me prêter un peu de sa chaleur.

\- C'est une belle nuit ! Pas un nuage ! a fait Antonio en levant son nez à la recherche d'étoiles.

J'ai aussi levé la tête, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien … On pouvait à peine apercevoir la lune d'ici. Elle avait l'air pleine pourtant … Putain de pollution urbaine …

\- J'ai une idée, Lovino … Mais je suis pas sûr que ça te plaira …

\- Alors non …

Il s'est gratté le bout du nez, et je me suis demandé comment cela se faisait qu'il n'était pas encore transformé en _Magnum _(la glace, pas l'arme à feu), et je ne disais pas ça parce que j'aurais bien dévoré son adorable sourire …

…

…

(mais je l'aurais bien fait, l'embrassé là tout de suite, le prendre par surprise …)

Ça m'a fait ricaner pour une raison inconnue … Il n'y avait aucune tension, ça venait de moi … Comme quoi j'avais un cœur au final … Si on avait été un couple ça aurait été mignon … Mais entre potes, c'était bizarre …

\- Je prends le risque ! a dit Antonio, me sortant de ma stupeur.

J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser (après mes pensées et ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était normal je crois …) mais il a juste fait glisser sa main jusqu'à mes hanches et j'ai pas bronché quand il m'a fait marcher sur la voiture, toujours en me tenant et en me caressant discrètement le dos (il pensait que je le sentais pas, ou quoi ?)

Il m'a ouvert la porte, je me suis assis et cette fois, quand il a mis m'a ceinture, il est resté quelques secondes au-dessus de moi pour me murmurer.

\- Je préfèrerais t'attacher au lit …

J'ai écarquillé les yeux, parce que ça venait vraiment de _nulle part_. J'ai rougi en ayant l'image en tête et j'ai senti son souffle chaud sur ma joue alors qu'il se relevait pour fermer la porte et aller s'assoir du côté conducteur.

Pourquoi il me faisait ce genre de confession alors que je venais de lui dire que j'étais son ami ? J'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'il se servait de moi ? J'ai baissé les yeux, déçu. Je me faisais _toujours _des illusions avec les garçons … J'avais à chaque fois le célèbre « celui-ci est différent » … Mais ils ne l'étaient jamais …

Alors qu'il démarrait la voiture pour lancer le chauffage, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder tristement. Il n'avait rien de différent … Un beau-gosse idiot qui voulait coucher … Qu'est-ce que je lui trouvais ? Qu'est-ce que je _leur_ avais trouvé ?

Il manœuvra habilement la voiture pour nous sortir de la place de parking et se mit à rouler, et pas en direction du dortoir. Ça avait sûrement un rapport avait le risque qu'il voulait prendre, mais je n'ai pas réagi.

Et là il a allumé son lecteur CD.

_Yo I tell you what I want what I really really want !_

_Yeah tell me what you want what you really really want !_

\- Oh mon Dieu, Lovi ! Les _Spice Girls_ ! Il faut chanter là-dessus !

Et il s'est mis à chanter.

Fort.

Et mal aussi.

J'ai fait une tête ressemblant fortement au tableau « le cri » avec le désir profond de me couvrir les oreilles. Pourquoi il avait ça sur un CD lui ?

\- Lovino~! Chante ! Je sais que tu la connais !

Et il s'y remit. Mais il la massacrait ce fou ! C'était une octave plus haute qu'il fallait chanter ! Et ce n'était même pas les paroles !

Je l'ai coupé violement, chantant plus fort que lui.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends._

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Cuz taking is too easy but that's the way it is !_

J'ai inspiré alors qu'Antonio ralentissait sur la route.

_You wanna get with me ?_

_You gotta listen carefully._

_We've got M in the place who-_

\- Sérieux connard efface ce sourire narquois ta gueule !

\- Mais Lolo~! T'as une magnifique voix !

J'aurais bien rougi mais … Mais je le savais … J'étais super doué en chant. J'avais entendu cela toute ma vie et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait me faire de l'effet.

\- Et t'as des goûts de merde en matière de musique, enfoiré …

Il a appuyé sur le bouton _next_ et la seconde chanson s'est faite entendre. Les premières notes ont à peine résonnées que j'ai regardé Antonio les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Ça c'est mon son ! lui ai-je dit en souriant.

\- C'est mon CD de Chante en Voiture ! il s'est exclamé.

On a pris une bouffé d'air en même temps pour se mettre à chanter :

_The snow glows wide on the mountains tonight not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

Je passe le reste du début de la chanson au cas où quelqu'un serait une bouse en anglais et n'aurait pas compris de quelle chanson on parlait …

Et puis le refrain est arrivé … C'est le genre de chose que tu chantes mal, peu importe ton talent en chant. Ça se chante mal, à s'en tuer les poumons et avec des amis tout aussi mauvais.

_LET IT GOOO, LET IT GOOO_

_CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOORE_

_LET IT GOOOO ! LET IT GOOOO !_

_TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOOOR !_

J'ai explosé de rire et Antonio aussi. Il était absolument adorable et je savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il pensait la même chose de moi. Il n'a rien dit, et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, parce que j'avais horreur quand les gens me disaient que j'étais mignon. Un mec aussi masculin que moi n'était que beau et sexy. Jamais mignon, putain !

On a chanté la chanson jusqu'au bout et Antonio a même dit la dernière phrase en espagnol, me faisant frissonner. Merde c'était sexy l'espagnol …

\- D'accord Lovino, on a une heure de route avec un CD de plus de cinquante musiques à chanter.

J'ai ricané, et avec l'éclairage ça devait me donner un air terrifiant. Comme le prince des ténèbres que j'étais.

\- Balance le son lourd …

Et voici 50Cents !

_Yeah … uh huh …_

_So seductive …_

_I'll take you the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop_

_Go ahead girl don't you stop_

_Keep going till you hit the spot_

Une heure de chansons plus perverses les unes que les autres plus tard, j'ai enfin regardé par la fenêtre.

Et on était nulle part.

Genre sérieusement , il n'y avait rien du tout !

Une route et des champs. Tout était illuminé par la lune, pas une seule lumière artificielle. Antonio a garé la voiture sur le bord du chemin qui, je ne le voyais que maintenant était en terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? ai-je demandé en paniquant.

Ça ressemblait étrangement au scénario de ma première fois et je me suis surpris à me reculer un peu d'Antonio dans la peur qu'il ne pose sa main sur ma cuisse comme l'avait fait le premier con à m'avoir touché.

Mais il n'a pas fait ça. Il a simplement coupé le moteur et laissé les phares avant de sortir du véhicule et d'ouvrir le coffre.

Oh merde ! Si ça se trouvait il avait une hache là-dedans ! J'ai essayé de me détacher, mais je n'y arrivais pas à cause de mes foutus plâtres !

Et même si j'arrivais à m'échapper, où j'irais ? Il était certainement plus rapide que moi ! Il était peut-être maigrichon, mais moi j'étais pas super sportif … Et avec mes plâtres en plus … Et je n'avais pas mémorisé la route qu'il avait prise, je me perdrais sûrement et mourrais sur la route comme une biche blessée …

Le coffre s'est refermé, empêchant la chaleur qui commençait à s'enfuir de s'échapper. Et puis la porte passagère s'est ouverte.

Mais Antonio n'avait pas d'hache.

Il avait un tas de couvertures.

\- On va regarder les étoiles, Lovi !

J'ai soufflé de soulagement et il m'a détaché en m'embrassant la joue. J'ai eu l'envie de fondre sur place, mais je me suis contenté de l'insulter. J'ai sauté en dehors du véhicule et secoué les pieds pour me dégourdir les jambes. Antonio s'est mis à marcher dans l'herbe et je pouvais la sentir humide à travers mes chaussures. Et fraîchement coupée aussi. Ça sentait bon … Et il y avait une odeur familière …

\- C'est mon champ de tomates, Lovi, quand ce sera la saison, je t'y emmènerais pour une balade à travers les plants !

Ça sentait comme Antonio … C'était ça l'odeur familière …

J'en revenais pas qu'il avait son propre champs, ça coutait la peau du cul par ici … en même temps j'ai supposé que vu tout ce qu'Antonio possédait il était riche en fait … Peut-être qu'il le cachait … Mais pourquoi cacherait-il un truc pareil.

Il a posé les couvertures sur le sol et j'ai vu qu'il avait également des coussins dans le tas. Il a tout installé en une espèce de lit qui avait l'air super confortable. Mais il ferait mieux de se magner le poireau parce que j'me les gelais !

Il s'est assis sur une des couvertures et utilisa deux autres pour les mettre au-dessus de lui. Je l'ai vu retirer ses chaussures et s'allonger sur un des coussins en soupirant. Il s'est tourné vers moi, sa peau et ses yeux brillant sous le clair de lune.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour retirer tes chaussures ?

J'ai secoué la tête et les ai retirés avec mes pieds. Je me suis ensuite accroupi près de lui en levant un sourcil, me demandant d'où il avait eu cette idée.

Une fois assis, il s'est relevé sur ses coudes et me regarda d'en bas en souriant. Je l'ai fixé dans les yeux voulant lui faire comprendre que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça et il a soupiré joyeusement.

\- Installe-toi, Lovino, c'est super confortable !

Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé.

C'était ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvé allongé l'un à côté de l'autre dans un champ deux couverture au-dessus de nous.

Et je souriais parce que le ciel était putain de magnifique.

Et il souriait parce que … Bah j'en savais rien, il souriait tout le temps ce con …

Il a ramené ses bras derrière sa tête pour se mettre dans une position encore plus confortable et je me suis senti envieux. Putain de bras dans le plâtre … En plus si Antonio voulait me faire un câlin il ne pouvait pas ! J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer …

N-non pas que je voulais un câlin … Pfff, bien sûr que si !

Je ne pouvais même pas l'observer discrètement parce qu'allongé sur le dos comme ça, ça voulait dire qu'il fallait que je tourne la tête à nonante degrés et c'était pas très discret …

Alors j'ai juste regardé le ciel … Et c'était plutôt magique …

Ça m'avait manqué de ne plus pouvoir observer le ciel comme quand j'étais petit … J'adorais la campagne …

Je pouvais entendre Antonio respirer calmement à côté de moi. C'était tranquille, paisible … Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il m'avait emmené ici, mais ça me plaisait …

J'ai repensé à cette journée et j'ai réalisé tous les progrès que j'avais fait en l'espace de trois jours … J'avais l'impression que chaque seconde avec Antonio faisait s'effondrer toutes les barrières me cachant … Je venais de chanter avec lui, putain …

\- Dis Lovino …

Sa voix avait craqué sur le « vi », certainement parce qu'il avait endommagé sa gorge en chantant comme un ahuri …

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu voulais faire quoi quand t'étais petit ?

Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde avant de répondre :

\- Réalisateur.

Il a gloussé et s'est mis sur le côté, se mettant sur un de ses coudes, sa joue à l'intérieur de la paume de sa main.

\- Et tu as réussi à étudier le métier de tes rêves ! Pourquoi réalisateur ?

Et je lui ai raconté … Je lui ai dit comment la cuisine ne m'intéressait pas, comment Grand-Père m'avait menacé de me couper les vivres, comment Feliciano avait pleurer pour me faire rester avec lui … Et la fois où j'avais fugué jusqu'à l'école en ayant volé la moitié du compte en banque de Grand-Père … Je lui ai expliqué comment le cinéma m'avait toujours intéressé comment je ne regardais pas les acteurs, mais où la caméra était placée, comment j'adorais les vieux films pour leur simplicité et leur message …

Et Antonio m'observait passivement, me souriant en voyant mon propre sourire alors que je parlais de ma passion.

Quand j'ai eu fini, je me suis senti stupide …

Je venais de monologué pendant vingt minutes, ne parlant que de moi et de choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne …

\- Et toi, ai-je demandé quand j'ai vu que son regard descendait sur mes lèvres. Tu voulais faire quoi quand t'étais gosse ?

\- Prostitué.

\- Pardon ?!

Je me suis soudainement tourné vers lui. J'avais bien entendu ?

\- Péripatéticien, Lovino ! Le plus vieux métier du monde !

\- Soit pas fier de dire un truc pareil !

Il a ri en roulant les yeux.

\- Je ne veux plus faire ça maintenant, Lovi ! Mais à l'époque, j'entendais les gens parler du sexe comme si c'était la meilleure chose du monde ! Et j'entendais parler des gens qui se faisait des tas de tunes en vendant leur corps … Alors à huit ans, je me suis demandé pourquoi tout le monde ne faisait pas ça …

Il a explosé de rire en disant ça.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de mes parents quand je leur ai dit ! Elles n'en revenaient pas ! Elles m'ont expliqué que le sexe n'était pas plaisant pour tout le monde et que la prostitution était illégal …

\- Et elles avaient raison ?

J'avais un peu envie d'entendre Antonio parlé de son passé sexuel … S'il avait essayé avec les deux sexes s'il était gay … hétéro … bi …

\- Bah oui, Lovino, c'est illégal ! Peut-être que si je déménage en Belgique je pourrais-

\- Non, crétin ! J-Je veux savoir si le sexe est plaisant pour tout le monde … p-p-pou t-toi …

OH NON ! Tuez-moi sur place ! J'ai bégayé ! J'étais toujours super confiant en parlant de cul, et là je faisais la chochotte !

Alors que c'était la panique dans mon esprit, je me suis rendu compte qu'Antonio était devenu silencieux …

\- J'en sais rien, m'a-t-il répondu sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais …

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Ne me dites pas que …

\- Tu veux dire que …

\- Je suis vierge, Lovi …

OH. MON. PUTAIN. DE. NOM. DE. DIEU. DE. SA. MÈRE. LA. PUTE.

QUOI ?!

MAIS COMMENT ?!

POURQUOI ?!

AAAAAAAAAH !

\- …vino ? Lovi ?

\- Huh ?

\- C'est pas la mer à boire, c'est juste que j'attends la bonne personne …

J'ai soupiré.

\- C'est plutôt romantique …

\- Mais c'est difficile … J'ai toujours mes hormones qui travaillent et autour de toi je … Ouais … _tù sabes … _Et la fois pendant qu'on faisait tes devoirs étaient vraiment un accident ! Mais t'étais là et j'avais super envie de toi ! … désolé … J'ai profité … Je me sens trop mal, Lovino … mais tu ne voulais plus en parler et …

Antonio … Putain Antonio … J'avais pas l'impression d'être à côté d'un adulte, mais plutôt près d'un adolescent de quinze ans … C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il se comportait comme un gamin …

\- T'as pas à t'excuser crétin … C'est de ma faute aussi … et …

J'ai posé mon regard sur son menton. Il était gonflé, je pouvais le voir illuminé par la lune. J'ai soupiré en baissant les yeux … _et je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où j'ai été violent_ … je n'ai pas osé le dire …

\- … et je dois arrêter de me transformé en chienne en chaleur à chaque fois que tu m'approches …

Il s'est mis sur le ventre, dressé sur ses coudes. Il a pris sa main et l'a posée sur ma joue. Il était vraiment chaud … Ou peut-être que j'étais trop froid … C'était vraiment une représentation de nos personnalités …

Antonio, chaud, bavard et social.

Lovino, froid, distant et solitaire.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ?

Il s'est rapproché de moi mais mes plâtres étaient dans le passage. Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre alors qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes.

\- Tu sais Lovino … J-Je pense l'avoir trouvé …

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

\- Trouvé quoi ?

\- C'est un « qui » pas un « quoi » …

J'allais lui demandé de s'expliquer quand soudainement, il était à califourchon au-dessus de moi, assis gentiment sur mes cuisses. Je savais que j'aurais dû avoir froid à cause du retrait soudain de la couverture, mais avoir Antonio sur mes genoux … Ça me donnait … chaud …

Il a placé ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et a plongé son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu me rends dingue Lovino Vargas …

Entendre mon nom prononcé aussi sensuellement m'a fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. J'étais vraiment vraiment vraiment bien là tout de suite, et je n'attendais qu'une chose.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes.

\- Alors embrasse-moi, ai-je murmuré.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

J'ai souri en coin.

\- Pas même une seconde.

Et il s'est penché vers moi, nos lèvres s'effleurant à peine. Je pouvais sentir son souffle alors qu'il gardait ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il les ferma et m'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser où sa langue caressait mes lèvres, ou mes dents mordillaient les siennes. Je pouvais sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux et son bassin contre le mien à la recherche de frictions et de sensations.

Si seulement je n'avais pas mes plâtres, j'aurais pu caresser son corps en besoin, sentir sa peau, ses muscles se contracter à mon touché …

Je l'ai entendu gémir dans ma bouche alors que ses pouces traçaient des cercles sur mes joues. J'ai entamé des mouvements avec mon bassin, voulant l'entendre à nouveau et je n'ai pas été déçu … J'avais vraiment envie de sexe, je pouvais sentir mon sang pulser entre mes jambes et mon cœur battre beaucoup trop fort.

Quand nos bouches se sont détachées, j'ai pu entendre à quel point nous étions à bout de souffle.

Putain ! C'était intense !

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, inspirant et soufflant la bouche ouverte.

\- Lovino … Je …

\- Tu ?

J'étais pas prêt à entendre un « je t'aime » alors il avait plutôt intérêt à dire autre chose … Quelque chose de sexuel …

\- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi mais …

Merde, il y avait un mais …

\- … mais pas comme ça … Je … Je suis pas prêt Lovino …

Vous savez, dans les nombreux fantasmes que j'ai eu avec Antonio, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé vierge … Il était toujours le plus dominant, ou le plus expérimenté … Et alors qu'il me disait ça j'ai réalisé …

\- Moi non plus, bâtard …

Je n'étais pas prêt à lui prendre sa virginité.

Il m'a souri et s'est assis. Il a saisi doucement mes bras pour les placer sur les côtés puis s'est couché sur moi, sa tête contre mon torse. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'écoutait pas mon cœur ou une connerie dans le genre … Parce qu'il battait irrégulièrement et beaucoup trop fort …

En tout cas, il était bien chaud …

J'aurais pu m'endormir là tout de suite …

Mais ce serait dangereux et irresponsable, même avec les couvertures qu'Antonio venait de placer au-dessus de nous.

\- Lovi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange ?

J'ai senti ses bras se serrer autour de moi. Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais dire non ? Pas après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans le restaurant à réaliser que je craquais pour lui. Pas après avoir accepté qu'il m'embrasse, pas après les confessions d'aujourd'hui …

\- … Mmmh … Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'offrais mes fesses en échange ?

\- Marché conclus.

Hey, j'allais quand même pas craché là-dessus … seulement de manière sexuelle …

\- Lovi ?

\- Quoi encore ?

C'est pas que je voulais qu'il ferme sa gueule pour que je puisse apprécié ce moment comme l'ermite asocial que j'étais mais …

\- J'ai oublié d'éteindre les phares de la voiture et ils viennent de se couper …

Il a dit ça en enfuyant son visage dans mon torse.

\- Ne me dit pas que …

\- Je crois que la batterie est morte …

\- C'EST PAS VRAI, PUTAIN !

**A/N : Hey, mais que voilà ?! Pas de suspense à la fin du chapitre ?! Hourra ! Sauf si c'est du suspence le fait qu'il soit sans voiture au milieux de nulle part …**

**Bon bah voilà, ils sont en couple ! Je vais pouvoir les torturer maintenant MwhaHahAhaHA !**

**Non mais sérieusement, vous savez combien de chapitres il reste ? Non ? Moi non plus …**

**En plus ils auraient dû être en couple bien plus tard mais comme d'habitude je fais tout ça à l'arrache et comme ça me plait je laisse …**

**Il n'y a même pas d'histoire du passé parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Mais Lovi raconte vite fait les évènements de ce flashback … J'avais envie d'écrire comment il avait volé son Grand-Père … Peut-être une autre fois …**

**Je crois que Lovino est un peu hors personnage ici … J'ai fait de mon mieux mais il s'ouvre à Tonio alors …**

**Si je suis mon plan, le prochain chapitre contient le premier Plot-Twist ! Et il y en a près de dix !**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**ET PASSEZ-MOI VOS SNAPCHATS !**

**SNAPCHAT PARCE QUE JE VEUX MONTRER LA VIE EN ASIE !**

**ET JE SUIS UN DIEU !**


	14. J'ai peur de tout faire foirer

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !**

**WARNINGS : aucun, mais alors là, rien du tout !**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien …**

**A/N : Hey ! J'ai écrit un OS SpaMano pour célébrer le 69****ème**** review ! Il s'appelle « La Période Rouge » ! Allez y jeter un coup d'œil et peut-être y laisser un review, ça illuminerait ma journée !**

**Putain, je vous jure que quand la journée de dimanche est terminée, je me mets à passer des journées parce que … Bah 14/15 chapitres pour 4 jours c'est du hardcore détaillé !**

**Je suis vraiment déçue de ce chapitre … Je n'étais pas super motivée à écrire cette semaine ! Mais au moins c'est fait, et le premier secret est révélé … Je me demande combien de personnes l'avait deviné …**

**Honnêtement, je suis trop crevée pour le relire et corriger … J'ai relu que le tiers et j'ai arrêté pour jouer aux Sims 2.**

**Chapitre quatorze : J'ai peur de tout faire foirer**

Beaucoup de gens se demande sûrement pourquoi je ne laissais pas Antonio m'aimer. Pourquoi je refusais si fort de le voir me faire des promesses …

La réponse était dans mon passé … (comme tout ce qui m'arrive, c'est putain de logique et je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…) Et je crois que je peux enfin en parler ouvertement sans me mettre à braire comme un gosse … Merde quoi, ça ne date pas d'il y a si longtemps, et à l'époque j'avais l'impression qu'on se foutait de ma gueule en permanence … Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Une fois actif sexuellement, je pouvais dire que ma vie a pris un tournant à cent-quatre-vingt degrés. Il fallait bien dire que même si ma première fois avait été catastrophique, elle m'avait fait goûter à des choses difficiles à résister, les mâles sont connus pour ça.

Et merde, j'étais un de ces mâles !

Et donc, en dernière année de lycée, j'avais ma petite réputation. Être au cœur des conversations pouvaient être quelque chose d'amusant pour … je sais pas moi, Elizabeta, Gilbert ou Feliks … mais moi …

J'avais horreur de ça …

Bah oui, j'étais Lovino Vargas après tout …

J'entendais des rumeurs à longueur de temps, des choses auxquelles je ne voulais même pas penser. On me traitait de salope dans mon dos, on faisait toujours des allusions salaces à tout bout de champ … Tout ça juste parce que j'étais un être humain exécutant fréquemment l'acte primaire de la reproduction.

Bien sûr, en tant que mec aussi pédé que Magloire, c'était pas vraiment pour la reproduction que je faisais ça …

Il était vrai que j'aimais le sexe (comme tout ce qui n'était pas asexués dans ce monde) mais je ne couchais pas avec n'importe qui … Loin de là …

Je ne couchais avec quelqu'un que lorsque je me sentais prêt à m'ouvrir psychologiquement … Bien sûr, j'avais rien contre une pipe avec un inconnu à partir du moment où il me rendait la pareille … J'avais toujours supposé ça, mais je ne l'avais jamais fait … par respect pour moi-même j'imaginais. Mais si quelqu'un comme … je sais pas moi, David Beckham ou Brad Pitt me propose une fellation ? Je dis oui, monsieur !

Mais je divague …

Comme je disais, je ne couchais pas avec n'importe qui, peu importait les rumeurs.

Il fallait un lien … affectif … Comme avec Benjamin, par exemple …

Benjamin était un gars rencontré peu de temps avant mon entrée à la fac il y avait deux ans … Il était un peu une version de moi en brun aux yeux bleus, peu bavard, timide et grognon … Je pensais qu'on serait parfait ensemble, à se plaindre tout le temps et à se chamailler pour des broutilles tout en sachant que ce n'était que de la rigolade …

Et donc je m'étais ouvert à lui … et il s'était ouvert à moi … Alors on avait couché ensemble, plusieurs fois, dans des endroits multiples … J'étais certains que je tombais amoureux quand un jour …

« _Lovino Vargas ? Ouais je le connais, pourquoi ? »_

Benjamin était assis sur un banc au parc, je pouvais le reconnaître de dos. Je comptais arriver par derrière et lui donner une tape derrière la tête et l'insulter ou un truc dans le genre, mais l'entendre prononcer mon nom m'a figé.

Il y avait un autre gars à côté de lui. De dos, il paraissait la même taille que Ben.

_« Il parait qu'il couche pour pas cher … » _a-t-il dit, me faisant serrer les poings. J'avais horreur de cette rumeur. J'étais un garçon honnête, je l'avais toujours été. J'étais peut-être un petit con, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour balancer dans mon dos.

_« On peut partager si tu veux … »_ a continué le type en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Benjamin. _ « Je veux bien mettre vingt dollars, je parie qu'il ne vaut pas plus … »_

J'ai secoué la tête, prêt à bondir.

_« Hors de question » _a-répondu Ben, me donnant chaud au cœur et m'aidant à me convaincre que je pouvais sortir de ma cachette parce qu'il me défendrait quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

« _Lovino est gratuit, séduit le avec des mots doux et il sera prêt à avaler … »_

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai cru qu'il allait se fendre en deux. J-Je rêvais pas vrai ? C'était un énorme cauchemar ? J'allais me réveillé avec Feliciano me sautant sur le ventre comme chaque matin ?

J'ai eu envie de me pincé, mais j'étais certain que c'était encore cette conasse de réalité qui aimait me donner une vie de merde.

Comment avait-il osé ? Je lui faisais confiance, j'avais été prêt à vouloir lui dire je t'aime un de ces jours … Et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça m'arrivait, le gars en question venait me frapper de plein fouet.

Pourquoi je faisais confiance aussi facilement ? La société était pourrie, bien sûr que personne ne m'aimerait jamais …

Et moi qui tombait amoureux beaucoup trop facilement … Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir … Si ces enfoirés viendraient à connaître cette triste vérité, je serais utilisé, manipulé et rejeté jusqu'au jour final ou je déciderais de m'ouvrir les veines une bonne fois pour toute.

Je n'avais jamais été chanceux en amour …

J'avais eu envie de prendre mon poing et de l'enfoncé dans sa mâchoire. Je voulais entendre craquer ses os, lui faire goûter toute ma rage.

Mais je n'ai rien fait.

Je me souciais trop de lui.

Ou peut-être que c'était un pas assez.

Grand-Père m'avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas quand je suis rentré au manoir avec les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop … euh …. Ouais. Je lui ai expliqué qu'un garçon m'avait attaqué, mais que je savais me débrouillé tout seul et que je lui avais mis la raclée de sa vie !

J'ai mis Feliciano au courant. Il était en droit de le savoir puisque je lui confiais toujours tout. Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour m'en remettre. Mais je pense qu'en fait, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis … Je pense parfois à Ben, à Dimitri, à Pedro, à Maxwell … et à tous ces autres gars en qui j'ai cru …

Je n'ai jamais revu Ben, et je ne cherchais pas à le revoir. Une fois ma confiance perdue, c'était impossible de la récupérer …

Je n'ai jamais revu aucun de mes ex en fait, du moins, aucun de ceux qui m'ont fait pleurer …

Grand-Père m'a une fois avouer qu'il aimait les menacer pour ne plus que « ces grosses brutes qui tourmentent mon petit-fils » ne m'approchent. Je ne savais pas d'où il tenait leurs noms, à moins que Feli ne l'ai aidé (cette grosse balance), mais j'étais heureux qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas des harceleurs, mais bien mes ex petits-_copains_.

Son visage d'homophobe se serait tordu de douleur et il les auraient sans doute tous inviter à boire le thé avec moi … en même temps …

Merde, j'étais content qu'il ne savait pas que j'aimais les mecs …

Et maintenant il y avait Antonio …

Cet idiot d'Antonio qui m'avait emmené dans un champ de tomates pour regarder les étoiles, un truc super romantique et qui, même si je ne lui dirais jamais, est certainement la chose la plus _mignonne _qu'un garçon n'est jamais fait pour moi.

Ce crétin auquel je m'attachais, craignant le moment fatidique où je me ferais briser le cœur une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi c'était si difficile de m'aimer ? J'ai répondu automatiquement à ma propre question. J'étais un salopard qui gueulait tout le temps. Qui voudrait de moi ?

Peut-être Antonio ?

Mes yeux fixaient le plafond étoilé. C'était à couper le souffle … Est-ce qu'il avait choisit cette nuit sans étoile pour me demander de sortir avec lui ? Ou est-ce que c'était dans le moment ?

_Tu réfléchis de trop, Lovino ! Il l'a demandé et c'est tout !_

Ouais, je pensais de trop à ce genre de conneries … Mais je me posais des tas de question … Comme par exemple, où allions nous comme ça.

On était toujours au milieu d'un champ.

Et il faisait froid aussi …

Et on n'avait pas de moyen de retour immédiat …

Oh, et j'étais en couple maintenant, au cas où vous auriez manquez ça …

Je ne savais pas trop comment je devais me sentir à ce sujet … Genre, je devrais en vouloir à Antonio pour avoir oublié d'éteindre les phares et nous avoir coincé au milieu de nulle part mais … J'étais pas d'humeur à râler.

Je sais, je sais … « Quoi ? Le grand Lovino Vargas pas d'humeur à râler ? La Troisième Guerre Mondiale est sur le point d'éclater ! »

Mais j'étais trop bien pour râler ! Je supposais que ça allait revenir d'ici très peu de temps, genre dix minutes peut-être, mais là, j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage … Antonio était allongé sur le ventre et entre mes jambes, sa tête posée sur mon torse et ses bras autour de ma taille … Mes bras reposaient de chaque côté de mon corps et l'angle dans lesquels ces outils de douleur et de torture étaient pliés donnaient l'impression que j'avais mis mes poings sur mes hanches, comme _Superman _ou une femme au foyer en colère … Choisissez la description me ressemblant le plus, et celui ou celle choisissant la femme en colère aura droit à mon poing dans la tempe … quand j'aurais récupéré mes bras …

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Antonio soit du type câlin pour être honnête … C-Ce n'était pas que ça ne me plaisait pas ! C'était juste que je le voyais plutôt comme un gars à dormir en étoile de mer sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait à côté de lui …

Mais en fait il était comme moi … à serrer quelque chose dans son sommeil, que ce soit un bout de couverture, un oreiller ou un doudou (non pas que j'avais un doudou, on avait déjà établi ça, pas vrai ? Et ce coussin en forme de tomate que m'avait offert l'idiot n'était pas du tout un nouveau doudou potentiel !).

J'aurais dû paniquer et râler et crier et me plaindre et … bref, j'aurais dû être Lovino dans ce genre de situation mais …

La vérité c'était qu'Antonio s'était endormi sur moi.

Et tout ce qui avait de gay/féminin en moi me répétait à quel point il était adorable avec son sourire innocent, ses joues rosies et ses petits bruits de sommeil (la ferme, ça existait des bruits de sommeil !).

… ouais …

Je faisais quoi maintenant ?

Je supposais qu'il fallait bien le réveiller ou quelque chose dans le genre … J'allais pas continuer à le regarder pendant longtemps … C'était vrai que je l'observais depuis p-près d'une heure maintenant, mais là n'était pas le point ! Je trouvais juste que l'avoir si près de moi après l'avoir rejeté autant de fois était … étrange, putain … mais d'une bonne façon! J'avais des chatouilles dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil ou qu'il enfuyait un peu plus sa tête dans ma poitrine, se grattant le nez avec mes vêtements …

Donc j'étais en couple.

J'avais pris ce risque encore une fois.

Et comment ça allait se terminer cette fois ? Il allait me tromper ? Me larguer ? Me harceler ? Me battre ? M'arnaquer ? Vendre mon corps pour de la drogue ? Me manger ?

J'avais passé chacun de ces scénarios dans ma tête pendant cette heure durant laquelle Antonio s'était endormi … Je devais bien avouer que j'avais du mal à l'imaginer me faire ce genre de chose … Mais tellement de mecs m'avaient trompé, et pour eux aussi j'avais cru qu'ils étaient différents …

Je supposais que mon _vierge_ de _petit-copain_ n'irait pas voir ailleurs, et qu'il ne passerait sûrement pas son temps à essayer de baiser non-plus (ô désespoir pour le jeune adulte en chaleur que j'étais) … Je le connaissais si peu, et pourtant, j'avais le plus gros des coups de cœur que j'avais jamais connu.

S'il me laissait tomber je …

… je …

J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas y penser. J'allais devoir prendre le temps d'apprécier cette relation tant qu'elle allait durer … Demain c'était déjà Dimanche, j'appellerais Feliciano pour lui donner la nouvelle (ce bâtard méritait de le savoir quand même, même s'il était le plus vicieux des petits frères) et j'avais promis à Matthew d'aller lui rendre visite parce que ce con en avait besoin …

…

Et quoi d'autre ?

…

…

… il faisait pas si froid en fait.

… je suis bien au chaud …

…

… et ça sent comme Antonio …

…

…

…

J'ai froncé du nez en sentant quelque chose de froid atterrir sur mon visage. J'ai froncé les sourcils et secoué la tête, avant de sentir à nouveau quelque chose me tomber sur le front. J'ai ouvert les yeux et vu qu'il faisait déjà jour.

MERDE !

Je me suis assis d'un coup, secouant Antonio qui se réveilla en hurlant « la tomate est une drogue ! » (super rêve Antonio …). Il a regardé autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur moi. J'ai vu son visage littéralement s'illuminer comme une guirlande de Noël alors qu'il me souriait.

\- Ah, bonjour mon doux Lovino …

J'ai rougis si fort que je n'ai presque pas senti quand une goutte froide est à nouveau tombée, cette fois sur ma joue. Cet Antonio … Moi qui croyait qu'il était grognon le matin … Et là il était le mec le plus parfait du monde ! Quel idiot !

\- Crétin ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici !

Il a placé un bisou furtif sur ma joue avant de se lever et _ohputaindemerdeilfaisaitfroid_ !

\- Lovi regarde ! Il neige !

J'ai levé immédiatement les yeux au ciel et remarqua enfin les quelques flocons qui tombaient en dansant.

…

… est-ce qu'on avait été assez con pour s'endormir à l'extérieur alors qu'il neigeait ?

Je dis oui monsieur !

\- Crétin arrête de regarder ces … ces … ces pellicules froides qui nous pourrissent la vie, et vient m'aider à mettre mes chaussures !

Antonio a levé un sourcil.

\- Des pellicules froides ? Vraiment ?

\- Magne-toi, j'ai froid !

En entendant ma propre voix revenir en écho, j'ai réalisais à quel point j'étais agressif … Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû trop m'en soucier, c'était qui j'étais après tout mais … mais j-je ne voulais pas perdre Antonio … pas si tôt ! Ça ne faisait même pas encore vingt-quatre heures … J'allais pas tout faire foirer de sitôt !

\- V-Viens me réchauffer, putain …

J'ai regardé la couverture mouillée où j'étais assis en rougissant comme un dingue. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort et j'espérais rentrer le plus tôt possible ! Antonio m'a regardé en rougissant et en ayant écrit sur son joli petit minois « wouhou Lovi vient de dire un truc mignon ! » et s'il avait entendu mes pensées appelé son visage « joli petit minois » il se serait sans doute évanoui.

Et en un éclair, j'étais dans les bras d'Antonio.

Il avait couru vers moi en mode _vwooosh_¸ comme si mes désirs étaient des ordres. Je ne m'attendais pas à un câlin honnêtement, je pensais qu'il allait juste m'aider à enfiler mes chaussures _qui se remplissaient de neige bordel de merde _!

\- C'est notre premier réveil en tant que couple, Lovino, ce n'est pas fantastique ?

Ma tête était enfuie dans son épaule et je pouvais sentir qu'il avait bien sué pendant la nuit … Merde, moi aussi sûrement … Mais l'odeur d'Antonio était loin de me déplaire, au contraire … J'ai fermé les yeux et reniflé discrètement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me vois comme ça … En tant qu'handicapé des bras, j'étais déjà assez dépendant de lui … mais il tirait parfaitement les ficelles de mon c-cœur …

\- Si on ne rentre pas immédiatement, ai-je commencé en gardant ma voix de trembler, on ne se réveillera plus jamais l'un à côté de l'autre parce qu'on va _mourir de froid, putain _!

\- Oh, tu as peut-être raison … Je ferais mieux de t'aider à enfiler tes chaussures, n'est-ce pas … mon cœur ?

_PAN !_

Mort.

I-I-Il m'a vraiment appelé « mon cœur » ? Pour de vrai ? Je n'avais plus aucune réponse alors qu'il glissait mon pied dans ma chaussure. Ça allait si vite, merde ! J'aurais dû le voir venir avec Antonio … Il avait toujours eut les plus stupides des surnoms à me donner … et maintenant il allait pouvoir m'en donner autant qu'il voulait, aussi ridicule et adorable et à vomir les uns que les autres !

Une fois mes pieds chaussés (et trempés putain, mes pompes étaient foutues !) Antonio a enfilé ses propres godasses (pas vraiment les siennes en fait, c'étaient celles de Gilbert) et reboutonné son pantalon (pourquoi il avait déboutonné son pantalon, déjà ? Ça datait d'hier ?). Je me suis levé et Antonio a attrapé toutes les couvertures d'un coup, mettant les coussins à l'intérieur, et j'ai pu voir à quel point elles étaient humides.

Si avec ça je ne choppais pas la crève, j'étais une bouteille d'_Actimel_ sur pieds. J'ai suivi Antonio jusqu'à sa voiture, et l'ai regardé valser avec ce qu'il avait dans les mains alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir le coffre sans poser les couvertures sur le sol maintenant recouvert d'une fine couche de neige, que j'aimais aussi appeler « instrument des premiers cassages de gueules ».

Une fois que tout fut rangé, il m'a ouvert la porte, m'a installé m'a embrasser le front, a mis ma ceinture, m'a embrassé la joue, a fermé la porte, a grimpé à son tour, m'a embrassé le nez, a fermé sa porte, m'a embrassé les lèvres, a mis sa ceinture et a introduit la clef dans le contact.

\- Mais garde tes lèvres pour toi, crétin ! Si cette voiture ne démarre pas je te donne à manger à des poules !

Je rougissais comme jamais. Merde, il était très affectueux … Je m'y étais un peu attendu mais …

\- Ahahaha~! D'accord, Lovi ! Mais pas de problème, elle va démarrer !

Et comme de fait, lorsqu'il tourna la clef, la voiture démarra après un classique « to to to vroum ! », qui était le bruit que faisait une voiture en démarrant, ne posez pas de questions !

\- Q-Quoi, mais … comment ?!

J'étais sans voix. Son vieux tacot gris qui puait la clope n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de véhicule capable d'auto-remplir sa batterie … Il s'est mis à rouler, son CD de chanson jouant « Staying Alive », et m'a lancé un regard incertain avant de se retourner complètement et d'enclencher la marche arrière pour quitter le chemin de terre.

\- En fait tu vois … j'ai réalisé que les phares s'éteignent toujours par sécurité, pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de batterie ! Ahahaha~! C'est pas fou ça ?!

Dans un cartoon, ma mâchoire aurait touché le sol.

\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! J'AI FAILLI CHOPPER LA PNEUMONIE LÀ DEHORS ! J'AURAIS PU MOURIR DE FROID, PUTAIN !

\- Mais on est toujours en vie ! m'a gentiment fait remarqué Antonio alors que nous étions à nouveau sur la route principale.

_Ah ha ha ha Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive~ _

Oh cette putain de chanson ! J'étais pas d'humeur ! J'aurais croisé mes bras si j'aurais pu, mais je pouvais pas, alors je l'ai pas fait. Chiotte !

On avait une heure de route, et j'étais pas d'humeur à parler (vous voyez, j'étais revenu à moi-même en me réveillant) alors je laissais Antonio faire la conversation alors qu'il m'expliquait comment il avait dû faire la lessive de son frère une fois et qu'il avait tout teint en noir pour lui faire une blague et que donc Afonso avait dû se balader habillé comme un gothique pendant tout un temps et comment c'était hilarant …

Mais ce genre de récit amène souvent à une réponse alors j'avais expliqué comment une fois j'avais recouvert les jouets de Feli de super glue instantanée et les avais lancé au plafond … Sa peluche de Chipeur le Renard était toujours collée au-dessus de son lit.

Et en moins de deux, on était en face des dortoirs. J'attendais qu'il sorte pour m'ouvrir la porte, mais au lieu de ça, il s'est tourné vers moi l'air paniqué.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire, Lovi ! Je dois aller à l'hôpital !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Quand ?! C'est rien de grave au moins ?!

Pas le SIDA, pas le SIDA, par pitié pas le SIDA !

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai un ami dans le coma à l'hôpital de la ville, tous les Dimanches avec Gilbert on va lui rendre visite ! Ça fait un an maintenant, mais il commence tout doucement à revenir à lui !

\- O-Oh …

Au moins ce n'était pas le SIDA … Et maintenant je savais où ce foutu albinos passait ses dimanches … et dire qu'il ne voulait jamais m'en parler … Je savais que cela ne me regardait pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour garder ça comme un putain de secret d'état !

Antonio a sorti son téléphone de sa poche et a soupiré en souriant.

\- J'appelle Gilbert pour qu'il vienne !

Alors qu'il composait le numéro, il m'a expliqué que ce serait certainement ennuyeux pour moi d'aller voir un ami à lui que je ne connaissais même pas.

\- Ça sonne occupé … Tu veux bien aller chercher Gil pour moi ? J'attends dans la voiture …

J'ai hoché la tête en boudant un peu qu'il ne veuille pas m'accompagner jusqu'à mon dortoir, et puis j'ai vu son grand sourire … alors j'ai rougi parce que putain, comment était-il possible d'être aussi joyeux tout le temps, bordel …

Il a appuyé sur le truc pour détacher ma ceinture et est sorti de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la porte. Avant que je ne puisse sortir, il a posé une douce main sur ma joue et m'a dit :

\- Tes médicaments son sur ta table de nuit … Je reviens vers vingt heure …

Je me suis levé d'un coup, manquant de peu de lui donner un coup de boule dans son menton déjà ravagé. I-Il n'allais quand même pas me laisser tout seul jusqu'à ce soir ?! Je ne parlais pas du fait qu'il était mon p-petit-ami, m-mais qui allait s'occuper de moi, maintenant ?

\- Tu peux pas me laisser seul, crétin ! C-comment je me … douche ou mange ?! E-E-Et il faut bien que je change de vêtement, que j'aille à la toilette !

Parce que là je crevais d'envie, et c'était probablement la première chose que je ferais en arrivant dans ma chambre …

\- Tu peux toujours demander à Matthew ! a fait Antonio en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Il sera plus que ravi de t'aider !

\- Mais je vais quand même pas le laisser me laver !

Antonio a levé les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas comme si personne ne t'avais jamais vu nu …

J'ai pali puis J'ai vu rouge immédiatement. Il me prenait pour quoi au juste ? C'était quoi ce genre de remarque, putain !?

\- Tu me traites de salope, c'est ça ?

I-Il avait aussi entendu des rumeurs ? C'était pour ça qu'il était après moi ? Il cherchait un moyen pas cher de se faire dépuceler pour pas cher ? … J'ai senti ma poitrine se serrer à l'idée. Pas encore … Pas Antonio …

\- Q-Quoi ? Non Lovi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je n'oserai jamais !

\- Mais tu le penses pas vrai ?

Le ton était monté vite … Beaucoup trop vite … C'était de ma faute sûrement … Il paraissait que je n'avais aucune patience … C'était donc comme ça que ça allait se terminer ? Sur une dispute après même pas une journée ensemble ? C'était tellement mon style que j'ai laissé échapper un rire ironique. J'y avais cru pas, vrai ? Et maintenant il allait me dire que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur et qu'on allait devoir se séparer …

Merde, Lovino, c'était encore un voyage à _Emo-Town, _ou quoi ?

Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il voudrait encore de moi en voyant à quel point j'étais abusif comme petit-copain … J'étais le pire du monde ! Qui voudrait de moi, vraiment ?

J'ai secoué la tête et je l'ai poussé sur le côté pour me mettre à courir en direction de mon dortoir. Je n'ai pas pu aller bien loin par contre, parce que quelqu'un m'a attrapé par le col, m'étranglant presque. Je me suis retourné, prêt à hurler.

\- Lâche-moi, andoui-

Et je fus interrompu par ses lèvres. Appelez-moi un idiot, mais je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu venir celle-là. Sa langue caressait doucement mes lèvres, attendant patiemment que je les écarte pour qu'il puisse me faire goûter au plaisir d'être embrassé avec énormément de passion. J'ai ouvert la bouche et j'ai frémit en sentant son muscle chaud et humide s'y glisser avec gentillesse et force. J'ai répondu au baiser, sans comprendre pourquoi c'était arrivé.

Antonio m'a ensuite embrassé le front avant de placer ses deux mains chaudes sur mes joues gelées.

\- Jamais je ne penserais du mal de toi, Lovino … Mon Lovino …

J'ai rougi en voyant ses yeux qui paraissaient si sincères. Merde … Il était le petit-ami parfait, pas vrai ? Celui qui s'excusait à chaque fois et qui ferait tout pour me rendre heureux … Comme Dimitri … Mais Dimitri s'était juste servi de moi …

Antonio ne …

Antonio ne me ferait jamais ça … Il fallait que j'arrive à me glisser cette idée dans la tête … Parce que s'il m'abandonnait je …

\- Continue d'appeler l'albinos, je vais le chercher.

Je me suis retourné, quittant la chaleur des paumes d'Antonio. Je me suis mis à marcher en faisant attention à ne pas glisser, et rapidement, la porte entre-ouverte de ma chambre était dans mon champs de vision.

J'ai accéléré le pas quand la porte s'est refermée d'un coup. J'ai froncé les sourcils, parce que Gilbert ne fermait jamais la porte … Et j'ai placé mon oreille contre le bois trop fin pour voir s'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur.

Je savais que ce n'était pas très poli mais je voulais pas tomber sur Gilbert en train de baiser, peu importait avec qui il était.

Ce que j'ai entendu était bien différent de ce que mon imagination débordante aurait bien pu inventer.

\- C'est deux-cent dollars Alfred ! C'est ce que tu me dois !

Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, je me suis dit qu'il était simplement au téléphone (ah bah c'était pour ça que ça sonnait occupé !) et m'apprêtait à entrer, le plâtre déjà sur la poignée et l'oreille toujours contre la porte, comme le ninja sournois que j'étais.

\- Comment ça je suis trop cher ?! C'est deux nuits que tu me dois ! Et quatre pipes ! Mec je te fais un cadeau là ! Mon mac est sensé récupérer l'argent aujourd'hui et j'ai un trou de deux-cent dollars parce qu'un con refuse de payer !

…

…

…

… pardon ?

J'avais bien entendu ? Je rêvais ou quoi ? C'était bien la voix de Gilbert, mon meilleur ami sans doute, mon colocataire … discutant avec Alfred, le frère de mon autre meilleur ami, au sujet de …

…

… c'était bien de l-la p-p-prostitution, pas vrai ?

Gilbert Beilschmidt se prostituait ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Fait ça Alfred ! Et dis-lui bien que c'est pour te payer une pute, ça fera plaisir à ton frère !

… il était sérieux là ? Merde, putain ! Pauvre Matthew ! Il choisissait vraiment le pire des gars pour tomber amoureux … Pfff comme si je pouvais parler _avec ma longue liste d'ex-amants_ … C'était pas une chanson de Taylor Swift ça ?

_With a long list of ex lovers_

Si, c'était bien du Taylor Swift …

\- C'était du sarcasme, crétin ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas en parler à Matthew ! Et si tu le fais, il y aura des représailles …

La voix de Gilbert m'a fait réaliser que c'était le mauvais moment pour penser à Taylor Swift.

\- Exactement ! Et emprunte cinq dollars à tous tes amis, ce soir à dix-heure en face de la poste je dois donner l'argent. T'as plutôt intérêt à être là avec les deux-cent dollars, sinon je te donne en pâture à mon boss. Pigé ? Au revoir !

La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup, Gilbert a cligné des yeux en me voyant là, le plâtre toujours levé parce qu'il était resté sur la clinche. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais écouté à la porte ! Ce serait la honte ! Et ce n'était pas mes affaires du tout ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'engueule mais …

\- Lovino ! T'es de retour ! J'ai eu les boules quand t'es pas revenu hier soir ! C'est pas ton genre de coucher avec n'importe qui, surtout pas les bras dans le plâtre !

… mais je faisais face au Gilbert habituel, chiant, collant et lourd.

\- A-Antonio t'attend dans la voiture.

\- Huh ? Il est déjà dix heure ? J'ai pas vu le t- _… ooooh_, tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Ça explique le suçon que t'as au cou !

\- QUOI ?!

ET BOUM, LE COUP DE PLÂTRE QUE JE ME SUIS FOUTU DANS LA NUQUE !

_Fatality !_

Gilbert a explosé de rire, quel bruit agaçant ! J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer ! J'ai donné un putain de coup de boule dans le torse de l'albinos qui en a eu le souffle coupé.

\- Bon j'y vais s'il m'attend ! Oh et Lovino.

\- Quoi ? ai-je dis en râlant.

J'ai vu son regard s'assombrir alors qu'il serrait les poings. Pendant qu'il me fixait les sourcils froncés, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il savait que j'avais entendu la conversation qu'il avait eu au téléphone quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Si tu fouilles encore dans mes tiroirs, ça ira mal …

Sur ce il a quitté la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte.

Et bien merde.

Mon meilleur ami se prostituait.

Je devais en parler à Matthew ou pas ?

Et j'avais toujours autant envie d'aller à la toilette, putain !

Ce dimanche commençait à merveille !

**A/N : Premier secret révélé ! Et quoi maintenant ? Mais que va-t-il se passer ?!**

**Et si vous osez me dire que ça sort de nulle part, relisez cette histoire parce qu'avec TOUS les **_**foreshadowings **_**et les indices que je mets partout … (foreshadowing c'est quand un évènement mineur est un reflet d'un évènement majeur. ex : accident de voiture pas important mentionné au début d'une histoire avant la mort d'un autre personnage dans un accident de voiture à la fin de l'histoire).**

**Cette histoire est truffée de foreshadowing et d'indices ! Genre, chaque chapitre en a ! Comme ça quoi que je fasse avec l'histoire ça reste logique et probable !**

**Et oui, j'ai commencé à mettre des indices dès le deuxième chapitre parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire de cette fanfic …**

**Je viens de voir que mon Word a un truc qui s'appelle « Salutations japonaises » dans la section insertion, c'est juste moi au tout le monde à ça ?**

**近日中にお目にかかって申し上げます。**

**Ça écrit des phrases en japonais … Mais je ne comprends rien !**

**Sur ce, bonne journée/nuit/après-midi à vous !**

**REVIEWS !**

**J'AIME LES REVIEWS !**

**QUI AVAIT-DEVINER LE SECRET DE GILBERT ?**


	15. - et putains d'allemands (littéralement)

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : insultes envers les canadiens (tous les pays y passerons avec Lovino)**

**Disclaimer : Nope.**

**A/N : j'en reviens pas que ça fasse déjà 15 chapitres putain … Merci énormément pour votre soutien, vous êtes la force qui m'aide à écrire !**

**J'ai fini troisième au concours de chinois au fait, ma mère est fière de moi ! (pas de chapitre la semaine dernière parce que gueule de bois phénoménale (j'ai jamais eu une gueule de bois de aussi horrible toute ma vie) à cause de ce putain de vin de tomate !)**

**Pas de flashback, désolée … Mais je pense écrire un flashback sur comment Eliza et Lovi se sont rencontrés au prochain chapitre … **

**Chapitre quinze : Ces putains de canadiens**

Dans ces moments, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Et puis j'étais tout seul dans la pièce de toute façon, j'allais pas me mettre à parler, j'étais pas (_encore_) schizo …

Mais je ne pouvais que rester bouche bée, mes yeux étaient fuyants et posés sur le placard de Gilbert. Dans ce tiroir se trouvait ses vêtements, ses vêtements dont lesquels je m'étais toujours moqué en disant qu'ils avaient d'avoir appartenus à des putes.

Il y avait de l'argent aussi … Beaucoup et beaucoup d'argent qu'il avait obtenu en vendant son corps.

J'avais vraiment du mal à l'avaler.

La nouvelle, je voulais dire … Bien sûr que je parlais de la nouvelle, quoi d'autre pourrait-être difficile à avaler ? Juste cette nouvelle juteuse.

…

Ouais, trop suggestif …

Mais là n'était pas le point.

Je n'en revenais pas, mais alors là, pas du tout.

Je savais qu'il aimait coucher, ça n'avait jamais été un secret entre nous et ses « sexcapades » ne me dérangeaient pas, on en riait même (enfin, il en riait et moi je ricanais en le traitant de pute) …

Tous les indices étaient sous mon nez, et avaient toujours été sous mon nez, des indices aussi gros qu'un pénis de cheval (sérieux vous avez déjà vu leur machin ? ÉÉÉnorme !).

J'étais vraiment con à ce point-là ? Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres trucs vraiment logiques mais tellement impossibles que je n'y ai même pas pensé ? Est-ce que j'étais le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

Matthew non plus ne le sait pas …

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer.

Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Comment il allait réagir ?

Merde, j'étais trop sentimental là-dessus, c'était son problème, pas le mien … Mais j'avais promis d'aller lui remonter le moral aujourd'hui …

Et lui annoncer ne l'aiderait pas du tout. Je supposais en tout cas.

Je savais qu'il était complètement fou de la patate (et je parlais pas du tubercule) et lui annoncer qu'une relation entre eux était _impossible _allait l'achever, comme une balle dans le cœur. J'aurais vraiment mal réagi à sa place …

J'étais donc décidé à ne pas lui dire …

Mais je devais quand même aller le voir et je me trouvais absolument répugnant aujourd'hui …

J'ai soupiré et secoué la tête comme si ça allait pouvoir me laver les cheveux.

Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller aux chiottes.

Merde je supportais pas dépendre des autres ! La porte de la salle de bain était fermée en plus … Je me suis dit que la solution la plus simple serait sans doute d'aller voir Matthew et de lui demander de l'aide. J'ai soupiré un grand coup. OK, je pouvais le laisser enlever mon pantalon mais hors de question qu'il m'aide à prendre un douche !

Je suis sorti de la chambre en fermant la porte avec mon pied, décidé à me rendre chez Matthew. J'ai failli me cassé la gueule aussi, et j'ai failli faire un _fuck_ à la caméra de sécurité en imaginant les gardes et concierges se marrer comme des porcs, foutus nordiques de merde.

Mais ce n'était pas important pour l'instant (et je savais pas bouger mes doigts non-plus) et le canadien était ma priorité.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que Gilbert se prostituait, c'était sûr, mais je pouvais peut-être lui dire que je sortais avec Antonio … Ça lui ferait quoi de le savoir ?

Oh merde … Si ça se trouvait il allait être envieux du fait que moi je suis casé et pas lui. Il allait peut-être être si en colère contre moi qu'il me castrerait à coup de bâton de Hockey … à moins qu'on ne dise une crosse de Hockey … Peut importait, je voulais pas perdre mes couilles, c'était ça l'essentiel … Littéralement.

Alors que j'accélérais le pas sous le stress que je m'auto-infligeais (sans raison, c'est toujours comme ça avec moi, je me casse la gueule à penser des trucs super angoissants sans aucune bonne raison … Au moins j'étais pas con au point de ne pas savoir que je m'inquiétais souvent pour rien, mais ça ne m'aidait pas à relativiser, aller savoir pourquoi) … cette phrase était trop longue, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire …

Bref, je marchais dans le couloir sans regarder et je suis rentré dans quelqu'un … _pas littéralement _bien sûr, ce serait dégueulasse, pas dans le couloir.

\- Hey petit, regarde où tu vas ! m'a fait une voix étrangement familière.

J'ai levé la tête dans l'intention de _ne pas m'excuser et lui lancé un regard de la mort qui tue _quand j'ai reconnu le concierge. Matheus ? Matteub ? Mathias ? En gros, le gars de l'auditorium.

\- Hey ! J'te r'connais !

Pas prêt à me faire casser la tronche je me suis habilement placé sur le côté et non, ce n'était pas fuir mes problèmes, c'était … la stratégie. Oui, la stratégie. La stratégie de quoi ? J'en savais rien j'avais vu ça dans un film. Ou sur YouTube.

Comme je disais, alors que je faisais la stratégie, le gars a mis son bras sur mon épaule.

\- Attend ! J'ai une question à te poser !

\- Faite vite j'ai-

\- Envie de pisser ?

J'ai rougis violement. De quoi il se mêlait celui-là ? Et comment il savait ça d'abord ? Oh merde, je m'étais pas pissé dessus quand même ! Est-ce que je devrais regarder pour voir si c'est mouillé là en bas ? Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'aurais eu l'air d'un con et j'ai répondu.

\- Quoi non je-

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu marches ? Soit tu dois pisser, soit t'as pris cher hier soir.

Alors bien sûr j'ai rougis encore plus et j'ai élevé la voix pour gueuler.

\- C'EST PAS TES OIGNONS !

Le type a hoché les épaules en prenant un air lassé.

\- Si t'avais baisé tu serais pas aussi grognon …

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours une question de cul avec vous tous ?

\- Parce que les lecteurs sont des pervers.

\- Quoi ?

\- Huh ?

J'ai secoué la tête, prêt à partir et à laisser ce dégénéré de côté.

\- Laissez-moi partir on m'attend quelque part, tête de con …

Il a pris un air offusqué en mettant une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur mon épaule.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour avoir un visage aussi parfait ?! m'a-t-il demandé ?

J'ai hoché les épaules dégageant sa main qui était toujours là et pris un ton dédaigneux.

\- Cinq générations consanguines.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça.

\- Ça veut dire foutez-moi la paix !

Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi il m'avait interrompu dans ma quête pour me rendre chez le canadien.

\- Tu retournes dans ton dortoir là ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ?!

Sérieux, là, il me cassait les couilles ! C'était comme s'il le faisait exprès ! Il voulait quoi, qu'on devienne potes ? Il pouvait pas choisir un meilleur moment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, déjà ? Le nettoyage du dortoir c'était le Mardi ! Mais il ne portait même pas son uniforme, donc il n'avait vraiment rien à foutre ici. J'ai souri intérieurement à ma réflexion. J'étais un vrai Sherlock en herbe ! Malin comme un singe !

\- Je demandais c'est tout … Mais de toute façon ton dortoir est de l'autre côté …

\- Comme je disais, je partais, donc merci et au revoir.

\- Attends !

J'ai soupiré d'agacement en sentant tout mon corps s'affaisser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?!

\- QUOI ?!

Il y avait limite à ma patience ! Laissez-moi redire ceci, il n'y avait pas de limite à mon impatience, comme si j'avais de la patience, sérieux …

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- C'EST LE PUTAIN DE COULOIR ! BIEN SÛR QUE J'Y VIENS SOUVENT ! ON ORGANISE PAS MAL DE MEGA-TEUF ICI !

\- Sérieux ? Vous m'invitez la prochaine fois ?

\- AAAAARGH !

Et je suis parti.

Etonnant non ?

Moi aussi je n'en revenais pas ! J'avais réussi à rester calme pendant au moins trois minutes !

\- Hey, attends ! a-t-il crié derrière-moi.

Mais cette fois, je me suis pas arrêté j'ai tracé sec (limite couru) jusqu'au dortoir de Matthew, donnant cinq violent coups de pied à la porte. J'ai même entendu Matthew sursauté en faisant un « yiiiip » et je me suis un peu mieux parce qu'il gueulait comme moi quand il sursautait, et non ce n'était pas comme une gonzesse (il n'y avait que Gilbert qui disait ça de toute façon).

\- Q-Q-Q-Qui est là ?

\- Yo le bègue, c'est moi …

Je l'ai entendu soupirer, et la porte s'est ouverte. Il portait un pull de Noël (rouge avec des rennes blancs berk) beaucoup trop grand et une paire de lunette différente (ronde, rouge et _gigantesque_), son pantalon était un pyjama blanc mais le pire, le pire, c'était ses cheveux encore mouillé attaché en une queue de cheval en hauteur.

Beurk, il était répugnant …

\- T'as besoin d'aide toi … ai-je dis sans me rendre compte de mon ton assez gay.

\- Oh, Feliks, ça faisait longtemps …

J'ai roulé les yeux à son sarcasme et il s'est écarté pour me laisser entrer. Sa chambre était un bordel monstre bien sûr, il était l'opposé complet de Gilbert. On serait sûrement de super colloc tous les deux parce que Matthew me tapait rarement sur le système, mais on se serait fait virer du campus pour tout ce bordel … Genre, là il y avait des boîtes de pizza sur le sol, mais aussi des vêtements, des livres, des feuilles de cours, des vieillies pellicules de caméra et même des photos (la plupart montrait soit son débile de frangin soit son débile de Gilbert). Les posters aux murs n'étaient pas très droits non plus, et la lampe au plafond (je crois que c'était une_ Shlügebluk_ de chez _Ikea_) pendait beaucoup trop bas près du lit.

\- Désolé pour le bazar, eh … G-Gilbert n'est pas venu depuis … depuis … un couple de jours … et c'est lui qui range d'habitude i-il …

\- Deux jours ?! Mais c'est une véritable porcherie !

Je n'avais pas voulu parler comme une femme de famille en colère alors j'ai rougi tout autant que Matthew. Putain, on rougissait tous les deux beaucoup trop souvent …

Il s'est approché du lit comme s'il ne marchait pas mais flottait (et parfois il se faisait tellement discret qu'on aurait cru un fantôme, alors le fait qu'il ait l'air de flotter dans son brol ne me surprenait même pas) alors que moi j'avais l'impression d'escalader le Mont Everest …

Il a pris sa couverture en main et a fait tomber tous les objets qui y trainaient sur le sol.

\- Tu peux t'assoir Lovino.

En pliant les genoux pour m'assoir, j'ai réalisé une nouvelle fois à quelle pont ma vessie était pleine alors je me suis levé d'un coup, faisant sursauter Matthew.

\- Encore un cafard ?! m'a-t-il demandé en regardant les endroit où le sol était encore visible.

\- Quoi ? Non ! et _ew_ …

Moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que moi … Mais en fait mon bordel c'était plutôt des objets partout parce que je gardais tout, chez Matthew, c'était juste dégueulasse … Mais je le comprenais un peu … il était assez fainéant et en plus _canadien_. Pas besoin de donner plus d'explication.

\- Je dois aller à la toilette.

\- Oh … bah … la salle de bain est par là …

Il a désigné la porte du pouce. Je savais que c'était juste un geste de politesse (encore une fois il était _canadien_) parce que tous les dortoirs de ce niveau étaient construits de manière identique. Je lui ai lancé un regard blasé. Il a regardé mes plâtres, il m'a regardé, il a regardé mes plâtres et ouvert la bouche.

\- O-O-Oh …

\- Ouais « o-o-oh », soit un bon pote, putain …

Il a rougi et s'est levé, d'un coup, se cognant la tête contre la lampe _Ikea_ qui pendait trop bas. Encore une fois il a flotté autour des objets sur le sol pendant que moi j'escaladais le Mont Fuji. Il a ouvert la porte et ô miracle, la salle de bain était nickel !

\- J-J-Je dois t'aider à enlever ton pantalon c'est ça ?

J'ai hoché la tête en rougissant.

\- E-Et le caleçon aussi ?

\- Tu crois que je vais pisser avec mon boxer, peut-être ?

\- Oh … O-ouais évidement, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais … vu …

J'ai ouvert la bouche en un grand « O » en levant les sourcils.

\- Toi aussi t'es puceau ?!

\- Quoi ? Non ! Et comment ça « aussi » ? Tu connais un vierge, toi ?

J'ai baissé les yeux. Ce n'était pas sensé sortir comme une insulte mais … il n'y avait pas de mais, c'était vraiment mal sorti … C'était juste que notre génération était beaucoup plus ouverte et portée sur le sexe que les précédentes j'imaginais … Antonio n'était pas le premier vierge que je rencontrais … Enfin, c'était le premier puceau, certes, mais j'ai déjà rencontré plein de pucelles ! Généralement, celle que Feliciano ramenait à la maison pour faire plaisir à Grand-Père … Ces filles étaient tellement rejetées par la société qu'elle ne réalisait même pas que Feli était aussi hétéro que les Village People.

\- Noooon ? ai-je répondu.

Matthew a vu que je mentais mais n'a rien dit (un bon pote je vous dis !).

\- J'ai jamais vu de … pénis … e-en vrai je veux dire ! À-À-À part le mien bien sûr !

J'allais poser une autre question quand j'ai dû violement croiser les jambes parce que _putain j'avais pas pissé depuis au moins une journée !_ C'était pas le moment de discuter la bisexualité de Matthew Williams, c'était le moment de vider sa vessie.

\- On s'en fout, déshabille-moi !

Matthew a rougi, et faut bien avouer que si nos visages devenaient plus rouge que ce qu'ils n'étaient maintenant, on n'exploserait en giclant partout sur les murs … _Ew_.

Le canadien a fait ce que je lui ai demandé, et à peine mon pantalon et mon boxer à mes genoux que j'étais déjà assis sur le pot, expirant si fort qu'on aurait puis croire que j'éjaculais.

Et croyez-moi, c'était jouissif.

Donc voilà, je venais de passer près de deux heures à vous raconter comment j'avais pu pisser.

Aucun regret.

Le timide du zguègue a remonté mon froc et m'a tapoté l'épaule en me souriant. J'ai juste rougi encore plus fort et j'ai quitté la salle de bain au pas de course pour escalader le Machu Pichu de Linge Sale et retourner m'assoir sur le lit.

Matthew est venu à côté de moi.

\- Alors … a-t-il fait.

\- Comme tu dis …

C'était souvent comme ça entre nous … C'était assez difficile d'entamer une conversation, surtout que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais lui dire exactement … Je savais que je voulais lui remonter le moral, mais comme à chaque fois que j'avais un projet en tête, je n'avais_ pas la moindre idée de ce que je foutais, _bordel de merde.

On est resté dans le silence pendant au moins deux minutes avant que je ne trouve le courage de dire un truc, parce que je savais que Matthew pouvait rester sans rien dire pendant des heures et des heures, et c'était putain de chiant. Il était donc temps de montrer les compétences de conversation de Lovino Vargas.

\- T'es quand même un gros porc …

Eeeet c'était pour ça que je n'avais aucun ami.

\- Désolé …

On est retourné dans le silence … Et puis j'ai eu une idée. Vingt-deux Novembre, Lovino a eu une idée, a marqué dans le calendrier, je n'irais plus jamais à l'école en cette date, c'est un _National Holiday_ maintenant ! Comme le dix-huit juin, le jour où Feliciano a dit quelque chose de masculin (il avait dit « Parfois, j'ai envie de baise, Lovino » et j'étais sûr qu'il parlait de sexe anal, mais on va se contenter du fait que c'était très masculin venant de lui).

\- Tu sais ce qui te remontrait le moral ? ai-je demandé avec un sourire d'attardé sur le visage (tous mes sourires devaient avoir l'air attardé de toute façon).

\- Recouvrir mes restes de pizza avec du sirop d'érable et manger en pleurant devant _Le Journal de Bridget Jones_ ?

\- … nooon …

Ce type avait les goûts les plus étranges de la planète … Et les moyens de réconfort les plus écœurant aussi … Du sirop d'érable sur de la pizza ? C'est presque pire que la pizza au chocolat et à la banane que mon connard de Père m'avait fait quand j'étais petit … Recette asiatique, bien sûr …

\- On pourrait ranger ta chambre … Mon Grand-Père me dis toujours qu'une chambre en bordel représente un esprit en bordel …

\- Hmm, ça ressemble à un truc que G-Gilbert dirait …

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- C'est peut-être lui qui me l'a dit …

La patate était vraiment ma maman en fait …

…

…

Est-ce que ça faisait de moi un fils de pute ?

Matthew a hoché la tête comme s'il lisait mes pensées (hey, me traite pas inconsciemment de fils de pute, enfoiré de fils de pute !) et s'est levé.

\- T'as raison … J'ai besoin de changer d'air … Regarde l'état de ma chambre après deux jours sans lui … On avait tout rangé Jeudi …

\- DEUX JOURS ?!

\- Tu aurais dû voir quand je partageais ma chambre avec mon frère …

J'ai froncé du nez, préférant ne pas imaginer le désastre que cela avait dû être … et baisser ma tête vers mes bras. Merde, j'allais pas vraiment pouvoir aider … Bon bah, ça m'arrangeait en fait, j'étais pas vraiment un fou du rangement et du nettoyage …

\- Donc tu nettoies tout ça et on peut discuter pendant ce temps là …

Il allait protester puis a regardé mes bras.

\- Oh …

Et donc il s'est mis à ranger. Il a commencé par ouvrir les rideaux et ouvrir la fenêtre quelques minutes pour aéré son entrepôt, mais comme il neigeait toujours dehors il l'a vite refermé (pour moi, parce que lui il avait l'air d'adorer le froid, ce putain de _Magnum _au sirop d'érable)_._

En deux heures, il avait eu le temps de nettoyé et maintenant on était assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant qu'il m'aidait à manger une pizza qu'on venait juste de se faire livrer (encore un moment où Matthew était gêné parce qu'il avait dû sortir mon portefeuille de ma poche arrière). Et on n'avait pas vraiment encore discuté parce que …

Bah je m'étais endormi et ne m'était réveillé que lorsqu'il avait branché son aspirateur.

Wouhou, médaille du meilleur ami du monde …

\- Tu te sens mieux ? ai-je demandé.

\- U-Un peu … Mais ranger me fait penser à lui …

\- Bah tu devrais arrêter de penser à lui. C'est un connard de toute façon …

Matthew a soupiré et mordu un grand coup dans sa pizza comme si cela allait l'empêcher de parler, mais comme c'était Matthew il s'est mis à parler la bouche pleine (parce que c'était pas du tout une délicate petite fleur comme je l'avais cru en le voyant la première fois).

\- Ye beuh bas m'en yempêyer …

\- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, j'en sais rien moi, oublie-le merde …

C'était ce que je faisais à chaque fois que je me faisais pitoyablement largué de toute façon … Il avait qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre, se faire larguer, trouver quelqu'un d'autre, se faire larguer, trouver quelqu'un d'autre se faire larguer …

e-et après son petit cœur serait détruit et … et …

… et ce sera difficile de faire confiance au gens et …

….

Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être pas la bonne solution … Peut-être qu'il fallait affronter ses problèmes plutôt que de les fuir ou quelque chose … Peut-être que si j'avais parlé à Dimitri plutôt que de déménager on serait toujours ensemble … Ça aurait été bien …

Mais il y avait Antonio …

Comment j'aurais fait si j'avais rencontré cet idiot tout en étant en couple ?

J'ai secoué la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, Matthew avait besoin d'aide. J'ai tourné mon visage vers lui, mais il n'était plus là. Il cherchait quelque chose dans un tiroir. Il a pris une boîte à chaussures et est revenu s'assoir sur le lit.

\- J'utilise ça pour l'oublier …

Et il a ouvert la boîte. ET ELLE ÉTAIT PLEINE DE DROGUE OH MON DIEU MATTHEW EST UN GROS DROGUÉ !

Je déconne c'était du sirop d'érable.

Et des brownies.

Et un joint ou deux mais c'était beaucoup trop commun à la fac …

\- Tu te goinfres quand t'es tourmenté ? ai-je demandé alors qu'il sortait un brownie qu'il venait de _noyer _dans du sirop d'érable.

\- Non, je fais des gâteaux, du coup j'ai beaucoup trop de pâtisseries et je suis obligé de tout manger pour ne pas gaspiller …

\- C'est mieux que de la drogue je suppose …

\- Oh et ce brownie est rempli de champignons hallucinogènes …

…

…

… Il avait dit ça d'une voix si douce et innocente que j'avais pas tilté tout de suite. C'était une fois qu'il a croqué une bonne bouchée dans son brownie que j'ai donné un coup de plâtre dedans.

\- Mange pas ça crétin !

\- Je viens d'aspirer, Lovino !

Il s'est levé en haussant les épaules et à ramasser les morceaux de brownie avec une ramassette et une balayette. Au moins il ne le bouffera pas …

\- Tu la trouve où ta drogue ? ai-je demandé.

C'était pas évident à trouver … non pas que je le savais par expérience où quoi que ce soit … Mais je connaissais la bataille que c'était pour trouver autre chose que de l'herbe sur le campus.

\- Un gars qui travaille à l'hôpital. Il s'appelle Daan, c'est un néerlandais …

Huh ? A l'hôpital, eh ? On ne pouvait vraiment pas leur faire confiance à ces cons … Je devrais peut-être aller dans une clinique privée et laissé ma patate de docteur sur le cul … C'est vraiment tous des bâtards dans cet hôpital …

\- Je veux pas que tu fasses ce genre de connerie, Matthew ! Soit sérieux putain !

Il a soupiré et s'est assis à nouveau, j'ai eu soudain l'impression qu'il avait pris dix ans d'un coup. Je n'étais plus à côté du jeune Matthew de dix-huit ans … Ça vie d'adulte commençait plutôt mal … Mais ça faisait de l'expérience pour plus tard.

\- T'as raison … a-t-il murmuré. Mais je … pourquoi il ne veut même plus me parler ? Pourquoi il me lance tous ces signes ? Pourquoi il me dit qu'il m'aime bien ? Pourquoi il se fout de ma gueule en permanence ?

\- Parce que c'est un con, ai-je dis comme si je citais les faits et honnêtement, je les citais. Comment tu peux même t'attacher à lui ? Il est ton opposé !

J'ai soudainement pensé à Antonio, qui était tout aussi … différent de moi … et pourtant je m'étais attaché à lui … _Oh merde_. Je m'étais vraiment entiché de lui … Uuuurgh, c'était le pire ! J'avais promis de ne plus y penser ! Je faisais quoi maintenant ? Je tombais amoureux ? Pitoyable ! Si ça m'arrivait, j'allais encore souffrir …

\- On se complète … a fait Matthew en soupirant. Et sans lui je ne sais plus fonctionner …

\- Et c'est exactement pour cela que tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux !

Il a roulé les yeux aux cieux.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ce conseil, tu crois pas ?

\- T-T'es amoureux ?

\- Duh !

Pauvre Matthew … Si seulement je l'avais prévenu plus tôt …

\- Mais ça me plait tu sais … a-t-il continué en jouant avec ses pouces. Ça me plait beaucoup d'être amoureux … Ça me fait des chatouilles partout où ça fait du bien dès qu'il ne fait que de me regarder …

\- Mais ça fait mal pourtant ! Il n'est jamais là pour toi et ça ne sera jamais retourné !

\- C'est ce que tu penses … Je sais que ça fait mal, cependant ça ne me fait qu'apprécier encore plus les petits moments de bonheur. Je préfère attendre pour l'éternité plutôt que de vivre sans l'aimer …

C'était certainement la chose la plus conne que j'ai entendue de la journée, et j'en avais entendu des merdes aujourd'hui.

\- Il est pas guimauve, rose et toutes ces merdes, tu sais ?!

\- Ha ha … Je le sais ça … Je ne pense pas qu'il me plairait autrement …

J'ai inspiré un grand coup avant d'expirer. Il fallait que je lui dise … C'était comme d'enlever un pansement, d'un coup pour que ça fasse mal d'une courte durée et qu'on ne pleure qu'un peu (et pas pour moi, je pleurais pas quand j'enlevais des pansements, j'en mettais même pas … et c'était pas parce que j'avais peur des pansements ! Les petits animaux sur les pansements étaient juste flippants …).

\- Matthew, Gilbert te cache un truc … Je sais pas si _je_ devrais te le dire … mais tu mérites la vérité …

\- Huh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'allais continuer quand la porte de la chambre s'est soudainement ouverte.

\- Mattie ?

\- G-Gilbert ?!

Matthew s'est soudainement levé, arrachant sa queue de cheval et jetant l'élastique EN PLEIN DANS MA FACE et a enlevé ses hideuses lunettes pour les balancer EN PLEIN DANS _MA GUEULE_ !

\- Putain, Matthew !

Il ne m'a pas écouté, trop occupé à regarder Gilbert entrer au ralentit. Ils ont fait deux pas l'un vers l'autre pour se retrouver face à face. Puis il s'est tourné vivement vers moi les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Il est vraiment là, ces pas les champi qui agissent ?

\- Il est là. Ai-je répondu en fronçant les sourcils et en sortant ma lèvre inférieure.

Matthew s'est tourné à nouveau vers Gilbert en souriant comme une lycéenne. What the fuck ? Ils étaient pas censés être en dispute ?

\- Joli pull, Birdie …

Même de dos je savais que cet imbécile rougissait comme une bouteille de ketchup. Il a ramené une mèche derrière son oreille. Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas. Il était supposé être super en colère et jaloux et en furie ? Pourquoi il était si … calme ?

La réponse était simple en fait … parce qu'il était canadien. C'étaient les mecs les plus zen de la planète ou quoi ?

En plus son pull était ignoble.

Et Gilbert était pas à l'hôpital avec Antonio ?

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

Gilbert ne sembla me remarquer que lorsque je pris la parole. Son sourire narquois habituel était plaqué sur sa sale tronche de féculent. J'étais assez en colère contre lui pour jouer comme ça avec le cœur de Matthew. C'était vraiment en enculé (encore une fois littéralement), mais c'était aussi un de mes meilleurs amis …

\- Wow, pas la peine d'être si froid Lovino … Déçu de pas avoir baisé hier soir ? Pas évident avec le secret de Toni, pas vrai ?

\- Toujours mieux que ton secret.

Oups … Bon bah, c'était sorti c'était sorti. Fallait pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule. Il allait répondre quoi à ça ? huh ?

\- Eh ? a fait Matthew en canadien (c'est bien un language pas vrai ? _Eh, Caribou et Tabarnak_). Quel secret ?

Gilbert a plissé ses yeux dans ma direction avant de dirigé son regard vers le canadien qui n'arrivait pas à rester en place. A sa place j'imaginerais sûrement le pire des scénarios, genre Gilbert est marié avec six gosses à nourrir mais personne n'avait mon imagination débordante.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, Birdie. Il faut que je t'avoue un truc …

**A/N : J'adore comme j'ai l'impression que ça m'a pris une tonne de temps parce qu'en fait j'ai pas du tout aimé ce chapitre … Je suis un peu trop triste du fait que j'ai dû changer de famille d'accueil, et c'est difficile de trouver des blagues dans ce genre d'humeur … Oh, et à l'heure où j'écris ses lignes ça fait sept mois que je suis à Taiwan … ****现在****我觉得我的中文很好 ****! (traduction : Je pense que mon chinois est assez bon maintenant), mais en fait ça ne me sert à rien du tout parce que je compte pas continuer le chinois et je n'aime pas du tout cette langue …**

**Bon ! J'espère réussir à poster le prochain chapitre samedi prochain, parce qu'honnêtement j'ai perdu ma motivation … Je sais où je veux aller avec cette histoire, mais je ne sais pas comment …**

**Oh, et je suis obsédée par le film « La Grande Aventure Lego » au fait … Genre je l'ai regardé 4 fois en 2 jours, tout en écrivant ce chapitre … (5heuresd'écrituremagueule) j'ai même pleuré la première fois que j'ai vu le film … (d'ailleurs à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes c'est ce moment qui passe …) … j'ai les yeux qui piquent …**

**REVIEW !**

**VOUS AUSSI DEVENEZ MAÎTRE CONSTRUCTEUR !**

**YAY ! REFERENCE LEGO !**

**VAISSEAU SPATIAL ! VAISSEAU SPATIAL !**

**MERCI !**


	16. Gérer ses émotions par Lovino Vargas

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : grosse surprise**

**Disclaimer : Maître Corbeau dans son arbre perché, tenait dans son bec un fromage …**

**A/N : Désolée ! Oh mon dieu, vraiment désolée ! J'étais trop fainéante pour écrire ! Je me sens trop mal pour vous avoir fait attendre !**

**Ça a été vraiment difficile à écrire, et l'humour n'est pas au point, désolée … encore une fois …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre seize : « Comment Gérer ses Émotions » par Lovino Vargas**

Il n'y avait qu'une fille qui avait réussi à me convaincre que les personnes possédant des vagins n'étaient pas toutes des poufiasses.

Attendez …

Non, en fait, elle était une poufiasse aussi …

Je dirais donc qu'il n'y avait qu'une fille sur terre qui m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Son nom était Elizavetha.

Et ne vous fiez pas à son prénom vraiment moche (sérieux, ses parents pouvaient pas choisir un prénom international ? Au moins un « b » à la place du « v »), parce que cette gonzesse était une bombe sismique. Super canon avec des cheveux longs et couleur café au lait avec des yeux verts qui brillaient de malice.

Elle était bien trop bonne pour ce monde.

Donc bien sûr quand elle est venue nous garder mon frère et moi un après-midi, on s'est tout de suite amusé à compétitionner (c'est un mot, bordel, et le mot concourir est pour les concours de beauté, auxquels je n'ai jamais participé et si ça avait été le cas, cela n'aurait pas été dans la catégorie féminine et c'était un accident l'été passé) pour voir qui la chopperait en premier.

Ouais, j'avais neuf ans, mais elle était bonne alors mon côté hyper masculin prenait le dessus.

Et mis-à-part sa tendance à mettre des robes à Feli, elle était plutôt cool.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans, mais je savais qu'elle n'avait que seize ans et que Grand-Père l'avait engagée pour nous garder une fois et qu'au final, après la mort de ma mère, elle était devenue de plus en plus présente dans notre vie.

Je me souvenais de ma réaction quand Grand-Père nous avait annoncé qu'il ne nous laisserait pas seuls le temps qu'il aille régler un problème quelque part. J'avais piqué une crise parce que « putain de merde, vieux débris je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de Feliciano ! Et non bordel, je n'essaierais pas de le sacrifier au dieu de la tomate ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois, putain ! Et rend moi mon couteau de sacrifice on ne sait jamais … »

…

Ouais …

Grand-Père ne m'avait pas confié la garde de Feliciano cette fois-ci …

Et Elizavetha était arrivé pour la première fois.

J'avais voulu la détester et tout ! Mais elle était trop belle !

Et la compétition était lancée.

Qui de mon frère ou moi réussirait à la séduire ?

Je pourrais me lancer dans une explication complètement tordue et tirée par les cheveux en tordant mes mots comme un marin faisant un nœud mais … J'allais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

J'avais perdu.

Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi j'étais monté dans ma chambre me faire tout beau alors que mon petit frère était là. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu gagner contre l'incroyable et irrésistible Feliciano, huh ?

Et puis de toute façon j'avais prévu de le sacrifier la nuit suivante alors …

J'avais hoché les épaules et m'étais assis sur le canapé alors que Feliciano était assis sur les genoux d'Elizavetha.

Cette première nuit, on avait regardé un film, puis elle nous avait mis au lit.

La deuxième fois où elle était venue nous garder, on avait fait des bricolages et elle nous avait fait à manger. Elle disait toujours « du ragout pour vous et de la salade pour moi ! ». Elle nous avait avoué avoir peur de prendre quelque chose dans le frigo au cas où cela mettrait Grand-Père en colère … Du coup elle se préparait une salade chez elle et elle la bouffait alors qu'on s'empiffrait comme des porcs.

Sa bouffe était pas terrible au fait, mais je supposais que c'était normal pour moi de penser ça puisque je venais d'une famille de cuisinier.

Ça avait duré un bon bout de temps, elle venait nous garder un soir ou deux et on ne la voyait plus pendant plusieurs mois … J'ai eu dix ans et Feli a eu huit ans (on avait la même date d'anniversaire au fait, il n'y avait rien de pire que devoir partager son jour) et puis Marcello était arrivé sur le portrait familial … et du coup Maman est morte … Je parlerais de ça une autre fois, parce que j'étais pas trop d'humeur …

Bref, Elizavetha était un peu notre figure maternelle, encore plus pour Marcello puisque c'était la seule femme dans le manoir, sans compter les femmes de ménage. Robino était toujours en dehors de la maison, et il était assez grand pour se débrouiller sans babysitteur … J'avais une fois surpris une conversation privée entre Grand-Père et un inconnu au téléphone, et Grand-Père disait que s'il laissait Robino avec nous trois, il nous kidnapperait sûrement pour nous protéger …

J'avais pas trop compris, parce que Robino nous protègerais de quoi ? De Grand-Père ? C'était pas comme s'il nous faisait quoi que ça soit de mal …

C'était Elizavetha qui m'avait aidé à comprendre ma sexualité … Elle avait toujours eu cette fascination étrange pour … les garçons efféminés et … tout ce qui touchait à l'homosexualité. Au début, je croyais qu'elle était lesbienne, mais elle m'a parlé de son petit copain un de ces soirs « _oh, il est trop chiant, il parle que de lui et ses parents ne le laissent jamais sortir juste parce qu'il a une anomalie génétique … pfff …_ », et c'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a posé _la_ question.

« Je parie que toi non plus tu peux pas attendre d'avoir ton propre petit-ami, pas vrai Roma ? »

Elle m'appelait « Roma » malgré tous mes coups de gueule à ce sujet. On était assis sur mon lit alors que je tentais de faire mes devoirs. Feli et Marcello était déjà au lit dans la pièce à côté, mais moi, étant le plus âgé (onze ans ma gueule), j'avais droit au privilège d'aller au lit plus tard qu'eux. J'avais hoché la tête distraitement à sa question sans réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me poser.

« Un bel homme musclé, masculin et plein de testostérones … »

« Mais pas roux » avait-je répondu en cochant une case dans mon livre de math.

« Dis pas ça, Marcello va t'entendre ! »

J'avais ri sans prêter attention parce que les roux, c'était drôle … apparemment j'avais vu ça dans un film …

Elle s'était levée et avait allumé la radio, remplissant le silence de la chambre avec son CD de Britney Spears qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. Je détestais ce CD, mais à force de l'entendre, j'en étais venu à connaitre toutes ses chansons de merde par cœur, et même l'ordre dans lequel elles étaient diffusées.

On était resté assis à écouter _Toxic _jusqu'à la fin avant qu'elle ne me demande :

« Ton Grand-Père le sait ? »

J'avais posé le bout de mon crayon sur le coin de ma bouche et j'avais levé les yeux vers elle.

« Sais quoi ? »

« Bah, que tu es gay … »

J'avais bien failli tomber du lit en l'entendant. J'avais immédiatement répondu que j'étais pas gay.

« Il n'y a aucune honte à ça tu sais … »

J'avais rougi et je n'avais pas répondu. Je me pensais bi à l'époque, même si je n'avais pas vraiment placé un mot dessus … Mais bien sûr, Eliza avait eu raison. J'avais juste un peu du mal à l'accepter parce que ça m'était tombé dessus sans aucune raison.

Et pourquoi je vous parlais d'Eliza ? Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a un bon moment, on a un ami en commun. Et il se trouvait en face de moi, un visage étonnamment calme. D'habitude, il souriait comme un con et racontait sa vie comme s'il était la meilleure chose sur terre.

Je savais que notre amitié pouvait paraitre étrange à première vue … En réalité, j'avais même du mal croire qu'on avait réussi à devenir meilleur amis … C'était pas étonnant qu'avec Matthew on est réussi à créer des liens parce que ce type pouvait se faire apprécier de quiconque lui prêtait un minimum d'attention (et c'était la patate qui me l'avait présenté) mais Gilbert était … était … bah, lui-même quoi …

Et pourtant on avait trouvé une sorte d'équilibre et c'était assez paisible …

Jusqu'à ma découverte, il se prostituait ce con …

Et c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer à Matthew. Il fixait le blondinet qui tremblait soit d'anticipation soit de nervosité, mais connaissant ce p'tit merdeux, c'était certainement la deuxième possibilité. Ou alors c'était la drogue …

\- Ça va pas être facile à entendre, Birdie …

\- J'ai dix-huit ans, a répondu le canadien. Je sais encaisser les mauvaises nouvelles …

Pas celle-là en tout cas ! J'insistais sur le fait que la prostitution était aussi légale que l'héroïne et allait certainement faire renvoyer une pétasse. Et cette pétasse, c'était Gilbert.

Il s'invita dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit en invitant Matthew à faire de même. J'aurais bien été m'assoir avec eux, mais j'avais quand même l'impression que c'était une conversation privée. Alors je suis restée debout à écouter (super privée, je sais mais j'allais quand même pas me barrer et leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient alors que tout le monde mourrait d'envie de voir sa réaction).

…

J'étais peut-être un mauvais pote en fait … (insérer haussement d'épaules nonchalant ici).

\- Tout d'abord, Mattie … Avec de grandes capacités sexuelles, viennent de grandes responsabilités.

…

…

… ça venait pas de Spider-Man, ça ? Ou du moins une version dérivée ? (et porno)

Il allait vraiment expliquer son « métier » en commençant par citer oncle Ben ? (héhé, je viens de remarquer qu'il avait le même nom que le gars du riz).

Alors bien sûr Matthew a fait une tête dégoutée et l'a regardé de travers. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

\- Je suis pas sûr de te suivre …

\- C'est pas facile à dire Matthew mais …

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, soit pour réfléchir soit pour créer une tension comme la _Drama-Queen_ qu'il était vraiment. Matthew prit la main de Gilbert dans la sienne. C'était sûrement les champignons hallucinogènes qui parlaient, mais l'action avait été spontanée comme pour aider la patate à continuer.

\- Mais … ?

\- J'ai envie de te dire à quel point tu es une personne formidable … Tu es intelligent, plein de potentiel, adorable, drôle et dans la cuisine, t'es une véritable pute du fourneau !

_Pfff …Tu peux causer … putain._ Ai-je pensé _très _fort en le fixant alors qu'il ne regardait que Matthew qui rougissait. Je pensais qu'il allait faire ça super rapidement comme un pansement (_yiip c'est flippant un pansement_) mais il prenait tout son temps … et avec un discours comme ça, il allait faire espérer Matthew plus qu'autre chose …

\- Honnêtement Mattie, il n'y a rien d'autre qui me plairait plus que de t'embrasser là tout de suite et de te déclarer ma flamme …

IL SE FOUTAIT DE QUI LÀ ?!

Matthew l'a regardé puis s'est tourné vers moi.

\- Il a vraiment dit ce qu'il vient de dire ou je mon muffin était bien plus surdosé que je ne l'avais surdosé ?

\- Birdie, je suis sérieux ! Je crois que … que …

Il a levé les yeux vers Matthew.

\- Je t'aime, ok ? Je suis à crever amoureux de toi alors ça me tue de te dire ça …

Le canadien a ouvert la bouche autant que moi. Genre, c'était quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Matthew Williams, j'ai pas arrêté d'agir comme un con ces temps-ci et la raison de tout ça c'est que …

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es marié, je t'en prie …

Le canadien avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait les mains de Gilbert comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Pauvre petit gars … Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire scénario …

\- Je ne suis pas marié, Birdie … mon secret c'est que …

Il a levé la tête vers Matthew et _putain dit lui sinon l'anticipation va me tuer !_

Et au lieu de lui dire son secret, il a eu l'audace de s'avancer vers Matthew et de l'embrasser.

Yuk.

Inutile de dire que j'ai tourné la tête par dégoût et que je ne pouvais donc pas vous donner une description détaillée. Je pouvais en revanche vous parler des bruits de sucions absolument _écœurant_ et des gémissements de Matthew alors que tout ce que je pouvais penser était « _la bouche de la patate est sûrement remplie de germe »_, mais je n'allais pas vous dire tout ça parce que ça tuerait sûrement le côté « romantique » de cette page de ma vie.

Et après deux bonnes minutes à se sucer le visage, Gilbert la lâché et l'a regardé dans les yeux, son secret prêt à être révélé. Et voici ce qu'il a prononcé.

\- Mes parents veulent que je change d'école … Je retourne vivre en Allemagne.

…

…

… ce fils de pute.

J'ai soupiré.

Honnêtement.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ?

Gilbert était le plus grand baratineur de la planète.

Mais au moins, Matthew ne pourra plus être avec lui … et du coup il ne souffrira plus de le voir se taper d'autres gens …

Une minute ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Gilbert _partait _?

…

… mais non … il ne pouvait pas …

J'étais prêt à accepter le fait qu'il vende son corps (et je savais que j'en parlais beaucoup mais imaginez votre meilleur ami se prostituant et visualisez cette cicatrice émotionnelle) mais pas le fait qu'il se barre comme un voleur !

J'avais plus rien à foutre dans cette pièce. Je me suis mis à courir en direction de mon dortoir, pour la première fois heureux que Gilbert n'est pas fermé la porte (même si c'était chez Matthew il ne fermait pas la porte, c'était peut-être un réflex pour son boulot en fait, il ne la fermait que lorsqu'il n'était pas disponible _et oh mon dieu ça expliquait_ _**tout**_ !).

Comme j'étais un super sportif, après deux minutes j'étais à bout de souffle et j'ai dû m'arrêter pour reprendre ma respiration. Je transpirais tellement que l'intérieur de mes plâtres me grattaient … et ma tête me grattait … merde à ce stade psychologique mon corps entier avait besoin d'être gratté !

Mon meilleur ami allait partir ! Je ne devais surtout pas montrer la moindre émotion à ce sujet !

_Ok, on se calme Lovino, t'es un homme, cache ta peine._

J'ai inspiré et expiré. J'ai changé l'expression inquiète de mon visage en mon célébrissime froncement de sourcils. J'étais de nouveau super en colère contre le monde, le carrelage trop glissant me faisait chier et le néon qui clignotait au plafond me donnait des envies meurtrières. Bref, j'étais moi-même.

Changé sa peine en rage, c'était comme ça qu'on devenait Lovino Vargas.

J'en n'avais rien à foutre de Gilbert. Ce petit moment émotionnel était passé et enfouit au plus profond de moi-même (et pas d'une manière sexy). Cela faisait du bien de se sentir enragé à nouveau … J'avais passé tout mon temps libre avec des autres, et un peu de solitude me faisait le plus grand bien.

Même penser à Antonio m'énervait. Ce connard avec son sourire parfait et ses mots doux … J'avais envie de le baiser mais je ne pouvais pas parce que ce débile était puceau !

MERDE !

AAAARGH !

Qui je tuais, huh ?!

\- Hey petit …

CETTE VOIX !

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?!

Je me suis retourné pour faire face au concierge qui m'avait cassé les couilles ce matin. Ses cheveux avaient été teint en blond et ça le rajeunissait à crever. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'engueule pour avoir gueuler ou qu'il me dise une connerie par rapport à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux …

\- J'ai un message pour toi ! a-t-il répondu sans même levé un sourcil, juste en souriant comme un con.

\- J'AI PAS LE TEMPS !

Putain ça faisait du bien d'hurler … Ma voix était beaucoup plus grave et sexy quand je criais … Sentez ma virilité ! Peut-être que si j'hurlais pour Antonio il baisserait son pantalon pour moi …

\- Antonio t'attend à son restaurant … Il a dit qu'il avait essayé de te contacter mais que tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone …

J'ai serré la mâchoire si fortement que mes dents ont failli craquer. Je n'avais pas mon téléphone avec moi mais même si je l'avais, j'étais dans l'incapacité de répondre. Bordel de putain de merde, le monde était con.

\- J'allais à mon dortoir, ce timbré peut attendre.

Je m'étais toujours comporté comme un gars hyper dur et macho, super sombre et malveillant … J'étais persuadé que je persuadais les gens de ce mensonge. Cependant, quand j'ai vu le regard que m'a lancé le concierge à ce moment-là, j'ai vu à quel point j'étais un Bisounours.

Matthias était terrifiant.

…

…

(et c'était ça son nom, je venais de m'en souvenir)

\- Petit, je ne te conseille vraiment pas d'aller à ton dortoir en ce moment-même …

J'ai dégluti, j'aurais pu sûrement lui balancer un truc à la gueule (une chaise, un plâtre, un piano, une insulte) mais son regard avait tué toute la masculinité qu'il me restait pour la journée et m'avait donné encore plus de rage.

Alors j'allais diriger cette rage vers une personne qui la méritait énormément.

Antonio.

…

…

(Ne questionnez pas ma logique.)

C'est en donc en tapant des pieds que j'ai quitté le couloir pour me rendre au restaurant du connard aux tomates. Je devais bien avouer que marcher calmait un peu mes nerfs, mais mon esprit retombait toujours sur mes problèmes du jour.

Gilbert qui mentait à Matthew en cachant une partie de la vérité.

Gilbert qui me mentait en me cachant toute la vérité.

Antonio qui me laissait seul et sale pour la journée.

Antonio qui n'était même pas venu me voir immédiatement en revenant.

Matthew qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde.

Le concierge qui me donnait des ordres.

Antonio qui laissait des messages pour moi au concierge.

…

La liste était longue, alors pas étonnant qu'en arrivant devant la pancarte « FERMÉ » de la _Tomatina _je ne me mette à hurler en donnant des coups de pieds dans la porte.

Je croyais qu'il m'attendait ce con ! Sur qui j'étais sensé gueuler s'il me laissait dehors dans la neige sans vêtement ?! Encore une raison pour lui gueuler dessus, putain !

\- FILS. DE. PUTE ! ai-je crié en donnant un coups de pied entre chaque mot. OUVRE. CETTE. PUTAIN. DE. PORTE ! ENFOIRÉ !

Dans la rue, les passants me regardaient de travers et des conasses de mères couvraient les oreilles de leurs morveux. Je me suis tourné vers eux les larmes aux yeux et le visage aussi rouge que la porte d'entrée de la _Tomatina._

\- QUOI ?! VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS VU UN GARS HURLER PARCE QU'IL VIENT DE PERDRE SON GIGOLO DE MEILLEUR AMI ET QUE SON BOUFFON PETIT-AMI REFUSE DE LUI OUVRIR ?!

C'était peut-être pas malin d'hurler dans la rue, mais putain, ce que ça faisait du bien ! Je me suis appuyé le dos contre la porte vitré en levant la tête vers le ciel. Il allait sûrement se mettre à neiger d'ici peu … Les passants avaient même des parapluies … Et moi je portais les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, je n'étais pas douché et j'étais seul.

I-Il n'allait quand même pas partir comme ça … Je supposais qu'il allait encore passé une dernière semaine avec moi- je veux dire, avec nous … Cet handicapé était mon meilleur ami, bordel de merde ! J'étais tellement en colère contre lui … mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! Comment j'allais faire pour trouver un colocataire ? Ah non, merde, c'était l'école qui allait choisir ça pour moi …

Soudain, la porte s'est ouverte et j'ai bien failli passer pour un con en me cassant la gueule, heureusement que le gars derrière moi m'a rattrapé.

\- Fais un peu attention, espèce de gueulard …

Cet accent anglais … Il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant que l'accent anglais … J'avais l'impression qu'ils se prenaient pour les plus distingués du monde et ça m'énervait … Les anglais se croyaient plus malin que le reste de la planète.

Je me suis immédiatement retourné pour faire face à un blondinet qui avait l'air d'être du même âge que Gilbert, avec une mâchoire bien carrée, un nez droit, des yeux verts assombris par l'ombre de son arcade sourcilière, et en parlant de sourcils, Jésus Marie Joseph, ses sourcils …

Pour faire simple, c'était comme si deux énormes chenilles étaient venues se loger sur son front. Mec, les sourcils ça s'épile …

J'ai vite senti ma colère remonter en moi. Genre, elle était partie le temps d'une description, mais je venais de réaliser que ce con venait de m'insulter.

\- Où est Antonio ?! ai-je demandé le plus froidement possible.

L'anglais a levé une des boules de poils qui lui servait de sourcil et a ricané.

\- Gamin, si ce bouffon était là, je ne serais certainement pas ici …

\- QUOI ?! Mais ce crétin de concierge m'a dit qu'Antonio m'attendait ici !

\- Calme-toi, idiot, c'est toi qui nous interromps pendant l'heure du thé …

J'allais demander, qui était ce « nous » quand l'anglais a continué en criant.

\- Afonso, il y a quelqu'un pour ton frère …

Pfff, j'imaginais pas du tout Afonso comme étant du type à boire du thé … Derrière le type, j'ai pu entendre quelqu'un hurler au loin « fait le entrer, je crois savoir qui c'est ». Et l'anglais s'est décalé pour que je puisse entrer.

\- Mon nom est Arthur, au fait. Tu es tellement bruyant que j'en oublie mes bonnes manières.

Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire ? Il se prend pour un noble ou une connerie dans le genre … Déjà qu'il portait un pull en tweed gris et un pantalon en velours brun, on pouvait pas faire plus « je me prends pour un type cool mais je suis un rat de bibliothèque » comme look.

J'ai avancé dans le restaurant sans le regarder et il m'a dit que les autres attendaient en haut, alors j'ai retiré mes chaussures en galérant et suis monté à l'étage sans me retourner vers l'autre con derrière moi. Arrivé en haut des marches dans un couloir, j'ai pu entendre des voix.

Et ces voix ne me plaisaient pas du tout.

\- C'est l'italien je vous dis.

C'était l'autre concierge, le con chez qui j'avais été avec Antonio jeudi passé quand un asiatique homosexuel m'avait attaqué. J'avais complètement oublié son nom (et je savais que j'aurais pas dû vu qu'il voulait me tuer), mais je me souvenais qu'il avait une pince en forme de croix dans les cheveux (gay).

\- Pfff, comme si Lovino prendrait la peine de venir jusqu'ici, il traite mon frangin comme de la merde, je le laisse venir juste parce que ça fait plaisir à Toño … Lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça …

Pas la peine de vous dire que c'était Afonso … Ce putain d'hypocrite de merde … Je comprenais pas du tout la relation qu'il avait avec son frère, ils se détestaient et s'insultaient, et après, il s'inquiétait pour lui … et en plus il croyait que je traitais Antonio comme de la merde … C'était probablement vrai mais j'essayais de changer, putain !

\- Alors qui ce serait ?

Cette fois, j'ai pâli. Cette voix, c'était celle d'Emil. Et lui, j'étais pas près d'oublier son nom, aussi lait soit-il.

\- Francis, a fait Afonso.

Brrrr … Francis (et Hercules au fait) … J'avais horreur de ce prénom, sans doute que la personne le portant était tout aussi détestable … Si je rencontrais un jour un Hercules dans ma vie il aurait droit à mon poing sur la gueule … Même chose pour Francis …

\- Ne soit pas idiot, tu sais bien qu'il est dans le coma … Ton frère lui rend visite en ce moment même.

…

Ah.

\- C'est peut-être Gilbert, a dit Emil.

\- Je préfère cette pute à Lovino pour s'occuper de mon frangin …

PUTAIN ! Ils étaient au courant pour le métier de Gilbert ?! Et ils pouvaient pas arrêter de m'insulter ?! Je me suis retourné, prêt à partir, mais Arthur était en train de monter les escaliers. J'ai soufflé et regardé les murs sombres et vide du couloir. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtres, rendant l'endroit hyper flippant et la porte ouverte au bout du couloir était la seule source de lumière, montrant que la moquette était grise et de très mauvais goût.

MERDE ! Je voulais pas y aller … voir tous ces cons était de trop pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? a demandé l'anglais.

Au son de sa voix, les autres se sont tues. C'est ça, fermez-là, bande de suceur de queue. Personne n'avait besoin de vous … surtout pas moi … J'avais besoin de personne … Tous des connards … J'ai repensé à _Nonna _Nina … Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison …

J'ai soufflé un grand coup et j'ai poussé Arthur hors de mon chemin pour redescendre les escaliers au pas de course. Rien à foutre d'Antonio, j'allais pas rester ici à écouter leurs insultes …

Et de toute façon, c'était pas comme si leurs mots me touchaient … J'étais un dur …

…

… c'était surtout que ça m'arrivait trop souvent d'entendre ce genre de conversation sur le campus.

Et dans ces moments, il fallait entrer dans son lit et ne plus en sortir avant le matin. Parce que j'étais pas du tout dévasté par le nombre de gens me détestant. Une fois en bas des marches, Arthur s'est mis à me crier après, mais comme il ne connaissait pas mon nom, c'était des simples « hey ! », me faisant me sentir comme un animal.

Putain, j'étais un être humain, j'avais des sentiments !

Pourquoi les gens s'imaginaient que parler de moi ne m'atteindrait pas … Et Gilbert était le même … Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Matthew sans une seule fois penser à moi …

Je me suis arrêté en bas des escaliers parce que j'étais incapable de remettre mes chaussures par moi-même … Est-ce que c'était pour ça que j'étais en colère ?

(pas parce que je ne savais pas mettre mais chaussures, mais parce que Gilbert avait sembler annoncer la nouvelle pour Matthew uniquement…)

Nah, il y avait bien plus que ça … J'étais un mec torturé … un artiste quoi … Pfff, la bonne blague, j'étais juste un idiot …

Et là, la porte d'entrée du resto s'est mise à cliquer.

Enfin, quelqu'un venait de mettre une clé dans la serrure.

Et qui avait une clé ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Antonio qui avait l'air épuisé.

Et je savais ce que j'avais dit. J'étais sensé le revoir, m'énervé contre lui, le frapper (et puis le regretté après) et après tout ça j'irais beaucoup mieux … Et pourtant, quand il a levé ses grands yeux vers moi, son visage s'est illuminé, et le mien s'est effondré.

J'étais incapable d'être méchant avec lui. Pas maintenant … être taquin et l'insulter ça pouvait être marrant … Mais là il revenait de l'hôpital parce que son ami était dans le coma … Il n'était même pas revenu me voir immédiatement après …

\- Lovino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'ai couru vers lui, glissant sur le carrelage et atterrissant au milieu de son torse. Il a hésité un instant enroulé ses bras autour de moi sans poser de question. J'ai inspiré un bon coup, son odeur me faisait du bien, même s'il sentait un peu la sueur …

\- Gilbert déménage. Ai-je dis.

Antonio m'a attrapé par les épaules et m'a repoussé légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il retourne en Allemagne, il a dit ça aujourd'hui.

\- QUOI ?! Il faut qu'on aille lui parler !

Antonio s'est mis derrière moi et m'a poussé vers la porte. La voix tremblante et paniquée d'Antonio m'a fait réaliser que Gilbert était son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il avait l'air tellement pressé qu'il n'a pas vu que je n'avais pas mes chaussures. Il a couru vers la porte, les yeux brillants, prêt à pleurer et la refermé derrière nous sans la verrouiller.

Il a ouvert la portière passager de sa voiture et l'a claqué sans mettre ma ceinture avant de grimpé au volant et de démarrer comme un dingue malgré la neige.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu voir Francis aujourd'hui ? a marmonné Antonio. Et dire que sa condition ne fait que s'améliorer … Il a ouvert les yeux aujourd'hui, Lovino ! Il va s'en sortir et Gilbert va manquer ça ! Les médecins disent que d'ici deux mois s'il continue, il reviendra à lui ! La semaine dernière il savait bouger ses doigts …

J'ai hoché la tête, ne sachant absolument pas de qui il parlait. Je supposais que je pouvais le laisser me raconter ta vie le temps du court chemin vers le campus.

Trois minutes plus tard, on était devant les dortoirs, mais il y avait cinq voitures de police nous barrant le chemin.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, ai-je demandé alors qu'Antonio garait la voiture en tremblant.

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas notre problème, il faut trouver Gilbert …

Et c'est là que ça m'a frappé. Et s'ils étaient là pour Gilbert ?! Et si c'était pour ça qu'il devait déménager ?! Son mac c'est peut-être fait chopper ou un truc dans le genre … Antonio m'a ouvert la porte et ensemble on s'est mis à courir jusqu'au bâtiment avant de se faire arrêter par deux agents.

\- Vous avez vos cartes étudiants ?

Antonio a tendu la sienne mais la mienne était dans mon dortoir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas passer tant que la police est sur le terrain si vous n'avez pas de carte.

PUTAIN ! J'avais pas que ça à foutre. J'ai vu des gars sortir du couloir avec des paquets. Je savais que c'était de la drogue et il y en avait en grande quantité. C'était donc une saisie de drogue sur le campus. J'avais vraiment cru qu'ils avaient eu Gilbert … C'est là que j'ai entendu une voix inconnue prononcer une phrase que j'avais trop souvent entendu à la télé.

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourrait être retenu contre vous.

Je me suis retourné pour voir deux policiers pousser mon meilleur ami menotté.

\- Près de trois cent kilos, t'imagines ?! a fait un des policiers avec un paquet de poudre blanche dans les mains.

\- Circulez si vous n'avez pas de carte étudiant.

Je suis presque tombé à genoux quand mon meilleur ami a tourné ses yeux gonflés de larmes vers moi.

Oh, et au fait …

C'était Matthew.

**A/N : BOUM !**

**Allez, j'avais hâte d'arriver à ce niveau de l'histoire, mais maintenant, ça va être dur pour moi de continuer de manière réaliste … Il est temps d'étudier les procédures policières américaines ! En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop différent du système belge … pff ces deux pays n'ont rien en commun …**

**Je crois que ça compte pour un plot-twist …**

**J'ai essayé de relire cette histoire depuis le début … Mon style a vachement changé quand même … et j'ai pas réussi à passer le chapitre 6 parce que c'est vraiment chiant comme histoire … surtout après avoir relu Maple War (et ouais, je m'y remets).**

**Alors merci énormément de rester avec moi … Et j'espère que la route que prend cette fanfic n'est pas trop déplaisante … surtout si vous pensiez lire une histoire simple et universitaire …**

**JE VOUS AIME !**

**REVIEW !**

**LE 100****ième**** AURA DROIT À UN ONE-SHOT !**

**REVIEW !**


	17. Fuq da Police

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Du sang ! Ha ha ! Et un idiot d'américain …**

**Disclaimer : Maître Renard par l'odeur alléché lui tint à peu près ce langage …**

**A/N : J'aurais pu attendre avant de poster ce chapitre, mais on est le 17 avril et c'est le chapitre 17 … Raison suffisante ? C'est surtout pour vous remercier de votre soutien au cours de cette fanfic qui me donne du fil à retordre ! MERCI !**

**J'ai fait une erreur dans un des précédents flashbacks et je l'ai corrigée. Maintenant pour ne pas vous forcer à relire l'histoire (je viens de le faire, c'est long, ennuyeux et plein de fautes) voici mon erreur : quand Lovino a insulté son frère pour la première fois, Feli avait 8 ans et pas 10 ans.**

**Ne soyez pas offensés par ma manière d'écrire Alfred dans cette histoire … J'essaie juste d'être drôle … (c'est pas drôle du tout)**

**Et voici un super long flashback pour vous tous ! J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de gens les aimait … même si ce chapitre est super court …**

**Chapitre dix-sept : Fuq da Police**

Voir la police autour de nous comme ça m'a fait repenser à ma haine profonde pour les allemands. Je vous ai déjà parlé du fait que je n'aimais pas les allemands sans doute … Non ? Même pas une fois ?

…

…

… Vous avez du manquer une putain page ou deux de cette histoire alors …

…

Je disais donc.

En général, une haine ou un dégoût (et même une certaine peur que je ne ressentais absolument pas) venait d'un traumatisme lié à l'enfance.

Bien sûr, je ne faisais en aucun cas exception à cette règle.

Ça avait commencé un soir où Feli et moi jouions aux dames dans le musée de Grand-Père. Le musée de Grand-Père était un endroit où il exposait tous les trucs qu'il avait rapporté de ses voyages à travers le temps et l'histoire (ce vieux schnock était bien plus vieux qu'il ne paraissait ou qu'il voulait nous le faire croire (les jeans moulants c'est pas pour toi, Grand-Père !)). Et cette salle avait également du carrelage noir et blanc … Et pour une raison inconnue, quand on est gosse et qu'il y a des pavés noirs et blancs, on se sent obligé de jouer au dame ou aux échecs en taille réel, peu importe le nombre de gosses présent …

Je connais personne qui n'ait jamais joué à ça … Bien sûr, un paraplégique ou un aveugle ne pourrait pas … Ça devient déprimant, je ferais mieux de la fermer …

Donc avec Feli on jouait à se courir après en ne pouvant se déplacer que d'une case diagonal (et en ligne droite si on arrivait à toucher le mur opposé).

C'était des bons souvenirs avec mon petit frère … On … On adorait ce jeu … Et parfois Grand-Père nous rejoignait et nous racontait des histoires au sujet des objets dans la pièce …

C'était des moments que je chérissais et tout …

Jusqu'au jour où _BOUM!_ un gars en costume est entré dans la pièce avec un flingue en main.

Ça a de quoi tuer l'ambiance, pas vrai ? Feli s'est tu (parce qu'il me racontait pour la millième fois ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'épisode de _Power Rangers_ que j'avais raté, tout en marchant en diagonal et en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur sa robe blanche à fleurs mauves un peu trop longue) et s'est retourné vers le type en sursautant.

Le gars a dit un truc en une langue absolument atroce qui sonnait terrifiante, comme si un poulet se mettait à hurler et à prononcer des mots parce qu'il pondait un alligator (je n'ai réalisé que plus tard que c'était de l'allemand) et mon Dieu, ce que je détestais cette langue.

L'homme a levé son fusil vers Grand-Père et Grand-Père a levé les bras en l'air en répondant quelque chose dans cette abomination de langage.

Et là, j'ai plus rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. D'autres types sont entrés, ils se sont mis autour de Feli qui pleurait (pour pas changer) et ont attrapé les bords de sa robe pour la soulever.

« Aaaaaah ! Bwaaaahouinwaaaaaa ! »

Et je n'autorisais personne à faire hurler mon petit frère comme il le faisait maintenant.

Même pas moi.

(Enfin, ça m'était arrivé plus d'une fois, comme la fois où j'avais fait fondre son _Action Man_ dans la friteuse, ou la fois où sa casette des _Teletubbies_ avait mystérieusement été enterrée au fond du jardin et qu'une carte au trésor permettait de la retrouver … en morceau et fondue par endroit … j'aimais bien faire frire le plastique…)

Mais là, c'était agresser mon petit Feli physiquement !

Alors j'ai quitté la case sur laquelle j'étais resté figé et j'ai couru vers Feli, brisant et emmerdant toutes les règles du jeu de Dames. Les types étaient en cercle autour de lui, tous avec une arme en main et je me suis accroupi pour passer entre les jambes d'un mec trop grand pour être un homme. Fallait bien dire que j'étais super courageux sur ce coup-là … Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé en mes dix ans d'existence … Merde quoi, à l'époque, j'me chiais limite dessus quand il y avait de l'orage …

Cependant, pour une fois, je pouvais me montrer brave et protégé ce petit merdeux qui me servait de frère, même si je risquais mon existence.

Mais quand je suis arrivé devant mon frère, il était déjà cul-nu sur le sol.

Et c'était flippant comment les types regardaient ce qu'il avait entre les jambes … Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai aidé Feli à se rhabiller. Il s'est accroché à moi en tremblant comme si sa vie en dépendait, et je me suis senti comme un super grand-frère de la mort qui tue. J'ai plissé mes yeux vers les types en essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant, lançant avec mes yeux des insultes et des menaces comme seul moi savais le faire …

Et les gars se sont reculés.

Je pourrais fièrement dire que c'était entièrement grâce à moi, mais en fait, il y avait un gars au loin qui avait parlé dans sa langue bizarre et barbare. Et la plupart des types ont quitté la pièce. Il n'en restait plus que deux, près de Feli et moi … Et ils pointaient quelque chose vers nos têtes …

…

J'ai dégluti …

… des f-flingues …

C'était beaucoup moins effrayant dans les films putain …

Je me suis accroché à la robe de mon petit-frère qui me serrait dans ses bras. Le gars qui venait de faire partir tous les gars est entré dans la pièce, montrant son visage, et c'était loin d'être beau …

Il était super grand et blond. Et c'était des cheveux de gonzesse ! Genre, super long et attaché dans son dos ! Et il n'avait pas d'expression sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi vides que le crâne de Feliciano. Mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus froid de mon frère …

Mon Grand-Père a fait un pas en avant, et a ouvert les bras en souriant.

…

Connard … content de voir la vie de ses petits-fils en danger à ce que je vois … Tu comptes nous échanger contre des boîtes de_ Choco Pops _?!

« _Mon vieil ami !_ » a t-il fait en anglais et en riant.

« _Neuf !_ » a violement répondu le blond … Du moins ça ressemblait à neuf … (en anglais c'est « nine » et maintenant que j'étais adulte, je savait qu'en fait c'était « non » en allemand, mais à l'époque ça ressemblait à « neuf » …) avant de continuer dans cette langue de merde que je commençais à haïr de plus en plus … Le type parlait avec une voix grave et froide, et putain ce que c'était chiant à entendre … Du coup j'ai ramassé Feli sur le sol qui regardait Grand-Père et le gars en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il comprenait ce qu'ils disaient, et lui aussi s'est mis à dire _« neuf ! neuf ! »_ …

Je comprenais absolument rien …

Je me suis levé en serrant les poings et en fronçant les sourcils.

Et les deux gars à côté de nous ont attrapé Feli et l'un deux a retiré la sécurité de son arme, la plantant sur la tempe de mon petit-frère.

Oh merde …

… C'était vraiment en train d'arriver ?!

…

_Clic_

C'était le deuxième type, je pouvais sentir la pointe du fusil dans mon dos.

J'ai senti les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Comment on en était arrivé là ?! J'étais qu'un gosse, putain ! Et Feli n'était qu'un bébé qui venait tout juste d'avoir huit ans !

Il y a eu deux _PAN! _en même temps.

Mais le son venait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Et je n'étais pas mort …

…

Fiouu …

J'ai ouvert mes yeux sans savoir que je les avais fermés et j'ai vu Grand-Père et le gars avec chacun un petit fusil dans la main … Et là, j'ai entendu un grand crash derrière moi et vu les deux types étalés sur le sol, sur des débris de vase qu'ils avaient fait tomber dans leur chute. L'un d'eux avait un trou en plein milieu du front et l'autre dans l'œil …

…

…

… c-c'était …dégueu … puissance mille …

… uurgh …

Et le sang se rapprochait de nous ! J'ai vite avancé en couinant et en reniflant parce que j'avais de la morve absolument partout.

Feli n'a même pas bougé, il a juste soupiré de soulagement.

C'était pas moi le plus faible des deux quand même ?! C'était un cauchemar …

Mon Grand-Père a dit un truc qui ressemblait fort à un merci, quelque chose comme « Danne Que » et le blond a répondu en anglais.

« _Moi aussi j'ai deux petits-fils … Mais le marché est toujours rompu_ »

Et avec ça, il a quitté la pièce.

Grand-Père a dit un truc à Feli dans la langue bizarre et …

Ce connard de Feliciano m'a poussé sur le sol !

J'avais horreur de cette sensation de chute !

Mais mon plus grand choc a été d'ouvrir mes yeux dans mon lit.

Avec Feliciano qui me secouait en criant après moi.

« _Romano ! Roma ! Réveille-toi tu fais un cauchemar !_ »

« _Je suis réveillé ! Arrête de me secouer ou je fous tes Polly Pocket à la friteuse puis au mixeur !_ »

Mais putain de soulagement tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ! Bordel, mon imagination était la pire qui soit … Et c'était vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de logique dans ce que j'avais pensé … Grand-Père ne savait même pas parler en anglais correctement alors de là à pouvoir parler une autre langue … et cette autre langue n'avait aucun sens non-plus ! Ça ressemblait à des maths … Merde, c'était sûrement parce que Grand-Père voulait me faire passer un test de maths la semaine d'après et que je n'étais pas prêt …

Et le type blond ressemblait un peu au gars dans le film qu'on avait regardé ensemble la semaine d'avant … _Le Seigneur des Anneaux _je crois …

Bah putain, c'était la dernière fois que je mangeais du cassoulet avant d'aller au lit !

…

… J'avais vraiment mangé du cassoulet ?

… C'était pas le repas du midi ? J'ai froncé les sourcils en réfléchissant … Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait hier soir ?

_« Feli, qu'est-ce qu'on a mangé hier soir ? »_

« _Bah ! Des pizzas !_ » puis il a écarquillé les yeux _« mais toi tu t'es évanouis quand les policiers sont arrivés …_ »

« _Quoi ?! Des policiers ?!_ »

« _Du calme fratello ! Grand-Père avait mal garé sa voiture, deux policiers allemands en noir sont arrivés et tu as eu peur et tu t'es cogné l'arrière de la tête en glissant …_ »

Je me souvenais bien de deux types en noir … Mais ce n'était pas dans mon rêve ? Uuuuurgh … Tout ce mélangeait …

« _Le docteur a dit que tu allais bien, et que tu te réveillerais bientôt … »_

_« Il est quelle heure ? »_

_« Trois heures du matin … Me regarde pas comme ça fratello … Je t'ai réveillé seulement parce que tu criais dans ton sommeil … Je vais chercher Grand-Père ! »_

Et ainsi, le petit salopard a fui mon regard de la mort pour se réfugier dans les jupons de son Grand-Père.

J'avais un peu mal au crâne … J'ai mis ma main à l'arrière de ma tête et senti que j'avais une bosse et … c'était quoi ce truc dur ? J'ai sorti un petit morceau blanc et bleu de mes cheveux … Ça ressemblait un peu à de la porcelaine … Comme le vase qui avait été détruit dans mon rêve …

…

…

… … … !

! ! !

Feli ne m'aurait quand même pas menti … Ça n'aurait pas été logique … Je me suis quand même levé d'un coup, manquant de peu de glisser sur un paquet de chips, et j'ai escaladé le bordel de la chambre que je partageais avec Feli pour descendre jusqu'au musée de Grand-Père.

Il faisait super noir …

… et les lumières rouges de l'alarme étaient super flippantes … Comme des yeux de démon …

Je me suis mis à tâter le mur à la recherche des interrupteurs …

…

Ah ! Trouvés !

J'ai attendu deux secondes avant d'allumer la lumière, me préparant mentalement à voir une putain de scène de crime avec le sol recouvert de cervelle et autre truc de boucher ...

_Clic._

Et la lumière fut.

Et la salle fut … normale ?

J'ai soufflé de soulagement. Tout était normal, pas de cadavre, pas de type chelou, pas de débris de vase … Je me suis rendu jusqu'à l'endroit où le vase bleu se tenait fièrement, l'air de dire « regardez-moi bande de paysan, je viens de la dynastie Ming … ».

Et tout était absolument normal …

Mais quelque chose clochait quand même … J'ai sorti le morceau de porcelaine de la poche de mon pyjama et j'ai tendu le bras pour le mettre à côté du vase … Il y avait un mini bout de motif sur mon morceau, et c'était le même qui se répétait à l'infini sur le vase …

Comment c'était possible ?

«_ Te voilà petit cœur ! _»

C'était ma mère.

Et j'avais horreur de quand elle m'appelait comme ça … en général, c'était pour me rassurer sur un truc ou pour me mentir à la face …

Putain, elle allait pas tarder à exploser avec un ventre aussi rond … Elle a crié à son beau-père (donc mon Grand-Père) qu'elle m'avait trouvé. Il s'est pointé en souriant et m'a soulevé dans ses bras, et bien sûr je me suis débattu pour qu'il me pose sur le sol.

Après plusieurs coups dans les parties génitales, il a compris que je ne voulais pas de câlin. Maman m'a pris par la main et on a quitté la pièce alors que je jetais un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi.

C'était bien trop compliqué pour être la réalité …

J'ai décidé que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve et j'ai laissé tomber le morceau de porcelaine sur le sol pour suivre ma famille.

…

…

Voilà donc pourquoi je détestais les allemands !

Et oui !

Tout ça à cause d'un cauchemar que j'ai fait quand j'étais gosse !

Mais il y a plus que ça … Parce que dans mon rêve, je ne savais pas que c'était appelé « allemand », je ne l'ai appris que lorsqu'on a déménagé au Canada et que j'ai rencontré un gars qui parlait le même langage que dans un de mes cauchemars …

\- Revenez avec votre carte, et vous pourrez passer.

Et je détestais les flics, aussi, c'était quelque chose à préciser.

Genre, je n'étais pas vraiment d'_humeu_r à discuter avec un abruti aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais appris que :

1) Mon colocataire et meilleur ami se prostituait.

2) Mon deuxième meilleur ami était une espèce de master dealer.

3) Se balader pieds nus dans la neige était une très mauvaise idée.

Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter avec un handicapé de policier.

\- Mais Monsieur l'agent, a fait Antonio pour la cinquantième fois. Si la carte étudiant est dans le dortoir, on ne peut pas vous la montrer sans y aller …

\- Revenez avec votre carte, et vous pourrez passer.

\- Mais-

\- C'est pas la peine, Antonio. L'ai-je coupé parce que ce dialogue durait depuis dix minutes.

Antonio a tourné ses grands yeux de chiot blessé (et son menton bleu couvert de pommade (un cadeau de l'hôpital je supposais) prouvait qu'il était bel et bien un chiot blessé) vers moi. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule mais je l'ai dégagée (me faisant hyper mal au passage) pour parler au flic.

\- O-On peut au moins aller chercher des chaussures ?

Cela sembla casser l'attitude du flic qui a baissé les yeux vers mes pieds nus. Correction : qui a baissé les yeux vers mes glaçons nus. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que j'avais perdu toute sensation là en bas, et putain, j'en pouvais plus !

\- Petit c'est dangereux ! Vas chercher des chaussures !

Et il ne s'est pas décalé pour nous laisser passer. Huh … Un peu trop con ce policier …

\- Mais elles sont dans mon dortoir !

\- Revenez avec votre carte, et vous pourrez passer.

AAAAARGH ! Ras-le-bol de Robocop ! J'avais vraiment besoin de m'effondrer dans mon lit et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps comme la gonzesse que je n'étais qu'en situation désastreuse, et ce connard ne m'aidait pas du tout.

\- Agent Robin Cop ! a fait une voix familière derrière le flic qui apparemment s'appelait Robin Cop … (_no comment_). Ils sont avec moi, ils peuvent passer.

\- Bien, Détective Jones.

Détective Jones ? C'était un nom commun ici, mais j'ai quand même pensé à …

\- HA HA HA HA ! J'adore quand on m'appelle comme ça ! Je me sens comme un héros ! Wouhou ! Tu sais ce que veulent les héros ?! Non ? Et bien ils veulent …

\- …

\- …

\- …Des donuts ! a-t-il hurlé en levant les poings en l'air (je pouvais les voir derrière le flic). J'ai créé un silence dramatique ! Cool pas vrai ?! Alors va m'acheter des donuts ! Et prend des hamburgers en chemin !

… ce connard d'Alfred Jones.

Attendez une minute … _Détective Jones _? Robin Cop a quitté les lieux, révélant Alfred habillé comme un sac (comme d'habitude, stupides américains et leur sens de la mode, putain). Il portait un pull bleu ciel avec une étoile jaune au milieu et un pantalon de training (_brrrr_) gris avec une paire de baskets blanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? C'est quoi cette histoire de détective ?!

Il m'a souri en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches comme le connard super lourd qu'il était et a fait un pas en avant, sur le sol glissant et froid (mes pieds étaient _morts_).

\- C'est parce que je suis un-

_Swip ! _Il a glissé et s'est retrouvé la gueule au sol. Maintenant, une personne normale comme toi et moi (mais plus moi que toi) aurait fermé sa gueule à cause de l'humiliation publique … Mais on parlait de ce crétin d'Alfred Jones du coup, j'ai pu l'entendre dire « hein fhéwow ! » depuis le sol …

Il s'est redressé comme si de rien n'était et a enlevé la neige qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

\- J'enquêtais sur cette histoire de prostitution en infiltration dans l'école comme le super espion que je suis et là _boum!_ La police m'appelle en parlant d'un max de drogue ! Alors on a sorti les chiens pendant la nuit et … Hey, j'ai le droit de vous en parler ou pas ?

On s'est regardé, Antonio et moi, complètement paumé dans ce qu'il racontait. Et puis un détail m'a sauté aux oreilles et m'a crié « bouh ! » et si ça c'était pas une super image mentale … Bref, il enquêtait sur une histoire de prostitution … et cette personne c'était Gilbert … et l'histoire de la drogue c'était Matthew …

Oublié tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire au sujet des différences entre mes deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre … S'ils devaient diriger un cartel ou un bordel …

\- T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être détective ? a demandé Antonio.

\- Meeeec ! Tu parles carrément comme Mattie ! Il est juste trop jaloux du fait que j'ai un QI de deux-cent cinq et que lui il est a … OH ! Une fourmi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon amie ! Retourne chez toi, il ne fait pas beau dehors ! Ou va mettre une écharpe … ou des chaussures … En parlant de chaussures …

Il a levé ses yeux bleus vers moi en me donnant un regard déçu. Mais moi j'étais trop perturbé parce qu'il venait de dire …

\- Romano, tes chaussures ! Je sais que c'est difficile pour des gens avec un QI de quatre-vingt-cinq, mais de là à oublier ses chaussures …

…

… Quoi ?

C'était une insulte ?

Et d'où il tenait ce pseudo nombre pour mon QI ? Je savais que j'avais redoublé deux fois, mais j'étais pas aussi débile que ça !

…

…

… Et de où il tenait mon nom ?!

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Romano ! J'ai juste lu ton casier judiciaire … On s'est bien marré avec les autres gars en infiltration ! Oups, j'étais pas sensé dire qu'il y avait plus de gens que moi, ils étaient clairs là-dessus … Ne le dîtes à personne !

Mon casier judiciaire ? J'avais rien fait de mal dans ma vie … à part voler les trois millions de dollars sur le compte à Grand-Père mais il les avait récupéré et la directrice de l'école avait promis de ne pas le marquer dans mon dossier … J'étais pas encore majeur à ce moment-là …

Et il y avait d'autre personne l'ayant lu … Mais qui ?

…

…

… !

Les concierges !

Il m'avait tous appelé Romano !

Du moins la plupart …

Et le gars avec le gars avec le chien m'avait même posé des questions au sujet d'un incendie … J'étais un suspect ?

Antonio avait l'air d'avoir un cerveau plus rapide que le mien aujourd'hui (mais j'accusais mes pieds gelés et la perte de mes deux meilleurs amis) et demanda :

\- Tu as arrêté ton propre frère ?!

Ah ouais, il y avait ça … Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de toutes les conneries qu'il m'était arrivé aujourd'hui, mais j'en oubliais un peu Matthew … Mais il avait l'habitude d'être un peu mis de côté … Merde, quel super ami je faisais ! J'avais du mal à respirer et j'avais un peu mal dans la poitrine … C'était peut-être le stress ou le froid, j'étais pas sûr …

\- Relaaax ! Mec, j'aurais pas fait un truc pareil ! Mais c'est la procédure parce que c'est un suspect direct … Mais entre vous et moi … La drogue est là-dedans depuis plus de cinq ans, la plupart des paquets ne sont même plus bons … Il semblerait que le proprio soit dans cette école, et c'est certainement pas Mattie … Mais sa tronche quand les flics ont débarqué ! Ha ha ha ha ! Ça lui apprendra à fumer le joint ! Vous l'avez vu pleurer ? C'était hilarant ! Il était tout paumé, et je suis sûr que là il est au poste en train de se confesser comme à l'église ! Hahaha !

Il a dû mettre sa main (couverte de pansements jaunes avec des petits chapeaux de cow-boys au fait) devant sa bouche pour cacher le fait qu'il était mort de rire en pensant au malheur de son frère. C'était vraiment un enfoiré … J'en frissonnais et je claquais même des dents.

Mais putain, j'étais soulagé ! Matthew était innocent ! Bien sûr qu'il était innocent putain, j'étais vraiment un mauvais ami pour avoir pensé aussi mal de lui … Fioou, au moins, lui il était sauvé ! J'avais plus qu'à protéger Feliks du monde du kidnapping ou de tueur à gage et on serait sauvé ! Maintenant que j'y pensais je n'avais pas revu Feliks ce week-end … Il était censé me rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine ! J'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé …

\- Et franchement, continua Alfred une fois qu'il a eu fini de rire. Je crois que ce soir à dix heure, j'aurais aussi réglé cette histoire de prostitution … La prostituée a été assez stupide pour me donner la location de son mac ! C'est du gâteau, je suis un génie !

Merde ! Il fallait que je prévienne Gilbert ! Je pouvais pas le laisser se faire arrêter comme ça, putain ! Il était quelle heure, là ? Huit heure ? Neuf heure ? Il fallait que je lui envoie un texto et lui dire qu'il s'était fait choper !

… et qu'il avait couché avec un flic …

Ma tête s'est mise à tourner parce que je réfléchissais de trop … J'étais trop débile pour les réflexions intenses apparemment … Heureusement qu'il y avait mon charme d'italien pour cacher ça …

D'un coup, je me suis senti partir vers la droite et j'ai levé le pied pour me rattraper … sauf que mon pied ne répondait pas … Je me suis senti tomber en arrière alors j'ai fermé les yeux …

…

…

Et quand je les ai ouverts j'étais dans un lit familier …

Familier parce que j'y avais déjà été une fois …

L'hôpital.

MERDE !

Cette journée n'en finissait pas !

\- _Tcheu_ ! a fait la voix d'une fille l'air étonné. Déjà réveillé, dit !

J'ai tourné la tête vers l'infirmière, c'était la blonde de la dernière fois. Celle qui était fiancée à la patate allemande … Elle était toujours aussi jolie …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ai-je demandé la gorge enrouée.

J'aimais bien l'odeur des hôpitaux, mais là, ça sentait super fort et super dégueulasse … Comme une odeur de détergeant … Ça vous prenait au nez, et honnêtement c'était sûrement pour ça que je m'étais réveillé …

\- Tu es tombé en hypothermie et tes amis t'ont emmené ici il y a une demi-heure … C'est _nhain_ très malin de te promener les pieds nus dans la neige … Surtout avec un métabolisme aussi fragile que le tien …

J'ai glissé les yeux vers mes plâtres qui reposaient au-dessus de ma couverture, j'ai essayé de bouger les doigts de pieds, mais ça me faisait hyper mal … comme si on m'y enfonçait des aiguilles ou si on les avait mis dans une poêle à frire …

\- En hypothermie ? ai-je demandé parce que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce truc dans _Grey's Anatomy _(avec mon frère !) mais n'arrivait plus à me souvenir de ce que c'était exactement.

\- C'est quand la température de ton corps chute à moins de trente-cinq degrés … Rien de bien grave dans ton cas, ce qui est plutôt étonnant vu tes défenses naturelles …

\- J'suis pas une gonzesse ! ai-je craché en me sentant insulté.

Je voulais dire d'habitude j'étais super sage et tout avec les filles … Je ne les insultais que dans le dos comme l'homme que j'étais … Mais là, j'avais eu ma dose de surprise pour la journée ! Et en plus il fallait que je termine à l'hôpital dans lequel j'avais tout juste été le mercredi d'avant …

Bon, au moins je n'étais pas mort …

…

… C'était le genre de phrase qui te faisais te sentir mieux parce que peu importait ce qu'il t'arrivait, au moins, t'étais pas mort …

L'infirmière a levé un sourcil à mon comportement _Lovino-esque_ et a haussé les épaules. J'étais _un peu _mal à l'aise alors je me suis mis à fixer la bosse que faisait mes pieds sous la couverture.

\- M'enfin … ta sœur m'a prévenu de ton comportement en cas de situation stressante …

J'ai vite tourné la tête vers elle, manquant de peu de me craquer la nuque. J'avais bien compris ?

\- Ma sœur ? ai-je dit en la regardant sans comprendre.

\- Bah, Felicia ! Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle travaillait chez nous ?

J'ai eu l'air encore plus confus. C'était quoi ce bordel de merde ? J'avais pas encore eu ma dose de surprise pour la journée ?! C'était qui qui s'amusait comme ça ?!

\- Feli n'est pas-

\- _FRATELLO_ !

Je fus interrompu par, vous l'avez deviné, un Feliciano couvert de morve, hurlant, pleurant et bavant partout (… Je vous jure, ce type était pire qu'un _chien _…). Mais le plus surprenant était sa tenue. Une robe d'hiver en laine rose pâle avec une ceinture centrale noire et des escarpins noirs cirés … Et puis du maquillage et une folle chevelure brune qui était tressée jusqu'à la moitié de son dos.

Il avait l'air d'une fille.

Une fille super moche, ne vous détrompez pas, il avait toujours pas le sens du style, même en gonzesse et son maquillage faisait défaut …

Mais apparemment Feliciano était maintenant Felicia …

Donc mon frangin se travestissait ? À la bonne heure ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre de rien.

J'avais eu ma dose.

\- Fratello ! J'ai eu si peur !

Et je reconnaissais sa petite voix aigüe, la voix qu'il avait quand je l'avais appelé vendredi passé. Je pourrais lui gueuler dessus, l'insulter pour m'avoir caché un truc pareil alors que moi je lui racontais absolument tout … Comment osait-il me mentir constamment et nier le fait qu'il était gay, huh ? Pourquoi c'était moi qui devait me faire persécuter par Grand-Père alors que Feli portait des robes depuis ses quatre ans ?

J'avais le droit de hurler dans ces cas-là, de l'insulter ! Je pouvais verser ma rage et toute la jalousie que j'avais quand Grand-Père le félicitait pour quelque chose que je n'arrivais jamais à faire mieux que le parfait petit Feliciano. Il n'était pas si parfait que ça ton putain de petit-fils …

Je pouvais le faire …

…

… j-je … Je _devrais_ le faire …

… mais …

Mais honnêtement, j'en pouvais plus … J'avais eu une journée de fou … J'avais besoin d'une séance chez un psy ou une connerie dans le genre … Ou j'avais peut-être juste besoin d'un câlin … Si je disais un truc stupide à Antonio il me donnerait sûrement un câlin … Mais là il n'était pas là.

Feli me regardait avec une intensité qu'il ne m'avait plus donné depuis notre enfance … Il avait peur d'être rejeté … D'être rejeté comme chacune de mes idées pour mon éducation scolaire … Rejeté comme je l'avais été toute ma vie, à vivre en cachette, à essayer de trouver de l'amour là où il n'y en avait jamais ! Je pourrais le rejeté comme l'ont fait tous mes amants …

… Mais il était mon petit frère, je n'pouvais pas lui faire ça … s'il se sentait bien ainsi, j'allais pas le repousser. Je l'aimais, et lui, il ne m'avait jamais repoussé …

\- Je vais bien … _sorella …_

Elle était ma sœur maintenant … Et là je me suis senti comme un con …

… parce que si j'étais honnête pour une fois …

…

… Son sourire sincère et soulagé valait toutes les thérapies du monde.

**A/N : Je trouvais que c'était une bonne fin, du coup ça s'arrête là ! **

**Aller ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre clôturera le dimanche ! J'ai complètement paumé le Lovino Originel … Vous savez comment on appelle ça ? CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT !****Donc il évolue … **

**Qui l'avait vu venir pour Feli ? Ou pour Alfred ? Ou pour Matthew ? Merde, il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre …**

**J'ai décidé d'écrire Belgique avec l'accent de Namur au final (chers français/canadien, « l'accent belge » n'existe pas parce que tout comme en France, on a différents accents …) au lieu de l'accent Bruxellois que je voulais au début … Parce qu'en fait j'ai l'accent Namurois du coup je sais comment le faire (hein dit, m'fille ?) xD**

**Comment était les révélations de ce chapitre ? Je pense que celui-ci est le dernier avec une révélation avant un bon moment … Il faut pas que je révèle trop de chose, et honnêtement, c'est déjà fait …**

**Je viens de finir la première saison de Steven Universe, j'ai pleuré que sept fois. Comment ça c'est pour les enfants ? Pfff, ils comprennent même pas la moitié des blagues pour adulte !**

**REVIEW !**

**VOUS POUVEZ ME SAUVER D'UN WEEK-END ENNUYEUX !**

**IL FAUT JUSTE REVIEWER !**

**BISOUS !**


	18. Juste un câlin, putain !

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Beware beware …**

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

**A/N : Désolée ! En retard et pas qu'un peu !**

**Je suis super super super occupée ces temps-ci ! J'ai tellement de boulot ! C'est pour ça que je suis en retard pour ce chapitre et qu'il n'est pas si bon que ça … Je me sens mal et ça se voit dans ma manière d'écrire …**

**J'ai hâte que cet arc de l'histoire soit terminé alors j'ai coupé toute une side-story … Je veux du fluff pour mes mignons parce que même si ça ne fait que quatre jours, je suis sûr qu'ils sont en manque d'affection ! **

…

**Ou plutôt c'est moi qui suis en manque d'affection … C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je veux rentrer en Belgique. Je me pose à Bruxelles et me trouve une meuf …**

**Oh, et l'hypothermie de Lovino m'est déjà arrivé plus d'une fois (et ce n'était pas à cause des pieds nus dans la neige, ça c'était mon voisin), du coup je connais les procédures médicales que j'ai volontairement passé … C'est chiant et long, du coup bien sûr que Lovi veuille se casser xD**

**Chapitre dix-huit : Juste un câlin, putain !**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la température extérieure me faisait m'évanouir … Habituellement c'était la chaleur qui avait raison de moi … (putain, je parlais comme si j'étais un catin de princesse) J'aimais prétendre que la raison de notre déménagement après la mort de Maman était due à mon état de santé critique à chaque fois que l'été frappait l'Italie. Mais en fait, mon Grand-Père s'en foutait complètement de mon état de santé et voulait juste lancer son business au Canada …

Le seul point positif étant : plus de crise de chaleur !

Du moins c'était ce que je pensais … Il faisait peut-être plus froid qu'en Italie mais mon corps ne supportait toujours pas les températures supérieur à vingt-huit degrés … Je m'étais déjà évanoui une dizaine de fois en treize ans de vie canadienne. Mais jamais à cause du froid …

Mon corps était putain de faible …

Une chose était sûre par contre.

Quand je venais de m'évanouir, mon cerveau ne disait que de la merde. Et je voyais des choses aussi … Ce qui est plutôt étrange, parce que je voyais _vraiment _des choses, des hallucinations. Je savais que ça n'existait pas et pourtant quand je vérifiais mes souvenirs, c'était _là. _C'était belle et bien une paire de testicules géantes qui me parlait et pas mon Grand-Père, même si j'entendais sa voix.

J'avais un peu peur d'avoir le même résultat après une hypothermie, mais pour l'instant, rien d'étrange … Mon cerveau allait sûrement beuguer pendant quelques minutes … Quel corps faiblard … Pas d'hallucination pour l'instant, juste Feli, mais c'était réel je supposais …

Le secret de mon frè- de _ma sœur_ n'aurait pas dû m'étonner plus que ça. Après tout je le traitais tout le temps de tarlouze. Il portait des robes depuis son plus jeune âge et il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas le plus masculin des mecs non plus.

Le truc, c'était que là, dans mon lit d'hôpital après une putain d'hypothermie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que Grand-Père allait me détester pour lui faire encore dépenser de l'argent pour moi, et que s'il savait que j'étais gay j'étais sûr de ne plus recevoir de revenu du tout … J'étais la déception de la famille, un peu comme la dernière saison d'_Heroes _ou le nouveau burger du _McDonald's_ …

Et pendant ce temps-là, Feli pouvait se la jouer _transgender_ sans s'attirer la foudre du vieil italien. Je n'avais même pas le droit de lui avouer mon homosexualité, putain de merde ! Alors je savais que ça pouvait paraître égoïste (étonnant de ma part, pas vrai ?), mais je n'avais pas super envie de voir Feli là tout de suite.

Je ne voulais pas la voir me montrer son bonheur à la gueule et me narguer _(« ve, fratello, je t'avais bien dit que je n'étais pas gay~!_ »). En fait, j'avais un peu honte d'avouer ce que je voulais …

…

La vérité, c'était que la seule personne que je voulais voir c'était …

O-Ouais …

… L'autre con …

Antonio …

On ne s'était pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, et j'avais besoin qu'il s'occupe de moi …

…e-et qu'il soit là avec m-moi …

Mais au lieu de ça, il y avait ma sœur qui parlait d'un bébé dont elle s'occupait comme si c'était la chose la plus formidable du monde. Qu'elle la ferme, bordel de merde !

\- Et j'ai pris plein de_ selfies_ avec lui ! Tu veux les voir ? J'ai aussi des vidéos de lui en train de manger et des-

\- Il est où Antonio ?

Et ouais, je l'ai coupé en plein dans sa phrase comme le mec poli et courtois que j'étais. En plus j'avais une voix de gosse parce que j'étais super faible et que l'odeur de détergeant qu'il y avait dans l'air me faisait tourner la tête.

L'infirmière blonde qui écrivait quelque chose dans son carnet n'a pas levé les yeux pour me répondre.

\- Il se fait examiner la tête.

\- Quoi ?!

Il était tombé ?! Lui aussi ?! Peut-être qu'il avait glissé sur le sol gelé et s'était fracturé le crâne ! Et c'était de ma faute putain ! Je savais que je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi responsable mais je tenais à lui, je…

… je tenais à lui ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour voir si lui aussi il a des parasites dans les cheveux.

… Huh ?

…

Des p-parasites ?

Dans les cheveux ? … Et comment ça « lui aussi » ? Et pourquoi les points d'interrogation ? Ce sont des informations données, pas des questions ?

\- Ve, Lovino~! Maman disait toujours que tu étais une tête à poux, mais là, c'était l'invasion !

J'ai vite porté les mains à mes cheveux _pour me foutre un bon coup de plâtre dans le crâne._

\- Ouch, putain ! J'ai des poux ?!

C'était la honte phénoménale ! Où j'avais bien pu chopper ça ?! Bon, au moins ça expliquait pourquoi ma tête me grattait autant depuis le début de la semaine … Mais ça restait absolument immonde. Et maintenant ma tête faisait mal …

\- C'est bien moins grave que ce que Felicia raconte, Monsieur Vargas … Mais il faut traiter rapidement pour éviter une pédiculose …

Comme je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à passer pour un con, je n'ai pas répondu un « une pédi-quoi ? » mais j'ai hoché la tête en mode « je comprends tout à ton jargon médical docteur Meredith Grey ». En plus j'étais sûr que c'était un truc facile, mais mon cerveau avait du mal à rester concentrer.

\- Il revient quand ?

\- Qui ? m'a demandé Feli.

\- Le frère jumeau maléfique de Dumbledore, débile ! De qui je parle à ton avis ?!

Mais Feli n'a jamais eu le temps de me répondre.

\- Lovino ! a fait quelqu'un en ouvrant violement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital.

Sonné par le loup ! … C'était bien ça l'expression, non ? Bref, Antonio est apparu, les cheveux trempés avec deux infirmières (pouvant passer pour des camions sans problème) lui courant après. Le débile d'espagnol s'est jeté sur moi et m'a serré si fort que je pouvais sentir son cœur battre dans ses veines et l'odeur de ses cheveux similaire à la mienne.

J'ai rougit violement. C-Cet … a-adorable … bébé.

Il s'est relevé et a placé ses mains moites et chaudes sur chacune de mes joues regardant dans mes yeux à la recherche de je ne savais quoi.

\- Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Il avait l'air complètement paniqué, comme si ma vie était en danger ou quelque chose … C'était vraiment sympa de sa part de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi se faire un seau d'encre. C'était bien ça l'expression ? Merde, cerveau en compote …

\- Idiot, c'est un hôpital, c'est leur travail de s'occuper de moi.

Il a embrassé chacune de mes joues. Puis mes paupières. Puis mon nez.

\- C'était mon boulot et je t'ai laissé tomber … Je suis un monstre, pardonne-moi Lovi ! Je t'en prie !

J'étais rouge comme un pissenlit et j'allais répondre quand Antonio a été arraché de mon corps comme un vieux pansement.

\- Monsieur Carriedo ! On vous a dit d'attendre ! Et pas de câlin on ne veut pas aggraver la propagation des poux !

\- Ces homos, j'vous jure …

J'aurais bien étranglé la voix ayant prononcé cette phrase ingrate, mais c'était Feli.

Je me vengerai plus tard.

Il avait toujours plein d'affaire que je pouvais tremper dans l'huile bouillante … Ça fondait le vernis à ongle ?

Antonio s'est excusé en disant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre de m'avoir vu avant de se calmer. Il était vraiment _l-loyal_ cet Antonio … Je n'étais pas habitué à autant d'affection. Surtout pas de la part d'un petit copain … Je pense qu'il était plus similaire à un chien qu'à un humain en fait …

C'était bien … Mais encombrant.

Et j'étais pas trop dans la zoophilie non plus …

\- Je suis vivant ducon, c'est pas de ta faute si j'étais trop con pour foutre des chaussures alors maintenant laisse les demoiselles s'occuper de ta tête de rat.

Les demoiselles avaient l'air de catcheuses mais j'étais un gentleman. Antonio a levé la tête vers moi, ses yeux brillants de malice et … il avait l'air rassuré, je sais pas moi … Mignon comme une crème au choux !

\- Mais tu l'aimes bien ma tête de rat~? Hein, Lovi~?

J'ai roulé les yeux au plafond en « souriant » et rougissant. Il m'a lancé un clin d'œil et s'est laissé trainer dehors sans résistance.

Ouais … Je l'aimais bien sa tête de rat …

Feli souriait d'une tempe à l'autre avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes volantes, i-Elle était absolument terrifiante et avait l'air d'une psychopathe.

\- Lovi est amoureux~!

Ses mots m'ont frappé comme si une licorne venait de me planter sa corne dans un globe oculaire.

L'infirmière a ricané.

J'ai ricané aussi.

Mais vu comment le visage de Feli a pali, mon visage devait avoir l'air de celui d'un _meurtrier._

\- Ve ! Désolé ! Je ne le dirai plus jamais ! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

\- Non, _Felicia_, il n'y a que MON POINGT SUR TA _SALE PETITE GUEULE_ QUI BLESSE !

Elle a reculé d'un coup mais souriait toujours un peu. J'avais grandi avec elle, elle savait parfaitement que mes menaces étaient vides la plupart du temps.

\- Tu ne frapperais pas une _fille _tout de même …

\- Ne soit pas sexiste, Feli, bien sûre que je frapperais une fille …

Ben quoi, égalité des sexes et tout ça … Dit Lovino Vargas, le plus grand sexiste du monde. La blondasse d'infirmière m'a donné une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Pas de violence dans la chambre, va !

Elle a ensuite attaché un truc autour de mon bras. C'était l'espèce de bracelet que l'on mettait pour prendre la tension ou une connerie ainsi … Elle a pompé et marqué un petit truc sur son carnet.

\- Ta pression sanguine est encore un peu faible … Plus faible que d'habitude en tout cas … Je te déconseille d'aller en cours cette semaine. Si tu sors, couvre-tout bien. Mange beaucoup et reste au chaud !

J'ai hoché la tête à ces conseils. Merde, on aurait dit ma babysitteur … Eliza me répétait tout le temps la même chose … Et comme elle nous avait suivi au Canada pour une raison que j'ignorais elle continuait de m'envoyer ce genre de conseil par mail ou texto …

_Reste au chaud mon ange~_

_N'oublie pas ton manteau~_

_Attention aux MST !_

Foutue Eliza et son instinct maternelle … Elle ferait une bonne mère.

\- …no … vino … Hey ! Hey ! Reste parmi nous, Lovino ! Lovino tu m'entends ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux sans me rendre compte que je les avais fermés. Il y avait une lumière dans mes yeux et ça m'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait. J'entendais des voix autour de moi … Masculines et féminines … Et un enfant qui pleurait …

\- Chute de tension, il va bien … a fait une voix super grave et profonde. Mais c'est un peu inquiétant … Son dossier montre pas mal d'anomalie et d'affaiblissement cardiaque …

Je connaissais cette voix … La lumière a disparu et j'ai cligné des yeux en m'asseyant plus confortablement. Ma vision m'est revenue trouble … Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Il n'avait pas parlé d'anomalie cardiaque ? Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant de ce genre de chose ? Ma vision s'est éclaircie et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec le médecin allemand.

\- A-Argh, c'est écœurant … ai-je dis en fronçant du nez dans sa direction.

\- Un gout amer dans la bouche ? m'a-t-il demandé en posant sa grosse paluche sur mon menton.

\- Nah, je parle de ta face de con.

Il m'a regardé en pensant que j'étais sarcastique, mais j'étais plus que sérieux.

\- Excuse-moi Lovino, je n'ai pas choisi ce à quoi je ressemble.

Il s'est redressé et a lissé sa chemise de médecin. Et depuis quand il me tutoyait celui-là ? J'ai plissé ses yeux en sa direction et Feli s'est assis sur mon lit, avec un bébé dans les bras. Un gros gras bébé avec des cheveux noir corbeau et une mèche bizarre flottant en l'air. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an et demi et il avait déjà l'air d'en savoir plus que tout le monde.

\- Il n'est pas adorable ? Roddy, dis bonjour à Lovino.

Le bambin n'a rien fait bien sûr, il n'a même pas tourné ses yeux rouges de larmes vers moi, il a juste levé le nez en l'air de manière hautaine. C'était lui le fils des deux blonds ?

\- Il est adopté ?

J'ai lâché la question sans même avoir eu le temps de réfléchir. Mon cerveau était trop lent pour ma langue, je supposais. La question a laissé une espèce de tension dans la pièce. L'infirmière et le médecin ont tous les deux baissé la tête et Feli gardait ses yeux sur le gosse sans réagir.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une honte … a fait l'infirmière en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

C'était pas la position la plus confortable vu qu'elle était du côté opposé du lit et que son bras passait au-dessus de moi. Le doc avait l'air anéanti. J'ai souri en coin et levé les yeux vers lui.

\- L'allemand est stérile c'est ça ?

Il a plissé les yeux vers moi. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, _Roddy_ a vomi sur la veste du médecin.

\- Pffff ! ai-je fait en ne me retenant pas du tout et avant d'exploser dans un rire sadique.

\- Lovino ! Désolé Ludwig, c'est pour ça qu'il était si pâle aujourd'hui … Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison.

Feli s'est levée d'un coup, l'enfant dans un bras et tenant le docteur de l'autre. L'infirmière s'est éclairci la gorge et ma sœur s'est reculée en s'excusant. Feli cette salope briseuse de couple … Je me demandais quand même ce qu'elle avait là en bas … Des couilles ou un trou ? Elle me l'aurait dit si elle s'était fait opérer, non ?

La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup et Antonio est réapparu en souriant comme un clown. J'ai senti mon cœur accélérer rien qu'en le voyant.

_Lovi est amoureux~!_

Ok, il fallait que je me calme, ça ne faisait que quoi ? Quatre jours ? J'allais quand même pas devoir me le rappeler à chaque fois qu'il me souriait comme ça … C'était clair que j'en pinçais à fond pour lui, et c'était une sorte d'affection en soit … mais pas encore de l'amour … Peut-être que je l'envisageais tout de même …

Peut-être que tomber amoureux en vaudrait la peine cette fois …

\- Oh mais quel beau bébé~! a fait Antonio en s'approchant de la machine à vomi et en prenant son nez entre ses doigts.

\- Je sais n'est-il pas magnifique~? A répondu Feli en hochant la tête comme un de ces chiens qu'on mettait à l'avant des voitures.

\- Ahahaha~!

\- Ahahaha~!

…

… Il était temps que ces deux-là se rencontrent …

Antonio a embrassé le front du bébé et a contourné le docteur couvert de vomi qui avait l'air d'être en mode « oh beurk beurk beurk du vomi de bébé tâche ma chemise parfaitement blanche » et beuguait complètement.

\- Comment va mon cœur de beurre~ ?

\- Arrête d'être si doux ça ne te va pas.

\- Aw, mon Lovi me trouve doux !

J'ai rougi en sentant mon cœur se serré. Antonio était légèrement différent de d'habitude. Je savais qu'au fond de lui c'était un gros nounours plein d'amour, mais je le voyais plus souvent comme un gentil idiot qui aimait se la jouer sexy en prétendant le faire par accident.

Il avait eu une dure journée, j'avais eu une dure journée.

On était ensemble depuis hier.

On s'était rencontré il y avait trois mois.

Et maintenant, il était là, en face de moi me regardant avec tant de respect et admiration que mon cœur ne pouvait plus ralentir.

J'étais à la limite de faire biper la machine … Mais je n'étais pas lié à la machine du coup je ne pouvais pas la faire biper …

Logique.

\- Aaaah, l'amour~ !

\- Feli tu fermes ta gueule !

Antonio a froncé les sourcils et s'est tourné vers mon-ma sœur.

\- Feli ?

Elle a écarquillé les yeux puis a hoché la tête. Antonio s'est tourné vers moi mais n'a pas posé de question. Je l'ai remercié intérieurement pour ça … On faisait tous parti de la même grande famille LGBTQA après tout … _Gay Powah_ !

\- Quand est-ce que je peux ramener Lovino à la maison ? a demandé Antonio.

J'ai fait semblant de bouder.

\- Comment ça « à la maison » ?

\- La police est toujours sur le campus … On peut passer la nuit à _La Tomatina_ … J'ai un jacuzzi tu sais~ ! On pourrait-

\- Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il passe la nuit à l'hôpital, a fait l'infirmière en coupant méchamment Antonio. Il ne doit pas aller en cours cette semaine, je vais lui écrire un certificat médical.

J'ai grogné parce qu'une nuit à l'hôpital me paraissait bien déprimante comparée à un jacuzzi … avec Antonio … avec très _très_ peu de vêtement … voir aucun vêtement du tout … J'en avais bien besoin … Oh que oui j'en avais besoin …

Bon, j'étais bien décidé à essayer un bon bain à bulle avec un Antonio sexy dès maintenant. Mais juste pour regarder son torse nu … Je n'allais pas aller dans l'eau avec lui parce que je … Je ne voulais pas, c'était tout. Même si j'en avais très envie.

D'accord, Lovino, arrête de penser ça valait mieux.

\- H-Hors de question que je passe une nuit à l'hôpital !

\- Monsieur Vargas, je vous assure que-

\- Oh, on me tutoie maintenant ? C'est moi qui paie, c'est moi qui décide. Je ne passerai pas une nuit à l'hôpital …

Feli s'est avancé.

\- Lovi, techniquement, c'est Grand-Père qui paye et on ne voudrait pas que-

\- Feli, j'ai quel âge ?

Il a avalé sa salive et baissé les yeux.

\- Vingt-trois ans …

\- C'est exact, j'ai vingt-trois ans ! Et c'est quand la majorité dans ce putain de pays, docteur Beilschmidt ?

Il a soupiré alors que sa femme s'était décidée à nettoyer sa veste avec des lingettes.

\- Monsieur Vargas, je suis votre médecin, et je vous assure qu'il n'est pas prudent de vous laisser sortir dans votre état.

\- Et bien docteur, je suis Lovino Vargas et je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une banane !

Je me suis levé, ayant un peu peur que mes genoux lâchent sous mon poids et brise ce parfait speech que je venais de donner, mais j'étais bien stable sur mes deux pieds. J'étais habitué en fait …

\- Lovi … a commencé Antonio. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème, débile ? T'es mon infirmière, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à t'occuper de moi !

Il a secoué la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que-

\- Toute la nuit, _Antonio._ Tu vas pouvoir _t'occuper de moi_. Toute. La. _Nuit_.

J'espérais ne pas avoir besoin de faire des clins d'œil pour qu'il comprenne le message, parce que les autres dans la salle avaient compris et ce n'était pas très agréable d'être jugé par autant de gens intelligent (sans compter Feli et Antonio bien sûr).

L'espagnol a dégluti et a posé une main tremblante sur la tête du gosse (ça lui donnait un peu un air de pédophile mais je supposais que ce n'était pas fait exprès …). Son regard de braise me déshabillait presque, me faisant légèrement tremblé et asséchant ma bouche.

\- Ve ve, fratello tu n'es pas en forme suffisante pour du sexe jusqu'au petit matin !

\- FELI ! a fait le docteur nous faisant tous sursauter.

Mon visage était chaud de honte et Antonio a posé une main sur ma joue.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi mon ange …

…

… Asdfghjkl …

Antonio … Pourquoi t'étais si parf- …

…

Si parfumé. Merde, il puait le produit contre les poux … J'ai dégagé mon visage de sa main parce que pour une raison quelconque je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point j'avais chaud (c'était un des effets de l'hypothermie ou quoi ?).

Le docteur s'est éclairci la gorge et je me suis senti offensé.

\- On te dégoute ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, homophobe de merde !

Il a regardé Feli sans répondre à ma remarque et ses épaules se sont affaissées.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à signer les papiers dans ce cas.

Je crois que j'avais gagné mon ticket de sortie de l'hôpital en étant un casse-couille. Où était ma médaille ?

**XxXxX**

La paperasse, c'était chiant, alors j'allais vous épargner les détails.

Disons juste que ça a encore couté à mon Grand-Père la peau du cul et que j'allais sûrement recevoir un coup de fil enragé de sa part. Désolé d'avoir le cœur fragile Grand-Père ! J'aurais peut-être dû poser une ou deux question là-dessus, mais j'avais pas vraiment pensé à le faire. J'étais toujours aussi bon à rien apparemment.

Et donc, on avait quitté l'hôpital et j'étais maintenant dans la voiture avec les vêtements donnés par l'institut médical. C'était des vêtements de seconde main absolument dégueulasse, mais suffisamment chaud …

Mais c'était moche …

Du coup je me suis fait la promesse de donner un peu de mes vêtements à l'hôpital … les malades méritaient mieux.

\- Alors~ … a fait Antonio en enclenchant son clignotant pour tourner à gauche. Tu ne m'avais pas dit pour Feli …

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- Je croyais que vous vous disiez tout ...

J'ai soupiré et fixé mes plâtres qu'Antonio avait entourés d'écharpes me donnant vraiment vraiment trop chaud puisque mes bras étaient constamment en chaleur.

\- Je le croyais aussi …

La voiture est à nouveau tombée dans le silence. C'était pas dérangeant par contre … J'ai tourné ma tête légèrement vers Antonio parce que pour une raison inconnue, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'attrape en train de le regarder.

Cet incroyable morceau d'homme espagnol.

Tout. À. Moi.

Mais je m'égare.

Ce n'était pas le moment de me mettre à fantasmer …

\- Tu en penses quoi ? m'a demandé Antonio.

J'ai un peu bloqué à sa question parce que j'avais oublié le sujet de conversation précédent … Et puis je me suis souvenu qu'on parlait de Feli.

\- J'en pense rien du tout, c'est sa vie, il fait ce qu'il veut.

\- Huh … J'aimerais bien que mon frère pense la même chose …

Je me suis tu à nouveau, mais là, c'était plutôt gênant … Je ne comprenais pas du tout la relation que ces deux-là avaient … Afonso avait l'air de vouloir protéger son frère, et Antonio semblait se soucier de ce que son frère pensait …

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la voiture en baillant paresseusement … Il était déjà minuit et demie ! Pas étonnant que j'étais crevé et que mes pensées étaient aussi floues … J'avais besoin d'un bon câlin et au lit !

Quelle journée putain … J'allais pas en refaire un résumé, vous êtes au courant de cette journée de merde et de tout ce qu'il s'y ai passé de fou. Ce Dimanche était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

On avait encore dix minutes de route, et le paysage urbain était plus qu'ennuyeux …

C'était pour ça que mon regard s'était à nouveau posé sur Antonio qui conduisait l'air concentré. Ouaip. Rien que pour ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son physique ou mon envie de le câliner … Je n'avais pas du tout envie de le câliner … genre, pas du tout !

C'était vrai qu'il avait été plus qu'adorable à l'hôpital, mais je n'étais pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de magouille …

Pas du tout.

Mignon équivalait à chiant.

Et chiant était Antonio.

J'ai vu que lui aussi me lançait des coups d'œil discret en rougissant … Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le voir rougir pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que de me surprendre en train de l'observer a transformé mon visage en un tas de braises. Mais honnêtement, y avait-il encore quelque chose chez lui ne me faisant pas rougir ?

\- Arrête de me regarder idiot ! ai-je dis en boudant et en tournant la tête agressivement vers la fenêtre.

\- Ah~ ! Je n'y peux rien Lovi ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien et de pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps avec toi … J'ai eu vraiment peur, tu sais …

Idiot espagnol qui n'avait pas la notion de l'inquiétude. Ça ne valait pas le coup de s'inquiéter pour moi, bordel. On ne se connaissait pas assez pour ça. Point final.

Et si ça avait été l'inverse ? Est-ce que j'aurais réagi de la même manière ?

Je me suis imaginé avec un Antonio inconscient sur le sol et moi en train d'essayer de le réveiller à coup de plâtre dans la mâchoire … Ouais, c'était sûrement comme ça que je l'aurais fait …

La voiture s'est arrêtée et j'ai vu que nous étions en face du restaurant, là où la voiture d'Antonio était souvent garée. Antonio a détaché ma ceinture et a fait le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la porte, une main dans son dos et un autre en face de lui, penché légèrement vers l'avant.

\- À quoi tu j-joues, putain ?

Il avait l'air d'un chevalier comme ça … Où d'un majordome … Les deux étaient élégants de toute façon … C'était une facette de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas encore. Monsieur était galant alors ? … Plutôt cool …

Et vous avez vu comment notre relation évoluait à la vitesse de l'éclair ? Après un jour j'apprenais qu'il avait un pote à l'hosto et qu'il était un gentleman … Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait appris à mon sujet ? Que je tombais dans les vapes quand il faisait trop froid … Super, j'allais encore passer pour un faible, comme si ma vie n'était qu'un moyen de me dire que je ne serais jamais masculin …

\- Après vous mon Seigneur … m'a-t-il dit.

La bué sortant de sa bouche était orange à cause du lampadaire au-dessus de nous. J'ai rougi parce que la lumière lui donnait un air de créature fantastique, genre un dragon ou une connerie dans le genre … Ouais, quel homme et tout ça …

Il m'a attrapé délicatement par le « poignet » (par le plâtre quoi) et je me suis levé, frissonnant à l'absence de chaleur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lolo, je vais bientôt te réchauffer …

Ses yeux étaient plissés en ma direction et j'avais l'impression qu'il enlevait chacun de mes vêtements mentalement. J'ai senti mon souffle se serrer dans ma gorge et un nœud se former dans mon estomac. J'ai expiré un grand coup par les narines en reconnaissant cette sensation qui ne m'avait pas manqué de la journée.

Mon corps me donnait l'impression de crier pour qu'Antonio me touche et me fasse voir les étoiles, mon visage était en feu alors qu'il encerclait mon bras du sien et me faisait marcher avec lui jusqu'à la porte arrière de son restaurant.

Rien que de voir ses doigts fins et longs introduire la clé dans le trou de la serrure me donnait l'envie de le voir introduire _autre chose _dans un _autre _trou.

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et je n'avais envie que d'une chose.

Le voir nu.

J'ai rougi parce que j'étais certainement un des plus gros pervers de la planète. J'ai tourné mon visage brûlant vers Antonio, parce que j'espérais que ce n'était pas uniquement de mon côté … C'était peut-être juste mon séjour de deux heures à l'hôpital qui m'avait retourné le ciboulot, pas moyen que je me sente aussi excité sans même un contact physique …

J'ai rencontré ses yeux sombres sous le manque d'éclairage. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et je pouvais l'entendre respirer de manière saccadée, comme s'il avait peur que je le remarque.

Oh …

\- A-ah … Antonio je …

Je me suis tu parce que je ne savais pas du tout où je voulais en venir.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Lovino …

Il a fait un pas vers moi et a posé le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue. J'ai frissonné alors qu'au fond je mourrais de chaud … J'ai dégluti parce que maintenant j'en étais sûr …

La tension était de retour.

**A/N : Meh. Pas terrible … Je m'en veux toujours pour les mauvais chapitres parce que je me dis que je déçois les lecteurs et ça m'empêche de dormir … Après je suis en mode « mais calme toi, conasse c'est qu'une fanfiction »**

**Bof quoi mais voilà … Du coup le dimanche n'est toujours pas terminé …**

**Ça veut dire que le prochain chapitre n'est que du fluff … et un peu de sexytude … Ça me manque la sexytude …**

**J'ai téléchargé Word en ukrainien par accident … C'est drôle mais effrayant parce que j'ai peur de tout supprimer accidentellement …**

**Et j'ai zigouillé la story-line des poux … C'est moins présent qu'avant et seulement là pour les blagues …**

**Et comme la vie médicale de Lovino est vraiment similaire à la mienne (je m'évanoui tout le temps xD) et que lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire j'avais moi aussi chopper des poux (me jugez pas ça arrive à tout le monde … foutue étudiante colombienne) j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose à ce sujet.**

**Oh, et Lovi à le même cœur que moi ! Wouhouh ! Vive les anomalies cardiaques !**

**Sinon j'ai deux One-Shot en cours d'écriture, un sur Antonio jaloux, et l'autre sur Lovino fan de mode … C'EST LONG PUTAIN !**

**REVIEW !**

**MERCI POUR VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS !**

**JE VOUS AIME !**


	19. Une douche froide

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**WARNING: Euh... comment ça marche les warning déjà?**

**Disclaimer : ? **

**A/N: Yo ! Je suis de retour après plus d'un an d'absence ! Voilà un petit résumé de ma vie pour ceux que ça intéresse : Je suis revenue de Taiwan en sous poids à cause d'une dépression, j'ai commencé l'unif et je me casse la gueule et j'ai raté tous mes exams, mon voisin (dont j'ai parlé quelque fois dans mes chapitre parce que ma meilleure amie voulait se le faire) s'est mis avec ma meilleure amie (le jour ou moi j'ai rompu avec ma copine canadienne pour me mettre en couple avec un polonais qui vit à trois kilomètres de chez moi) mon voisin l'a largué après une semaine et trois mois plus tard (la veille des attentats de Paris) il est mort dans un accident de voiture qui m'a complètement traumatisé (et donc désolée mais je m'en battais complètement les brocolis des attentats), la semaine où je commence ce chapitre attentat à Bruxelles et il y a deux mois suicide de mon cousin (qui était comme un frère pour moi) ! Hourra quelle année !**

**Bon voilà…**

**Mon style a probablement changé…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Une douche froide**

C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver chez Antonio. Déjà il faisait aussi noir que dans le trou de cul d'un clodo si ce n'était pour la lumière du lampadaire qui passait dans l'ouverture de la porte telle la lampe d'un gastroentérologue à travers un anus, ensuite je n'étais jamais venu ici …

C'était son territoire et j'y entrais…

Antonio a fermé la porte, nous laissant dans le noir complet. Je l'entendais respirer, mais moi je retenais mon souffle.

Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? J'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je savais juste que cette putain de tension m'avait toujours rendu bizarre de toute façon. J'étais certain que d'une minute à l'autre je pouvais sauter sur ce bouffon sexy d'Antonio et le déshabiller.

Si j'avais des mains en tout cas.

Et s'il n'était pas puceau comme un veau …

J'ai expiré un grand coup. _D'accord Lovino, calme ta bite l'idiot n'en voudra pas._

\- Il faut retirer ses chaussures, Lolo …

Ça voix venait d'entre mes jambes, alors doutez-vous bien que j'ai sursauté de manière virile et qu'il s'est pris un coup de plâtre dans le crâne …

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là en bas ?!

Je pouvais entendre le bruit de quelqu'un se frottant les cheveux.

\- Tu ne vas pas les retirer tout seul, Lovi …

\- Préviens la prochaine fois que tu t'accroupies devant moi, demeuré…

_Et s'il te plait, attends que je sois nu au moins, et que je bande un peu plus dur que ça si tu ne veux pas d'une quenelle trop cuite en bouche …_

Ouais … Je l'ai pas dit à voix haute ça …

Je l'ai senti retirer mes chaussures complètement moches et j'ai levé les pieds pour qu'il les enlève. Cette fois je l'ai senti se relever … Et j'ai senti son souffle sur mon visage.

Oh oh … Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser, mais hors de question que je fasse le premier pas. J'étais pas désespéré à ce point, merde. Je voulais pas faire pitié non plus …

Alors j'attendais qu'il s'avance et qu'il se colle à moi.

Je savais qu'il était là, en face de moi et par le rythme de sa respiration, j'aurai mis ma main à couper qu'il avait lui aussi très envie de m'embrasser pour des raisons évidentes … Bah ouais, j'étais pas si moche dans le noir, j'en attirais plus d'un dans la pénombre …

Ça m'a fait penser à Dimitri qui voulait toujours le faire dans le noir. Pas une super bonne idée de penser à un ex en présence de son mec mais je contrôle pas ce putain de cerveau …

\- On monte ? m'a-t-il murmuré à l'oreille.

\- PUTAIN !

J'ai sursauté comme une gazelle en l'entendant si près de moi. Merde je croyais qu'il était en face moi ! J'avais une de ces mauvaises perceptions du son, bordel ! C'était peut-être un des effets de mon hypo… hypo-quoi, déjà ? Bref.

Antonio s'est excusé en riant légèrement (_je sais que tu ne le penses pas, bouffon_) et a posé sa main sur mon épaule, la serrant légèrement comme s'il voulait de moi et m'a demander de le suivre.

Alors je l'ai suivi.

J'avais que ça à foutre de toute façon, j'allais pas ressortir pieds nus dans la neige non plus … J'étais pas con à ce point.

…

Passons !

Il m'a fait monter les escaliers en premier. Il éclairait pour moi avec la lumière de son téléphone, et j'ai pu apercevoir en me retournant que la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions juste en bas n'était pas plus grande qu'un placard à balai (ou à chaussure) et il y avait des godasses et des manteaux un peu partout (c'était sûrement un cagibi à chaussure en fait).

Les escaliers en revanche étaient assez larges et couverts de moquette. La faible lumière du téléphone d'Antonio montrait des murs gris nus, sans la moindre décoration. Une fois arrivés en haut, Antonio a sorti une autre clé de son trousseau et a ouvert la porte en bois qui nous bloquait le chemin.

Il est entré et a allumé la lumière.

Et wow.

…

J'étais où ?

Antonio vivait dans un putain de loft à l'architecture assez moderne. La pièce principale (dans laquelle nous nous trouvions) était gigantesque ! La cuisine ouverte (tout équipé avec les meubles blancs) était à notre droite le canapé en coin était à cinq mètres en face de nous et à gauche se trouvait un lit immense dont la couette était par terre. La pièce était lumineuse grâce à la couleur gris claire qui dominait les murs, sauf quelques colonnes au milieu de la pièce peinte en bleu turquoise, et sûrement grâce à des baies vitrées qui longeaient le mur de gauche, mais comm c'était la nuit il n'y avait que la lumière orangée des lampadaires qui entrait dans la pièce.

Je pourrais regarder cet endroit avec la gueule ouverte et la langue pendante pendant encore quelques jours, mais comme je commençais à baver, j'ai fermé la bouche.

\- Putain Antonio, mais t'es riche en fait !

La phrase était sortie toute seule. Mais fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas un loft de pauvre ! Il avait même une de ces télés courbées, et aussi tout plein de consoles de jeu ! Sa table de salon était en verre ! Et il avait une plante verte dessus !

Ok, là je m'emballais.

Mais vous voyez, j'ai toujours vécu dans le luxe et tout ça (avec une famille multimillionnaire depuis plusieurs générations), donc j'avais mes petites habitudes de riche et un goût prononcé pour les marques … Donc si je devais me trouver un homme idéal, oui, il serait riche.

C'est dingue ça, Antonio remplissait vraiment tous mes critères. L'homme parfait. Putain.

Enfin, c'était sûrement parce que c'était le début de la relation… Je n'allais pas tarder à lui trouver des défauts, j'en étais sûr !

… Fallait juste le temps que ça vienne …

\- Ahaha~ ! Disons que j'ai de bons revenus …

\- Ouais mais tu bosses pas ni, rien, tu les as où tes tunes ? Je veux bien croire que le resto rapporte, mais pas à ce point-là quand même !

J'ai fait un pas dans la pièce. Le carrelage était froid et je pouvais le sentir même à travers ma chaussette bleue _Snoopy_.

\- C'est … a-t-il commencé. C'est un peu trop personnel comme question, Lovino …

J'ai haussé les épaules en m'avançant un peu plus vers le salon.

\- C'est une question normale dans un … dans un c-… dans un cou-coup-…

Merde, pourquoi j'avais commencé cette phrase ?! Quel con ! Je pouvais sentir mon visage se réchauffer et j'étais hyper mal à l'aise !

\- Dans un couple ? a terminé Antonio pour moi. Oui, c'est vrai … Mais c'est une longue histoire et il se fait tard … J'aimerai me laver pour me débarrasser de cette odeur d'hôpital et de produit anti-poux …

J'ai expiré et je me suis retourné. Le mur était aussi peint en turquoise.

\- O-Ouais … alors vite une douche et au lit !

Antonio s'est approché en écartant les bras pour me faire un câlin. Alors qu'il me serrait contre sa poitrine, je me suis senti attaqué pour une raison absurde. C'était peut-être le fait que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être pris dans les bras à l'improviste comme ça … Je n'aimais pas trop être touché après tout, mais ça je ne pouvais pas lui dire …

\- J'avais envie de faire chauffer le _Jacuzzi_, Lolo, mais je suppose que tu as raison.

Ah merde putain ! Le _Jacuzzi_ ! C'était pas pour ça que j'étais venu à la base ? J'avais envie de me taper le front sous cet oubli, mais j'étais pas con à ce point-là. De toute façon j'étais crevé, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai répondu à Antonio. Et le pauvre, il avait cours demain. Ca je ne lui ai pas dit.

Et c'était ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux dans sa salle de bain qui se trouvait derrière une porte à gauche de son lit. Il y avait bel et bien un _Jacuzzi_ là-dedans, mais le luxe de la douche n'était pas déplaisant non plus… J'avais presque honte de mon dortoir, mais ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais choisi non plus… C'était cette putain d'école qui faisait la déco après tout.

Et c'était exactement ce que je lui ai dit alors qu'il commençait à me déshabiller.

\- C'est assez pourri là-bas c'est vrai… a-t-il répondu. Mais comme ça tout le monde est au même niveau, riche et moins riche.

\- Tu sais moi aussi je suis méga riche.

Il a levé un œil vers moi alors qu'il retirait mon haut.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, ma famille possède plusieurs manoirs partout dans le monde.

Je n'aimais pas trop me vanter (ce n'était _absolument pas _dans ma nature) mais j'adorais parler de nos manoirs.

\- Le meilleur par contre, c'est le manoir familial en Italie, il est magnifique, même s'il fait un peu famille Adams …

J'étais désormais torse-nu et il s'occupait de mon pantalon.

\- Tu me le feras visiter ? m'a-t-il demandé en retirant mes chaussettes _Snoopy_.

J'ai rougi pour une raison inconnue mais probablement parce que je ne contrôlais pas ce corps de merde.

\- T'es fou ou quoi ?! Mon grand-père me tue si je ramène pas de fille au manoir !

J'étais désormais en caleçon et Antonio cherchait dans une armoire après je ne sais quoi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu comptais _vraiment _ramener une fille, n'est-ce pas Lolo ?

Il s'est retourné avec deux trucs en plastique et des élastiques, probablement des machins pour protéger mes plâtres. J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Bah en fait t'es pas super masculin alors… ça pourrait passer si t'avais pas une voix aussi grave. Mais bon, elle est pas aussi grave que la mienne donc c'est faisable.

\- Tu comptes me faire passer pour une fille auprès de ta famille ? m'a-t-il demandé tout en protégeant mes plâtres à l'aide de ce qu'il venait de prendre dans l'armoire.

\- Les gènes du génie de sont pas très présents chez les Vargas …

Il a ri à ma blague.

\- Ha, ai-je continué, femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit !

Je pensais le gêné avec une remarque sexuelle, ce puceau, mais il n'a pas joué avec moi.

\- Je suis pas une femme, Lovi ! a-t-il dit en galérant pour retirer son affreux haut.

\- C'est vrai que t'as pas trop le sens du style…

Il a enfin réussi à retirer sa tête de son pull et m'a regardé d'un air déconfit.

\- C'était sexiste ça …

J'ai encore une fois haussé des épaules alors qu'un frisson parcourait mon dos. Il commençait à faire froid ici … Antonio passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux bouclés tout en s'observant dans le miroir. Il était vraiment maigre pour un individu de sa taille, et ça venait de moi … Mais il était quand même vachement sexy, et ça venait de moi aussi.

Il était légèrement penché en avant, son froc était peut-être moche, mais je crois que rien au monde ne pouvait amocher un cul pareil. Je devrais peut-être fermé la bouche pour ne pas glisser dans ma propre bave… Faudrait pas que je me casse un truc non plus… ou un truc en plus dans mon cas.

\- Ne m'oublie pas, bâtard ! On se les gèle ici …

Il a tourné ses grands yeux surpris vers moi et m'a regardé un instant :

\- Lovi, ça fait à peine dix secondes que je ne m'occupe pas de toi et tu réclames déjà de l'attention ? Je crois que tu m'aimes bien !

J'ai rougi et j'ai tourné la tête. Comment osait-il insinuer que j'étais en manque d'attention ?! Je ne vais pas nier la seconde partie de ce qu'il venait de me dire… Pas en pensées en tout cas.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis juste crevé, putain ! J'ai fais de l'hypothermo je te rappelle !

\- C'est « hypothermie » le terme correcte… a-t-il fait en s'approchant de moi pour me toucher le bout du nez avec l'index.

J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai montré du menton la douche hyper stylée d'Antonio.

\- Soit. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

Il m'a simplement souri et est passé devant moi pour faire couler l'eau de la douche. Il a ensuite retiré de manière extrêmement sensuelle son pantalon, le laissant comme moi, en caleçon.

Je savais qu'il m'avait vu nu un bon nombre de fois, mais putain, là, alors que je portais encore mes sous-vêtements, je me sentais plus nu que jamais. Son corps m'impressionnait …

Il s'est approché de moi, si près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son torse, et là sans crier gare, il m'a pris dans ses bras et a posé sa joue contre mon épaule, sa bouche contre mon cou, ses bras autour de moi, son torse contre le mien. J'avais soudainement beaucoup plus chaud et pourtant je frissonnais comme un manchot (et pas de mauvaise blague sur les gens manchots) si un manchot pouvait frissonner.

Je me suis simplement figé. Ca n'aurait pas dû me paraître étrange qu'il initie un contact physique, et d'ailleurs, je ne pensais que c'était ce qui me surprenait en fait… C'était juste que son geste avait éténtellement … _naturel_. Naturel et plein de sentiments aussi… Je pouvais le sentir sourire contre mon cou…

Et puis ses mains, qui reposaient sur mon dos sont revenues sur mes épaules et il s'est redressé.

\- Tu sens l'hôpital, Lolo… Il faut laver tout ça que je puisse récupérer _ton _odeur.

Je l'ai regardé bouche bée. Cet abruti en faisait si peu et pourtant cela me rendait dingue ! C'était quoi mon problème aujourd'hui putain ?! Pourquoi j'avais autant de mal à me concentrer ?

J'ai secoué la tête pour sortir de mes pensées, et j'ai vu qu'Antonio retirait son caleçon.

Antonio.

Retirait.

Son.

Caleçon.

Oh.

Mon.

_Dior_.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fixer un _petit _instant, mais j'ai fini par détourner le regard. Mon visage était rouge pivoine. Mes yeux ne savaient pas que regarder dans la salle de bain pour me distraire de ce que je venais de voir. Même si Antonio ne bandais pas, j'avais pu voir une veine bien gonflée descendre jusqu'à son gland montrant un début d'excitation provoquée par… par _moi._

Du moins j'espérais que c'était par moi…

Rien que par cette idée, je pouvais sentir des papillons dans mon estomac… et un peu plus bas aussi…

Il a balancé son caleçon dans un coin, et s'est avancé près de moi, J'étais pétrifié, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je voulais son corps nu contre le mien ? Oh que oui ! Alors qu'est-ce que je devais dire ?

\- Pas touche, bâtard !

Il s'est arrêté, m'a regardé d'un air confus et a souri nerveusement.

\- Heu … Lovi, tu veux te doucher avec tes sous-vêtements ?

Je n'ai pas répondu car mon argument (en béton) venait de s'écrouler. Quel argument (en béton) ? Je n'y avais pas encore réfléchis, mais j'étais certain qu'il ne tenait plus la route. Du coup j'ai pas bronché quand il a retiré mon caleçon, et j'ai même pas baisser les yeux alors que je savais que mon érection était maintenant bel et bien à l'air libre.

La honte putain.

Un rien m'excitait.

Il n'a rien dit et m'a simplement mené dans la douche qui était bien chaude grâce à la vapeur. J'ai laissé l'eau rincé mes cheveux alors qu'Antonio fermait la porte derrière nous. Il y avait largement la place pour nous deux… Bien heureusement… (Pas certain de penser ça…).

Antonio s'est avancé à son tour alors je me suis reculé contre le mur, il a appuyé sur un bouton et soudain, des petits jets d'eau chaude se sont mis à sortir des murs, gardant mon corps au chaud.

Et là.

Et là…

Il a placé ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'a embrassé sauvagement.

Ouais ça venait de nulle part.

Mais putain c'était le paradis.

Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça !

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai tout de suite ouvert la bouche, laissant sa langue me la pénétrer de manière super érotique. Une de ses mains me tirait les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête, il m'embrassait avec ferveur, faisant trembler mes jambes. Là pour m'exciter, il m'excitait… Son corps se frottait au mien et sa respiration se faisait saccadée et haletante. A moins que ça ne soit la mienne … Je n'en étais pas trop sur …

L'eau ruisselait sur nos deux corps, mais ce que je sentais le plus c'était sa mains sur mon cul qui le massait gentiment mais pas trop, si ça avait du sens pour toi (ça en a pour moi, alors ta gueule).

C'était bon, ça répondait à tous mes besoins mais …

\- P-Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

J'avais murmuré ça sur ses lèvres, du coup avec le bruit de l'eau je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait entendu.

\- Je t'embrasse, Lolo, a-t-il murmuré en retour. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et pendant au moins cinq secondes, j'ai calé pour réfléchir à tous mes principes.

Est-ce que je l'aimais bien ?

Oui, alors pas de problème.

Est-ce que j'étais consentant ?

Oh que oui.

PUTAIN LOVINO T'ES DUR COMME UN MANCHE À BALAI SI T'ES PAS CONSENTANT T'AS UN PROBLÈME !

Alors où était le mal ? Putain, mon corps en voulait plus mais mon esprit était bloqué.

Est-ce qu'il va te faire du mal, te nier la face comme les autres, jouer avec tes émotions, manger ton cœur pour te le recracher au visage, t'humilier en public ou se foutre de tes mots et de tes sentiments ?

…

…

Peut-être ?

Aaaaargh, c'était emmerdant d'avoir un passé comme le mien et de faire confiance à si peu de gens.

\- O-Oui… ai-je alors répondu en regardant vers le bas, pour voir nos deux érections qui se touchaient alors j'ai détourné le regard.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Ma respiration avait accélérée, mon cœur battait plus vite… Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ?

Il a placé une main sur ma joue, une main gentille et délicate, je pouvais sentir toute son attention sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Je suis fatigué, ai-je menti. Allons au lit.

Il m'a fixé un instant puis m'a souri.

\- On se lave vite alors, d'accord ?

Uuuuugh, il était si compréhensif ! C'était pas possible, il était excité et bandait comme un cheval et il trouvait encore le moyen d'aller dans mon sens ? Putain de beau gosse absolument parfait …

Il s'est mis à me frotter le corps, puis les cheveux et enfin il m'a rincé.

Le pire, c'était que pendant tout ce temps, j'avais envie de faire des trucs cochons mais quelque chose me bloquait…

J'y ai réfléchis quelques secondes puis la réponse m'est apparue comme un coup de marteau dans la tronche.

Je voulais que ce soit _romantique_.

Quelle _fille_ ! Je voulais pas faire ça dans la douche comme un hippopotame, je voulais faire ça dans un _lit _comme un couple normal.

Mais pourquoi ? Genre, ça ne m'avait jamais bloqué avant ! J'ai fait ça dans un parc, dans une voiture et même dans un bois ! Alors pourquoi maintenant je voulais un truc romantique ?!

_Parce que tu le kiffes grave !_

Ouais probablement, mais même j'ai déjà baisé ailleurs que dans un lit avec des gens que … j'aimais…

_Mais là tu veux pas baiser, tu veux __**faire l'amour**__, pas vrai couilles molles ?_

…

Répète un peu cerveau.

_Couilles molle ?_

Non pas ça, avant.

_Tu veux pas baiser._

Après ça.

_Tu veux faire l'amour._

Voilà, ça. Si tu dis encore une fois une connerie comme ça, je vais me faire lobotomiser, t'as compris ?

_Rabat-joie._

\- Lovino, ça va ? Réponds-moi !

J'ai relevé la tête.

\- U-Ugh ? Quoi ?

Il a mis sa main froide sur mon front humide.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, Lovino. Tu devrais vite aller dormir.

\- MAIS JE VEUX BAISER PAS FAIRE L'AMOUR ! JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

Il a cligné des yeux deux fois avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Lolo, je t'emmène tout de suite au lit !

C'était vrai que j'étais un peu en délire. Mais bon, c'était probablement à cause de mon Hypotrempe. J'ai pas répondu, honnêtement, j'étais même pas sûr de ce que je venais de crier mais ça faisait du bien de crier, je savais pas pourquoi.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

\- Ok, il est vraiment temps d'aller dormir.

J'ai regardé mon corps.

J'étais en pyjama et je sentais comme Antonio. J'avais bien raté 5 minutes là… Peut-être que j'étais bourré en fait ! Oh merde… C'était vrai que c'était la même sensation que lorsque j'étais bourré ! Le test ultime c'était de s'asseoir sur les toilettes mais j'avais déjà quitté la salle de bain.

Je me suis assis sur le lit d'Antonio et je l'ai observé aller jusque dans la cuisine chercher des médicaments pour moi, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. J'avais la tête qui tournait alors je me suis allongé au-dessus de la couverture.

J'ai été forcé de me relever quand il est venu s'asseoir de mon côté pour que je prenne les cachets.

\- Je pense que tu as pas mal de problème avec ta médication, Lovi… C'est probablement à cause de ton hypothermie. Je suis désolé, mais vu ton état je vais pas pouvoir te donner d'antidouleur pour la nuit.

De toute façon j'avais plus mal du tout. J'ai bu le verre d'eau cul sec, j'ai pris le cachet puis je me suis fait engueuler parce que soit disant j'avais fait ça dans le mauvais ordre… Bref. Je me suis endormi.

**A/N: J'ai essayé de donner à Lovi les symptomes que j'ai après une de mes crises d'hypo ou hyperthermie mais c'est difficile parce que lui il ne s'en rend pas forcément compte (maux de tête, oublis, fièvre, perte du sens de l'orientation, mauvaise perception du son, crise d'angoisse, etc) voilà qui explique son comportement!**

**Bon bah, c'est mon grand come back à 1h du mat alors!**

**Avec un peu de chance le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avec 1 an et demi de retard! (^.^)**

**Je demanderai bien un petit review mais je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter … En même temps les reviews ça m'aide à me motiver et ça me donne envie d'écrire!**

**Shout out à mes reviewers qui m'ont beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre mais particulièrement à Pirate Cosmique qui a été une source d'inspiration pour moi !**

**A l'année prochaine ! (j'espère pas) Bisous!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour autant d'inactivité, je ne pensais pas que l'université me prendrait autant de temps... Enfin, si vous lisez toujours cette histoire, merci beaucoup d'être toujours là :)**


End file.
